las infieles
by conita.c
Summary: eh recibido bastante mensajes sobre la ortografía de esta historia y quería comentarles que esta es la primera historia que escribí así que sé que tiene muchas, demasiadas faltas de ortografía, pero no quise arreglarlas para saber que me eh superador, ahora escribo excelente en comparación a la historia y quería contarles el porqué de tantas faltas ortográficas, gracias.
1. Chapter 1

Los infieles

Los chicos del glee club se encontraban a las afueras del cine esperando a que llegaran Mike y Tina, todos estaban hablando sobre la película que verían hasta que ven a la pareja que falta.

"estamos todos" pregunta Mike y todos se miran entre ellos.

"donde están Quinn y Rachel" pregunta Tina.

"Rachel esta con dolor de cabeza y de estomago" dice Kurt mirándolos a todos "oh eso me dijo"

"si a mi también me dijo eso" dice Finn mirándolos.

"Quinn esta fuera de la cuidad" dice Santana "tuvo que salir de viaje con su madre o eso es lo que me dijo" se encoje de hombros y todos asienten.

"hoy no tendremos pelea" dice Sam y todos ríen.

"entonces que película vemos" pregunta Mercedes y se arma un bullicio.

"chicos" dice Britt y todos la miran "esas no son Quinn y Rachel" pregunta apuntando a las nombradas que van saliendo del cine abrazadas y riendo.

"no puede ser" dicen todos acercándose a la pareja que esta detenida, se detienen al poder escuchar una conversación.

"nos vamos en tu auto o caminando" pregunta Rachel separándose de Quinn que sonríe.

"la noche es hermosa" dice Quinn estirando su brazo "caminamos princesa" le sonríe.

"claro" dice Rachel y ambas comienzan a caminar del brazo "por cierto" dice sonriéndole a la rubia "que les dijiste a los chicos" pregunta "ellos querían salir"

"pues que me iba fuera de la cuidad con mi madre" dice Quinn "Britt me pregunto que si alguien iba por un gato" le cuenta "le dije que no y luego le di unos dibujos para que pintara, Santana me pregunto cuanto tiempo me iba y se fue con Brittany"

"pues Finn fue un pesado total" dice Rachel y los chicos se sorprenden "se quería quedar a cuidarme pero le dije que mi papa me cuidaría y después de decirle 5 veces mas que el me cuidaría me corto" dice "a Mercedes le dije que tenia un dolor de cabeza muy malo igual que a Kurt" explica "entonces hoy estarías fuera de la ciudad" pregunta deteniéndose en frente de Quinn que sonríe, todos los chicos se esconden.

"pero estaré dentro de tu casa, de tu cama y de ti" dice Quinn besando los labios de Rachel que sonríe y le corresponde, mientras todos se ven en shock "te parece"

"me parece pero soy novia de Finn" dice Rachel mirándola.

"pero yo soy tu dueña" dice Quinn tomándola de las caderas "conmigo disfrutas"

"pero eres la mala" dice Rachel con una sonrisa juguetona.

"soy tu amor y tu mi dilema y al igual que en las novelas soy la mala que te eriza la piel" dice Quinn con seguridad "Finn es el tonto novio para todo el mundo pero yo" la acerca con fuerza "yo soy tu dueña, soy en la que piensas día y noche" acerca sus labios a los de Rachel "soy tu dilema"

"el dilema que mas amo" dice Rachel antes de besar a Quinn "como es que estamos juntas" pregunta cuando ambas miran sus collares.

"también me lo pregunto" dice Quinn tomándola al estilo novia "pero ahora lo que importa es que secuestrare a mi hermosa princesa y la are mía"

"para que después me trates como si nada" dice Rachel con una sonrisa al saber que así molesta a Quinn, esta la baja y la acorrala contra una muralla "es eso mañana seré solo Rachel"

"no tengo ningún problema con contarle a todos esos idiotas que eres mía" dice Quinn con seriedad y seguridad "no tengo problema con decirle a Hudson que mientras el piensa que lo amas, estas siendo mía" todos se sorprenden "no tengo problema con decirle a los del coro que te amo que desde hace casi un año tenemos una relación la cual solo sabemos nuestros padres, tu y yo" ambas están cerca de la otra.

"aunque mis padres lo sepan Finn es el que me besa en la escuela, es el que me dice que me ama, es el que me abraza en los pasillos" dice Rachel y Quinn sujeta sus caderas con fuerza.

"no lo hagas" dice Quinn con seriedad descolocando a todos "no me hagas enojar" dice sujetándola contra la pared con mas fuerza "no juegues con fuego Berry o te quemaras"

"no eh hecho nada solo decirte que Finn es mi novio para todos los demás menos para nuestros padres y para ti" dice Rachel sonriendo internamente al ver a Quinn tan enojada.

"podría ir ahora mismo a la casa de ese idiota y decirle que mientras intenta ser tu primera vez" dice Quinn y Rachel se sonrojo "el seria el segundo en tu vida, porque" pregunta con voz ronca y grave lo que excita a Rachel "responde" dice con la voz ronca.

"porque soy tuya" dice Rachel mas como un gemido que un susurro "soy tuya" dice mirando a Quinn que sonríe y la mira con ternura "tu tienes mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón" dice "que tengo yo de ti" pregunta mirándola a los ojos.

"todo" dice Quinn "tu tienes a esta rubia bajo tus manos, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo" le aprieta el trasero sacándole un gemido "puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana"

"si te pido que nos vallamos a la cama a tener sexo lo aras" pregunta Rachel dejando a todos en shock menos a la rubia.

"no" dice Quinn y todos la miran "nosotras no tenemos sexo" se acerca y le sonríe con ternura "yo hago el amor contigo" Rachel abraza a Quinn.

"entonces hagamos el amor" dice Rachel mirándola con amor, todos notan esas miradas llenas de amor pero la única pregunta que ronda sus mentes es ¿Cuándo paso esto?

Todos miran a la pareja caminar de la mano susurrándose cosas al oído hasta que escuchan un celular, todos ven a Rachel contestar.

"no papi no estoy con Finn" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que sonríe "p-papa estoy con Quinn" dice "si papi dormiremos en mi casa" Rachel se sonroja y Quinn ríe "s-si papi si nos cuidaremos" dice y Quinn se sonroja "papa" lanza un grito agudo "no pensamos tener hijos" dice.

"aun no Hiram" dice Quinn y Rachel lo coloca en altavoz "mas adelante cuando mi estrella este en Broadway" mira a Rachel.

"muy bien Quinn" dice Leroy "confiaremos en ti porque quiero ser abuelo mas adelante"

"queremos dos nietos" dice Hiram y ambas se miran "cuantos quiere Judy"

"mi mama quiere 4" dice Quinn y escuchan balbuceos.

"decidió serán 4 dos y dos" dice Hiram con firmeza.

"papa aun no nos casamos y quieres que tengamos hijos" pregunta Rachel sorprendiendo a todo el coro.

"en 2 meses mas se casaran" dice Leroy "se casaran tan jóvenes que tenemos que pensar a corto plazo" dice dramáticamente "aun tenemos que organizar la boda y tienen que decirle a los del coro" todos se quedan en silencio "bueno hija hoy no volvemos"

"Quinn cuida de Rachel" dice Hiram.

"con mi vida" dice Quinn "adiós Hiram, adiós Leroy" dice.

"adiós Quinn" dicen ambos hombres "adiós hija"

"adiós papas" dice Rachel y corta "aun ni nos casamos y quieren nietos" pregunta sorprendida mirando a su rubia que sonríe con amor.

"aun no nos casamos y ninguno de nuestros amigos lo saben" dice Quinn mirándola "la boda es dentro de un mes" toma las manos de Rachel "me gustaría invitar a Santana, Britt, Sue"

"a mi a Kurt, Mercedes, al señor Schue" dice Rachel "Finn me ama y aun no tengo el valor para contarle que me casare contigo" dice "no quiero lastimarlo mas" baja la mirada "además…"

"además" pregunta Quinn confundida "que pasa" pregunta "por dios no me digas que estas embarazada" dice asustada.

"que no claro que no" dice Rachel "siempre ocupas condón y me tomo la pastilla" dice "además de que en las invitaciones mande a hacer para todo el coro" dice bajito.

"y si les mandamos las invitaciones uno o dos días antes de la boda" pregunta Quinn encogiéndose de hombros "tendrían tiempo de comprar lo necesario y no preguntarnos nada"

"es una mala idea" dice Rachel y Quinn hace un puchero "amor las chicas tardaran al menos una semana en decidir un vestido para la ocasión" explica "será mas fácil para los chicos"

"tarde un mes en comprar lo que llevare" dice Quinn mirándola "un mes donde me decías que esa camisa se veía fea con los pantalones y esas cosas"

"entonces no podemos darle dos días" dice Rachel "quiero contarles" explica "pero no se como lo tomen" suspira.

"puede que lo tomen bien o mal" dice Quinn "Santana se pondrá histérica cuando le diga que te amo" le dice mirándola a los ojos "la reacción de ese par es el que mas me importa" dice con sinceridad.

"tengo miedo de cómo reaccionen Kurt y Mercedes" dice Rachel mientras se sientan en una banca "tengo una relación contigo desde hace casi un año, nos casaremos en nuestro aniversario" suspira "eh engañado todo este tiempo diciéndole a Finn que lo amo, aunque solo lo quiero como un amigo mas" dice.

"pues tenemos un dilema" dice Quinn "si le cuento a Britt ella se emocionara y le contara a todos" explica "si le cuentas a Kurt el se emocionara y querrá hacer las cosas para la boda a menos que este enojada con ambas por engañar a ese gigante idiota" dice.

"siempre tienes que insultarlo" pregunta Rachel mirándola.

"Hudson me odia y yo odio a Hudson, como si fuera un santo y no hablara a mis espaldas" dice Quinn "ya se" grita de repente sorprendiendo a todos "el coro ira a las nacionales" dice y Rachel asiente "hay esta les contamos haya y el que este de acuerdo bien y el que no bien también" explica abrazando a Rachel por los hombros "amor quiero que seas feliz el día de tu boda"

"nuestra" dice Rachel con un puchero y Quinn asiente.

"nuestra boda y si para eso quieres que el coro este contigo déjame hablar a mi con Finn" dice Quinn con amor "lo único que quiero es ver esa sonrisa por el resto de mi vida"

"…" Rachel le da un tierno beso que conmueve a todos menos a Finn "te amo leoncita"

"te amo estrellita" dice Quinn acariciando su mano "soy la persona mas feliz al poder tenerte a mi lado aunque sea en la noche, aunque tenga que ocultarlo soy feliz porque te amo" dice con sinceridad sorprendiendo a todos los del coro "te amo Rach y jamás me cansare de decírtelo porque tarde un año en aceptarlo y no quiero perder mas tiempo" besa la frente de la morena.

"te amo rubita" dice Rachel con adoración "aun recuerdo cuando me pediste esa oportunidad"

"como fue" pregunta Santana saliendo al igual que el coro completo, ambas se separan pero por la sorpresa Quinn queda en el suelo ya que Rachel la empujo con demasiada fuerza.

"q-q-que hacen aquí" pregunta Rachel mirándolos a todos.

"ahu" dice Quinn desde el suelo con una mueca de dolor.

"por dios lo siento" dice Rachel agachándose y ayudándola "solo fue la sorpresa" la ayuda a limpiarse "estas bien" pregunta con preocupación.

"solo unos raspones" dice Quinn escondiendo sus manos y mirando a los chicos "q-que escucharon" pregunta con temor.

"todo" dice Mercedes y ambas se miran "escuchamos todo desde que salieron del cine"

"oh" dice Rachel mirando al suelo.

"creí que eras buena espía" dice Quinn mirándose las manos.

"tenia 5 años" le dice Rachel haciendo un puchero "capitana"

"oye no ofendas a los piratas" dice Quinn mirándola "yo quería ser pirata" dice sin mirarlos.

"lo se" dice Rachel y ambas se miran con vergüenza.

"nos dirán la verdad" pregunta Finn "nos la merecemos" dice furioso mientras mira a Quinn con odio y a Rachel con asco.

"si" dice Rachel mirando a los chicos "vamos a mi casa estaremos mas cómodos"

Todos comienzan a caminar en un silencio muy incomodo, Quinn y Rachel iban justo delante de todos rosando sus manos, en un momento Rachel tomo la mano de Quinn pero esta mira hacia atrás y ambas se separaron con una sonrisa triste en sus rostros, después de caminar 15 minutos llegaron a casa de los Berry, cuando entraron vieron las luces apagadas y una mesa puesta para dos con una vela consumida, todos miran a Rachel.

"que es esto" pregunta Rachel mirando a Quinn.

"quería celebrar nuestro aniversario" dice Quinn con la mirada baja "les pedí ayuda a tus padres para darte esta sorpresa pero no lo tenia todo planeado" dice mirando al suelo "lo siento" dice.

"…" Rachel se acerca a las cosas y levanta las cosas donde están los platos, ve una comida vegana en ambos platos y unos globos de corazones flotando por todo el comedor, luego un camino de pétalos que va hacia el jardín "que hay afuera"

"n-nada" dice Quinn roja y todos salen fuera para mirar la piscina cubierta por pétalos rojos, unos corazones formados por rocas y velas y una hilera de globos que escribían _Rachel te amo_ y demás globos alrededor con corazones, pero lo que les llama la atención a todos es ver una estrella dibujada en el agua con pétalos amarillos, pero los pétalos no se separan.

"es hermoso" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que esta rascándose la nuca "solo olvidaste la música y habría sido perfecto" dice olvidándose de todos, Quinn saca un control y comienza a sonar claro de luna.

"…" todos miran a Quinn que se veía nerviosa "es la canción que amas"

"creí que era un musical" dice Santana y ambas chicas la miran.

"bueno tenemos una explicación que darles" dice Quinn entrando a la casa, todos la miran y luego a Rachel que mira a los lados.

"que buscas" pregunta Britt y Rachel solo mira a los lados hasta que se fija en un cordel, lo tira con delicadeza y desde un árbol cae una cajita atada a un globo dorado con forma de corazón, todos se sorprenden y Rachel abre la caja.

"Quinn" dice en un susurro mientras saca un collar de oro blanco con un dije de un corazón pegado a una estrella, saca el papel " _sabia que encontrarías el cordel mi estrellita, este hermoso collar es para ti para demostrarte que ambas estamos juntas, la estrella representa lo que eres y siempre serás y el corazón es mi corazón que tienes a tu merced_ " Rachel lee y aprieta los labios.

"eh la explicación" dice Tina y todos la miran con enojo menos Artie, Finn y Mike.

"si claro" dice Rachel con tristeza, todos entran y se encuentran la sala con luz, las velas apagadas, los globos se fueron igual que los pétalos y ven a Quinn sentada en el sofá mirando al suelo, se le ve pensativa "gracias" dice besando su mejilla, Quinn la mira y le muestra el collar.

"no fue como lo planee tampoco" dice Quinn haciendo una mueca "que quieren saber"

"que es eso de que están juntas desde hace casi un año" dice Puck mirándolas a ambas.

"es lo que escuchan" dice Rachel "tenemos una relación desde hace casi un año" suspira.

"como comenzó" pregunta Britt y todos se ponen en guardia.


	2. Chapter 2

" _ **como comenzó" pregunta Britt y todos se ponen en guardia.**_

"la historia de cómo nos dimos cuenta de que nos queríamos" pregunta Rachel y todos asienten.

 _Todo comenzó para la fiesta que hizo puck un día antes de salir de vacaciones, todos estábamos sentados hablando y riendo de diferentes cosas hasta que vi entrar a Rachel, se veía hermosa y cuando me miro solo le sonríe, sentí algo extraño pero lo deje pasar pensando que era por los tragos pero a medida que la noche pasaba no podía apartar la mirada de ella, cuando salió al jardín salí y la encontré sentada en una banca, me senté a su lado y solo podía mirarla, Rach desvió la mirada y me miro, comenzamos a hablar de todo y nada a la vez hasta que en un momento tome su mano, sentí una descarga eléctrica cuando nuestras manos estuvieron juntas, me sonrió y solo pude sonreírle, después de eso me fui, al otro día cuando la vi mi corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido y no sabia porque hasta que vi a Santana y Britt y recordé que Santana me conto que cuando estaba con Britt estaba nerviosa, tartamudeaba, no podía dejar de mirarla y su corazón se volvía loco._

"ahu" dice Quinn parando su parte de la historia al recibir un golpe por Santana "que te pasa" pregunta sobándose.

"no digas esas cosas de mi" le dice la latina enojada.

"pero si así te sentías con Britt y yo recordé eso" dice Quinn "que me sentía de esa forma cuando estaba Rach a mi lado"

"bueno continua" dice Britt con seriedad lo que confunde a todos "Santy cállate quiero escuchar como descubrieron que estaban enamoradas desde que se miraron" mira a ambas chicas.

"como" pregunta Rachel.

"se les notaba" dice Britt encogiéndose de hombros mientras mira a Quinn "continua"

 _Bueno recordé eso que me dijo Santana y comencé a pensar, sentí una mano en mi hombro y cuando mire al frente vi a Rachel muy cerca de mi mirándome con preocupación, di un salto hacia atrás por la sorpresa luego comencé a tartamudear por lo cerca que estaba y luego… salí corriendo porque estaba demasiado nerviosa, me escondí en el baño tratando de calmarme y cuando salí del vi a Rachel besándose con Finn, sentí enojo y después de pensarlo llegue a la conclusión de que eran celos, contuve las ganas de golpear a Finn y me fui._

"…" todos miran a Rachel.

 _Cuando vi salir a Quinn del baño de esa forma me confundí al ver esa mirada de odio pero pensé que era para mi, hasta que vi que cuando Finn tomo mi mano ella lo miro a el, no se porque después de que se fuera me despedí de Finn y seguí a Quinn, la encontré en las gradas hablando sola hasta que escuche que maldecía a Finn, me acerque y le pregunte porque lo maldecía ella me miro trago saliva y la vi a los ojos, me hipnotizaron esos ojos y solo me senté mirándola a los ojos, Quinn me miro con seriedad y antes de poder decir algo me beso, me sorprendí pero sentí fuegos artificiales y a los pocos segundos le correspondí, cuando nos separamos me dijo que le gustaba y se fue corriendo de nuevo, me quede confundida pero solo podía pensar en ella, en sus ojos, en su boca, en sus labios, estuve todo el día pensando en ella hasta que Finn me volvió a besar, no sentí nada con el beso del y solo podía recordar a Quinn decirme que le gustaba, cada vez que recordaba eso aparecía una sonrisa de tonta enamorada, Kurt y Mercedes cada vez que me veían me decían que estaba muy enamorada pero yo solo pensaba en Quinn, en probar sus labios de nuevo hasta que cuando entre al baño la vi mirándose al espejo, vi que quería salir pero cerré el baño y la encare, me miraba confundida y con sorpresa hasta que la volví a besar y sentí como llegaba al cielo y volvía, me correspondió y cuando nos separamos le dije que me gustaba._

"oh" dicen algunos mirando a Rachel que mira a Quinn que le sonríe con amor.

"después de ese beso comprendí que mi vida no estaría completa si Rach no estaba a mi lado" explica Quinn.

"después de ese beso me volví una adicta a Quinn necesitaba un abrazo, un beso o una mirada de ella, con el tiempo comprendí que necesitaba a Quinn para toda la vida" suspira "le conté como me hacia sentir y ella me lo conto a mi"

"nos sentíamos perdidas porque jamás esperamos sentir cosas por la otra" dice Quinn "se supone que éramos las enemigas mas grandes de la historia, hablamos con Hiram y Leroy de cómo nos sentíamos y ellos nos hicieron escribir todo lo que sentíamos por la otra en una carta"

"estuvimos dos días escribiendo las cartas hasta que las terminamos" dice Rachel "se las entregamos a mis papas y ellos nos dieron la de la otra, en el final de la carta de Quinn aparecía la palabra enamorada"

"y en el final de la carta de Rachel salía la palabra amor" dice Quinn "cuando termine de leerla me sentí feliz y mire a Rachel que me miraba con una sonrisa, nos despedimos y me fui a mi casa a planear como le pediría una oportunidad" cuenta.

"mientras que yo me fui a mi cuarto y comencé a gritar histérica y a saltar al pensar en que Quinn Fabray estaba enamorada de mi, me sentí en la luna al saber eso y tenia a mis padres cansados de escuchar el nombre de Quinn"

"así supieron que amaban a la otra" pregunta Kurt y ambas asienten mirándose mientras entrelazan sus dedos meñiques.

"y como están casadas o se casaran" pregunta Mike.

"después de ser novias oficialmente para nuestras familias" dice Rachel "hace apenas dos meses Quinn me propuso matrimonio" dice sonriendo.

"como fue" pregunta Santana y todos la miran "Fabray es una romanticona quiero saber" se encoje de hombros.

 _Conseguí una limusina después de hablar con nuestros padres, la fui a buscar y la lleve a un restaurante a las afueras, cenamos y nos divertimos, luego fuimos al lago y nos sentamos en el muelle, ambas estábamos abrazadas y solo estábamos en silencio porque las palabras sobraban, Rachel me contaba una de sus historia y solo la escuchaba fascinada._

 _Hasta que vi un bote, Quinn me sonrió y mire fijamente el bote del cual salía un globo blanco con una m, después una a, luego una r, otra r, una y, otra y, una o y una u, los globos se quedaron en orden en el cielo formando las palabras marry you y luego apareció un globo dorado con un signo de interrogación, mire a Quinn que solo miraba el cielo, vi y aparecieron 9 palomas blancas, luego apareció un perrito completamente blanco que en el collar tenia un papel, abrí el papel y decía mira al cielo, mire al cielo y comenzaron a estallar fuegos artificiales, mire con sorpresa que se formaba un corazón y dentro del una Q &R, me levante para mirar mejor y cuando vi a Quinn ella estaba arrodillada con una cajita en la mano, la abrió y antes de decir nada escuche la canción marry you de Bruno Mars pero no en un i-pod si no que apareció Bruno Mars en un bote con unos músicos, Quinn me hiso la pregunta y a lo lejos vi algo blanco acercarse con rapidez, me asuste y mire a Quinn que se levantaba y recibía un caballo totalmente blanco, me hizo de nuevo la pregunta y le dije que si, que si y que si, luego nos montamos en el caballo y nos fuimos abrazadas todo el camino después de que me puso el anillo._

"Bruno Mars" dicen todos mirando a Quinn que sonríe.

"quería que fuera especial" dice Quinn encogiéndose de hombros.

"palomas, velas, globos, un perro blanco, un caballo blanco, Bruno Mars cantando, fuegos artificiales" dice Santana incrédula "eso era algo único"

"solo pensé en la mejor manera de pedirle al amor de mi vida que fuera mi esposa" dice Quinn mirando a Santana "luego de eso les contamos a nuestros padres y se pusieron tan felices porque nos íbamos a casar"

"…" todos miran al par de chicas que se ven tristes y nerviosas.

"todo paso tan rápido" explica Quinn "que no tuvimos ninguna de las dos el valor de contarles a todos que éramos novias"

"no parecían tristes cuando las vimos en el cine" dice Artie y algunos asienten mientras que Santana, Britt, Mercedes y Kurt miran a sus mejores amigas.

"me lo esperaba de ti" dice Finn mirando a Quinn con odio "de ti si perra pero de ti" mira a Rachel que esta con la mirada baja "me das asco" dice y Quinn le manda un combo que sorprende a todos los presentes.

"a mi insúltame lo que quieras" dice Quinn "pero a Rachel no" dice enojada "cuida bien tus palabras" dice mientras Rachel afirma su brazo, Puck y Sam se levantan pero no hacen nada.

"pero me da asco" dice Finn levantándose y mirando a ambas "ambas me dan asco son unas malditas perras" grita furioso, Quinn aprieta la mandíbula mientras Rachel la afirma con fuerza "el par de perras me engañaron por un puto año, un puto año en el que era el imbécil novio"

"…" las chicas se alejan de hay al igual que los chicos pero se quedan mirando a Finn, Rachel y Quinn "siempre has sido el imbécil novio no se porque te sorprende tanto" dice la rubia con burla.

"…" Finn la mira con odio "pero esta vez es diferente porque ambas putas me cagaron por un maldito año" grita empujando a Quinn que lo mira con enojo.

"oye oye" dice Sam mirándolo "es mujer contrólate"

"es una puta" dice Finn y Quinn sonríe lo que descoloca a todos menos a Rachel que la ve con miedo y susto.

"si soy una puta o perra" dice Quinn con odio "llámame como quieras pero ahora mismo te voy a partir la cara" dice y le manda un golpe en la cara a Finn que cae al suelo "soy la perra que quieras pero a Rachel, a Rachel no la tratas así" dice tomándolo con todas sus fuerzas y sacándolo de la casa "no vuelvas a acercarte a Rachel o a tratarla así porque te juro que te voy a matar y sabes que soy capas Hudson porque por Rachel hago todo, la amo"

"mira Quinn esto no quedara así me vengare de ti y de mi ex novia" dice Finn furioso.

"Finn ambas son tus ex novias" dice Santana con burla.

"cállate puta" le grita Finn a Santana pero Quinn lo golpea dándole una patada en el pecho.

"cuidado como hablas de las mujeres" dice Quinn pero solo recibe un combo en su cara que sorprende a todos, Finn la había golpeado con fuerza y la volvió a golpear en el estomago pero Sam, Puck y Mike lo detienen con fuerza.

"esta me las pagas" dice con odio mientras se van siendo seguido por todos menos Santana, Kurt, Mercedes, Britt y la pareja.

"cof cof" Quinn escupe sangre y Rachel la abraza automáticamente.

"eres una tonta" dice Rachel abrazándola con delicadeza mientras las lagrimas caen "porque me defiendes" dice preocupada.

"aun te lo preguntas" dice Quinn mirándola a los ojos "porque te amo y no dejare que nadie jamás te trate como lo hizo ese idiota porque tu eres una estrella, eres mi estrella" dice "y las estrellas no son opacadas por nada y menos por un idiota como Finn"

"te amo" dice Rachel dándole un beso lento y con amor pero siente la sangre "estas sangrando"

"lo estoy" dice Quinn "pero lo único que quiero es que dejes de llorar" dice dando un jadeo mientras les seca las lagrimas "estoy bien" dice sonriéndole mientras la sangre cae de su ceja, de su pómulo y de su labio "sangro pero estoy bien" le sonríe.

"tengo que curarte" dice Rachel mirándola a los ojos, Mercedes, Kurt, Santana y Britt se ocultaron dentro de la casa mientras que la pareja entra "siéntate" dice alejándose.

"nuestro aniversario arruinado" dice Quinn en un suspiro mientras se quita la camisa y se toca el abdomen, los chicos pueden ver unas marcas rojas en el abdomen y pecho de la rubia igual que en el hombro derecho.

Tiene varios capítulos pero es mi primera historia, espero que me dejen consejos o su opinión de todo esto.


	3. Chapter 3

" _ **nuestro aniversario arruinado" dice Quinn en un suspiro mientras se quita la camisa y se toca el abdomen, los chicos pueden ver unas marcas rojas en el abdomen y pecho de la rubia igual que en el hombro derecho.**_

"estas bien" pregunta Rachel sentándose entre las piernas de Quinn que solo suspira.

"lo siento" dice Quinn de repente "si no hubiéramos ido al cine nada de esto habría pasado" baja la mirada.

"esto tenia que pasar algún día, tenían que enterarse de una forma u otra" dice Rachel "no fue tu culpa solo paso que me diste en el gusto al ir a ver esa película que tanto quería ver"

"te daría en el gusto en lo que fuera" dice Quinn mirándola mientras la sangre cae de su ceja "amo esa sonrisa y sabes que por ella lo doy todo igual que por tu felicidad"

"lo se" dice Rachel limpiando a Quinn que le sonríe.

"hablare con los del coro" dice Quinn sorprendiendo a todos los que están escondidos "quieres que vallan a nuestra boda y voy a intentar que vallan ellos"

"no tienes que hacerlo" dice Rachel mientras mira los ojos de Quinn "estarán enojados y te trataran mal si intentas hablar con ellos"

"me lo merezco por un lado" dice Quinn y Rachel la mira feo "deja hablo con Mercedes y Kurt" dice sorprendiendo a los ocultos "quieres que estén ese día"

"y tu quieres que Santana y Britt estén hay" dice Rachel "estamos en problemas"

"con Britt y Santana será fácil" dice Quinn "tendré que soportar los gritos de San pero nada grave" sonríe "los que me dan miedo son Mercedes y Kurt" dice dramáticamente haciendo reír a Rachel.

"se lo que pretendes" dice Rachel y Quinn levantan una ceja "quieres hacerme reír para que olvide este mal rato" explica.

"y esta funcionando" pregunta la rubia con ternura.

"algo" dice Rachel y Quinn le da un beso en la nariz "no tienes que hablar con ellos si te sientes incomoda" explica.

"vamos ellos dan miedo cuando se trata de algo sobre ti" dice Quinn y Rachel ríe "son como tus hermanos y sinceramente Kurt me da mas miedo" mueve el cuerpo como un escalofrió.

"y si hablamos de tus amigas" dice Rachel con un puchero, Quinn la besa con amor "les mandaremos las invitaciones y el que quiera ir que valla"

"y las dama de honor" pregunta Quinn abrazando a Rachel que se acurruca en su pecho, a los chicos les parece una escena muy tierna.

"tus primas" dice Rachel encogiéndose de hombros.

"pero quieres que sean ellos" dice Quinn.

"pero no lo serán" dice Rachel cerrando los ojos "te amo" dice con sinceridad.

"también te amo princesita" dice Quinn acariciando la mano de Rachel "no sabes cuanto te amo" acaricia la mejilla de su novia con su pulgar y una delicadeza.

"esto es estúpido" susurra Santana "no estoy enojada con ellas" susurra.

"tampoco lo estamos" dice Mercedes y Kurt asiente.

"pero nosotros somos sus mejores amigos y ellas piensan que estamos dolidos" explica Britt mirando a Quinn.

"estrellita" pregunta Quinn ganándose la atención de todos, con agilidad se coloca sobre Rachel y se baja "estas cansada" la toma al estilo novia y la lleva al cuarto de Rachel, después de acostarla baja y entra a la cocina siendo seguida por todos, saca una cerveza y se la toma de golpe.

"que hacen aquí" pregunta la voz de Rachel haciendo que todos caigan al suelo de la cocina, Rachel frunce el ceño al ver a Quinn con una cerveza "no me gusta que bebas"

"la necesitaba" dice Quinn botando la lata a la basura y ayuda a levantarse a los chicos "están bien" pregunta.

"si" dicen los 4 mirando a ambas.

"que hacen aquí" pregunta Rachel sentándose en una silla y mirándolos.

"no traías esa ropa" dice Kurt y todos se miran entre ellos.

"Quinn me puso el pijama" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn "creí que dormirías conmigo"

"necesitaba una cerveza y sabia que si estabas despierta no me dejarías beberla" explica Quinn "y si, si dormiré contigo" le sonríe.

"no me gusta que bebas por…" Rachel se calla y aparta la mirada.

"mis padres lo se" dice Quinn y Mercedes y Kurt la ven confundidos mientras que Santana y Britt la ven con tristeza "mi padre esta de bar en bar acostándose con la puta que encuentra de turno" dice mirando a Mercedes y Kurt "lo hace desde que tengo 7 años y mi mama siempre estaba bebiendo, en mi casa desde pequeña a sido dominada por el alcohol, por eso a Rachel no le gusta que beba" mira a Rachel que baja la mirada "porque se preocupa por mi" le sonríe.

"oh" dicen Mercedes y Kurt.

"claro que me preocupo por ti" dice Rachel "eres la persona que mas amo en el mundo"

"…" Quinn sonríe y mira a Santana que esta cruzada de brazos "que hacen aquí creí que se habían ido"

"…" Santana sonríe y abraza a Quinn que se sorprende al igual que todos "jamás me espere verte con Rachel pero felicidades" le dice con una sonrisa.

Britt se une al abrazo sorprendiendo a Quinn que mira a Rachel que sonríe.

"por sobre todo eres mi mejor amiga" dice Kurt mirando a Rachel.

"y si esta rubia es tu felicidad tienes mi completo apoyo" dice Mercedes abrazando a Rachel.

"estoy de acuerdo" dice Kurt abrazándola "me gustaría mucho estar en tu boda" le sonríe y Rachel derrama unas lagrimas.

"gracias" dice Rachel abrazando a sus amigos, Kurt y Mercedes se mandan una mirada con Santana y Britt, los 4 chicos empujan a sus amigas haciendo que estas choquen, Quinn sujeta a Rachel ya que casi cae y le seca las lagrimas.

"no llores" dice Quinn con una sonrisa tierna "las personas importantes irán"

"claro que si" dice Santana y todos la miran "Q es mi hermana y estaré ese día"

"Quinnie yo quiero ser dama de honor" dice Britt sonriéndole a Quinn que asiente.

"también quiero ser dama de honor" dice Mercedes sonriéndole.

"me gustaría ser el padrino" dice Kurt sonriendo.

"no me pondré nada rosa" dice Santana y esa es su forma de decir también seré dama de honor.

"después de clases iremos por los vestidos" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn "no iras"

"nop" dice Quinn sonriendo.

"porque no ira" pregunta Mercedes confundida.

"porque odio los vestidos" dice Quinn con una sonrisa "prefiero los jeans" mira a Rachel "además no puedo ver a novia con su vestido"

"que llevaras tu" pregunta Santana confundida.

"un smoking para dama" dice Quinn sorprendiendo a todos "o podríamos ir por los de dama de honor y después van por el tuyo"

"yo quiero la opinión de Quinnie" dice Britt.

"esta bien" dice Rachel "iremos por los de dama de honor que se que será un trabajo duro" mira a Quinn que ríe y asiente.

"bueno nosotros nos vamos" dice Kurt, se despiden de la pareja y se van, cuando Rachel y Quinn quedan solas esta besa con intensidad a Rachel.

"que pasa" pregunta Rachel entre besos, ninguna nota que los chicos volvieron porque olvidaron las llaves.

"me he tenido que aguantar" dice Quinn tomando a Rachel en brazos colocando sus manos en el trasero de la morena "sientes" pregunta juntando sus intimidades, Rachel lanza un gemido al sentir el pene erecto de Quinn, es un secreto que solo la familia de Quinn y los Berry saben, que Quinn es intersexual.

"si" dice Rachel pasando su mano por el cuello de Quinn "te sientes tan bien" dice ayudando a Quinn a quitarle el camisón mientras esta recostada en el sofá "oh me dejaste con ropa"

"lo soluciono de inmediato" dice Quinn quitándole el sujetador y lanzándolo donde están las chicas y Kurt, notan como Quinn besa el cuello de Rachel.

"mm…" Rachel lanza un gemido muy sonoro mientras intenta desabrochar el jeans que trae Quinn "quítate esa mierda" dice mientras intenta quitar el jeans con manos y pies.

"amor creí que arriamos el amor" dice Quinn pero siente las manos de Rachel en su pene "dios" dice quitándole las bragas a Rachel, en un movimiento Rachel queda sobre Quinn y le quita la ropa dejando ver su pene erecto.

"e-es" dice Santana en un susurro con los ojos abiertos al igual que todos.

"arriba tengo condones" dice Quinn tomando a Rachel.

"mis padres" dice Rachel sintiendo su intimidad chocar con la de Quinn.

"no llegan hasta el martes" dice Quinn dejando a su diva sobre la cama, Quinn se coloca el condón y acerca su pene a la intimidad de Rachel que lanza un gemido.

"dios" Rachel grita sorprendiendo a los que están en la planta baja "muévete" le ordena.

"cuidado como me hablas" dice Quinn tomando el mentón de Rachel "ahora ya no tienes novio" le susurra "si no novia"

"si" Rachel grita al sentir como Quinn entra completamente y se mueve mas lento pero mas fuerte "mas… mas" dice levantando un poco las piernas "amor" dice dejándose besar por Quinn que muerde su cuello con cuidado, Santana, Mercedes, Britt y Kurt suben y se ocultan mirando a Quinn sobre Rachel que rasguña la espalda blanca y tira del pelo de su rubia.

"podre hacer esto las veces que quiera" pregunta Quinn mirando a Rachel que lanza un gemido y asiente.

"si" dice Rachel apretando sus paredes "donde quieras y cuando quieras" dice antes de besar a Quinn que presiona mas fuerte "Q-Quinn" da un pequeño grito "e-estoy… cerca" dice.

"déjalo" dice Quinn antes de besar a Rachel, da unas estocadas mas y siente como las paredes de Rachel se aprieta y como se tensa, lanza un grito que Quinn amortigua con sus besos.

"dios" dice Rachel jadeando y cuando Quinn suelta todo su semen caliente a Rachel le llega otro orgasmo que la hace gritar y rasguñar a Quinn.

"amor" dice Quinn saliendo de Rachel "estas… bien" pregunta jadeando.

"si" dice Rachel sentándose y mirando como Quinn se quita el condón y lo tira al cesto de la basura "y tu" pregunta.

"bien" dice Quinn apoyándose en el respaldo mientras Rachel se apega a su pecho.

"jamás me cansare de hacer el amor contigo" dice Rachel acariciando el abdomen de Quinn que sonríe "ya quiero casarme contigo"

"yo también princesa" dice Quinn "estamos a solo dos meses" dice "nos casamos y compramos una casa" Rachel pone mala cara "en New York claro esta"

"me asustaste" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn.

"tu tienes que triunfar en los escenarios de Broadway y no te apoyare al cien por ciento" dice Quinn "aunque tengas que besar a un idiota con cara de afeminado"

"pero que pasa con tu beca para Yale" pregunta Rachel preocupada.

"estudiare en la universidad de New York por dos razones" dice Quinn "porque estaré cerca de ti" Rachel la mira "y porque no me fio de esos neoyorkinos, después te seducen y te vas" dice en tono divertido.

"jamás me iría de tu lado" dice Rachel "pero no quiero ser el impedimento para que vallas a una universidad"

"primero" dice Quinn "amor iré a una universidad, no es Yale no importa tiene buenas carreras, estudiare fotografía y lo complemento con algo" Rachel la mira "Rachel tu eres lo que mas amo y lo que le sigue a eso es poder tomar fotos y poder dibujar lo que quiera"

"estamos a 4 meses de comenzar nuestro ultimo año" dice Rachel.

"pero este año será diferente" dice Quinn colocando su mano en la mejilla de Rachel "porque estaremos juntas y no nos tendremos que ocultar"

"si" Rachel se sube sobre Quinn y la besa con amor y ternura "te amo" dice.

"te amo" dice Quinn besando el cuello de Rachel.

"ashuu" los chicos estornudan llamando la atención de la pareja que se separa y tapa.

"quien mierda anda hay" pregunta Quinn mirando la puerta.

"lo siento" dicen los 4 con la mirada baja, Quinn abre los ojos como plato.

"que vieron" pregunta Quinn con la mirada baja.

"todo" dice Kurt en un susurro.

"…" Quinn se tira hacia atrás y se golpea la frente con fuerza.

"amor tranquila" dice Rachel mirando a los chicos "no dirán nada si saben lo que les conviene" dice con seriedad sorprendiendo a los demás por la protección.

"si" dicen las tres y Kurt "no diremos nada no por la amenaza si no porque si tu no quieres que sepan no lo sabrán por nosotros" dice Mercedes.

"gracias" dice Quinn con sinceridad mientras Santana mira la entrepierna de su amiga.

"deja de mirar" dice Rachel celosa.

"lo siento es solo que" Santana se queda pensativa pero Britt les quita las sabanas dejando ver el gran miembro de Quinn "si es muy grande" dice.

"…" Quinn se tapa y se sonroja mucho.

"puedo tocarlo" pregunta Britt y Quinn la mira con sorpresa "es que es muy grande"

"es cierto es el mas grande que eh visto" dice Santana sentándose en la cama cerca de Quinn que se aleja un poco.

"su novia" dice Rachel levantando la mano "soy yo"

"pero es mi mejor amiga" dice Santana quitándole el cojín y tocando el pene de Quinn que da un salto "es lindo" dice mirándolo, Quinn intenta taparse pero Britt también lo toca mientras que Mercedes y Kurt ríen por la cara de Rachel que se ve furiosa.

"c-chicas" dice Quinn intentando alejarlas "m-me… sueltan" dice con dificultad.

"…" ambas animadoras se miran y niegan, Britt presiona los testículos de Quinn sacándole un gemido.

"p-paren" les dice Quinn sin fuerza mientras las intenta alejar pero ambas sujetan sus brazos.

"esto es como violación" dice Mercedes.

"es contra su voluntad" dice Kurt "es violación" ambos miran a Rachel que esta roja y en un momento empuja a ambas Cheerios que se alejan por la sorpresa.

"es mía" dice Rachel mirándolas con enojo "es mi novia, es mi amante, es mi todo" les grita furiosa "fuera de aquí" las empuja con fuerza igual que a Mercedes y Kurt "cierren cuando salgan" les grita y cierra la puerta con fuerza, ve a Quinn que esta respirando con dificultad mientras su miembro esta erecto preparado para otra ronda.

"me hubieras dejado chupársela" grita Santana desde bajo.

"Santana vete a la mierda" grita Rachel con todas sus fuerzas, ambas escuchan la puerta cerrarse y se miran.

"l-lo siento" dice Quinn mirando su pene erecto.

"tranquila" dice Rachel sonriéndole con amor.

Ambas chicas vuelven a hacer el amor y luego se duermen, el fin de semana para ellas pasa sin ningún contratiempo nuevo, el día lunes ambas chicas llegan en el auto Ferrari de Quinn ya que paso a buscar a su novia.

"estas segura" pregunta Rachel mirando a todos que las miran confundidos.

"si" dice Quinn abrazando a Rachel por los hombros "y tu" pregunta mientras lleva las mochilas de ambas.

"segurísima" dice Rachel y ambas entran a la escuela donde los pasillos se quedan en silencio al ver a Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry abrazadas.

"…" ambas llegan al casillero de la morena pero en ese momento llegan Mercedes, Kurt, Santana y Brittany con una sonrisa "que pasa" pregunta Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

"hoy no tenemos clase" dice Mercedes y Quinn levanta una ceja "el Señor Schue quiere que hagamos una obra y hablo con el director para prepararla tenemos que ir al salón"

"que obra será" pregunta Rachel mientras guarda sus cosas igual que Quinn ya que sus casilleros están casi al frente.

"no lo se" dice Kurt.

"quiere que sea una sorpresa" explica Santana y los 6 después de dejar sus cosas van camino a la sala del coro donde se los encuentran a todos y a Emma, Will y Sue.

"amor" dice Rachel por lo bajito sacando las tarjetas, Quinn asiente y ambas se levantan y colocan en frente de sus profesores dándole las invitaciones.

"que son" pregunta Sue confundida.

"tiene que abrirla coach" dice Quinn con una sonrisa nerviosa, los 3 las abren y abren ligeramente la boca.

"se casan" pregunta Emma aun sorprendida.

"si" dice Rachel de la mano de Quinn "seria muy importante que ustedes fueran"

"por mi no hay problema" dice Sue abrazando a ambas lo que sorprende a todos "estaré hay"

"gracias coach" dice Quinn con una sonrisa igual que Rachel.

"también estaré hay" dice Emma abrazándolas.

"felicidades" dice Schue "iré" dice y ven a la entrenadora Beiste entrando.

"entrenadora" dice Rachel dándole la invitación, los chicos notan que ambas están nerviosas.

"se casan" pregunta sorprendida y solo asienten "no me lo perderé por nada" las abraza y ambas se miran cuando están frente a todos.

"seria muy importante que estuvieran presentes" dice Rachel dándoles las invitaciones a todos.

"les damos las invitaciones porque son importantes pero el que quiera ir que valla y el que no quiera ir que no valla" dice Quinn sentándose con Rachel a su lado.

"bueno chicos como sabrán aremos una obra de teatro" dice Schue.

"cual" pregunta Puck.

La tengo escrita desde hace un tiempo, espero la opinión de todos, gracias por leerlo


	4. Chapter 4

" **cual" pregunta Puck.**

"Romeo y Julieta" dice Emma sonriéndole "pero esta obra será un poco diferente"

"porque ustedes elegirán sus papeles por medio de esto" dice Sue sacando una caja "no pueden quejarse por el papel que les toco o intentar cambiar" dice con seriedad.

"ya que anotaremos sus papeles apenas lo saquen de la caja" dice la entrenadora Beiste.

"bien tu primero" dice Sue apuntando a Finn, este saca el papel.

"Conde Paris pretendiente de Julieta" dice y Beiste lo anota.

"Benvolio primo de Romeo" dice Santana.

"Teobaldo primo de Julieta" dice Puck.

"Capuleto padre de Julieta" dice Artie.

"Nodriza de Julieta" dice Mercedes.

"Baltasar sirviente de Romeo y amigo de confianza" dice Blaine.

"Montesco padre de Romeo" dice Kurt.

"Sra. Capuleto madre de Julieta" dice Tina.

"Mercucio amigo de Romeo" dice Sam

"Rosalina sobrina de Capuleto" dice Sugar.

"Sra. Montesco madre de Romeo" dice Brittany.

"Pedro criado de Nodriza" dice Mike.

"Abraham sirviente de los Montesco" dice Rory.

"Romeo" dice Quinn levantando una ceja.

"Julieta" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que se encoje de hombros.

"valla valla" dice Santana con una sonrisa.

"…" Quinn le sonríe a Rachel que toma su mano.

"Romeo" susurra Rachel en el oído de Quinn que la abraza.

"hoy comenzaremos con la obra" dice Schue "veremos la química en escena de Romeo y Julieta"

"todos al auditorio" dice Sue.

"mi hijito" dice Britt abrazando a Quinn que solo ríe.

"Brittany suéltala" dice Rachel con seriedad recordando lo de ayer.

"lo siento" dice alejándose.

Todos llegan al auditorio donde ven un pequeño balcón, Quinn y Rachel se suben y se miran con los guiones en mano.

"bueno la parte donde comienzan a hablar" dice Emma mirando a las chicas.

"cuando quieran" dice Sue.

-si yo profano con mi mano indigna –Quinn se acerca a Rachel que sonríe- este santuario, mi castigo es este: ¡mis labios peregrinos se disponen a borrar el contacto con un beso! –se miran a los ojos con una sonrisa-

-¡injusto con tu mano, peregrino eres, porque ella se mostro devota! No olvides que los santos tienen manos y que se tocan una mano y otra y palma a palma en el sagrado beso de los romeros en la romería –le dice Rachel sonriendo-

-¿no tienen labios, santos y romeros? –pregunta Quinn juntando sus manos-

-¡solo para rezar, ay, peregrino! –le dice Rachel con frustración-

-¡entonces, dulce santa, que los labios hagan también lo que las manos hacen! ¡ellos ruegan, concédeles la gracia y así no desesperen de su fe! –Quinn sonríe y Rachel se muerde el labio-

-¡los santos no se mueven, aunque otorguen! –le dice Rachel soltando su mano-

-¡entonces no te muevas, que mis ruegos van a obtener la gracia que esperaban! –Quinn se acerca y toma la mano de Rachel- ¡ahora por la gracia de tus labios quedan mis labios libres de pecado! –se acerca y besa a Rachel que sonríe-

-¡ahora tu pecado esta en mis labios! –le dice Rachel mirando el guion por unos segundos-

-¿pecado de mis labios? ¡Qué culpa deliciosa me reprochas! ¡Tienes que devolverme mi pecado! –le dice Quinn-

-besas por devoción… -dice Rachel-

"bravo" dice Emma y Sue, Beiste y Schue igual que Kurt, Mercedes, Santana y Brittany aplauden.

"estuviste muy bien" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que sonríe.

"tu también estuviste bien" dice Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn que le sonríe, ambas esta mirándose con amor que no notan cuando Britt les toma unas fotos.

"bueno chicas" dice Emma "todos vienen conmigo para probarse el vestuario"

"luego conmigo" dice Beiste "para darles sus armas"

"vamos" dice Sue caminando con Emma a su lado mientras todos los siguen.

"tiene los trajes listos" pregunta Kurt.

"hay que ajustarlos a sus cuerpos pero si están listos" dice Emma, todos entran y después de 45 minutos todos están listos con sus trajes puestos, Quinn se mira y Sue se acerca.

"estos son los trajes de la película que hace Leonardo Di Caprio" explica Sue "será la obra acorde a esos trajes pero con el libro original y unos pequeños cambios"

"mi cabello me queda largo" le susurra Quinn al verse con la armadura.

"vamos" dice Sue tomando a Quinn por los hombros "Santana vamos"

"a donde" pregunta Santana.

"tu solo ven" dice Quinn y las tres se van dejando a todos confundidos, Sue, Quinn y Santana llegan a la oficina de Sue y esta toma unas tijeras.

"que me llegue a la nuca" dice Quinn mirando su cabello que le llega hasta la espalda.

"segura" pregunta Sue y Quinn asiente, Santana toma el cabello de Quinn y Sue se lo corta dejándole una corta melena.

"no hay vuelta atrás" dice Quinn alborotándose el pelo.

"te vez sexy" dice Santana, las tres vuelven al salón donde están el vestuario y todos se quedan sorprendidos de ver a Quinn así menos Rachel que esta de espaldas.

"Julieta creo que tienes que ver a tu Romeo" dice Santana, Rachel se voltea y ve a Quinn con esa armadura de caballero y su cabello corto.

"a-amor" dice Rachel acercándose a Quinn que se muerde el labio.

"y como me queda" pregunta Quinn tocándose el cabello.

"te vez sexy" dice Britt y Santana asiente, pero Rachel les da una mirada de advertencia y ambas animadoras se abrazan.

"amor te queda muy bien" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn de pies a cabezas.

"hora del siguiente vestuario" dice Emma y todos se cambian el vestuario, Rachel tiene un hermoso vestido rosa y en el cabello una corona de flores mientras que Quinn tiene una capa negra, unas botas, unos pantalones, unos guantes y una camisa de príncipe que le queda muy bien con el cabello corto, Beiste les da las espadas a todos los que interpretan a un chico en la obra.

"ahora todos a desayunar" dice Sue y todos la miran que se lleva su ropa "tendrán que pasar el día vestidos así" explica y se va.

"lo siento chicos pero es cierto" dice Emma y se va dejándolos a todos sorprendidos.

"princesa" dice Quinn para cortar el silencio que se formo, Rachel sonríe y ambas comienzan a caminar de la mano.

"es Quinn" pregunta una animadora.

"n-no" dice otra animadora.

"se ve sexy sea quien sea" dice otra animadora.

"Santana quien es" pregunta una chica mirando a Quinn que sonríen.

"es Quinn" dice Britt siguiendo a la pareja.

"Quinn" grita todo el pasillo.

"si" pregunta la nombrada mirando a todos lados.

"vamos" dice Rachel tirando del brazo de Quinn que la abraza.

Todos van en un silencio incomodo ya que aun no se acostumbran el ver a Rachel y Quinn juntas como pareja, se sienten traicionados porque por un año los engañaron, cuando llegan a la cafetería Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Brittany, Rachel y Quinn se van a sentar a una mesa aparte de la del coro, a todos les parece extraño pero no es tanto después de que ven a Quinn besar a Rachel que la abraza por el cuello.

"porque te cortaste el cabello" pregunta Kurt mirando a Quinn.

"porque me veía mal con el traje y el cabello largo" explica la rubia tocándose la melena "pero no me sienta tan mal" pregunta levantando una ceja.

"te sienta muy bien" dice Mercedes sonriéndole.

"gracias" dice Quinn tomando un poco de su jugo y mirando de reojo a Finn que se levanta y se va no sin antes mirarla "m-me disculpan" dice levantándose y besando a Rachel "tengo que hacer algo" dice antes de irse.

"vieron" pregunta Santana y los 4 asienten, todos se levantan y pasan por la mesa del coro.

"a donde van" pregunta Sam confundido.

"Finn llamo a Quinn para algo" dice Britt siguiendo su camino.

Todo el coro va en silencio buscando a Quinn o a Finn con la mirada, todos se detienen al ver a Quinn mirando a Finn que la estampa contra los casilleros.

"no" dice Finn con furia "no"

"vamos Finn de verdad ese jueguito estúpido" dice Quinn mirándolo con odio "no me alejaras de Rachel primero que nada porque la amo y segundo porque me prometí cuidarla"

"no te hagas la valiente" dice Finn poniendo su brazo en el cuello de Quinn y presionando "los héroes siempre salen heridos"

"no me hago la valiente" le dice Quinn pisando su pies y empujándolo "solo te digo la verdad no me alejaras de Rachel o la lastimaras porque ella es mi todo" explica "si ella quiere que me aleje de su lado bien lo are pero mientras tanto no"

"…" Finn la empuja con fuerza haciendo un sonido sordo "mira perra" dice Finn dándole un golpe en la cara a Quinn que le escupe sangre en la cara "me las pagaras muy caro"

"sabes que la venganza no sirve de nada" dice Quinn sintiendo la sangre caer de su labio y de su ceja derecha.

"pero puedes herir a la otra persona" dice Finn golpeándole el pómulo con el anillo haciéndole un corte en la mejilla "vez me ayuda" se va dejando a Quinn sola.

"se que ayuda" dice Quinn escupiendo sangre y comenzando a caminar entrando al primer baño que ve, se quita los guantes y los guarda en su bolsillo, se moja la cara pero siente la sangre caer por su mejilla, su ceja y su labio.

"estas bien" pregunta Rachel junto a todos los del coro que la mira.

"si" dice Quinn mirándose al espejo, tiene que cerrar el ojo derecho ya que la sangre le cae por delante del.

"estas sangrando" dice Santana cruzándose de brazos "y tienes la mano con sangre también que paso" pregunta y Quinn se mira un corte que tiene en la mano.

"me hizo una seña para que lo siguiera" explica Quinn "cuando llegue me estampo contra los casilleros y casi me golpea en el cuello con la mano que tiene el anillo, puse la mano y creo que me corte, después me dijo que me alejara de Rachel le dije que no lo aria y me volvió a golpear luego dijo algo de las amenazas y me golpeo de nuevo después de que le escupí sangre"

"…" Rachel saca un paño y se lo pasa por la mejilla a Quinn que le sonríe "lo siento por mi culpa te golpeo de nuevo"

"esta celoso" dice Quinn y Rachel la mira "de que te tengo a mi lado" Rachel le da una pequeña sonrisa "estoy bien amor si" le toma las mejillas "mira estoy de pie y estoy a tu lado"

"si" dice Rachel en un susurro mientras limpia las heridas de Quinn, Santana saca a todos fuera con ayuda de Mercedes.

"se que se sienten engañados" dice Santana mirando a todo el coro "pero no por eso tiene que dejar que el maricon de Hudson golpee a una mujer"

"…" todos bajan la mirada.

"que pasa si Quinn fuera su hermana, su mama, su novia" pregunta Mercedes "lo aceptarían, aceptarían que Finn las golpeara por ser felices porque eso es Quinn es la felicidad de Rachel"

"Finn es mi hermanastro" dice Kurt "pero no lo apoyo en esto porque si Rachel se hubiera quedado a su lado ambos habrían terminado odiándose, me gusta que Rachel este con Quinn porque ambas son felices, alguna vez las vieron sonreír como ahora" pregunta.

"alguna vez vieron el brillo que tienen en sus ojos con otra persona" pregunta Brittany.

"no" dicen todos con la mirada baja.

"…" Rachel sale siendo abraza por la espalda por Quinn que apoya su cabeza en el hombro de la diva, todos ven la escena "iremos a la enfermería para que le den unas cremas" dice Rachel comenzando a caminar con Quinn detrás.

"te amo" dice Quinn en el oído de Rachel que sonríe y le da un pequeño beso en el mentón.

"también te amo" dice Rachel, ambas llegan a la enfermería y la enfermera las mira sorprendidas "podría darle algo para las heridas"

"con quien te peleaste Quinn" pregunta la enfermera dándole una pomada a Rachel "ponle en las heridas"

"si" dice Rachel colocándole las pomadas en las heridas.

"y con quien peleaste" pregunta la enfermera cruzándose de brazos.

"con nadie enfermera" dice Quinn y la enfermera se va a llenar unos papeles, Rachel la termina de curar mientras que los del coro están en el auditorio esperando a Romeo y Julieta.

Después de 20 minutos Rachel y Quinn llegan y ven a Sue, Beiste, Emma y Schue esperándolas.

"lo siento" dicen ambas subiendo al escenario "estábamos en la enfermería" dice Rachel mirando la cara de Quinn.

"Quinn que paso" pregunta Schue.

"nada señor Schue" dice Quinn tomando el guion.

"bueno quiero que Benvolio y Romeo hablen" dice Schue y Santana sube al escenario.

"cuando quieran" dice Beiste.

Muchas gracias a todos los que están leyendo mi historia.


	5. Chapter 5

" _ **cuando quieran" dice Beiste.**_

-¡has madrugado, primo! –dice Santana sonriéndole a Quinn-

-¿es tan temprano? –pregunta Quinn-

-recién suenan las nueve –dice Santana mirando a Quinn que esta sentada y se ve pensativa como dice en el guion-

-largas me parecen las tristes horas. ¡ay! ¡era mi padre el que tan rápido partió de aquí? –pregunta Quinn mirando a Santana-

-el era, pero, dime, ¡que tristezas hace largas las horas de Romeo –pregunta Santana sentándose a su lado-

-el no tener lo que las hace cortas –dice Quinn-

-¿enamorado? –pregunta Santana-

-sin que… -dice Quinn suspirando-

-¿del amor? –pregunta Santana-

-sin que me corresponda la que amo –explica Quinn-

-ay, ¿por qué el amor que parece tan dulce cuando se prueba, es áspero y tirano? –pregunta Santana-

-¿Cómo el amor con la vida vendada puede ver el camino que nos lleva? ¿Hoy, donde comeremos? ¡Ah! ¿Una gresca hubo aquí? No respondas. Lo comprendo. Hay que hacer mucho por el odio aquí y hay mucho mas que hacer por el amor. ¿Por qué el amor que riñe? ¿El odio que ama? ¡y de la nada todo fue creado! ¡Vanidad seria! ¡Levedad pesada! ¡Informe casos de agradables formas! ¡Pluma de plomo! ¡Humo que ilumina! ¡Salud enferma! ¡Fuego congelado! ¡Sueños de ojos abiertos, que no existe! Este amor siento y no hay amor en esto. ¿Y tu, no ríes? –dice Quinn-

-no primo, mas bien lloro –dice Santana-

.¿Por qué, buen corazón? –pregunta Quinn-

-por tu buen corazón atormentado –dice Santana mirando a Quinn-

-así el amor quebranta nuestras vidas. Siento el pecho pesado con mis penas. ¿tu quieres aumentarlas con las tuyas? Mi dolor es tan grande que tu afecto me hace daño. El amor es una nube hecha por el vapor de los suspiros. Si se evapora brilla con el fuego en los ojos que aman, si se ataca hacen un mar de lagrimas de amor. ¿Qué mas es el amor? una locura benigna, una amargura sofocante, una dulzura que te da consuelo. ¡Adiós, mi primo! –dice Quinn yéndose-

-¡despacio! ¡Voy contigo! ¡Me ofendes si te vas de esta manera! –dice Santana a un lado de Quinn-

-¡Chit! Me he perdido, yo no estoy aquí: no soy Romeo. El anda en otra parte –dice Quinn-

-dime con seriedad, ¿Quién es la que amas? –dice Santana-

-¡vaya! ¿Voy a llorar para decírtelo? –dice Quinn mirando a Santana mientras lanza un suspiro-

-¡dime con seriedad, quien es! ¡No llores! –dice Santana suspirando-

-¿con seriedad se pide a un hombre enfermo que haga su testamento? No soy consejos para el que agoniza. En serio, primo, estoy enamorado –dice Quinn mirando de reojo a Rachel-

-¿anduve cerca cuando lo supuse? –pregunta Santana-

-¡gran puntería! ¡y es bella la que amo! –dice Quinn-

-¡primo, es mas fácil dar un lindo blanco! –dice Santana-

-bueno, pero errarás, porque no alcanzan hasta ellas las flechas de Cupido –dice Quinn-

-hazme caso: ¡no pienses más en ella! –le dice Santana parándose a su lado-

-¡ay, enséñame tu como se olvida! –dice Quinn-

-¡deja libres tus ojos que contemplen otras mujeres! –dice Santana y Rachel frunce el ceño-

-¡seria la manera de hallar mas exquisita su hermosura! Aquellas mascaras afortunadas, que un rostro ocultan bajo el color negro, ¿no nos hacen pensar que lo que esconden bajo la oscuridad es la blancura? No olvidaras los que se quedan ciegos el tesoro perdido de sus ojos: muéstrame la mas bella entre las bellas, ¿de que me serviría su belleza si no para leer como en un libro que hay otra mas hermosa que la hermosa? ¡Adiós! No sabes enseñar olvido –dice Quinn yéndose-

-viviré o moriré por enseñártelo –dice Santana saliendo de escena-

"eso estuvo muy bien" dice Schue aplaudiendo al igual que todos.

"gracias" dicen Santana y Quinn sonriéndose y dándose la mano.

"Tina, Mercedes a escena" dice Emma, ambas suben y se miran.

-ama, ¿Dónde esta mi hija? ¡ve a llamarla! –le grita Tina a Mercedes con arrogancia-

-¡por mi virginidad de los doce años le juro que le dije que viniera! –dice Mercedes- ¡chinita! ¡mi cordera! ¡dios la guarde! ¿Dónde está esta muchacha? ¡ven Julieta? –grita Mercedes-

-¿Qué pasa? ¡quien me llama? –dice Rachel entrando a escena-

-es vuestra madre –dice Mercedes-

-señora, estoy aquí, ¿Qué se le ofrece? –dice Rachel mirando a Tina que esta con un abanico-

-se trata de… ¡ama, ándate un rato! Debo hablarte en secreto. ¡ama vuelve! Lo he pensado mejor, debes oírnos. Ya sabes que mi hija esta en edad –dice Tina-

-ni en una hora me equivocaría –dice Mercedes-

-no llega a los catorce –dice Tina-

-apostaría catorce de mis dientes, aunque solo me van quedando cuatro, a que no cumple aun los catorce. ¿Cuándo cae San Pedro? –dice Mercedes-

-dentro de una quincena –dice Tina mirando a Rachel-

-pues, pares o nones, entre todos los días de este años en esa víspera tendrá catorce. Tendrían una edad con mi Susana (y que en mi santo reino Dios la guarde). Bueno, Susana esta con Dios ahora. Yo no la merecía. Como dije cumplirá catorce años en la víspera de San Pedro. ¡lo tengo en la memoria! Hace once ayos ya del terremoto cuando fue destetada. No me olvido entre todos los días de aquel día. Me había puesto ajenjo en los pezones, sentada al sol, al pie del palomar. Usted y mi señor por Mantua andaban. ¡caramba, que memoria! Les decía que apenas la tontuela en el pezón encontró el gusto amargo del ajenjo se enojo mucho y manoteo la teta –dice Mercedes suspirando- en ese instante crujió el palomar, sin darme cuenta me largue a correr. Once años hacen desde aquellos tiempos y ya solita se tenia en pie.

"alto alto" dice Sue aburrida "escena" mira a los demás profesores.

"escena 4 completa por favor" dice Schue, entran Quinn, Sam y Santana.

-¿diremos un discurso como excusa o entramos sin preámbulo ninguno? –dice Quinn-

-ya paso el tiempo de esas ceremonias: con el compás que quieran que nos midan. ¡Bailemos un compás y nos marchamos! –dice Santana.

-¡no me hables de bailar! ¡dame una antorcha! ¡la luz debe llevarla el apagado! –dice Quinn-

-¡no, Romeo! ¡Queremos que tu bailes! –dice Sam mirando a Quinn que tiene los disfraces para la fiesta al igual que todos-

-¡no puedo, la verdad, ustedes llevan escarpines ligeros para el baile, mientras yo tengo el alma hecha plomo: me clava al suelo y no puedo moverme! –dice Quinn-

-¡estas enamorado! ¡pídele alas a Cupido y remóntate con ellas! –dice Sam-

-estoy tan malherido por sus flechas que no me sostendrán sus leves alas. Y tan atado estoy por mis dolores que no podre elevarme y derrotarlos. ¡el grave peso del amor me abruma! –dice Quinn mirando a Sam y Santana-

-si le caes encima lo lastimas, es harto pero para un ser tan frágil –dice Sam-

-¿un ser tan frágil, el amor? es rudo, brutal, violento y clava espina! –dice Quinn mirando de reojo a Rachel que esta mirándola con una sonrisa tierna-

-trata mal al amor si el te maltrata, clávalo si le clava y lo derrotas. Voy a guardar mi rostro en una caja –dice Sam poniéndose una mascara y dándole una a Santana y Quinn- ¡una careta sobre otra careta! ¡que me importa que vean mis defectos! ¡llevare estas mejillas de cartón que por mi cuenta deben sonrojarse! –dice suspirando-

-¡llamemos y pasemos, y que adentro cada uno se valga de sus piernas! –dice Santana mirando a ambos rubios-

-¡que me den una antorcha! Porque aquellos de corazón ligero harán cosquillas con sus talones a los juncos muertos, y como en el refrán de los abuelos iré y repicare en la procesión, pero no cazaré en la cacería! –dice Quinn-

-¡a ver si te sacamos de ese amor en que te hundes hasta las orejas! –dice Sam y Rachel aprieta los labios mientras que Quinn mira a Sam y Santana-

-no, no es así –dice Quinn-

-quiero decir, señor, que con estas tardanzas consumimos nuestras luces en vano, como lámparas en día claro –dice Sam-

-de buena fe, sin duda, entraremos en esta mascarada, porque con buen sentido no lo haríamos –dice Quinn-

-¿por qué? ¿puedo saberlo? –pregunta Sam-

-tuve un sueño… -dice Quinn-

-y yo también, anoche… -dice Sam-

-¿Cuál fue el tuyo? –pregunta Quinn-

-que nos mientan, a veces, los que sueñan –dice Sam mirando a Santana de reojo-

-pero, dormimos, sueñan cosas ciertas –dice Quinn mirando a Sam-

-ah, me doy cuenta que la Reina Mab, partera de las hadas, vino a verte. Es pequeñita como piedra de ágata que brilla en el meñique de un obispo, tiran su coche atómicos caballos que la pasean sobre las narices de los que están durmiendo… -dice Sam-

-¡basta. Mercucio, basta! ¡no delires! –dice Quinn mirando a Sam-

-¡es verdad, es verdad, hablo de sueños que son los hijos de una mente ociosa, concebidos por vana fantasía, sustancia tan delgada como el aire, mas inconstante que el cambiante viento! –dice Sam mirando el guion-

-demasiado temprano tengo miedo: mi corazón presiente una desgracia que aún está suspendida en las estrellas: comenzará esta noche con la fiesta este camino amargo que señala el fin que cerrara mi pobre vida que se encierra en mi pecho. Un golpe vil me llevara a la muerte prematura. Pero aquél que dirige mi destino conducirá la nave de mi suerte. ¡alegres compañeros, adelante! ¡que suenen los tambores! –dice Quinn mirando a los profesores-

"siguiente escena por favor" dice Beiste "música" dice y comienza a sonar Kissing You.

Entran Artie, Tina, Rachel, Puck y todos los invitados de otros clubes enmascarados.

-vete y vuelve. Toma esta bolsa. Volvió mi juventud con tu romanza. ¡Bienvenidos, señorees! ¡Las señoras sin callos en los pies os desafían! ¡ja! ¿ja! ¡Señoras mías! ¿De vosotras cual no quiere bailar? ¡La que se aparta tiene callos, lo juro! ¿Le acerté? ¡Bienvenidos, señores! En mis tiempos también use antifaz y en los oídos de mas de alguna bella susurre historias que podían deleitarlas. ¡Aquel tiempo paso, paso, paso! ¡Bienvenidos, señores! ¡Vamos, músicos a tocar! ¡Sitio! ¡Sitio! ¡Al baile todos! –dice Artie y comienza la música mientras están arriba de unas escaleras que pusieron los jugadores de futbol- ¡Más luz, bribones! ¡Desmontad las mesas y apagad la lumbre! ¡que da mucho calor! ¡Oye, ¡qué suerte la visita inesperada! Vamos, siéntate, pariente Capuleto, que nuestra época de bailes ya pasó. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que estuvimos en una mascarada?

-¡virgen mía! ¡hace treinta años ya! –dice un tipo del periódico-

-¡no tanto! ¡no tanto! Fue para el casamiento de Lucencio hacia Pentecostés. ¡harán apenas veinticinco años, y nos disfrazamos! –dice Artie-

-¡hace mas! ¡hace mas! ¡su hijo es mayor, ya tiene treinta! –dice el del club del periódico-

-¿Qué me estas diciendo? ¡era menor de edad hace dos años! –dice Artie-

-¿Quién es esa señora que enriquece con su preciosa mano a aquel galán –dice Quinn a un tipo apuntando a Finn que esta con un traje de astronauta y Rachel que tiene un vestido blanco y alas de ángel en su espalda-

-no se, señor –dice el jugador de futbol-

-¡oh, ella enseña a brillar a las antorchas! ¡su belleza parece suspendida de la mejilla de la noche como una alhaja en la oreja de un etíope - ¡para gozarla demasiado rica, para la tierra demasiado bella! - ¡como paloma blanca entre cornejas entre sus compañeras resplandece! ¡después del baile observare su sitio y con mi mano rozaré su mano para que la bendiga su contacto! ¿amo mi corazón hasta este instante? ¡que lo nieguen mis ojos! ¡hasta ahora nunca vi la belleza verdadera! –dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que esta sobre las escaleras-

-¡me parece un Montesco, por la voz! (oye). ¡niño, trae mi espada! ¿Qué este infame se atreviera a venir enmascarado a escarnecer nuestra solemne fiesta? ¡por el nombre y honor de mi familia no pecare si aquí lo dejo muerto! –dice Puck mirando a Quinn desde las escaleras-

-¿Qué sucede, sobrino, que te enoja? –pregunta Artie mirando a Puck que tiene la espada en mano-

-aquel es un Montesco, un enemigo nuestro, un villano que ha llegado aquí –dice Puck apuntando a Quinn que esta mirando a los lados-

-¿no es el joven Romeo? –pregunta Artie a Puck-

-¡es el mismo Romeo, ese villano! –dice Puck mirando a Quinn que tiene una sonrisa-

-Cálmate, sobrino; déjale en paz: se porta como un digno caballero y, a decir verdad, Verona habla con orgullo de su nobleza y cortesía. Ni por todo el oro de nuestra ciudad le haría ningún desaire aquí, en mi casa. Así que calma, y no le hagas caso. Es mi voluntad, y si la respetas, muéstrate amable y deja ese ceño, pues casa muy mal con una fiesta –dice Artie-

-mi semblante esta bien para un canalla como el. ¡por mi parte, no lo acepto! –dice Puck sin dejar de mirar a Quinn que esta en un rincón mirando a todos los de la fiesta-

\- Vas a tolerarlo. óyeme, joven don nadie: vas a tolerarlo, ¡pues sí! ¿Quién manda aquí, tú o yo? ¡Pues sí! ¿Tú no tolerarlo? Dios me bendiga, ¿tú armar alboroto aquí, en mi fiesta? ¿Tú andar desbocado? ¿Tú hacerte el héroe? –dice Artie reprendiendo a Puck que baja la mirada-

-¡tío, es una vergüenza! –dice Puck-

-¡Conque sí! ¡Serás descarado! ¡Conque una vergüenza! Este juego tuyo te puede costar caro, te lo digo yo. ¡Tú contrariarme! Ya está bien.-¡Magnífico, amigos!‑¡ Insolente! Vete, cállate o... ¡Más luz, más luz! -Te juro que te haré callar‑¡ Alegría, amigos! –dice Artie-

-¡mi paciencia y mi córela se juntan! ¡me voy! ¡mas la presencia de este intruso parece dulce ahora, pero pronto va a convertirse en una amarga hiel! –dice Puck saliendo de escena-

-si yo profano con mi mano indigna –Quinn se acerca a Rachel que la mira con curiosidad- este santuario, mi castigo es este: ¡mis labios peregrinos se disponen a borrar el contacto con un beso! –se miran a los ojos mientras Quinn toma la mano de Rachel-

-¡injusto con tu mano, peregrino eres, porque ella se mostro devota! No olvides que los santos tienen manos y que se tocan una mano y otra y palma a palma en el sagrado beso de los romeros en la romería –le dice Rachel mirándola a los ojos-

-¿no tienen labios, santos y romeros? –pregunta Quinn juntando sus manos una justo en frente de la otra-

-¡solo para rezar, ay, peregrino! –le dice Rachel alejando sus manos-

-¡entonces, dulce santa, que los labios hagan también lo que las manos hacen! ¡ellos ruegan, concédeles la gracia y así no desesperen de su fe! –dice Quinn mirando a Rachel-

-¡los santos no se mueven, aunque otorguen! –le dice Rachel soltando su mano-

-¡entonces no te muevas, que mis ruegos van a obtener la gracia que esperaban! –Quinn se acerca mientras toma las manos de Rachel- ¡ahora por la gracia de tus labios quedan mis labios libres de pecado! –se acerca y besa a Rachel que sonríe-

-¡ahora tu pecado esta en mis labios! –le dice Rachel con una sonrisa-

-¿pecado de mis labios? ¡que culpa deliciosa me reprochas! ¡tienes que devolverme mi pecado! –le dice Quinn acercándose a Rachel-

-besas por devoción… -dice Rachel y entra Mercedes-

-señora vuestra madre quiere hablaros –dice Mercedes mirándolas a Rachel alejarse-

-¿Quién es su madre? –pregunta Quinn a Mercedes-

-¡vamos! ¡Mozalbete! ¡Su madre es la señora de esta casa; buena, cuerda y virtuosa es mi señora! Yo amamante a su hija, a la que hablabais y le aseguro que el que se la lleva tendrá un tesoro –dice Mercedes y luego se va-

-¿es una Capuleto? ¡oh, que alto precio pago! ¡desde ahora soy deudor de mi vida a una enemiga! –dice Quinn mientras todos la miran-

-¡fuera! ¡vamos! ¡la fiesta ya se acaba! –dice Santana acercándose a Quinn-

-¡lo temía! ¡mas grande es mi desdicha! –dice Quinn-

-Pero, señores, no queráis iros ya. Nos espera un humilde postrecito. ¿Ah, sí? Entonces, gracias a todos. Gracias, buenos caballeros, buenas noches. ¡Más antorchas aquí, vamos! Después, a acostarse. Oye, ¡qué tarde se está haciendo! Me voy a descansar –dice Artie alejándose junto a Tina dejando a Rachel y Mercedes solas-

-¿a ver, ama, quien es aquel señor? –pregunta Rachel apuntando a un tipo cualquiera-

-el heredero del viejo Tiberio –dice Mercedes-

-¿y aquel que va saliendo por la puerta? –pregunta Rachel-

-es el joven Petrucio, me parece –dice Mercedes-

-¿y el otro que le sigue y que no bailo? –dice Rachel apuntando a Quinn que va saliendo-

-no se quien es –dice Mercedes-

-¡averigua su nombre! ¡si es casado yo por lecho nupcial tendré una tumba! –dice Rachel-

-es Romeo su nombre, es un Montesco y es hijo único de tu enemigo –Mercedes se aleja-

-¡ha nacido lo único que amo de lo único que odio! ¡demasiado temprano te encontré sin conocerte y demasiado tarde te conozco! –dice Rachel-

-Julieta Julieta –grita una voz desde dentro-

-¡en seguida! ¡en seguida! ¡ya nos vamos! ¡los invitados ya se fueron todos! –dice Mercedes-

-¡oh, sobrehumano amor que me hace amar al odiado enemigo! –dice Rachel con tristeza-

-¿que hablabas, niña? –pregunta Mercedes-

-¡es una rima que he aprendido ahora. Alguien me la enseño mientras bailaba! –dice Rachel-

"buen trabajo todos" dice Schue aplaudiendo al igual que todos los demás "continuaremos mas tarde, el segundo acto la primera escena"

"descansen" dice Sue alejándose con los profesores, Rachel se sienta delante de Quinn que tiene una botella de agua.

"te cansa el hablar tanto" pregunta Rachel.

"si y a ti" pregunta Quinn apoyándose en la pared con Rachel entre sus piernas.

"estoy acostumbrada" dice Rachel "aunque nadie me escucha" suspira.

"valla gracias por lo que me toca" dice Quinn acariciando sus brazos "yo escucho todo lo que tienes que decir, siempre te eh escuchado y siempre te escuchare porque todo lo que dices es importante para mi" le explica.

"…" Rachel se separa de Quinn un poco y le da un beso lento y tierno que conmueve a mas de uno por el cariño que se demuestran "te amo" dice Rachel con una sonrisa y un brillo único.

"te amo" dice Quinn con una sonrisa única "de verdad te amo estrellita" la abraza y ambas se acomodan acariciándose y diciéndose palabras de amor.

"podría decir que es sexy" dice Karofsky, mientras todos los de la escena los miran "pero me parecen tiernas" dice con sinceridad.

"son tiernas" dice Santana "nunca vi a alguien demostrarse tanto cariño sin un beso o algo mas"

"ahora se demuestran su amor" dice Britt "antes tenían pocas horas para decirse te amo y esas cosas pero ahora tienen todos los días y todas las horas"

"nunca vi a ninguna de las dos tan felices" dice Puck con sinceridad.

"jamás vi a Quinn así de feliz" dice una animadora "tiene un brillo en los ojos"

"igual que Rachel" dice un periodista.

"jajaja" se escucha una risa llamando la atención de todos, todos ven a Rachel que esta recostada mientras Quinn le hace cosquillas "para… para" dice Rachel mientras ríe "amor jajaja para" dice y Quinn para y la mira "te amo leoncita" dice Rachel besando la nariz de Quinn.

"no cambies el tema" dice Quinn con una sonrisa.

"bien saldremos hoy para celebrar nuestro aniversario arruinado" dice Rachel sin percatarse de que todos miran y escuchan "acepto salir contigo"

"darás el acepto en un mes mas amor" dice Quinn y ambas se levantan "espérame aquí"

"a donde vas" pregunta Rachel confundida.

"no te muevas" dice Quinn besando la mejilla de Rachel para luego salir del auditorio.

"a donde va" pregunta Santana confundida.

"no lo se" dice Rachel sentándose y mirando a todos los que ayudan con la obra, sonríe y saca unas cosas "tengan" dice dándole las invitaciones a todos los que hay.

"gracias" dicen todos recibiendo las invitaciones.

"que haces" pregunta Quinn sorprendiendo a todos.

"les daba sus invitaciones" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que tiene su mano en su espalda "que ocultas" pregunta.

"ten" dice Quinn dándole una rosa blanca muy hermosa.

"e-esta hermosa Quinn" dice Rachel mirando la rosa "de donde la sacaste"

"de aquí" dice Quinn sacando un ramo de rosas blancas "lo siento las había olvidado y recién las recordé" le sonríe mientras se toca la nuca.

"donde las tenias" pregunta Santana levantando una ceja.

"en la oficina de la señorita Pillsbury" dice Quinn "tenia que dártelas hoy apenas llegáramos pero con lo de la obra las olvide" sonríe de medio lado.

"esta es tu sorpresa" pregunta Rachel sonriéndole, Quinn asiente y Rachel levanta una ceja "que mas tienes" pregunta "jamás haces algo tan simple aunque están hermosas"

"no siempre tendré algo oculto" dice Quinn.

"hiciste que Bruno Mars le cantara" dice Santana.

"ocupaste globos hermosos" dice Kurt.

"un caballo blanco" dice Britt "además de un perrito blanco"

"fuegos artificiales" dice Mercedes.

"podríamos continuar" dice Santana.

"tienes que cerrar los ojos" dice Quinn y Rachel los cierra, esta silba y aparece un hermoso perrito completamente blanco con un cartel que dice _te amo estrella_ todos miran a Quinn que se encoje de hombros "que cosa siempre quisiste que hicieran para pedirte una cita" pregunta.

"que me pidieran una cita por medio de un animal" dice Rachel "porque" pregunta confundida.

"…" Quinn toma al perrito y lo coloca en frente de Rachel "abre los ojos" Rachel los abre y ve al perrito con ternura.

"te amo estrella" dice Rachel, Quinn silba y aparece otro perrito pero este completamente negro con un cartel que dice _las estrellas están en el cielo_ todos miran hacia arriba y ven un letrero que no se lee bien.

"Quinn que tramas" pregunta Kurt, Quinn silba y aparece un conejo hermoso con un globo atado a su cuellito por medio de un collar, en el globo sale _cuenta hasta tres_ Rachel cuenta y el cartel se abre dejando ver escrito _quieres salir conmigo_.

"no me gustan las cosas simple si no las mas elaboradas" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que suelta al perrito que se va "y quieres salir conmigo para compensar nuestro aniversario" pregunta con voz inocente.

"me encantaría salir contigo" dice Rachel abrazándola "solo con la condición de que no gastes tanto dinero"

"tengo un montón guardado para la boda" dice Quinn pero Rachel frunce el ceño "bien iremos a cenar y listo" levanta su mano mientras que su otra mano esta en su espalda.

Todos siguen con lo suyo después de la sorpresa por parte de Quinn, los chicos ven llegar a los profesores.

"bueno escena uno segundo acto" dice Sue.

"Quinn tu saltaras eso" pregunta Emma apuntando un muro bien alto "crees que puedes saltarlo" pregunta preocupada.

"si, si puedo" dice Quinn mirando el muro.

"bueno hablar y luego saltas el muro" dice Sue y Quinn asiente.

-¿Cómo puedo ir mas lejos si queda aquí mi corazón? ¡vuélvete atrás!, busca tu propio centro, oscura tierra! –dice Quinn, corre y en solo dos saltos coloca sus manos en el muro y pasa su cuerpo sobre este cayendo en una colchoneta-

-¡Romeo! ¡Primo mío! –grita Santana entrando al escenario-

-¡no es un tonto! Estará ya en su casa y en su cama –dice Sam siguiéndola-

-corrió por este lado y salto el muro de este jardín. ¡mi buen Mercucio, llámalo! –dice Santana mirando el muro-

-muy bien, voy a llamarlo y conjurarlo: ¡Romeo! ¡Caprichoso! ¡Loco! ¡Amante! ¡Aparécete en forma de suspiro! ¡Si me dices un verso estoy contento! Siquiera di "ay de mi" o "estrella y bella". ¡dile un piropo a mi comadre Venus! No se mueve, muerto yo lo invoco. ¡yo te conjuro por los ojos claros de Rosalina, por sus labios rojos, por su alta frente y por sus finos pies, por sus muslos vibrantes, por sus piernas, y por sus territorios adyacentes aparece como eres, te conjuro! –dice Sam y Quinn mira de reojo a Rachel que se ve enojada-

-¡vas a enojarlo si te esta escuchando! –dice Santana mirando a Sam-

-no se puede enojar. Le enojaría si en torno de su amada yo invocase un espíritu extraño y lo dejara plantado hasta que ella lo sacuda. Esto lo ofendería. Lo que invoco es justo y es honesto, yo le pido en nombre de su amada que aparezca –dice Sam-

-vamos, se habrá escondido entre los arboles para fundirse con la noche intacta. Su amor es ciego busca las tinieblas –dice Santana-

-si amor es ciego, daré en el blanco. Ahora estará debajo de una higuera esperando la breva de su amada. ¡Ah! ¡Pícaro Romeo! Lo que buscas es una _etcétera_ para tu nabo. Romeo, buenas noches, yo me marcho a mi cama de ruedas a dormir porque la hierva es demasiado fría. Bueno, ¿nos vamos? –dice Sam-

-¡Ándate, es inútil buscarlo al que no quiere ser hallado! –dice Santana saliendo de escena con Sam, los jugadores cambian de escena y se ve el jardín con el balcón-

-¡se burla aquel que nunca ha sido herido de nuestras cicatrices! –dice Quinn y aparece Rachel por el balcón- ¡silencio! ¿Qué ilumina desde aquella ventana las tinieblas? Es el oriente, y Julieta, el sol. Sal, bello sol, y mata a la luna envidiosa, que está enferma y pálida de pena porque tú, que la sirves, eres más hermoso. Si es tan envidiosa, no seas su sirviente. Su manto de vestal es verde y triste, ninguna virgen ya lo lleva, arrójalo ¡Ah, es mi dama, es mi amor! ¡Ojalá lo supiera! Mueve los labios, mas no habla. No importa: hablan sus ojos; voy a responderles. ¡Qué presuntuoso! No me habla a mí. Dos de las estrellas más hermosas del cielo tenían que ausentarse y han rogado a sus ojos que brillen en su puesto hasta que vuelvan. ¿Y si ojos se cambiasen con estrellas? El fulgor de su mejilla les haría avergonzarse, como la luz del día a una lámpara; y sus ojos lucirían en el cielo tan brillantes que, al no haber noche, cantarían las aves. ¡Ved cómo apoya la mejilla en la mano! ¡Ah, quién fuera el guante de esa mano por tocarle la mejilla! –dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que esta mirando a la nada-

-¡ay de mi! –dice Rachel mirando a la nada-

-¡ha hablado ahora! ¡habla otra vez, oh, ángel luminoso! En la altura esta noche te apareces como un celeste mensajero alado que en éxtasis, echando atrás la frente, contemplan hacia arriba los mortales cuando pasa entre nubes perezosas y navega en el ámbito del aire –dice Quinn agachada mientras mira a Rachel que esta mirando al frente-

-oh Romeo, ¿Por qué eres tu Romeo? ¡Reniega a tu padre y de tu nombre! –dice Rachel- si no quieres hacerlo, pero, en cambio, tú me juras tu amor, eso me basta, dejare de llamarme Capuleto –dice con un suspiro-

-¿debo seguir oyendo o le respondo? –Quinn mira a Rachel mientras lo dice-

-¡solamente tu nombre es mi enemigo! Seas Montesco o no, tu eres el mismo –dice Rachel- ¿Qué es Montesco? No es un pie, ni una mano, no es un rostro, ni un brazo, no es ninguna parte del hombre. ¡Cambia tu apellido! porque, ¿Qué puede haber dentro de un nombre? Si otro título damos a la rosa con otro nombre nos dará un aroma. Romeo, aunque Romeo no se llame, su perfección amada mantendría sin ese nombre. Quítate ese nombre y por tu nombre que no es parte tuya tómame a mí, Romeo, toda entera –dice con una pequeña sonrisa-

-te tomo la palabra. Desde ahora llámame solo amor. Que me bauticen otra vez, dejo de ser Romeo –dice Quinn parándose en frente de Rachel que esta sobre el balcón-

-¿Quién eres tu que oculto por la noche entras en mis secretos pensamientos –dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que esta entre las sombras-

-quien soy no te lo digo con un nombre: santa mía, mi nombre me es odioso porque es un enemigo para ti. De haberlo escrito yo lo rompería –dice Quinn mirando a Rachel-

-aun no han bebido cien palabras tuyas mis oídos y ya te reconozco ¿no eres Romeo? ¿no eres un Montesco? –pregunta Rachel mirando a Quinn-

-no seré ni lo uno ni lo otro, bella, si las dos cosas te disgustan –dice Quinn mirando a Rachel-

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí? ¿de donde vienes? Altas son las murallas y difíciles, y sabiendo quien eres si te encuentran en este sitio, te darán la muerte –dice Rachel preocupada-

-con alas del amor pase estos muros, al amor no hay obstáculo de piedra y lo que puede amor, amor lo intenta: no pueden detenerme tus parientes –dice Quinn con una sonrisa-

-si ellos te ven aquí te matarían –dice Rachel mirando a los lados-

-ay, en tus ojos veo mas peligro que en veinte espadas de ellos. Si me miras con dulzura, podre vencer el odio –dice Quinn colocando una de sus manos en su espada-

-no quisiera por nada en este mundo, que te vieran aquí –dice Rachel-

-llevo el ropaje de la noche que esconde mi figura, pero, si no me amas, que me encuentren. Que acaben con mi vida los que me odian antes que sin tu amor tarde la muerte –dice Quinn-

-¿Quién dirigió tus pasos a este sitio? –pregunta Rachel con firmeza-

-el amor, que me hizo averiguarlo, me dio consejos, yo le di mis ojos. Aunque no soy piloto, si estuvieras tan lejana de mi como las playas del mas lejano mar, te encontraría, navegando hasta hallar ese tesoro –dice Quinn con una sonrisa mientras da unos pasos hacia el balcón-

-me cubre con su mascara la noche, de otro modo verías mis mejillas enrojecer por lo que me has oído. ¡Cuánto me gustaría seguir las reglas, negar lo dicho! Pero, ¡adiós al fingimiento! ¿Me quieres? Sé que dirás que sí y te creeré. Si jurases, podrías ser perjuro: dicen que Júpiter se ríe de los perjurios de amantes. ¡Ah, gentil Romeo! Si me quieres, dímelo de buena fe. O, si crees que soy tan fácil, me pondré áspera y rara, y diré « no » con tal que me enamores, y no más que por ti. Mas confía en mí: demostraré ser más fiel que las que saben fingirse distantes. Reconozco que habría sido más cauta si tú, a escondidas, no hubieras oído mi confesión de amor. Así que, perdóname y no juzgues liviandad esta entrega que la oscuridad de la noche ha descubierto –dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que tiene una sonrisa-

-señora, por la luna que plata corona esta arboleda, yo te juro… -dice Quinn pero Rachel la corta-

-no jures por la luna, la inconstante, que al girar cada mes cambia en su orbita, no sea que tu amor cambien como ella –dice Rachel mirando hacia donde esta Quinn-

-¿por quien voy a jurar? –pregunta Quinn mirando a Rachel-

-no jures y, si lo haces, jura por ti, por tu gentil persona, que yo te creeré. Eres un dios dentro de mi secreta idolatría –dice Rachel y Quinn sonríe-

-si el amor que me abrasa… -dice Quinn pero Rachel la vuelve a cortar-

-no jures, aunque tu eres mi alegría. Este pacto de amor en esta noche no me contenta, es demasiado rápido, demasiado imprevisto y temerario. Este botón de amor con el aliento de las respiraciones del verano tal vez dará una flor maravillosa cuando otra vez tu y yo nos encontremos. ¡Adiós! ¡Adiós! Que el dulce sueño caiga tanto en tu corazón como en el mío –dice Rachel-

-¿y así me dejas lleno de deseos? –pregunta Quinn mirando a Rachel-

-¿Qué deseos quisieras ver cumplidos? –pregunta Rachel-

-cambiar tu juramento por el mío –dice Quinn haciendo sonrojar un poco a Rachel-

-te di mi amor sin que me lo pidieras y aún quisiera dártelo de nuevo –dice Rachel-

-¿y me lo quitarás, amor mío? –pregunta Quinn-

-solo para entregártelo otra vez. Deseo lo que tengo, sin embargo tengo tanto que darte como el mar y como el mar mi amor es de profundo: uno y otro parecen infinitos, pues, mientras mas te doy yo tengo mas. Escucho un ruido adentro. ¡Adiós, mi amor! (el ama llama desde adentro) ¡ama, ya voy! Y tu, Montesco, amado se fiel. Espérame. ¡en seguida vuelvo! –Rachel entra-

-¡oh, dulce, oh dulce noche! Pero temo que todo sea un sueño de la noche sin otra realidad que su dulzura –dice Quinn mirando a Rachel aparecer por el balcón-

-dos palabras, mi amor, y buenas noches. Si tu amor es honesto y me deseas como esposa, respóndeme mañana, con alguien que en tu busca mandare, la hora y el lugar de nuestra boda. Así podre a tus plantas mi destino y serás mi señor en este mundo –dice Rachel mirando a Quinn-

-¡señora! –se escucha la voz de Mercedes-

-¡ya voy! Pero si tienes malas intenciones, te suplico… -dice Rachel pero Mercedes la corta-

-¡señora! –grita Mercedes desde fuera del escenario mientras todos están atentos-

-¡En seguida! ¡En seguida!... te suplico que no me sigas cortejando mas y me abandones a mi desconsuelo. Te irán a ver… -dice Rachel-

-es mi alma la que espera –dice Quinn-

-¡buenas noches, mil veces! –dice Rachel-

-¡mil veces tristes noches sin tu luz! El amor va al amor como los niños arrancan de sus libro en la escuela, pero el amor se aleja del amor como el niño forzado va al colegio –dice Quinn alejándose un poco mientras Rachel sale-

-¡ay! ¡Romeo, Romeo! Oh, quien tuviera la voz del halconero que obligase a volver al halcón a nuestras manos –dice Rachel mirando al techo-

"…" todos aplauden y ambas chicas se miran ya que aun falta para acabar la escena "chicas tocaron para el receso" explica Sue.

"pueden descansar" dice Emma alejándose un poco con los 3 profesores.

"…" Quinn ayuda a bajar a Rachel por las escaleras y ninguna nota que Brittany les esta tomando fotos.

"para que son" pregunta Azimio a Britt.

"para los carteles de la obra y para un video que hare para la boda" dice Britt mirando como Quinn besa la mano de Rachel haciendo una reverencia y esta ríe un poco.

"son muy tiernas" dice Demy la presidenta del periódico estudiantil.

"lo son" dice Kurt sonriendo igual que todos menos Finn.

Todos se quedan en lo suyo pero sin dejar de prestar atención a la pareja, Quinn se agacha y recoge una rosa blanca que callo del techo, Rachel mira hacia arriba pero no hay nadie.

"amor de donde sacas tantas rosas" pregunta Rachel tomando la rosa y dejándola con las demás.

"es secreto" dice Quinn tocándose la nuca "si te lo dijera la magia desaparece" dice sacando otra rosa pero esta vez roja, todos miran a Quinn pero esta no tiene ninguna rosa, ven a los lados pero no hay rosas.

"no me lo dirás" pregunta Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

"lo siento amor pero es un secreto" dice Quinn tomando un pañuelo rojo, lo deja colgando y lo quema haciendo aparecer un osito de peluche con un corazón.

"no ahora me lo dices" dice Rachel mirando la armadura de Quinn "donde las tienes"

"no tengo en el cuerpo" Quinn dice quitándose la armadura y mirándose la ropa "Rach no tengo nada en el cuerpo o en la ropa"

"y entonces como lo haces" pregunta Rachel con un puchero.

"la magia del amor" dice Quinn con una sonrisa tierna "bien te prometo no sacar, rosas, peluches de mis manos" dice con una sonrisa mientras levanta su armadura y cae una caja de chocolates, Rachel levanta una ceja "no hablamos de chocolates" dice besando la mejilla de Rachel para luego salir corriendo.

"Quinn" grita Rachel recogiendo los chocolates veganos "veganos" dice sorprendida.

"que tiene tu eres vegana" dice Santana.

"aquí en Lima no venden chocolate veganos en ninguna parte" dice Rachel y Mercedes, Kurt, Britt y Santana se acercan a Rachel que esta sentada.

"como que aquí en Lima no hay de esos" pregunta Kurt.

"no hay de estos chocolates" dice Rachel "no hay en Ohio porque no hay casi nada de veganos" explica abriendo la caja "…" Rachel ríe llamando la atención de todos.

"I Raawr U" pregunta Santana al ver lo que tiene escrito "que significa"

"te amo" dice Rachel mirando los chocolates con una sonrisa.

"pero porque Raawr" pregunta Schue confundido.

"porque Quinn es mi leoncita" dice Rachel y todos levantan una ceja.

"y Rachel mi estrellita y gatita" dice Quinn apareciendo con el cabello mojado.

"I Raawr You es como se dicen i love you" pregunta Mercedes y Rachel mira a Quinn que tiene su cabello alborotado.

"podría decirse" dice Rachel mirando como Quinn se sienta a su lado y besa su cuello con amor.

"no pueden ser mas cursis" dice Santana mirando como Quinn acaricia el anillo que tiene Rachel en el dedo anular de la mano derecha "me equivoque si pueden"

"no seas mala" dice Britt abrazando a Santana que sonríe y le corresponde, Rachel saca un chocolate y se lo come.

"de donde los sacaste" pregunta Rachel "quiero la verdad"

"la verdad" dice Quinn "tengo un tío que tiene un restaurante y el es vegano, compra de esas cajas de chocolate por mayor y digamos que lo fui a visitar y asalte su bodega donde guarda los chocolates" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel "me traje como 20 de esas cajas para ti"

"que diferencia tiene con el otro chocolate" pregunta Tina.

"el chocolate esta hecho de leche de vaca" dice Quinn "los vegetarianos no comen nada que venga de los animales, este chocolate esta hecho de leche de soja y cacao" explica "tiene un sabor diferente al normal y es muy difícil de encontrar de estos en la ciudad"

"tu tío esteban" pregunta Britt y Quinn asiente.

"pero si ese viejo es un tacaño" dice Santana y todos la miran con enojo "lo siento Q pero es verdad como te dio 20 cajas de ese chocolate"

"dije que asalte la bodega no que las pedí" dice Quinn y todos la miran "fue entre familia eso no es robo" Rachel abre la boca "una vez me contaste que amabas esos chocolates pero que no podías comprarlos porque no habían aquí en Ohio, ahora tienes muchos chocolates" dice quitándole uno y comiéndoselo "mi tío guarda muchassssssss cajas de estas y no extrañara 20 así que solo come y disfrútalos, después si quieres me reprendes y me das un discurso de eso estuvo mal" le dice.

"esta bien" dice Rachel abrazando a Quinn que sonríe y asiente.

"ahora que lo pienso" dice Sam mirando a Quinn "con el cabello así todo alborotado si pareces un león" dice y todos miran fijamente a Quinn para saber si Sam esta en lo cierto.

"te ves sexy" dice Demy sonriéndole a Quinn que ríe.

"muchas gracias" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que levanta una ceja "soy tu leoncita" le dice al oído con ternura, ambas se toman las manos y se abrazan con amor.

"lo se" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn con amor.

"y te amo" le dicen sujetando sus manos con ternura.

"también te amo" dice Rachel acariciando la mejilla de Quinn que sonríe con ternura.

Un capitulo algo largo pero espero que les gustara.


	6. Chapter 6

" _ **no tienen nada de que hablar" dice Sue colocándose delante de Quinn "tengo entendido que tu no puedes hablar con Quinn a menos que este su madre y un abogado presente, Russell cumple"**_

"ella ya es mayor de edad" dice Russell "Quinn" dice con un tono furioso que todos notan.

"si no quiere no puedes obligarla" dice Sue y todos notan como defiende a Quinn.

"hija vamos a hablar" dice Russell mirando a Quinn que suspira.

"esta bien coach" dice Quinn mirando a su padre "estaré bien" mira a la mujer y comienza a caminar con la mirada baja a un lado de Russell que mira al frente.

"vamos a ensayar" dice Will mirando a Sue.

"no me fio de Russell" dice Sue sorprendiendo a algunos.

"y cree que yo si" pregunta Santana "si le toca un pelo a Quinn" comienza a caminar siendo seguido por todos.

Todos los del coro se esconden y miran a Quinn que tiene la mirada baja y a Russell que esta cruzado de brazos.

"veme a la cara" le dice Russell con prepotencia y Quinn solo levanta la mirada, en sus ojos se ve el enojo y el rencor.

"que haces aquí" dice tocando el anillo que le dio Rachel y que tiene en su dedo anular de la mano derecha.

"vengo a hablar contigo" dice Russell mirando a Quinn de arriba abajo "porque viste así"

"no tengo que darte explicaciones" dice Quinn tomando coraje "dime que haces aquí para irme que tengo clases"

"me dirás porque vistes así" pregunta Russell mirando a Quinn con enojo.

"vamos a interpretar a Romeo y Julieta, soy Romeo" dice Quinn mirando su traje.

"tienes que besar a una mujer" pregunta Russell y Quinn suspira.

"si tengo que besar a mi novia y mi prometida" dice Quinn sorprendiendo a todos ya que saben lo religioso que es Russell Fabray.

"prometida" dice Russell acercándose a Quinn que le hace frente.

"la mujer que amo" dice Quinn mirándolo a los ojos "me caso con ella dentro de un mes"

"no puedes casarte con ella, no puedes ser una pecadora" dice Russell fuerte.

"deja esa mierda de los pecadores" le dice Quinn "solo porque se aman"

"en la biblia sale que para cada hombre hay una mujer" dice Russell.

"también dice que el amor es amor" dice Quinn mirándolo.

"no me levantes la voz" dice Russell mirando a Quinn.

"pues deja de decir idioteces" dice Quinn "amo a Rachel, la amo mas que a mi vida y quiero pasar el resto de mis días con ella" Russell le da una cachetada a Quinn.

"no" dice Britt cuando ve que los chicos se levantan "Quinn tiene que hacer esto sola" todos se miran entre ellos y suspiran, Britt tiene razón.

"pégame" dice Quinn mirándolo "no dejare de sentir lo que siento por Rachel" lo mira "un puto año tuve que estar escondiendo lo nuestro y ahora que puedo tomar su mano y decirle te amo en frente de todo el mundo estoy feliz" Russell la mira con enojo "no me alejaras de Rachel ni tu ni nadie" dice y lo mira a los ojos.

"te iras al infierno" dice Russell mirándola.

"me iré al infierno igual que tu" dice Quinn apuntándolo "se supone que en la biblia sale que tienes que serle fiel a tu esposa y te acostaste con tus putas secretarias" dice fuerte "y te fuiste con una de esas putas"

"no es lo mismo" dice Russell.

"porque porque si mi mama se hubiera metido con un hombre ella habría quedado de infiel y de puta no" pregunta Quinn "pero no tu eres un hombre que celebras con tus compañeros el acostarte con tus secretarias" dice enojada "tu eres un puto maricon que se largo con una mujer mas joven que le juro amor y fidelidad a mi madre"

"…" Russell levanta la mano pero Quinn se la sujeta con fuerza.

"deje de ser esa idiota que se dejaba golpear por ti" dice Quinn mirándolo "deje de ser esa niña de papa que tenia que hacer todo bien para ser un ejemplo, dejamos de ser esa puta familia ejemplar cuando te largaste" le grita dándole un combo que sorprende a todos.

"aun así me debes respeto soy tu padre" dice Russell mirándola con enojo.

"un padre" dice Quinn mirándolo "jamás recibí de tu parte un _buen trabajo hija_ o un _esfuérzate mas y lo conseguirás_ " dice enojada "lo único que recibía de tu parte eran exigencias y ordenes, tenia que ser la mejor para que estuvieras orgulloso de mi" dice apretando la mandíbula "pero me arte, me arte de siempre ser la chica perfecta" dice "vete a la mierda" comienza a caminar.

"venia a decirte que tienes una beca" dice Russell y Quinn se detiene "para una de las mejores universidad especializadas en fotografía de Londres" Quinn se voltea y lo mira "solo tienes que hacer una cosa para conseguir ese sueño, ese es tu sueño verdad ir a esa universidad" Quinn asiente mirándolo "deja esa idiotez del compromiso, deja esa faceta de lesbiana"

"e-estas diciendo que elija entre mi novia o la universidad" pregunta Quinn mirándolo.

"es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo" dice Russell cruzándose de brazos.

"eso no tengo ni que pensarlo no crees" pregunta Quinn y todos se quedan en shock, mas Rachel que esta dolida y siente las lagrimas caer "sabes que elijo" Russell asiente "pues bien metete esa beca por donde mejor te caiga porque ni por todo el oro del mundo dejo a Rachel" Rachel llora de felicidad y algunos miran a Quinn con orgullos mientras otros como una idiota.

"e-estas desperdiciando algo que solo llegara una vez" dice Russell.

"lo se" dice Quinn "pero sabes" le sonríe "Rachel es lo que mas me importa en el mundo y como bien dijiste algo así llega una sola vez, pues no perderé a Rachel por una estúpida beca, en New York hay universidades donde puedo estudiar fotografía y donde puedo tener a Rachel a mi lado, me llego una beca de Yale" todos abren los ojos menos Rachel "la rechace porque aunque este a dos horas de Rachel prefiero vivir con ella y comenzar a formar mi futuro a su lado"

"eres una estúpida" dice Russell.

"soy una estúpida enamorada" dice Quinn mirándolo "no hay nada que hagas o digas para alejarme de Rachel" comienza a caminar.

"esto no queda así" dice Russell y Quinn solo levanta su dedo corazón mientras entra a la escuela.

Los del coro ven como Russell se va y luego entran a la escuela y luego al auditorio donde ven a Quinn sentada en el filo del escenario con la mirada baja.

"donde estaban" pregunta Quinn mirándolos a todos, salta del escenario y se acerca a Rachel "estabas llorando" pregunta preocupada.

"si" dice Rachel secándose unas lagrimas que aun caían de sus ojos.

"que paso amor" pregunta Quinn secándole las lagrimas "Rach que paso" le pregunta.

"c-creí que elegirías tu sueño" dice Rachel derramando mas lagrimas, Quinn suspira y abraza a Rachel.

"pero amor elegí mi sueño" le dice Quinn "y es un sueño que estoy cumpliendo el tenerte a mi lado" le seca las lagrimas "si siempre soñé con ir a esa universidad pero eso no se compara a estar a tu lado, nada se compara a tenerte a mi lado así que deja de llorar estrellita" le dice secándole las lagrimas "no me iré a ningún lado"

"es solo que" dice Rachel abrazándose a Quinn "podrías tener un futuro tan bueno"

"y el estar a tu lado también es un buen futuro" dice Quinn mirándola "tu eres lo que mas quiero, bien podría irme a Londres durante 4 años o podría estar esos mismos 4 años al lado de la mejor estudiante de NYADA, fotografiando las primeras obras que haga y luego mirando como gana un Tony" dice y todos sonríen menos algunas excepciones "crees que ese no es un futuro bueno"

"un premio Tony" pregunta Rachel separándose un poco de Quinn.

"claro tienes que superar a Barbra" dice Quinn y Mercedes, Kurt y Rachel la golpean "ahu" se soba el brazo y mira a los tres divos que la miran.

"a Barbra nadie la supera" dicen los tres divos.

"bien tienes que ser igual que Barbra" dice Quinn mirándolos a todos con una cara de miedo fingida que los hacen reír.

"te amo" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que sonríe.

"también te amo" dice Quinn secándole las lagrimas "así que jamás dudes que me alejare de tu lado porque eso seria el peor error de mi vida" le sonríe con sinceridad.

"estas bien" pregunta Sue después de que las chicas se separan "te golpeo"

"me siento bien" dice Quinn "sangro" apunta su labio que tiene sangre "pero siento como si me quitara un peso de mis hombros" dice "tenia que hablar con Russell hace mucho tiempo"

"pero no estabas lista" dice Santana mirando a Quinn "aun no lo estas pero ese agarre de valentía que te dio sirvió mucho"

"y todo por este anillo" Quinn dice mostrándoles el anillo que le dio Rachel, Rachel acaricia el labio de Quinn con su pulgar y le besa el mentón.

"creo que tenemos que descansar por hoy" dice Beiste "los chicos tiene que hablar mucho y se saben el guion"

"también tienen buena química entre ellos" dice Emma "para el estreno estarán listos"

"claro que tienen buena química mira a la pareja principal" dice Sue y todos miran a Quinn que le da una rosa blanca a Rachel que suspira y le da un beso con amor.

"saldrá fantástica" dice Will mirando como Britt saca una foto del beso.

"bueno chicos todos pueden largarse" grita Sue tirándole una bolsa con su ropa a cada uno, cuando se la lanza a Rachel, Quinn se coloca delante y la atrapa "mañana continuamos"

"amor" pregunta Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel mientras en la otra toma las bolsas "vamos al probador de las Cheerios" dice.

"a Sue no le molestara tranquilos" dice Santana comenzando a caminar con Mercedes, Kurt y Britt.

"tenemos que ver los vestidos de dama de honor" dice Rachel mientras se comienza a cambiar igual que todos.

"tenemos que ver donde será la recepción" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que se quita la ultima prenda quedando solo con ropa interior ya que las chicas están en un solo cubículo.

"tenemos que ver las flores" dice Rachel quitándole la capa a Quinn que sonríe.

"el fotograbo" dice Quinn.

"el bufet" dice Rachel desabotonando la camisa de Quinn.

"la iglesia" dice Quinn acercándose un poco a Rachel que sonríe.

"la fecha" dice Rachel acariciando el abdomen de Quinn.

"donde será la luna de miel" dice Quinn mirando como Rachel le desabotona el pantalón y se lo baja con delicadeza.

"donde pasaremos nuestra noche de bodas" dice Rachel besando el pene de Quinn por sobre el bóxer.

"las invitaciones están listas pero falta que reciban la confirmación de donde y cuando será" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel quitarle las botas, los pantalones y los bóxers dejándola desnuda ya que no lleva sujetador porque dice que le incomoda.

"los centro de mesas" dice Rachel levantándose y acercándose a Quinn.

"el servicio" dice Quinn tomando las caderas de Rachel que se apega al cuerpo de la rubia.

"la limusina" dice Rachel acariciando el abdomen de Quinn.

"…" Quinn apega a Rachel contra su cuerpo y se comienza a frotar en el muslo de la diva que lanza un gemido.

"este par lo esta haciendo" susurra Santana que esta apegada a la puerta igual que Mercedes, Kurt y Britt.

"tenemos que ver muchas cosas" dice Quinn acorralando a Rachel contra la pared "pero no quiero hacer nada de eso ahora" le susurra.

"que quieres hacer" pregunta Rachel acariciando la polla de Quinn que lanza un gemido.

"amarte" susurra Quinn en el oído de Rachel que gime de placer cuando siente los dientes de Quinn en su lóbulo izquierdo.

"e-están afuera" dice Rachel intentando entrar en razón aunque no quiere.

"no hagas ruido entonces" le susurra Quinn llevando su mano a la intimidad de Rachel que gime igual que Quinn al sentir la humedad después de quitarle las bragas "estas mojada" dice.

"por quien será" pregunta Rachel colocando ambas piernas alrededor de la cintura de Quinn que la levanta y la presiona contra la pared.

"no lo se pero me gusta" dice Quinn quitándole el sujetador a Rachel y comenzando a lamer, morder y chupar sus pezones erectos, mientras Rachel tira del pelo de Quinn que muerde con un poco de fuerza y no deja de presionar su pelvis contra el centro de Rachel.

"oh" Rachel gime "estas dura" dice mordiéndose el labio "mm… Quinn" Rachel gime y los chicos del coro entran pero se quedan en shock al escuchar el gemido de Rachel "dios"

"aun no comiences a rezar hermosa" dice Quinn dejando a Rachel en el suelo y comenzando a bajar con besos "que no comenzamos" dice comenzando a lamer el centro de Rachel.

"oh no pares" dice Rachel sujetándose a la cabeza de Quinn que presiona su lengua "tenemos… que ir… por los… vestidos de bo… oh por dios" Rachel gime "las damas" Rachel gime "honor" dice palabras sin sentido.

"tenemos tiempo princesa" dice Quinn mordiendo el clítoris de Rachel que lanza un gemido muy sonoro cuando llega al orgasmo, Quinn se levanta y mira a su novia "ahora vamos por los vestidos" dice Quinn pero Rachel la tira contra la pared.

"no te vas de aquí" dice Rachel con tono sensual "comenzaste a jugar pues quédate a terminar el juego" dice arrodillándose y sacando el pene erecto de Quinn que lanza un gemido al sentir las manos de su novia sobre su carne.

"oh princesa" dice Quinn suspirando al sentir la lengua de Rachel en toda su longitud.

"vamos nos" dice Santana mirando a los del coro que están escuchando con atención.

"no espera" dice Puck.

"joder" dice Quinn al sentir los dientes de Rachel en sus testículos.

"que mierda pasa dentro" susurra Sam confundido.

"no quieren saberlo" susurra Santana.

"maldita sea" Quinn lanza otra maldición cuando siente que va a explotar "amor no aguanto mas" dice tragando fuerte.

"…" Rachel lame el pene de Quinn como si fuera un helado y se lo mete completo cuando Quinn ya no puede mas, le comienza a chupar la puntita sacándole uno que otro gemido a Quinn y haciendo que vuelva a parársele.

"…" Quinn levanta a Rachel y hace que salte, Rachel se afirma con sus piernas en la cintura de Quinn y esta mete su pene en el coño de Rachel que gime con fuerza.

"muévete" le susurra y Quinn se comienza a mover mientras Rachel comienza a saltar un poco haciendo que quede mas empalada en Quinn.

"estas apretada" dice Quinn sintiendo a Rachel.

"dios mas adentro" dice Rachel dejándose besar por Quinn que sonríe y muerde el cuello de Rachel "Quinn amor mas fuerte"

"q-que" preguntan todos los que no saben el secreto de Quinn.

"les dijimos que no era bueno saber" dice Mercedes.

"Quinn mas fuerte" dice Rachel gimiendo al sentir a Quinn entrar con rapidez.

"si" dice Quinn apoyando a Rachel contra la pared mientras hace las estocadas mas profundas y lentas "así" pregunta colocando ambas manos en el trasero de Rachel que gime.

"si" dice Rachel "dios me vuelves loca" dice antes de besar a Quinn que le corresponde.

"no tanto como tu a mi" dice Quinn sintiendo como las paredes de Rachel se aprietan "estas cerca" le dice con una sonrisa.

"lo sabes lo sabes amor" dice Rachel gimiendo "hazme llegar" dice y todos se sorprenden "hazme correrme" le dice besando el cuello de Quinn "Quinn has que me corra"

"…" Finn se acerca a la puerta igual que Puck pero Britt los detiene antes de que abran.

"Quinn" grita la diva cuando llega al orgasmo, Quinn suspira y le llega a los segundos después.

"dios Rachel" dice Quinn suspirando mientras sale de dentro de su prometida jadeando.

"…" Rachel se baja de Quinn y se dan un beso antes de vestirse y abrir la puerta donde ven a todos los del coro mirándolas.

"que hacen hay" pregunta Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel.

"n-nada" dicen todos menos Puck.

"sonó como si te la estuviesen metiendo" dice Puck mirando a Rachel que se sonroja un poco.

"soy intersexual" dice Quinn sorprendiendo a los que saben su secreto "cuando sepas que es eso entenderás" abraza a Rachel por los hombros "chicas, Kurt vamos por los vestidos de damas de honor" dice comenzando a caminar con Mercedes, Santana, Britt y Kurt detrás.

"intersexual" dice Blaine mirando su celular "es aquel hombre que nace con una vagina o en el caso de las mujeres es aquella chica que nace con un pene que puede ser fértil e infértil" todos se quedan en shock pero corren para alcanzar a Quinn que esta sentada en su auto mirando a Britt que corre con Rachel y Kurt que sonríen.

"t-tu" dice Sam mirando a Quinn sorprendido.

"y-yo" dice Quinn con una sonrisa en el mismo tono que Sam

"tienes un" dice Puck apuntando su entrepierna y la de Quinn.

"un pene" dice Quinn levantando una ceja.

"c-como" pregunta Tina.

"no leyeron eso" pregunta Rachel abrazando a Quinn que le sonríe.

"…" todos continúan leyendo hasta que sale una parte donde dice que ellos nacen de esa forma y que no es tan raro como todos escuchan.

"oh" dicen todos.

"si oh" dice Quinn bajándose del auto "bueno ellos ya llegaron a preguntar ahora vamos a ver los vestidos de las damas de honor" pregunta.

"tu estas de acuerdo con eso" pregunta Mike mirando a Rachel.

"que estoy de acuerdo con que" pregunta Rachel enojada por las miradas que le dan a Quinn "amo a Quinn y no me importa nada así que si Mike estoy de acuerda con ella y cuidado con esas miradas" los mira a todos "mas les vale tener cuidado si hablan del tema de una forma mala porque nada me detiene a golpearlos" todos se sorprenden menos Quinn.

"amos vamos" dice Quinn abrazándola "recuerda yo soy la que te cuida" dice comenzando a caminar.

"pero yo también puedo cuidarte y eso quiero hacer" dice Rachel subiéndose al auto de Quinn que sonríe y se sube "chicos nos siguen" pregunta a Mercedes, Kurt, Santana y Britt que asiente.

Quinn acelera y comienza a hablar con Rachel de todo tipo de cosas hasta que llegan a la tienda después de 20 minutos, se bajan y ven llegar a Santana con Kurt, Mercedes y Britt.

"bueno entremos" dice Quinn abriéndole la puerta a todos, cuando están dentro una señora mayor se acerca con tres chicos jóvenes.

"señorita Fabray, señorita Berry" dice la mujer mayor "vienen por el vestido de novia" pregunta.

"no señora Cooper" dice Quinn "no puedo ver el vestido de novia antes de la boda" mira a Rachel y los 4 ríen "venimos por los vestidos de damas de honor"

"bien bien y quien es la dama principal" pregunta la chica mas pequeña.

"yo" dicen Mercedes y Santana a la vez, pero se miran con enojo.

"Brittany es la dama de honor principal" dice Rachel y ambas morenas la miran feo.

"si alguna de ustedes es se terminaran matando las unas a las otras" dice Quinn "Britt es la dama de honor porque es así" apunta a Britt que esta callada mirando los vestidos.

"bueno Brittany" dice un tipo muy guapo sonriéndole a Britt que sonríe de vuelta mirándolo de pies a cabeza "que tipo de vestido te gustan a ti y a la novia o novias o"

"novia" dice Quinn "Rachel elige esas cosas" le sonríe "yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que quiera"

"muy bien" dice el otro tipo pelinegro.

"vamos a ver el gusto" dice el tipo rubio sonriéndole a Britt "largo o corto" pregunta.

"me gustan los vestidos largos" dice Britt mirando a las chicas.

"bueno de que color" pregunta una chica pelirroja mirando a Santana que la mira con una ceja levantada.

"quiero que sean colores metálicos" dice Rachel mirando los vestidos igual que las chicas y Kurt, mientras Quinn se sienta en un sofá y mira al techo escuchando música.

"te diviertes" pregunta una mujer muy guapa mirando a Quinn y llamando la atención de todos.

"algo" dice Quinn mirando a la mujer que sonríe "necesitas algo" pregunta.

"tu opinión" dice la mujer sorprendiendo a todos.

"en que" pregunta Quinn sentándose bien y mirando a la mujer con una ceja levantada.

"ven" dice la mujer comenzando a caminar, Quinn mira raro a la mujer pero se encoje de hombros y se levanta.

"fue con esa tipa" pregunta Rachel apretando los dientes.

"podríamos tomarnos 5 minutos señorita Berry" dice la señora Cooper y Rachel sale casi corriendo por donde se fueron Quinn y la mujer seguida de sus amigos, cuando llegan ven a Quinn mirando a la mujer que esta con un vestido de novia.

"te gusta" pregunta la mujer mirando a Quinn que mira el vestido.

"es lindo" dice Quinn acercándose a la mujer "pero creo que hay vestidos que pueden hacer que te veas mas hermosa" dice "no crees"

"como cual" pregunta la mujer.

"este" dice Quinn mostrándole un vestido de novia corto pero muy lindo "se te verían mejor las piernas no crees" pregunta masticando el chicle.

"es lindo" dice la mujer comenzando a quitarse el vestido quedando en ropa interior sorprendiendo a Quinn que recorre el cuerpo de la mujer con la mirada y sonríe.

"e-esta sonriendo" dice Rachel celosa y enojada.

"guau que mujer" dice Santana y Britt asiente.

"es linda" dice Mercedes.

"chicas eso no ayuda" dice Kurt mirando a Rachel que mira a Quinn fijamente.

"ese te queda precioso" dice Quinn abrazando a la mujer por la espalda y acariciando su mejilla.

"tu lo escogiste" dice la mujer volteándose y mirando a Quinn que le sonríe.

"pues fue hecho para ti" dice Quinn mirando a la mujer a los ojos, Rachel mira eso con dolor.

"porque se me ven las piernas" pregunta la mujer y Quinn ríe mientras asiente.

"tienes lindas piernas que puedo decir" dice Quinn mientras coloca sus manos en los muslos de la mujer que sonríe "haces ejercicio" pregunta.

"si" dice la mujer acariciando la mejilla de Quinn, se acerca y besa la mejilla de Quinn que la abraza "te extrañe mucho"

"y piensas que yo no" pregunta Quinn abrazándola con fuerza "me has hecho mucha falta bebe"

"es el colmo" Rachel se va echa una furia.

Lo siento por no haber actualizado, eh estado ocupada con el liceo y las pruebas, una disculpa a los que siguen la historia.


	7. Chapter 7

" _ **es el colmo" Rachel se va echa una furia.**_

"soy tu prima" dice la mujer "soy tu confidente claro que te hago falta" dice y Santana contiene la risa, Britt suspira, Mercedes mira por donde se fue Rachel y Kurt solo niega.

"pero de verdad necesitas un vestido de novia" pregunta Quinn mirando a su prima "eres guapa lo admito pero no me van las mujeres como tu Sarah"

"y a mi las crías no me van y menos si son mis primas" dice Sarah abrazando a Quinn "y claro que quiero un vestido me caso en 7 meses y estoy viendo modelos, pero parece que encontré en indicado"

"vamos para presentarte con mi novia" dice Quinn esperando a que Sarah se cambien para luego salir y encontrarlos a todos menos a Rachel "donde esta Rachel"

"te vio con esta mujer en los probadores" dice Santana y Quinn palidece mas de lo habitual.

"no escucho que ella es mi prima verdad" pregunta Quinn con derrota y Britt niega, Quinn toma su chaqueta y sale corriendo de la tienda mirando a los lados.

Britt suspira y comienza a correr igual que Mercedes, Kurt y Santana que van siguiendo a Quinn que mira a los lados.

"donde te metiste" dice Quinn deteniéndose y mirando a los lados "amor donde estas" dice mirando a los lados. Suspira y corre en dirección al parque, cuando llega ve a Rachel llorando mientras los del coro la miran de lejos, Quinn corre hacia Rachel pero hay una cerca que prefiere saltar con facilidad y llegar mas rápido hasta donde esta Rachel, sorprendiendo a los chicos "amor" dice Quinn pero Rachel la mira dolida.

"no me llames amor" le dice Rachel levantándose y encarándola "e-estabas con esa mujer"

"Rach déjame explicártelo por favor" dice Quinn tomando las manos de Rachel que la aleja.

"que cosa" le pregunta Rachel "que la tocaras, que le dijeras lo bella que es o que la adularas"

"Rachel por favor hablemos" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que niega, todos los del coro miran la escena confundidos pero algunos tienen una sonrisa.

"no quiero" dice Rachel mientras las lagrimas caen "no quiero que me mientas"

"Rach podrías dejarme explicarte lo que viste" pregunta Quinn perdiendo la paciencia, todos notan eso y se ponen nerviosos.

"no" grita Rachel y Quinn suspira.

"Rachel no te eh levantado la voz" dice Quinn acercándose a Rachel que la mira "la mujer se llama Sarah" Rachel se intenta alejar pero Quinn la sujeta con fuerza "es mi prima" dice y Rachel deja de luchar "amor es mi prima y nos encontramos haya, fue feo no decírtelo pero la abrace por eso, le dije que era hermosa y le dije bebe porque es mi prima" Rachel la mira a los ojos.

"la tocaste" dice Rachel alejándose y dándole un manotazo a Quinn por accidente haciendo que todos abran los ojos "y-yo" dice mirando a Quinn que se toca el labio que se le abrió.

"…" Quinn suspira y da un paso atrás mientras mira al suelo.

"Quinn lo siento mucho perdóname" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que no levanta la vista.

"no es nada" dice Quinn bajando la mano y dejando que la sangre caiga "perdóname" dice y todos se quedan en shock "perdóname, tuve que haberte dicho que Sarah es mi prima y lo siento"

"tu tienes que perdonarme" dice Rachel llorando "no quería" dice mirando el labio de Quinn "amor perdóname" se acerca y toca el labio de Quinn que salta un poco "jamás quise"

"lo se" dice Quinn abrazando a Rachel "no es nada Rachel tranquila" le dice con los ojos cerrados "te intentaste soltar y me pasaste a llevar" mira a Rachel a los ojos y le seca las lagrimas "estoy bien solo quiero que me perdones porque me viste así con Sarah"

"lo siento" Rachel abraza a Quinn que suspira y acaricia la espalda de Rachel para darle seguridad.

"no me vuelvas a decir perdón Berry" dice Quinn mirándola a los ojos "no tienes nada que perdonarme" besa los labios de Rachel y ambas se miran.

"te amo" susurra Rachel y la rubia solo asiente besando la frente de Rachel.

"también te amo diva" dice Quinn separándose y mirándola "vamos a casa, llamo a la señora Cooper y le digo que iremos mañana" dice tocándose el labio.

"si" dice Rachel tirando de la mano de Quinn que suspira, ambas van caminando de la mano por el parque como si nadie mas existiera.

Rachel va tirando de la mano de Quinn que la sigue con una sonrisa mientras que los del coro van siguiéndolas sorprendidos de que la pelea haya acabado.

"llegamos" dice la rubia mirando la casa de Rachel que asiente pero antes de entrar se voltean y ven a Russell cruzado de brazos.

"Quinn" dice Russell mirando a Quinn que baja las escaleras con Rachel detrás de ella "tenemos que hablar a solas"

"lo que tengas que decirme dilo en frente de Rachel" dice Quinn "no tenemos secretos"

"bien" dice Russell mirando a Quinn "como sabes hice un gran negocio en Londres y necesito que mi querida hija viva conmigo para que los accionistas crean que soy un hombre de familia"

"busca a Jonathan" dice Quinn "busca a Fred o a Max ellos también son tus hijos o no" pregunta sorprendiendo a todos "tienes 5 putos hijos y solo te vasta con arruinar mi vida" dice mirándolo "dime tienes a Frannie, Jonathan, Fred y Max porque no los jodes a ellos"

"porque hijita linda" dice Russell con ironía "ellos son unos buenos para nada que no sirven para nada como te dije" dice.

"son mis hermanos" dice Quinn "y si son unos buenos para nada es porque no los criaste" le dice "ve a buscar a alguno de tus otros hijos que yo me arte de ti hace mucho tiempo y nada podrá alejarme de esta hermosa mujer" dice apuntando a Rachel "que es mi prometida"

"le quitare la pensión a tu madre" dice Russell y Quinn ríe.

"eso se la quitaste hace mucho tiempo Russell" dice Quinn "mi mama trabaja para mantenerse y mantenerme porque no quiere que trabaje si no que siga en la escuela"

"podría tener tu custodia con facilidad" dice Russell perdiendo los recursos.

"soy mayor de edad" dice Quinn "tengo 18 años puedo hacer lo que quiera" le sonríe "algo mas, no me alejaras de Rachel así que continua diciendo amenazas vacías" Rachel toma la mano de Quinn para que no se le valla encima a su padre.

"encontrare una manera de hacer que tu" dice Russell acercándose a Quinn "te vallas conmigo a Londres de una manera linda o de una manera fea" se sube a su auto y se va.

"dios creí que te golpearía" dice Rachel suspirando de alivio.

"también yo" dice Quinn mirando el auto de su padre alejarse.

"aunque" dice Rachel mientras abraza a Quinn "no habría dejado que te tocara" dice con seriedad.

"el labio duele" dice Quinn con un puchero y Rachel toma su cara y la besa teniendo cuidado del labio lastimado de la rubia que la abraza por la cintura.

"lo siento de verdad" dice Rachel mirándola a los ojos.

"tu no me golpeaste" dice Quinn "solo me pasaste a llevar, el que me golpeo fue Hudson así que quédate tranquila"

"…" Rachel mira a los lados y como no ve a nadie sonríe y baja una mano dejándola sobre el pene de Quinn que se ve sorprendida, aunque ninguna nota que los del coro miran.

"que haces" pregunta Quinn mirando a los lados.

"quiero hacer algo porque me siento mal al haberte pasado a llevar" dice acariciando el pene de Quinn que con cada toque se endurece mas y mas.

"aquí en la calle" pregunta Quinn a Rachel que sonríe y asiente.

"vamos dentro" Rachel sonríe y tira del cuello de Quinn hacia atrás, Quinn sonríe y toma a Rachel en brazos mientras entran a la casa.

"ese par de conejos" dice Santana suspirando.

"en el baño y ahora de nuevo" dice Mercedes.

"por lo menos no es en el baño de nuevo" dice Kurt y Artie, Tina, Mike, Sam, Blaine, Puck y Finn se miran y Tina saca su celular y llama a la casa para detenerlas sin que nadie se de cuenta.

Todos escuchan el teléfono en la casa y ven a Rachel bajar vestida con un short y una musculosa larga a contestar el teléfono, ven bajar a Quinn con unos short hasta las rodillas y una musculosa negra lo que los confunde.

"quien era" pregunta Quinn sacando una botella de agua del refrigerador.

"cortaron" dice Rachel mostrándole el teléfono.

"bueno pues podríamos hacer algo" dice Quinn sentándose en el mesón de la cocina y levantando sus cejas con una sonrisa picara.

"que sugieres" pregunta Rachel colocándose entre las piernas de Quinn que besa su cuello.

"no lo se" dice Quinn mirándola "que quiere mi Julieta" pregunta sobre los labios de la diva que sonríe y se muerde el labio.

"amar a mi Romeo" dice Rachel abrazando a Quinn por el cuello "pero" suspira "mis padres llegaran pronto" junta sus frentes.

"vamos a nadar un rato" dice Quinn "podríamos descansar o llamar a los chicos" dice mirando la hora "en 3 horas debo ir a buscar a Marley para su clase de baile y luego tengo que buscarla a la hora siguiente" explica.

"llama a Santana y Britt" dice Rachel "podríamos hablar sobre la boda con Kurt y Mercedes también"

"h-hablando de la boda" dice Quinn bajando la mirada.

"te arrepientes" pregunta Rachel confundida y con miedo.

"que claro que no amor" dice Quinn besando la frente de Rachel "veras nos pusimos de acuerdo que yo buscaría donde hacer la ceremonia para la boda civil verdad" Rachel asiente "y tu sobre la boda de la iglesia" la morena asiente confundida "ya encontré donde hacer la boda"

"enserio" pregunta Rachel y Quinn asiente "tenemos que ver que nadie ocupe ese lugar entonces"

"ya lo tengo reservado" dice Quinn "solo tengo que ver donde irán las sillas, flores y como será" explica con cautela.

"porque no me dijiste" pregunta Rachel sorprendida.

"quería que fuera una sorpresa" dice Quinn dando un pequeño salto y tomando sus manos "podríamos ocupar ese mismo lugar para la recepción después de la boda"

"tenemos que ver que será primero" dice Rachel "la boda en la iglesia o la del civil"

"podríamos casarnos por la iglesia primero, algo simbolico" dice Quinn "y hacer un pequeño coctel para al siguiente día casarnos por el civil y hacer la recepción como se debe"

"es una buena idea" dice Rachel y Quinn suspira de alivio asiendo reír a Rachel "tenemos que ver el costo de las cosas"

"nada de eso" dice Quinn "tu compras lo que quieras tener para todas esas cosas y yo pago"

"pero saldrá muy caro" dice Rachel.

"amor recuerda que soy millonaria aunque humilde" dice Quinn y Rachel asiente "quiero que nuestra boda sea como siempre lo has soñado y no quiero que veas el precio de las cosas cada vez que veas algo que te guste" explica "solo quiero que si es que te gusta lo compres"

"sabes que no estoy contigo por el dinero verdad" dice Rachel y Quinn sonríe.

"lo se" dice Quinn "estas conmigo porque me amas igual que como te amo yo" la mira a los ojos "y nos casaremos porque quiero vivir el resto de mi vida a tu lado"

"pues nosotros queremos 4 nietos" dice la voz de un hombre, los del coro se asustan al ver a Leroy, Hiram y Judy mirando a la pareja.

"Hiram por favor las chicas aun no se casan" dice Leroy.

"es que se casaran jóvenes" dice Judy "tenemos que pensar a corto plazo porque si se casan jóvenes puede que nos hagan abuelos jóvenes" sonríe.

"es cierto" dice Hiram.

"…" Quinn acaricia la mejilla de Rachel que le sonríe y besa su clavícula.

"estamos presentes" dice Leroy "no nos molesta que se amen y se lo demuestren"

"lo que nos incomoda un poco es que lo hagan en frente de nosotros" dice Judy "somos sus padres" dice en tono dramático y todos ríen.

"y que cosas inventaron para poder estar juntas" pregunta Hiram sentándose con Judy, Leroy y las chicas.

"nada" dice Rachel "los chicos saben que somos novias" los tres adultos abren los ojos.

"lo descubrieron para nuestro aniversario" dice Quinn jugando con las manos de Rachel.

"nos vieron salir del cine y Finn armo una escena" dice Rachel y los Berry miran a Quinn igual que su mama y ven su labio roto y su ceja partida además del corte en el pómulo.

"fue Finn" pregunta Leroy enojado sorprendiendo al coro.

"algunos golpes si" dice Quinn "otro fue de Russell" dice mirando a los adultos.

"que vino a buscar" pregunta Hiram mirando a Judy que suspira.

"quiere que deje a Rachel y que me valla con el a Londres" dice Quinn "primero me consiguió una beca en la universidad de fotografía mas prestigiosa del mundo"

"esa es una oportunidad única" dice Judy mirando a su hija.

"lo es pero no quiero alejarme de Rachel, se lo deje muy claro" dice Quinn "me hizo elegir entre la universidad o Rachel" Rachel la abraza "no tuve que pensarlo" acaricia la mejilla de Rachel "elegí al amor de mi vida"

"que romántica" Britt lanza un gritito y los del coro no tiene tiempo de correr cuando ven a los Berry y las Fabray mirándolos "Quinnie eres un amor" dice abrazando a la rubia.

"Britt que te dije de estar lejos de mi novia" pregunta Rachel celosa confundiendo a todos los que no saben.

"por favor Berry, Q es nuestra amiga" dice Santana.

"casi se la violan" dice Kurt y Mercedes ríe.

"de que nos perdimos" pregunta Judy mirando a su hija.

"vera señora F" dice Santana "este par para su aniversario hicieron cosas" ambas se sonrojan "y pues nosotros" apunta a Mercedes, Kurt y Britt "vimos eso" apunta la entrepierna de Quinn que aparta la mirada "y solo paso eso"

"además de que este par" dice Mercedes "pregunto si podían tocar y mirar a Quinn" dice y todos ven al par de animadoras con sorpresa menos Kurt, Rachel y Quinn.

"le tocaron eso" dice Kurt apuntando a Quinn "y Rachel casi se vuelve loca de celos"

"manosearon a Quinn en sus partes" pregunta Leroy con seriedad, los del coro ven a Hiram y Judy que tiene la misma cara.

"es que es grande" dice Britt y se escucha la risa de los tres adultos.

"que apoyo" dice Quinn cruzada de brazos.

"es que tus amigas de infancia se enteraron de esa forma y en ves de enojarse por no contarles antes te comienzan a manosear" dice Judy riendo.

"tu golpeaste a Quinn" pregunta Hiram después de que las risas cesan, todos miran a Finn que mira a Quinn con enojo.

"…" Quinn mira a Finn y niega lo que confunde a todos menos a Finn que levanta una ceja "tranquilo Hiram" dice sonriéndole "todos sabemos como es Finn que no piensa" este la mira con enojo cruzado de brazos "si no golpea una silla golpea la cara de alguien" algunos ríen.

"nosotros nos vamos" dicen todos menos Santana, Britt, Mercedes y Kurt que miran a la pareja, los Berry y a la señora Fabray.

"solo para rectificar" dice Santana acercándose con cautela a Quinn mientras Britt ríe "no puedo hacer esto" pregunta y luego besa a Quinn que abre los ojos igual que todos menos Britt, cuando Santana se separa le sonríe a Quinn que levanta una ceja "eso puedo hacerlo verdad"

"Santana aléjate de ella" dice Rachel celosa mientras aprieta las manos, Britt abraza a Rachel por los hombros.

"tu no quieres que toquemos eso" dice Britt apuntando la entrepierna de Quinn que aun mira a Santana "solo diré algo"

"que" pregunta Judy riendo igual que Hiram, Leroy, Mercedes y Kurt.

"si mi novia besa a mi mejor amiga" dice Britt acercándose a Santana "yo puedo besar a mi mejor amiga igual" Britt besa a Quinn y todos notan la lengua de Britt mientras Quinn la intenta alejar.

"Britt" gritan Santana y Rachel haciendo que la rubia se aleje de Quinn que jadea y da un paso hacia atrás.

"tengo un par de amigas que están locas" les grita Quinn mirando a ambas animadoras que sonríen "las odio"

"no es cierto" dice Santana.

"nos amas" dice Britt "no lo niegues"

"…" Quinn aparta la mirada y todos sonríen, Rachel abraza a Quinn y le da un beso pasional.

"no la beses en frente nuestro" dice Santana haciendo una cara de asco.

"ambas besaron a mi chica" dice Rachel tirando de Quinn dentro de la casa hacia su cuarto.

"no hagan nada" escuchan el grito de Santana, Rachel cierra la puerta de un portazo y mira a Quinn que la mira.

"vamos a cenar" pregunta Rachel sonriéndole.

"claro pero yo elijo el lugar" dice Quinn.

"esta bien" dice Rachel metiéndose en el baño.

"creo que tengo algo decente por aquí" dice Quinn colocándose un jeans negro, una camisa roja con negro y bajo una musculosa blanca, unas converse azules marino y un reloj de plata en su muñeca derecha "lista" pregunta.

"lista" dice Rachel saliendo del baño con un vestido hasta las rodillas azul, unos tacones negros no tan altos y una chaqueta café sobre el vestido, tiene un maquillaje natural "como me veo"

"hermosa" dice Quinn mirando a su novia que sonríe.

"tu no estas nada mal tampoco" dice Rachel comenzando a bajar con Quinn detrás.

"iremos a cenar" dice Quinn cuando están abajo.

"Quinn hoy me quedare a dormir aquí" dice Judy "hablaremos sobre unas cosas con Hiram y Leroy" le sonríe.

"esta bien mama" dice Quinn sonriéndole y acercándose a la puerta.

"podemos ir" pregunta Kurt.

"adiós papis, adiós Judy" dice Rachel sorprendiendo a sus amigos que abren la boca.

"ellas se van" dice Santana corriendo a la ventana igual que los demás para ver a Quinn abrirle la puerta a Rachel, Rachel besa a Quinn y se sube al auto, la rubia cierra la puerta se da la vuelta y se sube al auto antes de alejarse.

"nos vamos" dice Mercedes saliendo de la casa y subiéndose al auto de Santana, cuando están todos ven el auto de Puck seguir al de Quinn.

La pareja va hablando de los preparativos de la boda y sobre que deberían comer, en el auto de Puck van Sam, Blaine, Finn, Tina y Mike.

Quinn conduce con una sonrisa hasta que llegan a un restaurante a las afueras de lima muy exclusivo, ambas bajan de la mano y Quinn se acerca al tipo.

"reservación para Quinn Fabray" dice la rubia mirando al tipo.

"pasen por aquí" dice el tipo guiando a las chicas a una terraza que tiene el restaurante donde se puede ver un paisaje hermoso.

"que hacen" susurra Santana mirando a la pareja junto a los demás chicos que están ocultos entre unos arboles donde ven y escuchan todo.

"Quinn es hermoso" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que le abre la silla, Rachel se sienta y Quinn empuja un poco la silla.

"lo mejor para mi estrellita" dice Quinn sentándose y mirando a Rachel.

Ambas chicas comienzan a hablar sobre las flores, las sillas, las mesas y todas las cosas que ocuparan para la boda aburriendo a los chicos que solo suspiran.

"a donde iremos para nuestra luna de miel" pregunta Rachel y eso llama la atención de todos.

"donde quieras ir" dice Quinn "a una isla en el cabo" pregunta y Rachel niega "a Italia" Rachel niega "Francia, España, Londres, Argentina, Perú, Bolivia, África" dice "Chile" dice y Rachel sonríe.

"que países te llaman la atención" pregunta Rachel "me gustaría ir a Chile, España y Londres"

"me gusta Chile" dice Quinn "tiene unos lugares hermosos, los paisajes son diferentes y hermosos que me encantaría poder fotografiarlos contigo a mi lado"

"pues nos vamos a Chile" dice Rachel.

"estas segura" pregunta Quinn "Rach si quieres ir a otro lugar esta bien por mi no hay problema"

"Fabray" dice Rachel con seriedad "aremos todo como yo quiero gracias a ti" dice "quiero conocer Chile porque se que si tu dices que es un país hermoso, es porque es cierto, quiero darte en el gusto leoncita porque tu me lo has dado desde hace un año sin quejarte ni nada"

"iremos a Chile con una condición" dice Quinn y Rachel la mira "baila conmigo" dice y la música comienza a sonar sorprendiendo a Rachel y a los chicos.

"con gusto" dice Rachel levantándose y abrazándose a Quinn por los hombros mientras esta tiene sus manos en la cintura de la diva.

"deseo que llegue el día de nuestra boda" dice Quinn mientras Rachel apoya su frente en el hombro de Quinn.

"también quiero eso leoncita" dice Rachel mirándola a los ojos "ese será el mejor día de mi vida"

"ese será el primero en mi lista de los mejores días de mi vida" dice Quinn.

"será el primero" dice Rachel y Quinn asiente "cuales son"

"cuando te vi por primera vez" dice Quinn "cuando me dijiste que me amas, cuando te pedí ser mi novia, esperemos cuando estemos en New York con nuestros bebes" dice.

"quiero una hija como tu" dice Rachel acariciando el cuello de Quinn "con tus ojos, tu cabello, tu sonrisa, tus labios, tu nariz porque la mía es" Quinn le roba un beso.

"tu nariz es hermosa" dice Quinn "tu eres hermosa y en este momento soy la persona mas afortunada de la tierra y porque tengo a una estrella a mi lado" le dice "gatita eres hermosa y jamás pienses lo contrario" le dice con sinceridad "y seria un regalo tener a un divo o una diva" le sonríe "seria igual de hermoso que tu"

"eres tan perfecta" dice Rachel abrazándose mas a Quinn mientras la melodía continua.

"…" Quinn le pasa un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y le besa la frente "vamos" le toma las manos "te tengo otra sorpresa y esta te encantara"

"que sorpresa" pregunta Rachel siguiendo a Quinn hasta el auto.

"si te la digo no seria sorpresa" dice Quinn sacando una venda "gatita tengo que vendarte los ojos" le dice "solo confía en mi" Rachel no dice nada solo se deja vendar y sube al auto.

Los chicos se suben a sus autos y siguen al de Quinn con una distancia suficiente para que la pareja no sepa que las van siguiendo, después de estar 15 minutos siguiendo el auto de Quinn ven como se detiene en el lago, se esconden y ven en el centro del lago una plataforma grande mientras que un camino de velas iluminan el camino, ven unos globos con forma de corazón dorados alrededor de la plataforma y ven como Quinn baja a Rachel.

"donde estamos" pregunta Rachel confundida.

"tu solo espera" dice Quinn guiando a Rachel por el camino de velas donde hay un camino de plástico casi invisible.

"Quinn donde estamos" pregunta Rachel de nuevo parada en medio de la plataforma.

"nuestro aniversario no salió como yo lo planee" dice Quinn colocándose detrás de Rachel "piensa que hoy es nuestro aniversario de nuevo" le dice "quítate la venda"

"…" Rachel se desata la venda y la deja caer al suelo, abre los ojos como plato mirando a todos lados "e-es hermoso" dice derramando unas lagrimas.

"es perfecto" dice Quinn "porque te tengo a mi lado" saca una caja de su bolsillo y luego una pulsera con dos patitas una de un gatito y la otra de un leoncito "feliz aniversario gatita"

"feliz aniversario leoncita" dice Rachel antes de besar a Quinn que la abraza "pero" mira a los lados confundida "como llegamos aquí, no sentí ningún bote ni nada"

"me crees si te digo que caminamos" pregunta Quinn y Rachel asiente "así de fácil"

"contigo no existe la palabra imposible amor" dice Rachel "leoncita te creo"

"pues que bien" Quinn chispea los dedos y el lago cambia de color a uno verde sorprendiendo a todos "crees que puedo cambiar el lago de color"

"no lo se" Rachel dice mirando al lago buscando algo, Quinn sonríe y el lago se vuelve de color amarillo, luego rosa, rojo, negro, azul, blanco, morado, los colores del arcoíris y muchos mas "dios es hermoso" dice mirando el lago y sus cambios de color.

"…" Quinn mira las estrellas y todos hacen lo mismo, Rachel ríe al ver en el cielo un corazón con una R&Q escrito "es nuestro mejor aniversario hasta el momento" le toma las manos "lo crees"

"lo creo" dice Rachel acariciando la mejilla de Quinn que cierra los ojos.

"…" Quinn sonríe y la música comienza a sonar, una hermosa balada en piano "bailas" pregunta y ambas vuelven a bailar balo la luna.

"vamos a casa" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn mientras toma su mano.

"cierra los ojos" dice Quinn y Rachel los cierra, ambas comienzan a caminar y Quinn se detiene a mitad de camino "estamos sobre el agua" dice y Rachel abre los ojos mirando que están sobre el lago "puedo hacer imposibles solo si puedo ver esa sonrisa" dice siguiendo su camino con Rachel a su lado que va mirando el agua bajo sus pies.

"me siento mal" dice Rachel cuando están en frente del auto "no puedo hacer este tipo de cosas" apunta el lago "y no siento que te merezco"

"estas loca" dice Quinn con seriedad "tu no me mereces a mi" pregunta "es enserio" dice y Rachel asiente "pero Rachel, yo no te merezco yo no estoy a tu altura" dice mirándola "yo soy la que no te merece porque tu eres una estrella y sabes que es lo único que puedes hacer" pregunta y Rachel niega "seguir a mi lado siempre, eso es lo único que quiero por toda la vida poder decir que Rachel Barbra Berry es mi novia, es mi esposa, es la madre de mis hijos" Rachel la mira "es mi corazón y es mi todo, es mi mundo"

"es que Quinn tu eres una princesa" dice Rachel buscando las palabras "amor siento que a tu lado no soy nada, puedes encontrar algo mejor"

"…" Quinn se arrodilla sorprendiendo a todos "con una sonrisa me tienes rendida a tus pies" dice mirándola hacia arriba "cada vez que estoy a tu lado me siento así" se apunta "me siento inferior pero es normal porque tu" la apunta "tu eres la estrella Rachel, tu eres la diva de la escuela, las divas no pueden sentirse inferior porque no son inferior a nada" Rachel la mira "no digas que no me mereces porque el día que alguien o algo te aleje de mi, te juro por Dios" apunta al cielo "que iré estés donde estés a recuperarte, si tengo que bajar al mismísimo infierno solo para tenerte a mi lado de nuevo lo are" le toma las manos "gatita me tienes a tu merced, cuando cantas dejas a todos hechizados, cuando sonríes haces que ponga una sonrisa boba"

"levántate Quinn" dice Rachel.

"solo si me prometes que dejaras de sentirte inferior y que jamás me dirás princesa de nuevo" dice Quinn y Rachel la mira "tu eres la única princesa, Rach yo solo soy una rubia tonta que te ama con locura" dice levantándose "lo aras o vuelvo al suelo" dice medio en broma y medio enserio.

"lo are" dice Rachel besando los labios de Quinn.

Los del coro tienen una mirada confusa en sus caras ya que jamás esperaron ver a Quinn Fabray rebajándose ante alguien y menos si ese alguien es Rachel Berry.

"vamos a tu casa" susurra Rachel.

"lo que quieras" dice Quinn abriéndole la puerta y dejando que suba, cuando Quinn sube Rachel se coloca a horcajadas sobre ella y la comienza a besar con intensidad.

"no esperemos" susurra Rachel quitándole la camisa a Quinn.

"hay una cabaña" dice Quinn y Rachel se baja con una sonrisa "vamos" pregunta y la diva asiente.

Quinn sonríe y acelera hacia la cabaña perdiendo a los chicos. Que se van a la casa pensando que Quinn y Rachel están en su casa, aunque la pareja esta en una cabaña haciendo el amor.

Rachel se encontraba apoyada en su casillero con la mirada perdida, los del coro se acercan a Rachel rodeándola pero esta solo mira al suelo.

"Quinn esta peleando en el estacionamiento" grita un tipo corriendo.


	8. Chapter 8

" _ **Quinn esta peleando en el estacionamiento" grita un tipo corriendo.**_

"no Quinn" dice Rachel antes de salir corriendo, cuando todos llegan pueden ver a Quinn y a una rubia del porte de Rachel pero que tiene garras golpeándose.

"Kitty para" dice Marley.

"porque comenzaron a pelear" pregunta Rachel a Marley que niega.

"no lo se" dice Marley mirando a Quinn y Kitty que están golpeándose con fuerza.

"deténganlas" dice Britt en un susurro y Marley corre a sujetar a Kitty mientras que Rachel sujeta a Quinn, ambas rubias están quietas para no lastimar a sus respectivas novias.

"Marley llévate a Kitty" dice Rachel tirando de Quinn hacia el lado contrario de la otra pareja.

Quinn va con la mirada baja mientras ve sus brazos con unos cortes con sangre gracias a las uñas de Kitty, se toca la mejilla y tiene un corte mientras que el labio y la ceja se le abrieron.

"Quinn amor cálmate" dice Rachel sujetando la cara de la rubia "no pienses en Kitty, no pienses en tu padre, no pienses en nada pon la mente en blanco"

"eso es imposible" dice Quinn y Rachel la mira "jamás puedo dejar de pensar en ti" dice sonrojándose.

"oh amor" dice Rachel antes de besar a Quinn que cierra los ojos "suelta los puños" susurra acariciando las manos de Quinn que se sueltan.

"están bien" pregunta Mercedes.

"si" dice Rachel sentando a Quinn en las gradas "podrían ir por el" se calla al ver a Britt con el botiquín "gracias" dice arrodillándose entre las piernas de Quinn y comenzando a curar sus heridas.

"Kitty-Cat tiene garras" dice Santana en broma.

"…" Rachel frunce el ceño mientras se detiene, todos notan eso y se confunden.

"prefiero tus garritas" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel "gatita tus garritas son mejores" dice y Rachel continua curándola con una sonrisa, todos se quedan en shock al escuchar a Quinn.

"que bueno escuchar eso" Rachel besa el cuello de Quinn y continua curando sus heridas sin dejar de darle besos en la clavícula y en el cuello.

"déjense par de conejos" dice Santana haciendo una cara de asco "dios me va a subir el azúcar"

"vete si no quieres ver" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que le sonríe.

"mas calmada" pregunta Rachel acariciando el abdomen de Quinn que asiente "porque pelearon"

"esa idiota quiere que vaya a hablar con Russell" dice Quinn "el la esta usando para que me vaya a Londres" dice.

"sabes que Kitty lo hace por tu tío" dice Rachel mirándola "sabes como son el y tu padre, Quinn ella no tiene la culpa de nada" Quinn aparta la mirada "amor es tu prima favorita, es casi una hermanita para ti y no puedes estar peleada con ella por culpa de sus padres"

"lo se es que me enojo la forma que me lo dijo" dice Quinn escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Rachel que le acaricia la cabeza.

"vamos" dice Rachel levantándose y estirando su mano "a que te disculpes con Kitty"

"bien" dice Quinn levantándose "pero que ella se disculpe primero" apunta su cara llena de rasguños "mira como me dejo"

"amor no seas llorona" dice Rachel tirando de la mano de Quinn mientras los del coro las siguen con sorpresa.

Las chicas caminan por el estacionamiento y se encuentran a Marley y Kitty caminando hacia ellas, todos los que están alrededor miran a las chicas.

"amor" dicen Marley y Rachel soltando a las rubias que se acercan y se miran.

"discúlpame" dicen ambas rubias mirando a otro lado y estirando la mano sorprendiendo a todos de nuevo menos a Marley y Rachel claro esta "actué impulsivamente" dicen.

"no podemos hacer algo mejor cierto" pregunta Marley que esta con Rachel.

"es lo mejor que tenemos" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que aleja su mano y mira a Kitty con seriedad.

"me llevare a Kitty antes de que vuelvan a pelear" dice Marley besando la mejilla de Rachel para luego alejarse con Kitty.

"vamos" Rachel tira de la mano de Quinn dentro de la escuela y dentro del auditorio donde ven a Beiste, Sue y Emma con los guiones.

"chicos llegaron a tiempo" dice Emma mirándolas "hoy practicaremos las peleas"

"quiero que Romeo y París tomen una espada y suban al escenario" dice Sue.

"coach en ninguna parte de la obra sale que Romeo pelea con el conde parís" dice Santana.

"esta obra tiene unos pequeños cambios y uno de ellos es que Romeo y el conde pelean por Julieta" explica Beiste y todos ven a Quinn tomar una espada igual que Finn.

"esto será interesante" dice Santana y algunos asienten.

"porque" pregunta Will apareciendo.

"porque Quinn es el amor de Rachel pero Finn esta celoso" dice Mercedes "los celos ciegan"

"y el enojo también" dice Sam cruzándose de brazos mientras se sienta igual que todos.

"bueno chicos" dice Beiste acercándose a ambos.

"es una pelea de practica" dice Sue subiendo también "nada de golpes graves o hacer trampa serán solo estocadas y golpes de esta forma" dice ocupando una espada para demostrar el golpe.

"cuando quieran" dice Will, Beiste se queda cerca de Finn y Sue de Quinn, Quinn gira la espada en su mano y mira a Finn con una sonrisa de suficiencia mientras que este la mira con odio y cambia su espada a su mano derecha.

"comiencen" dice Emma nerviosa igual que todos, Finn golpea a Quinn pero esta ocupa la espada para defenderse y le da una estocada en el estomago que Finn impide con facilidad.

"mas acción" dice Sue incentivándolos.

"los golpes a cuerpo que sean sin fuerza" dice Beiste.

Quinn ocupa el arma y golpea a Finn en el brazo pero este le da una patada que la aleja.

"muy buena" dice Quinn girando su espada en su mano mientras mira a Finn que sujeta el arma con ambas manos, Quinn se acerca a Finn y le da una patada luego un combo despacio y coloca la espada en el cuello de este.

"lo se" dice Finn golpeando el estomago de Quinn con el arma y dándole un combo que Quinn esquiva, ambos comienzan una pelea con las espadas como en una película de acción, los chicos se colocan cada vez mas nerviosos hasta que después de 20 minutos de estar peleando ambos quedan con la espada del otro en su cuello.

"bajen las armas" dice Sue quitándole la espada a Quinn y Beiste a Finn.

"menos intensidad y menos rivalidad" dice Beiste y Sue asiente mientras ordenan las armas.

"tomemos un descanso de 5 minutos" dice Will.

"buena pelea" dice Santana cuando Quinn baja del escenario con un salto ágil.

"gracias" dice Quinn desabotonando su camisa y dejándola abierta.

"mm…" Rachel gime al ver la musculosa que tiene Quinn debajo de la camisa toda sudada dejando ver sus abdominales "fuiste muy sexy" le susurra colocando sus manos en la cintura de Quinn mientras que esta hace lo mismo.

"hay gente presente" dice Santana con cara de asco "me subirán el azúcar"

"Leroy y mama encontraron algunos de los floreros que tenemos" dice Quinn "me preguntaron que cual elegiríamos para los centro de mesas para la recepción" dice sin importarle Santana.

"mi papa encontró folletos para saber a donde iremos para nuestra luna de miel" dice Rachel "tenemos que ver muchas cosas"

"te dije que tienes que elegir lo que te guste el precio no importa" dice Quinn acariciando su mejilla.

"lo se pero si lo que me gusta a mi no te gusta a ti" pregunta Rachel.

"…" Quinn toma a Rachel de la cintura y la sienta en el escenario "Rach amor todo lo que escojas me gustara sabes porque" Rachel niega "porque lo elegiste tu, se como son tus gustos amor y no me molesta quiero que nuestra boda sea como siempre la soñaste" explica "elijas lo que elijas yo estaré feliz porque se que eso es lo que te gusto mas"

"lo seguiré diciendo toda la vida" dice Rachel "no eres mas perfecta porque no te levantas mas temprano" dice y le da un beso tierno y lleno de amor que conmueve a todos.

"te amo" dice Quinn besando la frente de Rachel y su nariz "amo todo de ti"

"aun me siento así" dice Rachel después de un rato donde Quinn le da una rosa blanca y ambas están sentadas en las butacas.

"Rachel Barba Berry" dice Quinn con seriedad mirándola y llamando la atención de todos que disimulan "quieres que te repita el discurso" Rachel niega "pues no tienes que sentirse así hago todas estas locuras porque te amo y porque me encanta tratarte como mi diva y mi princesa" explica "lo único que necesito de tu parte es esa sonrisa que me enamora todos los días" dice acariciando los labios de Rachel que sonríe "dame esa sonrisa todos los días de nuestras vidas y ten por seguro que soy y siempre seré la mujer mas feliz del mundo porque una estrella esta a mi lado y una estrella como tu me ama aun recordando todas las cosas malas que te hice me amas y yo te amo a ti con mi vida, no tienes que sentirte de esa forma amor porque yo no estoy a tu altura, eres una estrella inalcanzable y yo tuve la suerte de poder enamorarte y poder estar contigo, soy feliz hoy y siempre solo porque tu estas a mi lado y porque estoy contigo, para mi siempre serás la mujer mas hermosa del mundo no tienes que pensar lo contrario porque con una sonrisa con esa sonrisa que tienes me haces caer a tus pies y con esa voz hermosa hechizas a todo el mundo, deja de sentirse así Rachel porque si tu dices que no me mereces yo no se que pensar porque estoy por debajo de ti en muchos los sentidos" dice arrodillada en frente de Rachel que tiene unas lagrimas "sabes porque hago todo esto" Rachel niega "porque me encanta ver tu sonrisa, me encanta ver ese brillo en tus hermosos ojos, si quieres hacer algo por mi que me enamore mas tienes que hacer solo una cosa" dice levantando un dedo, todos ven con mayor atención "sonreírme siempre" dice con seguridad "es lo único que tienes que hacer para enamorarme y te aseguro que con esa sonrisa caigo a tus pies sin importa que" algunos tienen unas lagrimas que disimulan ya que los conmovió mucho.

"esta bien" Rachel abraza a Quinn mientras derrama unas lagrimas de felicidad "lo siento amor" dice juntando sus frentes "te amo" le sonríe y Quinn también.

"te amo Rach" dice Quinn acariciando su mejilla con amor, ambas se miran con amor y se olvidan de todo a su alrededor solo existen ellas dos "quiero terminar estos meses que quedan y este año que viene" dice.

"porque" pregunta Rachel.

"porque este otro año cuando terminemos las clases nos iremos a New York" dice Quinn "nos iremos a vivir juntas" sonríe con un brillo único igual que Rachel.

"deseo estar viviendo contigo" dice Rachel "aunque es como si viviéramos juntas ya" le dice mordiéndose el labio.

"lo olvide" dice Quinn golpeándose la frente con fuerza confundiendo a todos "dos segundos" dice "espérame dos segundos"

"claro" dice Rachel y Quinn sale corriendo por entre los chicos que la miran raro, Rachel mira al techo y a los lados pero no ve nada que pueda parecer otra sorpresa de Quinn.

Todos comienzan a hablar entre ellos y la puerta se abre dejando ver a un repartidor con un sobre y unas flores.

"Rachel Berry" pregunta el chico y Rachel levanta la mano "tenga" dice dándole el sobre y las flores "firme aquí"

"gracias" dice Rachel y el chico se va dejando a Rachel confundida, deja las flores a un lado y mira el sobre.

"ábrelo pero no grites" dice Quinn a un lado de Rachel sacándole un pequeño grito a esta que asusta a todos "que pasa"

"cuanto llevas hay" pregunta Rachel tocándose el pecho y mirando a Quinn.

"no se dos segundos 5 tal vez" dice Quinn sonriéndole y robándole un beso "abre el sobre pero no grites" dice y todos prestan mas atención.

"porque tendría que…" Rachel se calla al ver una escritura de una casa a nombre de Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry, revisa el sobre y hay una pequeña llave además de una foto de la casa por fuera.

"Rach" pregunta Quinn mirando a su novia que esta viendo el papel.

"AHHHH" Rachel grita con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que todos se tapen los oídos y miren a la diva que comienza a saltar por el escenario sorprendiendo a todos "TE AMO" Rachel grita y se lanza a los brazos de Quinn haciéndolas caer al suelo a ambas "E-ES DIOS" Rachel grita sin soltar a la rubia.

"te dije que no gritaras" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que se levanta y mira el papel mas fijamente.

"porque Berry" pregunta Rachel mirando a Quinn que ladea la cabeza "porque Rachel Berry y no Fabray" dice.

"ah eso es porque como aun no estamos casadas puse los nombres de solteras y cuando nos casemos tengo que ir a cambiarlos" explica y Rachel vuelve a saltar sobre ella mandándolas al suelo de nuevo.

"que le diste o que parece loca" dice Santana quitándole el papel a Rachel y abriendo los ojos al máximo "e-es enserio"

"si" dice Quinn con dificultad ya que Rachel no la suelta.

"que paso" pregunta Emma, todos se acercan y ven el papel que tiene Santana en sus manos y luego a la pareja que esta en el suelo.

"amor duele" dice Quinn y Rachel solo ríe y se levanta ayudándola.

"lo siento" dice Rachel abrazándola "la amo la amo la amo, te amo te amo te amo" dice Rachel saltando como una niña pequeña para navidad.

"yo también Rach" dice Quinn sobándose el cuello, Rachel le sonríe con vergüenza y acaricia el cuello de la rubia "te dije que no gritaras"

"lo siento pero hay una casa a mi nombre y tu nombre" dice Rachel mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirándola con amor "te amo" dice y besa a Quinn que tiene su mano en su cuello y la otra en su bolsillo del pantalón, antes de corresponder al beso Rachel se separa y toma el papel, la foto y la llave "donde queda"

"has visto la casa que siempre pasamos cuando vamos hacia el parque" pregunta Quinn tocándose la nuca, Rachel saca la foto y mira fijamente la foto.

"la que queda donde siempre quise una casa" pregunta Rachel y Quinn asiente sin prestarle atención a nada solo se toca el cuello y mira a Rachel.

"…" Rachel sonríe mientras abraza a Quinn por la cintura "gracias" le susurra.

"de nada" dice Quinn sonriendo mientras ve un brillo especial en los ojos de su novia.

"entonces esto va en serio" pregunta Artie.

"están preparando las cosas para la boda" dice Santana "tienen una casa juntas y se aman, yo creo que va enserio" dice y Mercedes, Kurt y Britt asienten igual que Sue, Will, Emma y Beiste.

"es el mejor regalo del mundo" dice Rachel besando el cuello de Quinn que sonríe con amor.

"que bueno que te gusto" dice Quinn acariciando su mano "hoy" dice "tenemos que ir con la señora Cooper" explica y Rachel asiente feliz "pero esta vez Sarah no vendrá" Rachel se sonroja mucho y Quinn ríe.

"eres mala" dice Rachel sentándose en la orilla del escenario.

"y te encanta" dice Quinn mirando como Rachel se sonroja.

"me encanta tienes razón" dice Rachel sonriéndole a Quinn, ambas se sonríen y se miran olvidándose de los chicos que están el shock.

"siempre" susurra Quinn antes de besar los labios de Rachel y abrazarla por la cintura, la diva coloca ambas manos en el cuello de Quinn y la apega mas a ella.

"bueno Romeo quiero ver como escalas ese muro" dice Sue apuntando un gran muro de cómo unos 16 metros de alto.

"porque" pregunta Quinn mirando el muro confundida.

"cambiamos cosas de la obra" dice Beiste "tienes que escalar eso"

"crees poder" pregunta Will.

"lo intentare" dice Quinn levantándose y mirando el muro.

"será mas interesante" dice Sue mirándola "tienes 5 minutos para subir eso, si lo logras te ganas 200 dólares pero si pierdes me harás un favor"

"voy a perder" dice Quinn y Santana ríe.

"oh por favor López tu no puedes y eres mi capitana" dice Sue y Santana se levanta.

"chicas si no quieren" dice Emma pero se calla.

"puedo subir mas rápido que Q" dice Santana.

"no es cierto S" dice Quinn mirándola.

"si lo es" dice Santana.

"que no" dice Quinn.

"si" dice Santana.

"no" dice Quinn.

"si" dice Santana.

"paren" dice Will "Sue tiene un cronometro" dice.

"bien bien" dicen ambas mirándose "tu primero" dice Quinn.

"te ganare" dice Santana quitándose la camiseta para quedar mas cómoda, cuando Sue pita Santana comienza a escalar, se ve muy fácil pero es demasiado difícil, cuando llega hasta el balcón suspira.

"4.59 segundos" dice Sue y Santana mira a Quinn que se quita la camisa y queda en un top negro.

"cuando quieras" dice Santana bajando y mirando a Quinn. Todos notan la rivalidad que hay entre ambas chicas.

"Quinn" dice Sue y Quinn se prepara "ya" grita y Quinn corre y salta, se sujeta con fuerza en el segundo salto y comienza a escalar con rapidez sorprendiendo a todos, en un momento se resbala y queda con una sola mano pero se sujeta con ambos pies y salta hacia el balcón "2.39" dice sorprendida.

"ja" dice Quinn bajando y mirando a Santana con burla.

"…" Sue niega y le da doscientos dólares a Quinn que sonríe y se acerca a Rachel que le sonríe con amor.

"casi caes" dice Rachel y Quinn asiente "ten mas cuidado para la próxima por favor"

"esta bien" dice Quinn "intentare tenerlo" dice colocándose entre las piernas de Rachel que esta sentada en el escenario.

"no lo intentes" dice Rachel "quiero que lo tengas" dice abrazando a Quinn por los hombros.

"bien bien tendré mas cuidado amor" dice Quinn acariciando la mejilla de Rachel con su nariz.

"no quiero que nada te pase" dice Rachel colocando su mano en el abdomen de Quinn.

"no me pasara nada" dice Quinn sonriéndole "te lo prometo"

"…" Rachel besa el cuello y hombro de Quinn con ternura mientras la rubia coloca sus manos en la cintura de Rachel y acaricia su espalda con ternura.

"cof cof" Will tose y las chicas juntan sus frentes, se dan un beso y miran a los profesores.

"tenemos varias escenas listas" dice Emma "viene la escena donde Romeo y Julieta hacen el amor" Rachel y Quinn se miran con sorpresa y luego a los profesores igual que todos.

"espere como aremos esa escena" pregunta Rachel confundida.

"les molestaría hacer una escena de sexo" pregunta Beiste.

"para nada" dicen Quinn y Rachel sorprendiendo a todos "solo es como lo aremos"

"bueno verán tienen que comenzar a besarse" dice Sue, ambas chicas se levantan y van a la cama "Quinn le quitaras la camiseta a Rachel con cuidado de que el publico no vea nada"

"esta bien" Quinn le quita la camiseta con cuidado a Rachel tapando a su novia con su mismo cuerpo.

"Rachel tira la camisa de Quinn lejos" dice Emma y Rachel le quita la camisa a Quinn tirándola lejos y besando el cuello de Quinn.

"ahora ambas caminaran hacia la cama y Quinn dejara a Rachel con cuidado" dice Will desde el asiento mirando que no se vea nada de mas.

"te amo" susurra Rachel aunque todos lo escuchan, Quinn sonríe y recuesta a Rachel con cuidado.

"shh Julieta lo puedes arruinar" le susurra Quinn mientras besa el cuello de Rachel con ternura.

"y como no si te tengo a mi lado" le susurra Rachel rasguñando la espalda de Quinn.

"Rachel desnuda a Quinn del torso para arriba" dice Sue y Rachel le quita el sujetador a Quinn que sonríe y sigue "en la obra no ocuparas sujetador"

"lo se coach seria raro que Romeo tuviera uno" dice Quinn acariciando las piernas de Rachel.

"quítale el sujetador a Rachel" dice Emma y Quinn lo tira lejos.

"ahora quiero que Rachel desabroche el pantalón de Quinn" dice Sue y Rachel se sienta, acaricia el abdomen de Quinn y le desabotona el jeans a Quinn que sonríe.

"quítale el jeans" dice Will y Rachel lo quita con cuidado de que nadie vea su cuerpo casi desnudo, Rachel le quita el jeans y Quinn queda en un bóxer negro.

"Rachel tapa a Quinn" dice Beiste y Rachel tapa a Quinn y a ella con la sabana.

"finjan las penetraciones" dice Sue y ambas contienen la risa mientras las sabanas se ven como si ambas lo estuvieran haciéndolo aunque solo se besan y se toquetean mucho.

"no se ve nada de mas" pregunta Beiste que esta al lado de la cama a Will y los chicos.

"nada" dicen todos.

"tendremos que poner unos bóxer iguales a los que ocupara Quinn y unas bragas como las de Rachel para que ninguna de las dos queden desnudas de verdad" dice Emma y todos asienten menos la pareja que ríe con ganas bajo las sabanas.

"tengan" dice Sue dándoles la ropa a las chicas que se visten bajos las sabanas y luego salen completamente vestidas, se sonríen.

"ahora veremos los cambios de escenas, chicas pueden sentarse" dice Will y Quinn salta del escenario y ayuda a Rachel a bajar, ambas caen en una silla, Rachel sobre Quinn que la abraza y se acomodan mejor.

Todos los cambios de escena tardan 15 minutos cada uno y Quinn esta aburrida.


	9. Chapter 9

"vamos a bailar" pregunta Quinn a Rachel, todos escuchan confundidos.

"a donde" pregunta Rachel mirando a Quinn.

"la sala del coro, estoy aburrida" dice Quinn mirándola.

"tienes tu celular" pregunta Rachel y Quinn asiente con una sonrisa "esta bien" dice levantándose igual que Quinn y saliendo del auditorio, todos los chicos se miran.

"vayan" dice Sue y todos salen casi corriendo, cuando se esconden para ver a Rachel y Quinn suspiran.

"que canción" pregunta Rachel mirando a Quinn que saca su celular y sonríen.

"bust your windows de Jazmine Sullivan" dice Quinn acercándose a Rachel.

"un tango" dice Rachel y Quinn asiente mientras ambas comienzan a bailar un tango mirándose a los ojos.

"porque no" dice Quinn dándole una vuelta a Rachel que gira, ninguna se da cuenta de los chicos ni de los profesores que hay mirándolas por la música, ambas bailan pegadas la una con la otra.

"creí que seria otra" dice Rachel girando en torno a Quinn mientras esta gira pero hacia atrás siguiendo los pasos de su prometida.

"me gusta la canción" dice Quinn sujetando la cintura de Rachel y girándola, la diva levanta su pierna entre ambas y la rubia la deja caer, Rachel se sujeta con su pierna del cuello de Quinn que recorre con sus manos la pierna de su prometida.

"es linda" dice Rachel dejándose caer al suelo y levantándose con cuidado por entre las piernas de Quinn que toma sus manos y la levanta haciendo que se siente en su hombro.

"lo es" dice Quinn dejando a Rachel en el suelo y dando una vuelta, se arrodilla con una pierna flexionada y la otra en el suelo, Rachel se sienta en la pierna de Quinn y da un giro muy ágil.

"…" Rachel gira alejándose de Quinn, esta se levanta y corre un poco tirándose al suelo y quedando arrodillada delante de Rachel que coloca su pierna en el hombro de Quinn, esta se la besa y Rachel la aleja.

"ahu" dice Quinn levándose y abrazando a Rachel por la espalda, ambas se mueven con sensualidad, Quinn gira a Rachel colocando su mano en la cintura de esta y Rachel se afirma del cuello de Quinn.

"…" Rachel se deja caer al suelo abriéndose de piernas y Quinn la levanta sujetando una de las piernas de Rachel y quedando pegadas la una con la otra.

"te amo" dice Rachel girando en torno a Quinn que se queda quieta y la sigue con la vista.

"también te amo" dice Quinn tomando las manos de Rachel y comenzando a hacer un tango por alrededor del salón girando con agilidad, Rachel salta quedando semi sentada en Quinn que acaricia su pierna y la deja en el suelo con delicadeza, Quinn besa el cuello de Rachel mientras esta se voltea y dobla una pierna afirmándose de Quinn que recorre el cuerpo de la diva con una sonrisa.

"te gusta el tango porque" pregunta Rachel girando sus caderas con solo un pies en el suelo.

"porque puedo tocarte" dice Quinn avanzando un paso y haciendo que Rachel retroceda "y me gusta" dice deteniéndose y colocando sus manos en la cara de Rachel que sonríe, ambas se besan justo cuando la música acaba.

"bravo" todos los profesores y alumnos que estaban mirando entran a la sala aplaudiéndole a Rachel y Quinn que se separan y los miran.

"cuanto llevan hay" pregunta Quinn mirándolos.

"mucho" dicen todos, la profesora del club de baile las mira.

"ustedes dos podrían bailar un tango para la asamblea que habrá mañana" pregunta la profesora "podrían bailar solo una pieza de tango como esta, seria de mucha ayuda"

"y Mike con Brittany" pregunta Rachel confundida.

"ellos no saben bailar tango" dice la profesora y ambos chicos asienten sonrojándose un poco.

"no lo se" dicen Quinn y Rachel mirándose.

"por favor tengo que tener a una pareja que baile tango y ustedes bailan hermoso, su técnica es única" dice mirándolas "cuanto llevan bailando tango"

"de vez en cuando bailamos" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel.

"pero bailan como profesionales" dice la profesora sorprendiendo a todos.

"solo sabemos que el tango es un baile de sensualidad con tu pareja y nos gusta eso" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que le sonríe y asiente.

"por favor" dicen la profesora, Mike y Brittany.

"Quinnie, Rachie necesitamos una pareja que baile tango o nos podremos presentar" les dice Britt con los ojos brillosos.

"esta bien" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn "por Britt" dice y Quinn ríe.

"esta bien profesora" dice Quinn y la profesora sonríe.

"hoy irán al gimnasio después del receso para practicar" dice la profesora antes de alejarse, todos los demás se van menos los del coro y Sue, Beiste, Emma y Will.

"no podremos ir por los vestidos" dice Quinn tomando su celular.

"tengo en mente unos vestidos solo tengo que ver si a las damas de honor les gustan" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn "solo bailare esa canción, que quede claro"

"lo se" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel y quitándole el pelo de la cara.

"que hacen juntas" pregunta Puck.

"muchas cosas" dice Rachel sorprendiendo a todos "cantamos, bailamos, cocinamos"

"bueno como vemos que las escenas están listas mañana practicaremos la escena de Romeo y Julieta en la cama para que no se vea nada de mas" dice Sue alejándose con los demás profesores.

"gracias" dicen Britt y Mike abrazando a las chicas que se sorprenden igual que todos "sin ustedes no nos presentaremos" las miran con una sonrisa.

"no es nada" dice Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn y comenzando a caminar "vamos por agua y luego al gimnasio"

"claro" dice Quinn siguiendo a Rachel, los del coro se miran y van al gimnasio a esperar a la pareja ya que la profesora esta presente.

"cuanto tardan" dice Santana que esta en las gradas, todos ven llegar a Rachel y Quinn de la mano.

"aquí estamos" dice Rachel mirando a la profesora.

"que canción bailaran" pregunta mirándolas.

"bust your windows de Jazmine Sullivan" dice Rachel y la profesora asiente, Quinn le da su celular y esta coloca la canción por los parlantes.

"tacones" dice la profesora dándole unos tacones negros a Rachel y unos negros a Quinn que niega.

"no ocupo tacones" dice Quinn y la profesora le da unos zapatos con taco "estos si" dice, ambas se colocan los zapatos y se levantan.

La música comienza y Rachel se acerca con paso sensual a Quinn que la mira, cuando están cerca Quinn sujeta su brazo y Rachel baja con una de sus piernas por entre las de esta, la rubia toma con firmeza las manos de la diva y la levanta de un salto girando con ella en el aire, cuando cae al suelo Rachel dobla su pierna por entre las de Quinn, ambas se toman de los brazos y Rachel retrocede mientras Quinn avanza, ambas giran con agilidad y Rachel es la que avanza con rapidez deteniéndose y volteándose, se pega a Quinn y baja afirmándose de las manos abiertas de la porrista que le sonríe y la gira, Rachel queda arrodillada y Quinn pasa su pierna por sobre la cabeza de esta, sujeta sus manos y la levanta con agilidad.

Rachel coloca su brazo en el cuello de Quinn y pone todo su peso pegado a esta que se va hacia la izquierda igual que la diva, Quinn coloca una mano en la pierna flexionada de Rachel y la hace girar, ambas se quedan quietas en medio de la canción y Quinn acaricia la cintura de Rachel que se muerde el labio, se acerca a Quinn y antes de darle un beso se aleja girando tres veces, Quinn suspira y hace lo mismo que antes, se tira al suelo y se arrodilla en frente de Rachel tomando su pierna que esta sobre su hombro, Quinn le besa la pierna y Rachel se deja caer hacia delante pasando su pierna quedando apoyada sobre Quinn que tiene la intimidad de Rachel en su cara, Quinn se levanta con Rachel sobre ella, da un giro y Rachel se deja caer hacia atrás sujetándose con su pierna a Quinn, Rachel cae al suelo y se levanta con ayuda de la rubia que la abraza por la espalda.

Rachel da un giro y se deja caer hacia atrás asustando a todos menos a Quinn que sujeta su cabeza con su mano y besa el cuello de esta, Quinn toma la cintura de Rachel y da un paso hacia atrás dejando a Rachel abierta de piernas una delante de la otra y a esta sujetando su cintura con firmeza, Rachel se levanta con ayuda de la rubia que sonríe y se queda quieta, Rachel gira en torno a Quinn acariciando los brazos de la rubia y sonriendo, Quinn toma las manos de Rachel y retrocede haciendo que la diva avance, ambas se dejan llevar por la música bailando con sensualidad, Quinn levanta a Rachel por las caderas y cuando la deja en el suelo Rachel coloca su mano en el hombro de la rubia que la levanta girando, Rachel besa a Quinn y esta con delicadeza la deja caer girándola 4 veces y sujetándola por la cintura con fuerza para que no se aleje.

Quinn retrocede y Rachel avanza mirando a su prometida a los ojos haciendo un tango girando por todo el gimnasio con un paso bien calculado, Rachel abraza a Quinn y ambas mueven sus caderas con delicadeza, ambas se detienen y Rachel se deja caer al suelo abriéndose de piernas, la rubia sonríe y la levanta sujetando con firmeza a Rachel mientras que giran con movimientos sensuales, la rubia apega el trasero de Rachel a su frente y la diva solo baja volteándose y mirando a Quinn, abre las piernas sujetándose de las caderas de Quinn que la mira con amor, ambas se miran a los ojos olvidándose de todo lo demás, de todo lo que las rodea.

"e-eso fue" dice la profesora aplaudiendo igual que todos los espectadores, ya que la música guio a los alumnos y profesores hacia la pareja que se mira a los ojos "fabuloso"

"…" Quinn da un paso hacia delante haciendo que Rachel quede parada pegada a su cuerpo "muy lindo" dice Quinn sonriéndole.

"si" dice Rachel sonriéndole, ambas se separan y se miran con una sonrisa.

"estuvieron estupendas" dice la profesora aplaudiendo igual que todos.

"gracias" dicen ambas mirándose a los ojos con un pequeño sonrojo.

"no tenias porque levantarme" le dice Rachel abrazando a Quinn por la cintura.

"fue lindo lo que vi" le susurra Quinn a Rachel recibiendo un golpe en el hombro.

"su técnica es única" dice la profesora mirándolas a ambas que se sonríen "si hacen eso mañana esta perfecto" explica mirándolas.

"improvisaremos gracias" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que ríe y la abraza por los hombros.

"pero será muy bueno" dice Quinn arrodillándose y quitándole los tacones a Rachel que sonreí, se quita los zapatos y se los da a la profesora después de ponerse sus converse y Rachel sus zapatos.

"eso espero" dice la profesora, comienza a echar a los chicos dejándola con unos chicos del club de baile, Rachel se acerca a Quinn y le muerde el lóbulo de la oreja sin que nadie la vea o eso cree ella porque los chicos del coro se fijan.

"vamos" dice Rachel y ambas salen del gimnasio sin que nadie las vea o eso creen ellas porque los del coro la siguen hasta las gradas.

"que hacemos aquí" pregunta Quinn confundida mirando a Rachel.

"me gusta sentir tus manos" dice Rachel tirando a Quinn sobre el sofá sorprendiendo a los chicos y a la rubia que abre un poco los ojos "sentir tus manos recorrer mi cuerpo"

"guau" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel con sorpresa.

"que" pregunta Rachel colocándose sobre Quinn con cada pierna a un lado.

"e-estas como decirlo" dice Quinn acercando su mano a la mejilla de Rachel pero esta las sujeta con fuerza sobre la cabeza de la rubia "mas agresiva" dice mirando a Rachel que sonríe.

"y te molesta" pregunta Rachel y Quinn niega mucho "que bien" Rachel comienza a besar el cuello de Quinn y a lamer su cuello con una sonrisa haciendo que esta tire su cabeza hacia atrás.

"Rach amo lo que haces pero nos pueden ver" dice Quinn con dificultad.

"nadie nos vera" dice Rachel levantándose un poco y dejando que Quinn recorra sus piernas y toque su trasero "veo que cambiamos de parecer" dice sonriente mientras se mueve con lentitud hacia delante y atrás sintiendo el pene de Quinn que suspira.

"como no hacerlo" pregunta Quinn cambiando las posiciones quedando sobre y entre Rachel que abre un poco mas las piernas.

"tócame" dice Rachel sorprendiendo a todos los del coro, Quinn comienza a besar el cuello de Rachel con pasión mientras las manos de la diva están dentro del jeans de la rubia que gime al sentir las manos de Rachel sobre su pene "mm… estas dura" le dice ronroneando.

"por dios" dice Quinn cerrando los ojos.

"no te gusta" pregunta Rachel en un tono inocente cambiando las posiciones de nuevo "quiero montarte" le dice bajando el jeans y los bóxers de la rubia que solo asiente, Rachel se quita la camisa dejando sus pechos cubiertos solo por su sujetador, Quinn los comienza a besar mientras le quita las bragas a Rachel y esta gime al sentir los dientes de Quinn en su pezón y el pene tocando su coño mojado.

"estas mojada" le dice Quinn mordiendo como un poco mas de fuerza haciendo que Rachel haga su cabeza hacia atrás y tire del cabello de Quinn.

"dios si" dice Rachel levantándose un poco y haciendo que el pene de Quinn entre de golpe sorprendiendo a todos.

"porque tan emocionada" pregunta Quinn.

"estuvimos en una cama semidesnudas" dice Rachel "no pudimos hacer nada" dice moviendo de arriba abajo con rapidez.

"entonces estabas frustrada" pregunta Quinn y Rachel asiente "Rach amor lo hacemos todos los días" dice sorprendiendo a todos.

"lo se" dice Rachel cabalgándola con mas rapidez "pero hoy no tuvimos tiempo" dice mirando a Quinn que sonríe "dios te amo" le dice mientras Quinn la ayuda ya que siente que están cerca.

Ambas se besan cuando sienten que explotan y jadean con fuerza, se abrazan y se miran a los ojos.

"lo siento" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn confundida igual que todos "no te di tiempo para…"

"ponerme condón" pregunta Quinn y Rachel asiente con vergüenza "no importa" dice "no creo que a la primera al no ocupar preservativo quedes embarazada"

"no lo se" dice Rachel levantándose y arreglándose la ropa "y si es así jamás diremos donde quede embarazada, de acuerdo" dice con una sonrisa tierna.

"lo que quieras" dice Quinn levantándose y arreglándose los pantalones "aunque seria divertido escuchar lo que tus padres y mi madre preguntaran"

"te amo" dice Rachel tomando del cuello a Quinn y tirándola un poco hacia abajo besándola con pasión.

"dios" dice Quinn con voz ronca "te amo" la apega mas a su cuerpo y le deja un chupón en el cuello a Rachel que gime con fuerza.

"me dejaste un chupón" dice Rachel cuando Quinn se separa de ella.

"para que sepan que eres mía" dice Quinn abrazando a Rachel y comenzando a caminar hacia el comedor, cuando entran Quinn toma una ensalada, carne con arroz, dos jugos de manzana, un pastel de fresa y una manzana, se sientan donde ya todos los del coro están.

"carne" preguntan todos mirando el plato de la rubia.

"Rachel no me dejo tomar la ensalada" dice Quinn comenzando a comer arroz.

"porque ya llevas tres días comiendo ensaladas, te toca carne" le dice Rachel comenzando a comer de su ensalada, Quinn abre las dos botellas de jugo y Rachel toma una "gracias amor" le dice.

"de nada" dice Quinn echándose un pedazo de carne a la boca y masticándolo.

"pueden dejar de vernos así" pregunta Rachel mirando a sus amigos.

"es que tu amas la carne" dice Santana mirando a Quinn que asiente.

"y tu odias que coman cerca de ti" dice Kurt y Rachel asiente.

"pero amo demasiado a mi novia y me acostumbro" dicen ambas a la vez sorprendiéndose y luego riendo.

"por dios pueden ser mas cursis" pregunta Santana con una cara de asco mirando a otro lado.

"si si pueden" dice Puck y Santana ve a Rachel dándole un poco de ensalada a Quinn mientras que esta le da un poco de arroz.

"me subirá el azúcar" dice Santana negando.

"pues deja de mirarnos" dice Quinn "no se que les sorprende tanto"

"el que se supone que se odian" dice Sam y todos asienten.

"del odio al amor un solo paso" dice Quinn y Rachel asiente.

"había que vérselo venir" dice Rachel abrazando a Quinn que asiente, todos miran a la pareja que continúa con su comida sin importarle la mirada de los demás.

"quien quiere" pregunta Britt sacando unas gomitas de color amarillo "son importadas"

"yo" dicen todos y Britt se los da, todos comienza a comer y Rachel abre los ojos preocupando a todos menos Quinn.

"que pasa Rachel" pregunta Mercedes.

"son gomitas de papaya" dice Rachel y Britt asiente "Quinn es alérgica" dice levantándose y mirando a la rubia que comienza a toser mientras se toca la garganta.

"dios dios" todos mira a Quinn que tose con fuerza.

"ve por la enfermera dile que es tiene un ataque porque es alérgica" le dice Rachel mirando a su novia, Mike sale corriendo con rapidez mientras todos miran a Quinn.

"…" todos miran a Quinn que no para de toser mientras se afirma de la mesa, llega Mike con la enfermera y ella revisa a Quinn, le inyecta una aguja con un liquido y esta comienza a respirar mejor.

"oh dios" dice Quinn tosiendo mientras se sujeta el pecho.

"siempre lo olvido lo siento Quinn" dice Britt preocupada.

"e-estoy bien" dice Quinn tomando un poco de agua que le dio Rachel.

"estas bien" pregunta Rachel y Quinn asiente.

"si, si estoy bien" dice suspirando "se me quito el hambre" dice tragando fuerte.

"toma mas agua" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que asiente y toma.

"esta bien" dice Quinn mirando a Britt "Britt estoy bien tranquila"

"siempre olvido que eres alérgica a la papaya lo siento" dice con un puchero "a la otra preguntare" Britt le sonríe a Quinn.

"esta bien" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que la mira.

"dios, que bueno que estas bien" dice Rachel y Quinn sonríe.

"no es nada" dice Quinn intentando robarle un beso a Rachel pero esta se aleja confundiendo a todos "porque no me das un beso casi muero" dice con un puchero.

"porque comí dulce de papaya y tengo en mis labios" dice Rachel "no quiero que te pase eso de nuevo"

"oh cierto" dice Quinn y Rachel solo la abraza.

"vamos al baño a que te mojes un poco" dice tocando la frente de Quinn.

"si" dice Quinn levantándose y comenzando a caminar con Rachel a su lado, los del coro como siempre corren siguiendo a la pareja, cuando abren un poco la puerta ven a Quinn sin camisa y Rachel con una toalla pasándola por el abdomen y cuello de Quinn.

"duele" pregunta Rachel.

"arde" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel "siempre pasa tranquila con algo frio se me pasa el ardor que siento" dice sonriéndole.

"no te lo quites hasta que sientas que se te pasa el ardo" dice Rachel y Quinn solo asiente "te amo" dice Rachel abrazando a Quinn por la cintura.

"te amo" dice Quinn acariciando la mejilla de Rachel "no sabes cuanto deseo que sea el día de nuestra boda" dice con sinceridad.

"también lo espero" dice Rachel con sinceridad.

Ambas chicas siguen en el baño esperando que Quinn se sienta mejor pero lo que las sorprende es que cuando salen de clase no ven a ninguna persona en el instituto, ven la hora y les toca hora con el glee club.

Comienzan a caminar hasta la sala del coro donde ven a los chicos sentados esperando algo o a alguien, ambas se miran y entran al salón.

"al fin llegan" dice Puck mirándolas "las estábamos esperando"

"lo siento" dicen Quinn y Rachel sentándose.

"que estamos esperando ahora" pregunta Rachel confundida.

"a que lleguen Sue y Will" dice Mike, todos los chicos están esperando a que lleguen los profesores, Rachel esta apoyada en Quinn que tiene su mano bajo la camiseta de Rachel acariciando su piel sin ningún obstáculo.

"mm…" Rachel ronronea llamando la atención de todos que ven las manos de Quinn en la cintura de Rachel por bajo la camiseta y las de esta en sus piernas.

"que pasa gatita" pregunta Quinn sonriendo al ver a Rachel ronroneando.

"para" dice Rachel sonriéndole "me estas relajando" le dice suspirando.

"eso es lo que quiero" dice Quinn colocando sus piernas en una silla delante de ella, ambas se abrazan quedando semi acostadas en las sillas siendo vigilados por todos.

"…" Rachel comienza a jugar con el cabello de Quinn levantándolo como un Punk, Quinn ríe al ver lo que hace Rachel y para que pare intenta morder sus manos "para" dice Rachel sintiendo como ambas se comienzan a resbalar por moverse tanto pero Quinn coloca su pies en el suelo riendo al ver a Rachel sobre ella.

"terminaron" pregunta Sue, ambas chicas se miran y niegan pero Sue empuja la silla lejos y ambas caen al suelo haciendo un sonido sordo, Rachel sobre Quinn.

"Sue" Will la regaña al ver a las chicas en el suelo.

"ahu" Quinn se queja y mira a Rachel que esta con los ojos cerrados "gatita te levantas" pregunta y Rachel la mira, le da un beso y se levanta para ayudar a Quinn.

"estas bien" pregunta Rachel y Quinn asiente encogiéndose de hombros.

"si, estoy bien solo fue una caída" dice Quinn sentándose con Rachel a su lado.

"eso fue cruel" dice Rachel acariciando a Quinn que le besa el cuello.

"par de conejos deténganse" dice Santana "hay dos profesores"

"es un país libre de expresión" dice Quinn con un puchero mientras le deja otro chupón a Rachel.

"Romeo, Julieta" dice Sue y ambas la miran "esto será interesante" dice a Will que asiente.

"chicas lo siento mucho pero ahora deberán separarse y besar a la persona que salga en este papel, todos deberán besar a la persona que salga, sea hombre o mujer" dice Will con pena.

"bueno comienza Romeo" dice Sue acercando el papel a Quinn que suspira.

"no" dice Quinn al mirar el papel "coach no lo besare y el tampoco a mi"


	10. Chapter 10

"quien" preguntan todos, Rachel mira el papel y abre los ojos.

"no lo are" dice Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

"a quien tiene que besar Romeo" pregunta Sue sonriendo con maldad.

"no lo besare, saco otro papel pero no" dice Quinn y Santana le quita el papel.

"es enserio" dice Santana "a Paris" dice y echando el papel de nuevo dentro de la bolsa.

"no la besare" dice Finn mirando a Quinn que niega.

"tienen que besarse" dice Sue "es obligación hacerlo, salga quien salga y serán tres rondas"

"no lo are" dicen Finn y Quinn a la vez mirándose con asco.

"fueron novios" dice Sue.

"ni me lo recuerde" dicen Quinn y Finn haciendo una cara de asco.

"dejen de lloriquear y bésense de una vez" dice Sue "tengo autoridad para obligarlos por el bien de la obra"

"en ninguna parte sale que parís tiene que besar a Romeo" dice Quinn enojada.

"bésense de una vez" dice Will sorprendiendo a todos.

"…" Finn se levanta y Quinn igual, ambos se miran con odio y asco.

"un beso pasional que diga lo deseo pero te odio" dice Sue y Quinn sonríe con maldad.

"bien" dicen ambos mirándose, Finn toma la cintura de Quinn y esta el cuello del chico, ambos se miran cierran los ojos y se dan un beso con pasión, cuando el beso acaba Quinn le da un rodillazo a Finn que cae al suelo "lo deseo pero te odio" dice sentándose y cruzándose de brazos dejando a todos en shock mientras Finn se queja.

"Quinn" dicen Sue y Will.

"es actuación" dice Quinn "es lo deseo pero te odio, lo odio mas" Rachel ríe igual que todos menos Finn que se levanta y se sienta mirando a Quinn "solo fue actuación Hudson"

"esta bien" dice Sue "Brittany saca un papel" dice y Britt saca uno.

"tu beso es un beso tímido" dice Will.

"Baltazar" dice Britt levantándose igual que Blaine, ambos se colocan de frente y se dan un pequeño beso.

"bien bien" dice Will "Puck tu beso es necesitado" dice.

"nodriza" dice Puck sacando el papel y mirando a Mercedes.

Así pasa la primera ronda, Artie y Sugar, Sam y Tina, Santana y Kurt, Mike y Tina, Rory y Sugar, Rachel y Kurt. Pero ahora viene la segunda ronda y Rachel agrádese que no le haya tocado con alguien mas si no que con su mejor amigo.

"te toca Berry" dice Sue dándole la bolsa "un papel"

"pero primero tu beso es lleno de lujuria y deseo" dice Will.

"si" Rachel saca un papel que viene con otro pegado "eh están pegados"

"a ese es un regalito, dos por uno" dice Sue sonriendo "léelo"

"Romeo y Paris" dice Rachel mirando el papel y luego a Quinn y Finn que la miran igual que todos "me quedo con el de Romeo"

"nada de eso, hay varios papeles pegados y es dos por uno, tienes que dar dos besos como los que dijo Will" dice Sue.

"eso no vale" dice Quinn mirándola.

"claro que vale a cualquiera puede tocarle dos por uno, hay muchos así y como Berry es la primera se los explico ahora" apunta en medio del salón "Hudson, Berry, Fabray"

"es mala" dice Santana mirando a Finn, Quinn y Rachel que están en medio.

"elige con quien primero" dice Will suspirando y mirándola con culpa "ambos besos tienen que ser llenos de deseo y lujuria"

"eh" Rachel mira a Quinn y Finn que la miran esperando algo.

"ahora que lo pienso" dice Britt llamando la atención de todos pero no distrayéndolos "Finn, Quinn, Quinn, Finn, Finn, Quinn, Quinn, Finn" dice Britt "suenan parecidos"

"es cierto" dice Kurt mirando a Rachel que ve a Quinn.

"bésalo primero" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que suspira y asiente, se coloca delante de Finn que sonríe y ambos se besan con pasión pero Rachel se aleja un poco rápido.

"Hudson asiento" dice Sue y Finn se sienta "Fabray, Berry les toca"

"si" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que le toma la cintura, Rachel toma el cuello de Quinn y la tira un poco hacia abajo robándole un beso que sorprende a todos, Rachel la besa con pasión, deseo y lujuria y todos notan eso lo que los sorprenden, después de un minuto casi se separan y Rachel le muerde el labio a Quinn que sonríe.

"e-ese fue un beso pasional" dice Will apuntando las sillas.

"Romeo tus besos serán salvaje y agresivos" dice Sue y Quinn asiente saca el papel y ve el nombre de Julieta pero el otro.

"este nombre de quien es" pregunta Quinn confundida.

"que dice" pregunta Sue sonriendo.

"Camila y Julieta" dice Quinn mirando a Sue.

"Camila entra" dice Sue y entra una chica con un cuerpo de infarto, una mirada hermosa, unos pechos que te mueres igual que su trasero, todos los chicos abren la boca menos Kurt y Blaine, de las chicas Santana y Quinn abren la boca un poco.

"guau" todos los con la boca abierta dicen eso.

"ella es Camila tendrás que besarla" dice Sue mirando a Quinn que mira a la chica detenidamente.

"ella es Quinn" pregunta Camila y Sue asiente "es un gusto" dice acercándose a la rubia "soy tu admiradora" dice con sensualidad.

"eh gracias" dice Quinn levantándose y alejándose un poco de la chica mientras Rachel se levanta igual "cof cof" Quinn tose al ver las miradas de Camila y Rachel, es un duelo de miradas que asusta a la mayoría de los chicos.

"a quien besas primero" pregunta Sue "a tu novia o a Camila"

"…" Quinn mira a Rachel que la mira con enojo "me dan un momento" dice tomando la mano de Rachel y alejándola un poco "no estés celosa por favor" dice.

"te comías a la chica con la mirada" dice Rachel enojada.

"pero solo quiero estar contigo" dice Quinn, todos escuchan prestando atención "Rach amor por favor, bien la chica es muy guapa pero solo te amo a ti" dice con sinceridad "confía en mi, solo me sorprendió pero nada mas, jamás podría alejarme de tu lado porque te amo demasiado, nos vamos a casar y hay que confiar, confió en ti pero en los demás no si tu me pides que confié en ti y en tu co-estrella cuando estés en una obra lo are y eso te pido ahora amor confía en mi"

"esta bien" dice Rachel sonriéndole "lo are" le susurra y ambas vuelven al centro.

"besare a Camila primero" dice Quinn y Rachel asiente.

"un beso salvaje y agresivo" dice Camila y Quinn asiente, Camila toma la cara de Quinn y le da un beso agresivo sin ternura ni nada, Quinn sujeta la cintura de la chica y la besa por 10 segundos cuando ocupa el agarre de su cintura para alejarla, cuando están lejos retrocede un paso.

"vete Camila" dice Sue y Camila se va con una sonrisa.

"…" Rachel mira a Quinn que la toma de la cintura y la apega a su cuerpo, ambas tienen una sonrisa y Rachel asiente, Quinn sujeta del mentón a Rachel y le da un beso salvaje y agresivo que sorprende a todos de nuevo porque ambas se besan bailando con sus lenguas sin importarles nadie mas, cuando ambas se separan Quinn sujeta a Rachel con firmeza y le sonreí.

"n-no tengo palabras" dice Will mirando a Rachel y Quinn que se miran, Quinn se lame los labios y muerde el lóbulo de Rachel tirando hacia atrás sentándose en la silla con Rachel sobre ella.

La clase continua con diferentes besos y la pareja se va sin decir nada ya que están cansadas y tiene que practicar.

El día del acto llego después de 3 días de espera por algunos mas que otros. Todos se encontraban en el gimnasio mirando las presentaciones de baile, los chicos del coro estaban detrás de escena esperando a la pareja de chicas.

"donde están Quinn y Rachel" pregunta la profesora "se presentan en 2 minutos"

"aquí" dice Rachel llegando con un hermoso vestido rojo, un maquillaje natural, una flor en su pelo y unos tacones negros, a su lado esta Quinn con un traje negro, una camisa negra, una corbata roja, unos zapatos de salón negros y un sombrero negro con una franja roja.

"estábamos buscando algunas cosas" dice Quinn mirando a los chicos que están en shock.

"se ven hermosas" dice Britt mirándolas.

"gracias" dicen ambas.

"y ahora nos deleitaran con un tango" dice el director "Rachel Berry y Quinn Fabray" todos aplauden.

"vamos" dice Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn, ambas se colocan en medio del gimnasio que se queda en silencio esperando ver el baile de la pareja mas popular del instituto McKinley.

La música comienza y Rachel da un giro sobre su eje, Quinn se desata la corbata y comienza a moverse pegada a Rachel que sonríe y gira quedando de frente, baja con sensualidad y se voltea quedando de espaldas a Quinn que sonríe, la rubia abre ambas manos y toma las de Rachel que se impulsa y da un pequeño salto, ambas giran y Rachel se deja caer hacia atrás pero Quinn sujeta su cabeza con su mano, Rachel le quita el sombrero a Quinn y se lo coloca levantándose con ayuda de esta que sonríe, ambas comienzan a bailar un tango por alrededor de todo el gimnasio sin detenerse y sin soltarse en ningún momento, Rachel gira tres veces lejos de Quinn y esta solo se acerca rápidamente y toma la cintura de Rachel.

La diva menea sus caderas bajando pegada a Quinn que le quita el sombrero se lo coloca y la levanta con agilidad, la diva se sujeta de la rubia y da un pequeño salto, Rachel abraza a Quinn por la espalda que sujeta su mano y una de sus piernas, avanza mientras esta se desliza con los tacones, la morena se levanta y flexiona su pierna, Quinn acaricia la pierna de Rachel y se voltea comenzando a retroceder mientras Rachel mantiene su pies estirado hacia atrás, ambas dan un giro y Rachel pisa el suelo.

Quinn se queda quieta y Rachel comienza a girar con su mano en el hombro de Quinn que gira hacia atrás mirando a Rachel que sonríe y se deja caer hacia un lado apoyándose en Quinn que igual se va hacia un lado, Rachel se sienta en la pierna que flexiona Quinn y tira el sombrero lejos junto a la corbata, le desabrocha el saco y se menea hacia atrás, Quinn se levanta y toma la mano de Rachel, comienza a caminar en círculos mientras Rachel solo sigue a Quinn solo con un pies en el suelo girando en su mismo eje, Rachel se levanta y toma las manos de Quinn con firmeza.

Quinn avanza y luego giran, Rachel avanza mientras Quinn retrocede, ambas se quedan quieta escuchando la letra de la canción y Rachel empuja a Quinn que se deja caer hacia atrás y se arrodilla en frente de Rachel que coloca su pies en el hombro de Quinn como siempre la rubia besa la pierna de la diva y la levanta con facilidad, ambas giran y Rachel se deja caer hacia atrás levantándose con ayuda de Quinn, ambas vuelven hacer otro tango pero este es diferente porque están mirando al lado contrario avanzando y retrocediendo como una coreografía, Quinn hace girar a Rachel pero la toma en brazos, Rachel levanta su pierna entre ambas y todo el gimnasio aplaude con fuerza.

"gracias" dicen Quinn y Rachel mirando al gimnasio, Quinn toma la corbata y el sombrero para salir a donde están todos junto a Rachel.

"fue hermoso" dice la profesora sonriéndoles.

"muchas gracias" dice Rachel sin soltar la mano de Quinn que suspira "nos iremos a cambiar" apunta su vestimenta y la profesora les da unos consejos a la siguiente pareja.

"fue muy lindo" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel.

"me siento mareada" dice Rachel sentándose cuando llegan al salón del coro, ninguna nota a los chicos como siempre que las espían ya que Mike y Britt ya se presentaron.

"estas bien" pregunta Quinn preocupada y Rachel solo asiente.

"hoy desperté con mareos igual que ayer" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que levanta una ceja.

"vamos al medico" pregunta Quinn y Rachel solo suspira.

"no te quedaras tranquila hasta que vayamos" pregunta Rachel y Quinn asiente "esta bien nos cambiamos y vamos"

"bueno" dice Quinn y ambas se cambian ropa con rapidez pero en un momento donde van por el pasillo Rachel se marea y casi cae de no ser por Quinn y sus reflejos "Rach, amor"

"estoy bien" dice Rachel afirmándose de Quinn "solo un mareo" dice sonriéndole pero esa sonrisa se borra.

"eh Rachel hace dos días tenia que llegarte tu periodo" dice Quinn y todos los del coro se ven confundidos "no te a llegado o si" dice.

"no" dice Rachel y mira a Quinn que mira a Rachel "solo tiene que ser el cansancio" dice.

"es mejor que vayamos al hospital para estar seguras" dice Quinn comenzando a caminar pero se detiene igual que Rachel.

"seguras" dice Rachel y Quinn toca el abdomen de Rachel con miedo, ambas se miran a los ojos y todos los del coro se miran sorprendidos.

Ambas se miran a los ojos y suspiran.

"si eso llegara a pasar" pregunta Rachel con miedo.

"cambiaria nuestros planes un poco pero nada mas" dice Quinn "te amo, me amas eso basta" dice sonriéndole con amor.

"si" dice Rachel y ambas se suben al auto de Quinn y parten hacia el hospital.

Los chicos del coro se quedan sorprendidos y deciden ir a casa de Rachel a esperar noticas ya que una prueba de sangre para saber si estas embarazada dura relativamente poco.

Las dos horas que tuvieron que esperar las chicas para saber si eran ciertas o no sus suposiciones pasaron aburridas para los chicos del coro que estaban escondidos en casa de Rachel esperando la llegada de la pareja que llega y se sienta en el sofá sin saber que están siendo vistas por todos los del coro.

"quieres que lo abra yo" pregunta Quinn con el sobre en mano.

"deja lo hago yo" dice Rachel abriendo el sobre y mirando el papel, suspira y comienza a derramar unas lagrimas lo que preocupa a Quinn y asusta a todos.

"Rach amor" pregunta Quinn y Rachel la abraza con fuerza.

"negativo" susurra Rachel y Quinn la abraza con fuerza "me siento feliz pero a la vez triste" dice Rachel llorando con mas fuerzas "tenia la esperanza de que fuera otro el resultado"

"tranquila" dice Quinn "también me siento un poco desilusionada" dice y todos suspiran de alivio "pero tendremos hijos amor, los tendremos cuando estemos mas grande y tengamos nuestra casa, nuestros trabajos y nuestro amor siga intacto" le dice "Rach podemos tener hijos de las dos y quiero tener hijos contigo pero mas adelante porque primero tienes que triunfar en Broadway y yo ser una fotógrafa decente" dice asiendo reír a Rachel.

"si" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que asiente y le sonríe mientras besa su frente "pero de ahora en adelante nos cuidaremos porque tenemos que cumplir nuestros sueños y si en algún momento me quedo embarazada será un regalo" dice con seriedad.

"seria mejor cuando estuviéramos en New York y tuviéramos nuestros trabajos estables" dice Quinn abrazando a Rachel "pero estoy de acuerdo condón y pastillas después de hacerlo"

"a eso se le llama sexo seguro" dice Leroy llamando la atención de todos que ven a Hiram con el papel en medio de Judy y Leroy "y al parecer eso les hace falta por su miedito"

"cuando paso este desliz" pregunta Judy cruzándose de brazos "sabemos cuando mienten y queremos la verdad"

"esta bien hace 3 días Quinn y yo estábamos aburridas mirando como veían las escenas de la obra que aremos" dice Rachel "salimos a bailar y bailamos tango luego fuimos a las gradas de la escuela y lo hicimos bajo las gradas sobre un sofá viejo pero cómodo" explica sorprendiendo a todos.

"que obra aran" pregunta Leroy haciendo que los chicos del coro abran la boca.

"porque no nos contaron antes" pregunta Judy.

"cuando será el estreno" pregunta Hiram entusiasmado.

"Romeo" Rachel apunta a Quinn "Julieta" se apunta a ella misma "se nos paso el contarles porque teníamos que practicar unas cosas y el estreno será dentro de 3 días"

"así de fácil dejan de lado el que casi quedan embarazadas" pregunta Mercedes en un susurro que los Berry y las Fabray escuchan pero solo sonríen.

"entonces el papel es por tener sexo en un sofá" pregunta Hiram y ambas asienten.

"tienen condones" pregunta Judy y ambas se sonrojan mirando a los lados.

"si tengo mama pero alguien" Quinn mira a Rachel "estaba entusiasmada que no me dio tiempo de nada"

"como si te hubieras negado" dice Rachel.

"estabas sobre mi y tenia los pantalones y bóxers abajo mientras te movías arriba mío, tu habrías podido decir no" pregunta Quinn.

"con fuerza de voluntad" dice Rachel cruzándose de brazos, Hiram, Leroy y Judy ven la sonrisa que tiene Quinn en su rostro y los hace sonreír.

"bien tendré fuerza de voluntad y me iré a dormir a mi casa" dice Quinn y Rachel la mira con sorpresa "adiós amor" le dice con una sonrisa.

"no puedes irte" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que solo niega.

"bien me quedo" dice Quinn mirando a los Berry que asienten "pero dormiré en el cuarto de invitados, yo sola para tener fuerza de voluntad"

"pues tienen la casa para ustedes sola" dice Leroy entusiasmado "saldremos con Judy a un spa en Columbus que es riquísimo volveremos dentro de pocos días para ver la obra" dice besando la frente de las chicas y corriendo fuera igual que Hiram y Judy.

"amor" dice Rachel pero Quinn se aleja de ella y sienta en el sofá "Quinn amor por favor"

"tengo fuerza de voluntad" dice Quinn.

"conmigo no la tienes amor" dice Rachel y Quinn solo niega mirándola fijamente.

"creo tenerla" dice Quinn.

"no" dice Rachel y se comienza a desabotonar la camisa con sensualidad moviendo sus caderas sorprendiendo a los del coro que están escondidos donde pueden ver a las chicas pero donde no pueden salir por ninguna parte "amor" dice quitándose la camisa dejando un sujetador negro, se voltea y agacha dejando ver su trasero a Quinn que la mira sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

"…" Quinn solo cruza una pierna y se acomoda mejor sin cambiar su expresión, Rachel se quita las calcetas y la falda quedando con unas bragas negras.

"amor" pregunta Rachel caminando hacia Quinn que la mira "no te gusta" pregunta quitándose el sujetador y las bragas de golpe dejándola desnuda en frente de Quinn.

"es mejor que te vistas Rach puedes enfermarte" dice Quinn mirándola fijamente sin expresión en su cara.

"oh" Rachel se voltea y comienza a caminar a la salida, Quinn se levanta y Rachel se voltea rápidamente se acerca a Quinn y tira el jeans de esta hacia abajo sorprendiendo a la rubia y a todos, tira a Quinn hacia el sofá y se sienta entre ambas piernas.

"Rachel que haces" pregunta Quinn mirando a Rachel que mira su pene.

"quiero que dejes de tener fuerza de voluntad" dice Rachel antes de meterse el pene de Quinn en su boca de golpe sorprendiendo a todos y sacándole un gemido a Quinn que coloca una de sus manos en la cabeza de Rachel para intentar alejarla.

"Rach" Quinn solo suspira y mira como Rachel chupa, lame y de vez en cuando muerde su pene y sus testículos calentando a los chicos que se ven sorprendidos.

Todos están mirando la escena con sorpresa y excitación, después de 15 minutos chupándole el pene a Quinn, Rachel sonríe internamente.

"v-voy acabar" dice Quinn gimiendo, Rachel toma los testículos de Quinn y los aprieta un poco asiendo que Quinn acabe con un gemido sonoro, Rachel se levanta y sienta a horcajadas sobre la rubia que la mira, la diva le quita la camiseta a Quinn dejando su torso desnudo.

"te gusto" pregunta Rachel besando el cuello de Quinn.

"claro que me gusto" dice Quinn "fue una mamada muy buena" dice sorprendiendo a todos menos Rachel que sonríe sin que Quinn vea aunque esta también sonríe.

"te gusta mi boca" pregunta Rachel mirando a Quinn que se encoje de hombros.

"si" dice Quinn con esa cara neutral que no le dice nada a nadie.

"hay mejores bocas" pregunta Rachel besando el cuello de Quinn "te la han chupado mejor" pregunta moviéndose hacia delante y atrás provocando una fricción en sus centros.

"no" dice Quinn "no lo han hecho antes, solo tu" dice mirando a Rachel.

"aun te resistes" pregunta Rachel y Quinn asiente, Rachel se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia la cocina.

"a donde vas" pregunta Quinn volteando su cabeza para mirar a Rachel.

"solo espera" dice Rachel apareciendo con un bote de crema batida haciendo que todos abran los ojos "quieres postre" pregunta echándose crema en sus pezones y gimiendo "esta helado" ronronea moviendo sus caderas en círculos.

"no, no quiero postre" dice Quinn levantándose, Rachel salta sobre ella y sonríe al verlas que ambas caen sobre el sofá individual.

"si quieres" dice Rachel pasando sus pezones por los labios de Quinn que abre la boca y los comienza a chupar y lamer, primero el derecho y luego el izquierdo dejándolos limpios.

"para" dice Quinn con voz ronca pero Rachel lame la mejilla de Quinn y besa sus pechos, lame, muerde y chupa los pezones de Quinn que gime, en un momento muerde un pezón de Quinn con mucha fuerza "MIERDA" grita de dolor y Rachel se aleja un poco "maldita sea Rachel me dolió"

"si" dice Rachel y Quinn le da una palmada en el trasero con fuerza sorprendiendo a todos "Quinn" Rachel gime.

"duele no es cierto" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que solo asiente.

"mas" dice Rachel y Quinn solo sonríe mientras aprieta el trasero de Rachel con fuerza sacándole un sonoro gemido y mas suplicas "amor si tienes fuerza de voluntad, tienes mas que yo pero por favor" dice entre gemidos "hazme el amor"

"…" Quinn mira a Rachel que tira de su pelo con fuerza "quien tiene fuerza de voluntad" pregunta con seriedad.

"tu" dice Rachel "tu tienes pero ahora hazme el amor" dice y Quinn se levanta recostándola en el sofá de tres cuerpos.

"eso es tentador" dice Quinn y Rachel saca un condón del cajón "preparada" pregunta sintiendo como Rachel le coloca el condón con cuidado de que no quede aire.

"si" dice Rachel y Quinn penetra a Rachel con cuidado, esta gime y se abraza a Quinn que sonríe "dios" Rachel rasguña la espalda de Quinn con fuerza mientras esta penetra a Rachel con estocadas cortas pero rápidas.

"porque deje ir a Rachel" pregunta Puck llamando la atención de la pareja y de todos que abren los ojos, Rachel se tapa y Quinn sale de ella y se tapa.

"maldita sea salgan de esa mierda" grita Quinn y los chicos salen con la mirada baja "ustedes 4" apunta a Santana, Mercedes, Kurt y Britt "no aprendieron la ultima vez a no espiar"

"seria la tercera vez para nosotros y la segunda para ellos" dice Britt con inocencia y Rachel levanta una ceja "si mira nosotros 4 las vimos aquí arriba, todos las vimos en el sofá y ahora de nuevo, son 2 y 3"

"que hacen aquí" pregunta Quinn comenzando a vestirse y haciendo que Rachel gruña "deja de gruñir y ponte ropa" le dice con una sonrisa, ambas se visten en silencio y cuando están vestidas los miran a todos.

"espero que sea importante para habernos interrumpido" dice Rachel enojada y frustrada.

"te frustramos" pregunta Finn enojado.

"si" dice Rachel sorprendiendo a todos menos a Quinn que se sienta en el sofá individual cruzando una pierna sobre la otra "porque estaba disfrutando y mucho" lo mira con enojo y hace un puchero.

"ya no reconozco a Rachel Berry" se escucha la voz de Puck y todos miran a Rachel.

"y eso es malo" pregunta Rachel mirándolo.

"si porque esta no eres tu" dice Puck mirándola con seriedad "tu no eres esto que eres ahora con Quinn, has cambiado y mucho, siempre llegas temprano a clases, ibas a esperar hasta casarte para hacer el amor, te vestías ridículamente pero esa eras tu" todos miran a Rachel menos Quinn "donde esta la Rachel Berry que todos aquí conocemos" pregunta "donde esta porque desde que estas con Quinn has cambiado" Quinn mira a Rachel que la mira.

"no le eches la culpa a Quinn" dice Rachel levantándose y mirándolo "hace 2 meses vestía igual de feo, hace 5 meses era la misma, sigo siendo la misma y llevo con Quinn casi un año de novias, ella no tiene la culpa de que me haya dado cuenta que esa ropa era pasada de moda y quiera verme mas linda"

"entonces vistes así por Quinn" pregunta Mike.

"no, visto así por mi misma" dice Rachel "Quinn dice que esa ropa es ridícula pero me hace ver tierna, le encantan mis suéteres de renos y le eh dado varios a ella que ocupa cuando podemos" todos miran a Quinn que esta sonrojada un poco "Quinn no tiene nada que ver en que quiera madurar y quiera vestirme bien, no tiene nada que ver en que haya dejado de usar esos suéteres de renos, ella no tiene nada que ver en mis cambios así que no le echen la culpa"

"entonces porque cambiaste tanto" pregunta Tina mirando a Rachel que los mira a todos.

"porque una vez me vi en el espejo y me sentí fea" dice Rachel "pensé en ir con una ropa que me habría echo ver como una puta para sentirme linda y deseada pero Quinn me convenció de que era hermosa y que vistiera lo que vistiera siempre seria igual de linda" Quinn mira a Rachel con pena y frustración "y por ese vistiera lo que vistiera decidí dejar de lado los suéteres y las faldas para llevar ropa mas normal y mas cómoda"

"entonces Quinn si tiene algo que ver" dice Sam mirando a la rubia que solo suspira.

"si ella me izo ver que si me vestía con lo que fuera igual seria hermosa, igual alguien me encontraría linda" dice Rachel enojada "cambie para mejor porque ahora soy normal, puedo hacer las cosas que quiero" todos la miran con sorpresa menos Quinn que se levanta y se acerca a su oído aunque todos escuchan el susurro.

"amor cálmate" le susurra Quinn "que piensen lo que quieran pero recuerda que son tus amigos y los quieres" todos se sorprenden pero disimulan "no quiero que pelees con ellos por mi culpa" le besa la nuca "estaré en la cocina preparando tu plato favorito" le dice y comienza a caminar hacia la cocina.

"esa mujer" dice Rachel llamando la atención de todos "me hace sentir segura, hermosa, querida y amada" dice "ella es mi felicidad y es la chica que me da seguridad, la que me convenció de no operarme la nariz porque me cree hermosa tal cual soy" los mira y comienza a caminar hacia las escaleras "cierren cuando salgan" dice antes de subir.

Todos los del coro salen y se esconden mirando a las chicas por la ventana, ya que parece que es una costumbre espiarlas sin que se den cuenta y ven a Quinn con su short negro con rojo y una camisa blanca abierta dejando ver su abdomen y un sujetador blanco.

"mm…" Quinn saca una hoya y le echa agua para luego ponerla en el fuego, se voltea y saca una tabla de picar, comienza a picar verduras con una sonrisa.

"Quinn" Rachel entra a la cocina con el pelo tomado y solo su ropa interior "me daré un baño"

"ve tranquila" dice Quinn sin dejar de picar las verduras "date un baño relajante porque hoy yo are la cena y espero que te comportes como mi diva" le dice mirándola.

"eres un amor" dice Rachel sonriendo para luego caminar hacia su cuarto.

"donde esta" pregunta Quinn buscando en los cajones, cuando abre uno saca un colador y coloca todas las verduras, comienza a lavarlas y cuando las verduras están listas las echa a la hoya con el arroz, camina hasta el refrigerador y cuando ve que Rachel no esta le echa dos piscas de vainilla y unas gotas de limón, saca una cosa blanca del refrigerador y le echa tres gotas sin que Rachel vea.

"que hace" susurra Kurt confundido.

"no tengo idea" dicen todos en un susurro mirando a Quinn.

Quinn sin prestar mucha atención saca una bandeja con frezas y las comienza a partir en dos y quitarles las hojas con delicadeza, cuando ya tiene todas las fresas listas las echa a una fuente honda y le echa azúcar flor con cuidado esparciéndolas todas, las deja en el refrigerador y le baja la llama a la cocina.

"Rach amor iré a comprar algo a la tienda vuelvo en 15 minutos" grita Quinn.

"veo la cocina" pregunta Rachel desde arriba sin querer salir de la tina.

"no tengo el tiempo contado tu solo relájate" le dice Quinn antes de salir de la casa con su chaqueta de cuero puesta, comienza a caminar sin darse cuenta de que los chicos la siguen, esta camina con rapidez y entra al supermercado que queda a 12 cuadras de la casa de Rachel.

"que viene a comprar" pregunta Santana confundida.

"no se" dicen los chicos mirando a Quinn.

"donde donde" pregunta Quinn caminando mirando los estantes, cuando toma una botella de chocolate confunde a todos.

"se meterá en problemas" dice Mercedes y todos asienten, Quinn mira las cosas y sonríe mientras va a la caja.

"solo eso o quieres algo mas" pregunta la chica con tono sugerente, los chicos miran a Quinn que mira otra cosa.

"si si quiero algo mas" dice Quinn y todos se sorprenden "quiero el peluche de la repisa" dice apuntado la repisa.

"cual" pregunta la cajera moviendo las caderas.

"dame el leoncito y el gatito" dice Quinn y la chica se lo da.

"son 37 con 70" dice la chica sonriéndole a Quinn que toma la volta y le da 40 dólares.

"guarda el cambio" dice Quinn saliendo de la tienda con rapidez "no, no, no" dice mirando su reloj, comienza a correr con rapidez saltando a unos niños que jugaban en la calle que la ven con admiración ya que salto a tres de ellos "lo siento" les grita a los niños mientras dobla y se mete por unos jardines.

"donde se metió" pregunta Kurt confundido al llegar a la casa de Rachel jadeando.

"no…" Santana se calla al ver a Quinn saltar la muralla de ramas que separan los jardines de la casa, esta cae al suelo y se voltea corriendo dentro de la casa para apagar la cocina.

"Quinn eres tu" pregunta Rachel que escucho la puerta.

"si… Rach tranquila" dice Quinn jadeando.

"estas bien" pregunta Rachel preocupada "quieres que baje"

"no amor tu quédate tranquila es solo que corrí un poco" dice Quinn sacando una bandeja con forma circular.

"que hace" susurra Britt confundida mirando como Quinn saca de a una fresa y va rellenando la bandeja, saca el chocolate y le echa a todas las frezas un poco para echarle crema batida en otras, mete las cosas en el refrigerador y revisa el arroz, comienza a pelar y picar unos tomates, saca dos copas de vino y coloca la mesa con dos platos sorprendiendo a todos.

"necesitaba un baño relajante" dice Rachel entrando para ver a Quinn con la camisa abierta, las mangas arribas y su abdomen brillante por el sudor que corre.

"bueno quiero que te sientes" dice Quinn y Rachel se sienta para ver a Quinn servirle arroz con verduras.

"oh amor es de ese arroz que haces" pregunta Rachel y Quinn asiente "sabes que lo amo te queda riquísimo y no se porque" dice mirando a Quinn que se sienta en frente de ella y le sirve un poco de vino.

"es un secreto que mi abuela me dio una vez" dice Quinn comenzando a comer sonriéndole a Rachel.

"alguna vez me lo dirás" pregunta Rachel esperanzada.

"echo el arroz, las verduras" dice Quinn y Rachel asiente "unas piscas de limón, vainilla y unas gotas de leche" dice y Rachel abre los ojos "amor leche de soja" Rachel suspira.

"lo siento" dice Rachel.

"no importa" dice Quinn "ese es el secreto de mi abuela que solo mi familia sabe aunque el cortar bien las verduras y echar esas cosas en el momento justo también es importante o si no queda horrible y este no es el caso" dice al ver a Rachel comer con ganas.

Ambas ríen y continúan comiendo hablando de cualquier cosa, cuando ambas terminan se miran.

"espacio para el postre" pregunta Quinn dejando los platos en el lavamanos.

"si" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn sacar una bandeja con fresas, chocolate y crema batida.

"la crema es sin leche de animal igual que el chocolate son especiales para los veganos" dice Quinn "puedes comer tranquila porque ninguna de estas cosas están echas con animalitos" dice sonriéndole sorprendiendo a todos.

"gracias Quinn" dice Rachel mirando a su novia.

"olvidaba darte esto" dice sacando al león y el gato de una bolsa de papel.

"son muy lindos" dice Rachel mirando los peluches.

"quiero que mañana vayamos a ver la casa" dice Quinn "tengo que llevar los muebles y quiero ver que estén donde tu quieres" le sonríe.

"es nuestra casa en lima" dice Rachel sonriendo.

"y falta la que tendremos en New York" dice Quinn sonriéndole mientras saca una fresa.

"te amo" dice Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn que le besa la mano a la diva.

"te amo mas" dice Quinn sonriéndole.

"te amo mucho mas" dice Rachel.

"imposible" dice Quinn y Rachel sonríe con amor mientras se levanta y abraza a Quinn que la sienta en su regazo.

"aremos algo" pregunta Rachel mirándola.

"solo darte un beso porque mañana tenemos que despertar temprano" dice Quinn besando los labios de Rachel que sonríe y se abraza mas a ella.

"vamos a dormir" dice Rachel levantándose.

"deja ordenar esto y subo" dice Quinn mirándola.

"nada de eso ve a ver televisión mientras yo lavo esto" dice Rachel "te toca descansar a ti" dice empujando a Quinn hacia el sofá y dándole el control remoto.

"esta bien" dice Quinn encendiendo la televisión pero mirando a Rachel que lava las cosas que ocuparon, todos notan la mirada de adoración que tiene Quinn y se sorprenden mucho.

Rachel tiene una sonrisa al sentir la mirada de su novia sobre ella y solo suspira mientras termina de lavar el último trasto.

"te gusta la vista" pregunta Rachel sin voltearse.

"es una de las cosas que mas me gustan de ti" dice Quinn y todos la ven feo.

"si y cual es la que mas te gusta" pregunta Rachel caminando hacia Quinn.

"tu personalidad, tus labios, tus ojos, el color de tu piel, tu nariz" dice Quinn y Rachel la ve raro.

"mi nariz te gusta" pregunta Rachel tocándose la nariz.

"amo tu nariz y amo todo de ti, esos ataques de diva, el querer controlarlo todo, esas tiernas falditas que extraño un poco igual que los suéteres ridículos que te hacen ver tierna y adorable" dice Quinn sorprendiendo a todos los demás.

"iré como siempre si tu vas con algo que te di" dice Rachel levantándose y mirando a Quinn.

"bien" dice Quinn levantándose y subiendo con Rachel a su cuarto, ambas se colocan sus pijamas y apagan todo para abrazarse y dormir.

"debo ir a casa" todos miran la hora y se van a sus casas casi corriendo.


	11. Chapter 11

Al otro día todos los chicos se encontraban afuera en el estacionamiento esperando a Quinn y Rachel, cuando ven el auto llegar no pueden creer lo que ven, Rachel sale con un suéter de búho, una falda corta escocesa celeste y azul, unas medias y unos zapatos mientras que Quinn sale con un jeans ajustado, una camisa a cuadros negra con blanco abierta dejando ver una camiseta con un osito cariñoso del león en ella, unos lentes de aviador y unas botas militares negras.

Quinn abraza a Rachel por los hombros y toma ambas mochilas con su mano libre, ambas comienzan a caminar hacia los chicos que están en shock.

"ositos cariñositos" pregunta Santana con burla.

"si" dice Quinn con simpleza "Rachel quería que la trajera y eso hago" dice con simpleza mientras besa la frente de Rachel que sonríe.

"entonces volviste" pregunta Puck mirando a Rachel.

"jamás me fui, además Quinn extrañaba esta ropa" dice Rachel.

"solo porque ella la extrañaba tu ocupas esta ropa que amabas" pregunta Finn enojado.

"supe mejorar mi gusto" dice Rachel "además hicimos un trato, yo me vestía como antes y ella se colocaba algo infantil" mira la musculosa de osito de Quinn "te vez adorable" dice sonriendo.

"vamos a dejar las cosas al casillero" dice Quinn "y si lo se soy adorable" dice haciendo reír a Rachel mientras todos las siguen.

"y muy modesta" dice Rachel y Quinn levanta una ceja.

"eso es malo" pregunta Quinn mirando a Rachel abrir su casillero.

"en ti no lo es" dice Rachel guardando las cosas y cerrándolo para acercarse al de Quinn "en mi tal vez"

"pero si eres una diva" dice Quinn guardando las cosas y cerrando su casillero "tienes que ser así o no" pregunta comenzando a caminar con Rachel hacia el auditorio.

"si eso creo" dice Rachel sonriéndole, todos ven a unos jugadores de hockey con unos granizado caminar hacia Rachel cuando están en frente y están a punto de lanzarlo Quinn coloca su mano delante deteniéndolos.

"que mierda intentan hacer idiotas" pregunta Quinn con odio asustando a todos.

"y-yo" tragan fuerte "es una perdedora" dice uno recuperándose.

"pues creo que no lo tienen muy claro o si" pregunta Quinn dando un paso delante dejando a Rachel detrás "le tiran una de esas mierdas a mi novia y lo pagaran bien caro" dice con veneno "boten esas mierdas y si veo a Rachel manchada con eso voy por ustedes"

"no te tenemos miedo" dice uno con nervios.

"deberían" dice Santana llamando la atención de todos "mis queridos amigos recuerdan esa vez que esos tres jugadores de futbol fueron encontrados desnudos, sin ningún pelo en su cuerpo y atados en el poste de la escuela" pregunta.

"eso fue obra de Santana y Quinn" dice Britt "las intente detener pero ellos esa vez le lanzaron granizados a Kurt, Rachel y Mercedes aunque todos sabían que ellos tres eran intocables" explica "no creo que pueda detenerlas ahora y menos a Quinn" dice con un puchero triste.

"fuera" dice Quinn y los jugadores se van casi corriendo por el miedo "y esta advertencia es para todos" toma la mano de Rachel y sigue caminando.

"no tienes que amenazarlos" dice Rachel "después perderás tu popularidad"

"…" Quinn se voltea y le toma del mentón con cuidado "prefiero mil veces tenerte a ti que la estúpida popularidad" le dice "te amo" le da un beso y Rachel sonríe mientras continúan su camino tomadas de la mano.

"…" los del coro van mirando a ambas chicas y cuando entran Sue comienza a reír sorprendiendo a todos menos Quinn que suspira.

"te pusiste una camiseta de osito" dice Sue riendo.

"ositos cariñositos coach" dice Quinn sentándose a un lado de Rachel mientras Sue no se detiene.

"bueno Sue ríe" dice Will mirando a Quinn.

"lo se" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que la ve con pena "me gusta así que no te preocupes" dice antes de besar a Rachel con amor y ternura.

"bueno viene la escena de la cama" dice Sue con un suspiro "vayan con Emma para prepararse" ambas caminan a los vestuarios.

"bueno" dice Emma mirando a la pareja les da sus trajes "Quinn" le da unos bóxer negros con blanco "hay otros iguales en la cama" le da unas bragas blancas a Rachel y un sujetador del mismo color "en la cama están las bragas"

"gracias" dicen ambas entrando y cambiándose ropa, Quinn se queda con una camisa, unos pantalones, los bóxer y unas botas, mientras que Rachel se queda con un camisón muy lindo.

"vamos" dice Emma y llegan al auditorio donde ven el cuarto de Julieta y a todos sentados.

"queremos que actúen bien" dice Will sentándose.

"Romeo entra por hay" Beiste apunta un lugar "y comienzan"

"si" dicen Rachel y Quinn mirándose, Quinn sale y Rachel se sienta en la cama.

"hablaran como el siglo viejo pero sus palabras" dice Sue "probaremos"

"mi amor" dice Rachel cuando ve entrar a Quinn que la abraza "me entere de todo" dice.

"jamás quise hacer eso mi amor pero Teobaldo mato a Mercucio y solo me segué" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel.

"oh amor se que Mercucio es importante para ti" dice Rachel abrazándola.

"y Teobaldo es tu primo y lo mate sin poder decirle antes que eres mi esposa y el mi primo" dice Quinn con tristeza.

"no importa" dice Rachel acariciando el mentón de Quinn.

"me desterraron" dice Quinn y Rachel asiente.

"no quiero que te vayas solo con el recuerdo de mis labios" dice Rachel comenzando a besar a Quinn que le corresponde con amor, Quinn comienza a avanzar y Rachel a retroceder sin despegar sus labios.

"te amo" dice Quinn recostando a Rachel sobre la cama con cuidado "dios mi amor te amo demasiado que el irme de aquí y dejar mi corazón me mata"

"entonces que mi corazón y el tuyo jamás se separen" dice Rachel comenzando a desabotonar la camisa de Quinn con delicadeza "mi amor si me tomas, tendrás mi corazón y podrás vivir hasta que pueda escapar contigo" le quita la camisa.

"…" Quinn comienza a quitarle la camisa a Rachel pero ambas se detienen confundiendo a todos, Quinn se levanta haciéndose a un lado, Rachel se levanta y corre a un lado del escenario a vomitar "Rach" Quinn se coloca la camisa y corre hacia Rachel que esta en el suelo "amor estas bien" dice arrodillándose en frente de Rachel.

"creo que las tortitas que compro papi me hicieron mal" dice Rachel tocándose el estomago.

"que tortas amor" dice Quinn "ni Hiram ni Leroy fueron a casa o mandaron algo"

"había una caja sobre la cocina con el nombre de papi" dice Rachel "creí que el las mando"

"estas mejor" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que suspira y niega "ven vamos" dice tomándola en brazos al estilo novia.

"Rach estas bien" pregunta Kurt al verla pálida.

"me siento mal" dice Rachel escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Quinn.

"la llevo" dice Finn mirando a Rachel.

"no la toques" dice Quinn mirándolo con odio y comenzando a caminar con Rachel "profes la llevare a la enfermería para saber que todo esta bien"

"Santana, Brittany vayan por la ropa de las chicas" dice Emma.

"si" ambas animadoras se van mientras que los del coro siguen a Quinn y Rachel.

"amor cuantas de esas tortas comiste" pregunta Quinn mirando a Rachel.

"la mitad" dice Rachel con cansancio "eran rojas y tenían un pequeño…"

"clavel negro" dice Quinn mirando al frente.

"si" susurra Rachel y ambas llegan a la enfermería.

"se siente mal, esta pálida y tiene vómitos" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel.

"algo que le haya caído mal" pregunta la enfermera revisando a Rachel que gime cuando toca su estomago.

"me comí unas tortitas en casa" dice Rachel haciendo una mueca de dolor.

"no veo nada raro" dice la enfermera tocando a Rachel que gime de dolor.

"aquí esta" dice Santana dándole la ropa a Quinn que se va a un lado del cuarto y se viste con rapidez.

"…" la enfermera se va, Quinn se acerca a Rachel y la mira.

"vamos al hospital" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que suspira y se comienza a vestir con ayuda de Quinn "puedes caminar" pregunta y Rachel niega "abran la puerta" dice tomando a Rachel con cuidado y comenzando a caminar hacia su auto.

"fueron de Russell" susurra Rachel y Quinn suspira y asiente.

"necesito que vayan por las tortitas que comió Rachel" dice Quinn mirando a Santana y Kurt "por favor"

"donde están" pregunta Kurt.

"en el refrigerador detrás de la leche" dice Rachel sentándose con ayuda de Quinn.

"llévenlas al hospital cuando las tengan" dice Quinn subiéndose al auto y acelerando, ve el auto de Mercedes detrás igual que el de Puck y el auto de Santana alejarse con rapidez.

Quinn llega al hospital con rapidez y baja a Rachel con cuidado tomándola en brazos, Quinn se apoya en su auto mirando la entrada del hospital con Rachel en sus brazos.

"amor entraremos cuando lleguen Santana y Kurt" dice Quinn y Rachel asiente, ambas esperan 10 minutos mas donde el coro llega y las mira raro, Santana y Kurt llegan corriendo "porque tardaron"

"estaba tu papa en casa de los Berry" dice Santana mostrándole una tortita "se las llevo casi todas" dice y entran.

"hola" dice Quinn "mi novia se siente muy mal, esta con vomito y esta muy pálida" dice "están los doctores Berry"

"si, si están pero deben esperar su turno" dice la secretaria "están con la señora Fabray"

"donde están" pregunta Quinn y la enfermera la mira "en que cuarto están" dice amenazadoramente asustando a la enfermera.

"derecho 4 puerta en el consultorio de Leroy Berry" dice la chica y todos caminan rápido, Quinn golpea con su espalda la puerta y entran.

"te puedes lastimar" dice Rachel al ver a Quinn.

"amor no es momento" dice Quinn golpeando la puerta de la consulta con su espalda entrando.

"que paso" preguntan los tres adultos mirando a Quinn recostar a Rachel con cuidado.

"esta con vomito y esta demasiado pálida" dice Quinn mirando a Santana que le da la tortita "pueden ver de que esta echo esto" Hiram la mira y sale del cuarto con rapidez.

"que paso con esa tortita" pregunta Judy mirando a Rachel.

"la caja tenia una nota de Leroy" dice Quinn y Leroy se sorprende "tenia un clavel negro la flor favorita de Russell" Quinn aprieta los puños.

"Baladre es una planta que se consigue en cualquier parte, cada tortita de esas tenia un 50% de veneno de esa planta, si te comes una de esas puedes morir" dice Hiram entrando "quien comió"

"oh voy a matar a ese hijo de puta" dice Quinn saliendo del consultorio y del hospital corriendo, se sube a su auto pero antes de acelerar ve a Hiram correr hacia ella.

"para, ahora es mas importante Rachel" dice y Quinn cierra los ojos, sale del auto dando un suspiro de frustración.

"lo siento" dice Quinn entrando al hospital y a la consulta donde ve a Rachel que la llama, Quinn se acerca con la mirada baja y Rachel la abraza con fuerza.

"no vayas" le susurra Rachel "amor no quiero perderte, que pasa si Russell lo hizo para que fueras y te lleva en contra de tu voluntad"

"lo siento" Quinn acaricia la cintura de Rachel y sus brazos con cuidado "e-es que estoy enojada"

"estoy bien" dice Rachel "cierto papis" dice y ambos hombres asienten.

"si" dicen ambos hombres mirando a Quinn que besa la frente de Rachel.

"perdón" dice Quinn sentándose junto a Rachel y besando su frente con amor "de verdad me segué" dice sonriéndole y acariciando su mejilla.

"lo se" dice Rachel sentándose y abrazando a Quinn que suspira y cierra los ojos "pero, estoy viva y estoy a tu lado"

"eran para mi" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que saca una nota.

"esta es la nota" dice Rachel y Quinn la mira.

"hija estas tortitas son para Quinn y para ti espero estén ricas tu papi Leroy" lee Quinn suspirando y apretando los puños "lo quiero matar"

"no lo hagas" dice Rachel "cálmate" le dice recuperando su color.

"lo intento" dice Quinn mirando a su mama y a los Berry "Russell estuvo en su casa buscando las cosas esas" dice.

"iré a casa" dice Hiram mirando a Leroy "quédate con Rachel y Quinn"

"iras solo" dice Leroy.

"yo voy con Hiram" dice Judy sonriéndoles.

"también voy" dicen Santana y Mercedes.

"gracias" dicen los Berry y las Fabray.

"vamos" dice Hiram saliendo con Santana, Mercedes y Judy.

"iré a ver unas cosas" dice Leroy "estarán bien" pregunta y ambas asienten "permiso" dice saliendo del cuarto.

"vamos por unos café" dice Britt apuntando a Kurt que sonríe y asienten "quieren algo"

"un café" dice Rachel sonriéndole.

"un café" dice Puck igual que Sam, Finn y Blaine.

"tres de azúcar" pregunta Kurt a Rachel que asiente "tu Quinn"

"tráeme un café negro con dos de azúcar" dice Quinn "por favor"

"cuatro café" dice Britt comenzando a caminar.

"son 8" dice Puck mirando a Britt.

"ve tu por el" dice Kurt tomando la mano de Britt y saliendo de la sala.

"que hacen aquí" pregunta Quinn mirándolos a todos con enojo "no estoy de animo para que me molesten"

"somos tus amigos" dice Tina.

"ahora lo son" dice Rachel "cuando les contamos de nuestra relación alguno impidió que Finn golpeara a Quinn o que me hablara así" pregunta mirándolos a todos con enojo.

"ustedes no son nuestros amigos" dice Quinn "dejaron de serlo hace mucho tiempo" apunta la puerta "así que les recomiendo que se vayan porque en este momento tengo suficiente" mira a Sam y Blaine que bajan la mirada y se van seguido de Finn, Artie, Mike, Tina, Rory y Sugar.

"te amo" dice Rachel suspirando y acomodándose en el pecho de Quinn para sentirse segura.

"hare que Russell page" le dice Quinn acariciando su mejilla "ira a la cárcel"

"solo no quiero perderte" dice Rachel "te amo demasiado"

"no are nada que pueda alejarme de tu lado pero Rach, amor Russell pagara esto" Quinn besa su frente "de alguna forma lo ara"

"café" dice Britt entrando y dándole una tasa a cada una, se sienta con Kurt y las miran.

"te amo" dice Quinn a Rachel que sonríe.

"te amo mas" dice Rachel.

"imposible" dice Quinn y besa por ultima vez el cuello de Rachel para mirar a Kurt y Britt que tienen una sonrisa tierna.

"se ven hermosas juntas" dice Kurt sonriéndoles.

"gracias" dicen Quinn y Rachel suspirando "mañana si iremos a ver la casa y por el vestido pase lo que pase" dice Rachel.

"lo que quieras" dice Quinn.

"bueno Rachel puedes ir a casa" dice Leroy "nosotros tenemos que quedarnos y tu solo debes tomar esto y comer bien, lo siento hija" dice cuando entra.

"tranquilo señor yo la cuido" dice Quinn levantándose y ayudando a Rachel que ya tiene mejor color y no le duele.

"vamos" dice Rachel y los 4 salen de la consulta, cuando llegan al estacionamiento ven a Hiram, Judy, Santana y Mercedes.

"que paso" pregunta Kurt mirándolos.

"la policía tiene a una patrulla dando vueltas por las cuadras cercanas a la casa y en frente en la casa de los Parks como el hijo mayor es oficial lo dejaran a el a cargo de ver la casa" explica Hiram.

"esta bien" dice Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn.

"te duele" pregunta Quinn a Rachel que sonríe y niega.

"no amor tranquila" dice Rachel apoyándose en el brazo de Quinn.

"vamos" dice Quinn sonriéndole a Rachel que asiente, ambas se despiden de sus padres y se van junto a Kurt, Mercedes, Santana y Brittany a la casa de los Berry.

Cuando todas llegan, se sientan en el sofá y comienzan a hablar ya que las chicas y Kurt decidieron ir por su ropa y quedarse con sus amigas que se lo agradecen mucho.

Las 5 chicas y Kurt cenan entre bromas y risas divertidas hasta que en un momento escuchan el vidrio de un cuarto romperse en el segundo piso, asustando a las chicas y Kurt menos Quinn.

"si es el maldito de Russell me va a escuchar" dice Quinn levantándose y subiendo las escaleras sin esperar nada, las chicas suben con rapidez y ven a Quinn mirando el cuarto de Rachel por la puerta entre abierta, esta saca su navaja y la sujeta en su mano derecha con fuerza.

"Quinn no" susurra Santana mirándola.

"no are nada" susurra Quinn "entren" susurra empujándolas dentro del baño, todas ven salir a un hombre con un pasa montañas y una navaja en su mano, este se acerca a las escaleras.

Quinn aprieta la navaja y sale del baño sujetando al tipo por el cuello, este no se mueve ya que siente la navaja de Quinn en su cuello.

"no te muevas" dice Quinn con seriedad "quítate el pasamontañas" este se lo quita y deja ver un rostro que ninguno de los chicos jamás vio "que vienes a hacer aquí" pregunta.

"a darle una lección a una tal Fabray" dice el tipo tragando saliva, todos miran a Quinn que aprieta la mandíbula, tira al tipo contra la pared quitándole la navaja y apuntándole con la de ella.

"no te muevas" dice Quinn, mira a las chicas "vayan por el oficial"

"pero" dicen todos y ven a Quinn mirar al tipo con odio, todos bajan pero se quedan escuchando.

"quien te pago" pregunta Quinn sujetando el cuello del tipo.

"Russell Fabray" dice el tipo "me dijo que le diera una lección a su hijita por no respetarlo" dice y recibe una patada que lo hace gritar de dolor "maldita sea" dice mirando a Quinn.

"donde esta" pregunta Quinn mirando al tipo.

"no lo se" dice el tipo, Quinn sujeta el cuello del tipo y presiona la navaja un poco.

"donde esta" pregunta Quinn con odio "es tu ultima opción" dice y todas se asustan.

"en el motel que queda cerca de aquí, cuarto 532" dice el tipo.

"confiare en ti" dice Quinn y cuando los oficiales llegan esta suspira y suelta al tipo que le da un corte en el brazo con su navaja que recogió cuando Quinn lo golpeo.

"bajemos" dice el oficial llevándose al tipo, cuando Quinn llega al suelo con su mano en su brazo Rachel salta a sus brazos.

"dios amor" dice Rachel alejándose un poco y mirando el brazo de la rubia que sangra.

"no es nada" dice Quinn sentándose.

"déjeme ver" dice una paramédico como de unos 20 años arrodillándose entre las piernas de Quinn que la mira un momento luego aparta la mirada "no es nada grave solo debe descansar por 3 días sin hacer movimientos bruscos" dice cuando termina de curarla.

"gracias" dice Quinn distraída aunque todos notan como la paramédico mira a Quinn con deseo.

"no es nada" dice la paramédico sonriéndole, Quinn la mira un segundo levantando una ceja y luego frunce el ceño, la paramédico se acerca al odio de Quinn, le susurra algo para luego darle un papel doblado, esta sonríe y se va.

Quinn mira el papel confundida pero camina a la cocina seguida de todos, cuando llega abre el papelero y bota el numero que le dio la enfermera apretando los labios.

"estas bien" pregunta Santana.

"si solo pensaba" dice Quinn sonriéndoles "porque" dice ladeando la cabeza.

"la paramédico estuvo coqueteándote descaradamente" dice Kurt y Quinn se rasca la mejilla confundida.

"de verdad" dice Quinn encogiéndose de hombros "solo pensaba" abraza a Rachel por la cintura "además solo tengo ojos para mi gatita" le sonríe.

"lo se" dice Rachel sonriendo.

"te duele" pregunta Britt pero Quinn niega sonriéndole.

"a donde vas" pregunta Santana al ver a Quinn que anota algo en un papel.

"debo ir por algo" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel "te amo, volveré en 30 minutos un poco mas"

"no hagas nada" dice Rachel y Quinn le sonríe "te amo"

"también te amo" dice Quinn besando la frente de Rachel "cuídenla" les dice y sale de casa con su navaja.

"va por Russell" dice Santana saliendo de casa y subiéndose a su auto, sigue al auto de Quinn que se estaciona y baja.

"que no haga nada" dice Rachel saliendo del auto y siguiendo a Quinn que se detiene y golpea una puerta.

"quien" escuchan la voz de Russell y se asustan, Quinn golpea con mas fuerza "voy" se escucha el grito y ven a Russell en la puerta, Quinn lo golpea haciendo que revote con el marco de la puerta y luego lo tira dentro del cuarto


	12. Chapter 12

"Quinn" Kurt, Santana, Britt, Mercedes y Rachel se apoyan en la puerta y ven a Quinn sobre Russell que esta en el suelo.

"te estuve buscando bastardo de mierda" dice Quinn mirando a Russell "que pretendías al darme esos pasteles"

"no eran para ti Quinnie eran para esa perra" dice Russell y Quinn le da una patada en el estomago.

"cuidado como hablas de Rachel" dice Quinn mirando a Russell "por tu maldita culpa casi la pierdo" dice mirándolo con tanto odio que asusta a Russell.

"solo quiero que vengas conmigo a Londres" le dice Russell mirando a Quinn.

"mira hijo de puta" dice Quinn furiosa "no te mato ahora solo porque se lo prometí a Rachel pero te juro Russell que te hundirás en la puta cárcel y agradece que no le paso nada a Rachel porque si eso hubiera pasado nadie entiende bien nadie te salva porque te mataba"

"Quinn soy tu padre" dice Russell mirando como Quinn saca su celular y llama.

"no eres mi padre" dice Quinn mirando a Russell "estoy en el motel cerca de la casa de Rachel, cuarto 532" corta, Russell golpea a Quinn con una lámpara tirándola al suelo, se voltea y le da una patada a Russell que cae al suelo pero se sube sobre Quinn, ambos forcejean por la navaja.

"mira maldita mocosa" dice Russell "puedo matarte"

"y crees que a mi no me faltan las ganas" pregunta Quinn tirando a Russell lejos y subiéndose mientras le da unos golpes en la cara pero Russell la tira lejos mientras siente la sangre de su nuca.

"alto hay" dice un oficial entrando y mirando a Russell que tiene la navaja en mano, ambos oficiales ven a Quinn que tiene sangre en su nuca "esta arrestado por intento de homicidio contra la señorita Rachel Berry y la señorita Quinn Fabray"

"hija por favor" dice Russell mirando a Quinn.

"tu no eres mi padre malnacido" dice Quinn tocándose la nuca y mirándolo con odio.

"vamos" dice el otro oficial sujetando a Russell, Quinn se queda quieta mirando el cuarto.

"me prometiste no hacer nada" dice Rachel entrando y mirando a Quinn que baja la mirada.

"perdón" dice Quinn "pero también te prometí que el iría a prisión" la ve con tristeza "siento mucho haberte mentido Rach pero era necesario y de verdad que lo siento mucho"

Rachel mira a Quinn que sangra y solo la abraza con fuerza comenzando a llorar.

"te amo demasiado como para querer perderte" dice Rachel.

"no me perderás" dice Quinn "jamás lo aras" le toma la cara "te amo eternamente"

"te amo" dice Rachel escondiendo su cara en el cuello de Quinn que la abraza por la espalda baja.

"vamos a casa" dice Quinn tomando su mano y comenzando a caminar.

"tu nuca" dice Rachel mirando con seriedad a Quinn, todos bajan y van al hospital, Rachel y Quinn en una ambulancia.

Cuando llegan comienzan a curar a la rubia, después de 30 minutos mas de estar esperando salen del hospital para encontrarse algo que jamás esperaron ver a Shelby y Judy besándose.

"mama" dice Quinn con los ojos abiertos, ambas mujeres se separan y abren los ojos "que"

"Quinn que paso estas bien" pregunta Judy al ver a su hija "que te paso en la nuca"

"Russell me golpeo con una lámpara" dice Quinn "e-estabas besándote con Shelby"

"puedo explicarlo" dicen ambas mujeres.

"por dios" dice Quinn "que todos son iguales" pregunta "responde mama todos los Fabray somos iguales" Judy la mira "no si es para estar preparada o algo" pasa por su lado.

"Quinn" Judy corre tras su hija y sujeta su brazo "por favor déjame explicarte"

"que cosa" pregunta Quinn "por dios mama la primera vez que te dije que me amaba a Rachel que me dijiste" dice furiosa "eres una hipócrita por eso al mes cambiaste tan radicalmente de opinión" pregunta.

"que te molesta" pregunta Judy mirando a su hija.

"que me molesta" dice Quinn "lo que me molesta es que al principio tu me decías que solo estaba confundida que eso era malo y no recuerdo que mas cosas" la ve "me molesta que ahora veo a mi madre besándose con otra mujer y recuerdo eso que tu me dijiste"

"puedo explicarlo" dice Judy intentando tomar el brazo de Quinn que lo aleja "Quinn por que dices eso de todos los Fabray" pregunta con cautela.

"no te quedo claro ya" pregunta Quinn y Judy solo baja la mirada "si" dice y sigue su camino.

"te molesta que me guste una mujer" pregunta Judy haciendo que Quinn se detenga.

"lo que me molesta es lo que te dije antes, que hace 9 meses tu estabas en contra de que sintiera algo por una mujer" dice Quinn "eso es lo que me molesta además de que no tuvieras confianza de decirme que te gusta una mujer, que buena relación tenemos no" dice con ironía.

"Quinn" Rachel corre al lado de su novia y la ve "deja que nos lo expliquen" dice "también estoy confundida pero déjalas"

"ahora no Rach" dice Quinn mirando a su novia "solo quiero dormir este dolor me mata"

"esta bien" dice Rachel abrazando a Quinn por el cuello cuidando de no tocar la nuca de la rubia que sonríe "te amo" dice y la besa.

"te amo" dice entre besos, cuando ambas se separan ven que sus amigos se fueron y se sonríen.

"vamos a la casa para darte un masaje" dice Rachel entrando al auto con Quinn que asiente y se sube a su lado.

Ambas van en un silencio cómodo, ninguna de las dos dice nada pero no es porque no sepan que decir si no que quieren estar en silencio.

Llega a casa de Rachel y suben al cuarto de esta para recostarse en la cama y abrazarse.

"te sientes mas tranquila" le pregunta Rachel a Quinn que suspira.

"un poco mejor" dice Quinn acariciando el abdomen de Rachel "pero después de todo eso que me dijo mi mama hace tiempo"

"cariño ella cambio su forma de pensar" dice Rachel "vamos amor, falta poco para casarnos y quieres que ella este a tu lado ese día verdad" la rubia asiente "entonces dejemos que nos lo expliquen mañana de acuerdo"

"esta bien bebe" dice Quinn besando la frente de Rachel "escuchare lo que tiene que decirnos" le sonríe a la diva que asiente "pero ahora duerme que mañana es la obra"

"es cierto" dice Rachel "lo había olvidado por todo esto"

"se olvida" dice Quinn recostándose de lado para abrazar mejor a Rachel.

"donde están las chicas" pregunta Judy que esta con Shelby, Hiram y Leroy.

"están arriba" dice Hiram y los 4 adultos suben para ver a Rachel acariciando la mejilla de Quinn.

"pero prométeme que hablaras con tu mama" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn "amor por favor habla con ella no quiero que estén enojadas"

"esta bien gatita lo haré" dice Quinn sorprendiendo a los adultos "solo porque eres tu"

"gracias leoncita" dice Rachel sentándose en el regazo de Quinn que la mira.

"que haces, tus papas están abajo" dice Quinn viendo a Rachel.

"solo estoy sentada" dice Rachel besando el cuello de Quinn que cierra los ojos "te mereces un premio por lo de Russell"

"me merezco un premio por ir al motel y golpearlo, aunque me dijiste que no fuera" dice Quinn y Rachel asiente mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja a Quinn que gruñe "eso dolió"

"no te gusto" pregunta Rachel comenzando a quitarle la camisa a la rubia.

"dije que dolió no que no me gusto" dice Quinn apoyándose en sus codos "detente" dice al ver que Rachel le quita el cinturón con los dientes "cariño de verdad para, tus papas están abajo pueden subir en cualquier momento"

"mi cuarto es insonorizado" dice Rachel sentándose en el abdomen de Quinn "amo tus cuadritos" dice acariciándoselos "los amo demasiado" los acaricia con la yema de los dedos.

"insonorizado" repite Quinn y Rachel asiente lamiendo los labios de la rubia.

"porque crees que te dejo la ventana abierta para que vengas y duermas conmigo" dice Rachel quitándose la camiseta "crees de verdad que haríamos esto cuando mis padres están"

"gatita cuando vengo tarde no se si están tus padres o no, porque piso tu cuarto y tu me comes la boca" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que se quita la falda y quedando en ropa interior.

"oh" Hiram, Leroy, Judy y Shelby no pueden creer lo que escuchan y ven pero no pueden apartarse de donde están mirando.

"te gusta que con mi boca coma otra cosa" dice Rachel y Quinn niega mientras se muerde el labio "niégalo" dice quitándole el bóxer a Quinn y dejando ver su polla gruesa y venosa.

"gatita para" Quinn gime cuando Rachel se mete toda su longitud en su boca de una sola vez.

"porque leoncita" dice Rachel quitándose el pene de su boca "no te gusta" le sonríe y lame con mas rapidez.

"joder" Quinn tira la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Rachel continua mamándole la polla a la rubia que se muerde el labio y toma el cabello de Rachel con cuidado para darle un beso pasional.

"que pasa" dice Rachel entre besos "no te gusto"

"estas loca" pregunta Quinn volteando a Rachel "porque siempre haces eso" pregunta besando el cuello de la diva que gime y sonríe.

"que cosa" pregunta Rachel.

"calentarme" dice la rubia quitándole el sujetador y comenzando a lamer, chupar y morder los pezones de Rachel que gime con fuerza.

"p-porque… no arias esto por mis papis" dice Rachel deteniendo a Quinn que la mira "jamás harías esto sabiendo que mis papas están en casa" los 4 adultos se sorprenden "por eso te caliento para que me folles como solo tu lo haces" Quinn aprieta la mandíbula y siente como su polla choca con el coño de Rachel "estoy mojada" dice gimiendo "por ti, siempre por ti leoncita"

"para" dice Quinn y Rachel niega mientras del cajón saca un condón.

"follame" dice Rachel colocándole el condón a Quinn que gime al sentir como sus sexos se frotan "por favor Fabray" dice tirando del cabello de Quinn que entra de golpe callándola "dios siiii" la morena grita y cierra los ojos "muévete, hazlo por favor" dice "hazlo como me gusta"

"como te gusta" pregunta la rubia mordiendo el cuello de Rachel mientras sus estocadas son lentas y profundas.

"rápido, duro, fuerte" dice Rachel dejando a todos en shock desde fuera "por favor cariño"

"lo que quieras" dice Quinn colocando ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de la diva y moviendo sus caderas con rapidez mientras Rachel le acaricia los brazos.

"ese sexo le gusta a Berry" pregunta Santana en un susurro asustando a todos los adultos.

"parece que rápido, duro y fuerte es lo que le gusta" dice Mercedes mirando a las chicas que no paran mientras Rachel gime con fuerza.

"jamás me lo espere de Rachel" dice Kurt negando y mirando "lindo trasero"

"el de Quinnie" pregunta Britt y Kurt asiente "es lindo, creo que es por ejercicio que hace"

"pero no esta en las Cheerios" dice Mercedes confundida, Hiram, Leroy, Judy y Shelby escuchan a los chicos y los gritos de Rachel.

"hace diferentes deportes" dice Santana "se acostumbro a los entrenamientos y hace otras cosas" mira por la puerta "Berry hace ejercicio"

"elíptica" dice Kurt.

"tiene lindas piernas" dice Britt "y son largas"

"si eso es raro, que sea tan bajita pero sus piernas largas" dice Mercedes.

"no te niego que sus piernas son lindas" dice Kurt.

"Berry tiene buenas piernas" dice Santana y los tres asienten.

"como entraron" pregunta Hiram.

"Rachel nos dio una llave" dice Kurt.

"Santana quiso entrar así porque sabia que ese par lo estaba haciendo" dice Mercedes.

"Quinn" Rachel grita cuando llega al orgasmo haciendo que todos las miren, la rubia descarga su semen en Rachel que vuelve a gemir con fuerza, ambas jadean y Quinn se sale de Rachel y sienta a su lado "que porque te separas" pregunta mirando a la rubia que se quita el condón.

"tu aguante a mejorado" dice Quinn riendo mientras se recuesta luego de lanzarlo lejos.

"si mejore, quiero otra ronda" dice Rachel "mis papis no saben lo que hago, por favor leoncita"

"creo que hacer el amor tanto te afecta" dice Quinn y Rachel le muerde el cuello "joder eso duele" dice tocándose el cuello.

"pero funciona" dice Rachel apuntando la polla de Quinn que esta semi erecta, la morena se sube sobre Quinn y comienza a moverse de adelante hacia atrás con las caderas "puedes quedarte así"

"me gusta lo que veo" dice Quinn mirando los pechos de Rachel que revotan al sentir esos movimientos.

"porque eres tan buena" pregunta Rachel haciendo que Quinn ría y levante una ceja "sabes a lo que me refiero" dice y la rubia niega "porque no te gusta que hagamos el amor cuando mis papis están aquí" dice colocándole el condón a la ex porrista y entrando de golpe sacándole un gemido a ambas.

"me encanta cuando me montas" dice la rubia gruñendo.

"p-por… que" pregunta Rachel moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo haciendo que sus pechos reboten con sensualidad.

"me encanta" dice Quinn "cuando tus pechos rebotan así" dice sentándose y tomando las caderas de Rachel para ayudarla al mismo tiempo que esta besa el cuello de la morena.

"dios amo tus labios" dice Rachel y ambas continúan así por 20 minutos mas hasta que Rachel llega y Quinn le sigue por unos segundos haciendo que esta suspire y se deje llevar.

"oh dios" dice Quinn dejándose caer hacia atrás, Rachel sale de la rubia y le quita el condón para tirarlo junto al otro.

"te amo" dice Rachel.

"también te amo" dice Quinn colocando un brazo tras su cabeza mientras con el otro acaricia la cintura desnuda de la morena que le acaricia los abdominales "te gustan mucho mis abdominales"

"me encantan" dice Rachel "son tan marcaditos, eres a la única que le eh visto así"

"ejercito mas que ninguna" dice Quinn "no me gusta estar sin hacer nada algunas veces por lo que salgo a correr los fines de semana y hago ejercicios en las maquinas del parque"

"si porque Britt y Santana no tienen eso" dice Rachel.

"Santana no tiene nada" dice Quinn "y Britt no ejercita tanto"

"oye claro que tengo" grita Santana haciendo que ambas se tapen con una manta y los vean a todos.

"por favor dime que no nos vieron de nuevo" dice Quinn golpeándose la frente.

"si" dice Britt "y los papas de Rachel con tu mama y Shelby también" ambas abren los ojos y ven a los adultos sonrojados.

"me jodes" dice Quinn.

"si quieres yo lo hago" dice Santana levantando la mano.

"no te acerques a mi novia López" le dice Rachel tomando un libro y haciendo que Santana se esconda detrás de Shelby "no me conoces enojada pero no dejare que vuelvan a tocar a MI novia"

"bien bien" dice Santana mirando por sobre el hombro de Shelby "pero lo diré de nuevo ustedes no hacen el amor solo follan como locas desenfrenadas sin importarles que sus padres las miren" dice y Rachel mira a Quinn que suspira.

"recuérdame cerrar la puerta con llave la próxima vez" dice Rachel "y asegurarme que ninguno de estos cuatro costillas estén cerca" apunta a Kurt, Mercedes, Britt y Santana que se sonrojan.

"te lo recordare descuida" dice Quinn sentándose y apoyándose en el respaldo de la cama.

"porque siempre nos ven" dice Rachel recostándose sobre el pecho de Quinn que se despeina.

"no pueden esperar hasta su luna de miel" pregunta Santana.

"nos casaremos dentro de unas semanas" dice Rachel "unas semanas"

"en la cual ninguna de las dos se aguantan" dice Mercedes mirando a otro lado.

"…" Rachel se acerca al oído de Quinn "podemos adelantar la luna de miel eh irnos lejos de ellos" pregunta y Quinn sonríe.

"no" dice Quinn y Rachel a ve feo "pueden salir por lo menos para vestirnos"

"no es como si viéramos algo nuevo" dice Kurt y todos asiente.

"bien" dice Rachel levantándose y comenzando a vestirse mientras Quinn traga saliva mientras mira el cuerpo de la diva.

"Q la baba" dice Santana y Quinn solo se acomoda apoyándose en su codo derecho para ver mejor a Rachel que tiene una sonrisa.

"nunca me espere que mi hija fuera tan dominante" dice Hiram y Rachel ríe.

"papi no" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que tiene una sonrisa mientras se lame los labios "ella es la dominante pero hay veces que no quiere porque estamos en otros lugares o hay gente" dice colocándose una camisa blanca.

"te queda grande" dice Judy mirando a la morena.

"es de Quinn" dice Rachel lanzándole unos bóxers a la cara a la rubia "vístete y deja de babear"

"cuando dejes de ser tan sexy dejare de babear" dice Quinn colocándose el bóxer y levantándose "así esta bien" pregunta buscando una camisa.

"ahora es la otra la que babea" dice Hiram mirando a su hija que ve el cuerpo de la rubia pero cuando esta deja ver su abdomen es cuando Rachel se lame los labios.

"siempre son así" pregunta Shelby.

"no se" dicen Hiram, Leroy y Judy.

"siempre" dice Santana.

"algunas veces no les importa quien las vea" dice Kurt negando.

"es su amor el que se demuestran en cualquier parte" dice Britt y todos ven a Quinn que se coloca una camiseta negra ajustada, unos jeans azules marino y unas converse celestes.

"tienes ropa aquí" pregunta Judy.

"claro" dice Quinn colocándose su chaqueta de cuero "y Rachel tiene ropa en mi armario" dice abrazándola y comenzando a caminar abrazando a la diva por los hombros.

"enserio" pregunta Santana bajando.

"si" dicen ambas.

"y la casa" dice Kurt confundido.

"la casa" dicen ambas mirándose y caminando a la puerta.

"tengo que ir a otro lado" dice Rachel "vuelvo en dos horas"

"no tendrán sexo o si" pregunta Santana.

"vamos a ver la casa" dice Rachel tirando del brazo de Quinn que asiente.

"casa que casa" pregunta Leroy.

"la que Quinn me compro" dice Rachel subiéndose al auto y mirando a la rubia que mueve la cabeza y se sube.

"oh yo quiero ver la casa que Quinnie le compro" dice Britt subiéndose al auto con todos los demás, todos aceleran y siguen a la pareja que va hablando de diferentes cosas, cuando ven a Quinn estacionar el auto y bajar para ayudar a Rachel que tiene una venda en los ojos.

"ven" dice Quinn comenzando a caminar con Rachel "dime si te gusta" le sonríe y se coloca al lado de Rachel que ve la casa con sorpresa igual que todos "te gusta"

"me encanta" dice Rachel mirando la casa "la amo" comienza a caminar mirándola con detenimiento.

"esta amueblada" dice Quinn y Rachel la ve con sorpresa "recuerdas cuando te lleve muchas revistas para que pensaras en tu casa soñada, elegiste de todo y como iría" le sonríe "digamos que esas cosas eran para remodelar la casa"

"ósea que" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que levanta la llave.

"tiene todo lo que has soñado" dice Quinn, Rachel toma la llave mientras le da un beso y luego corre a la puerta la cual abre de golpe entrando y mirando a los lados.

"LA AMO" todos escuchan el grito de Rachel.

"la casa de sus sueños" pregunta Santana mirando a Quinn.

"piensa en la de New York" dice Quinn "solo quiero hacerla feliz" se cruza de brazos y mira la casa.

"puedo entrar" pregunta Britt.

"claro" dice la rubia y todos entran para ver muebles de caoba, unos cuadros de ambas, unos sofás muy lindos, una mesita de centro, una chimenea, un comedor con una mesa de roble y 6 sillas de roble también, unas escaleras, la cocina muy moderna con una isla en medio, 4 cuartos tres con baño y uno solo, tres camas de una plaza y el cuarto principal una cama doble, armario de madera igual que las mesitas de noche.

"muy lindo" dice Shelby mirando la casa.

"el sótano" dice Quinn y todos bajan para ver un mini escenario, una pantalla plana, unos reflectores, una mesa muy linda, un estante con películas y otro con libros, otro estante con diferentes cámaras.

"para fotografiar a la diva" pregunta Mercedes.

"me encanta fotografiar" dice Quinn "tiene de todo para cuando le den sus ataques de divita" Rachel la abraza y besa su mejilla.

"es hermosa, la casa que siempre soñé" dice Rachel.

"lo se" dice Quinn "ahora falta la de New York"

"ambas van a vivir en New York" pregunta Shelby y ambas asiente "creí que querías ir a New Haven" dice mirando a Quinn.

"estudiare fotografía en la universidad" dice Quinn.

"pero creí que tenias una beca en Yale" dice Shelby y todos miran a Quinn con sorpresa.

"la rechace" dice Quinn mirando a Shelby.

"y la otra" pregunta Shelby de nuevo.

"también la rechace y mi padre también me consiguió una beca en Londres pero no quise ir" explica.

"nos vamos" dicen todos dejando a Shelby, Judy, Quinn y Rachel solas.

"vamos arriba" dice Quinn comenzando a subir con Shelby, Rachel y Judy, las 4 van en silencio pero las dos adultas les dan su espacio a las mas pequeñas aunque escuchan todo.

"amor compórtate" dice Rachel a Quinn que la mira "por favor cariño deja que Judy te lo explique con tiempo"

"esta bien" dice Quinn sentándose en frente de Judy y Shelby que están tomadas de la mano.

"algo de tomar" pregunta Rachel.

"agua" dicen ambas.

"todo esta ordenado como en tu casa" dice Quinn "cada cosa en su lugar"

"gracias" Rachel le da otro beso y después vuelve con dos vasos de agua, una botella de jugo de naranja y una cerveza.

"tomas" pregunta Shelby.

"no" dice Rachel dándole la cerveza a Quinn que asiente.

"gracias amor" dice Quinn tomando un sorbo.

"de nada" dice Rachel tomando jugo y mirando a las mujeres que se miran.

"entonces" dice Judy.

"entonces nos explican porque se estaban besando" dice Quinn y Rachel le toma la mano.

"somos novias" dice Judy mirando a Quinn "e-estoy enamorada de Shelby"

"desde hace cuanto" pregunta Rachel mirando a Shelby.

"4 meses" dice Shelby mirando a Judy que le toma la mano.

"…" Quinn se pasa la mano por la frente "desde hace cuanto se conocen" pregunta.

"tres semanas después de dejar a tu padre nos vimos por primera vez y desde entonces hemos hablado" dice Judy mirando a Quinn.

"desde hace cuanto sientes amor" pregunta Quinn mirando a su madre.

"comencé a sentir cosas por Shelby al mes de estarnos viendo como amigas" dice Judy.

"esta bien" dice Quinn.

"esta bien" dicen Rachel, Judy y Shelby sorprendidas.

"si Shelby te hace feliz no puedo hacer nada" dice Quinn.

"porque" pregunta Judy.

"jamás te vi sonreír así" dice Quinn sorprendiendo a las demás "jamás vi ese brillo cuando estabas con Russell, nunca vi el amor entre ustedes y sabia que de una forma u otra su matrimonio se rompería" Judy mira a su hija "se porque se casaron ambos, siempre lo supe otra cosa es que tu nunca me lo hayas dicho" Judy abre los ojos por la sorpresa "si eres feliz con Shelby por mi esta bien" se levanta y se va.

"porque se casaron" pregunta Rachel mirando a Judy.

"porque estaba embarazada de Quinn" dice Judy con la mirada baja "nos obligaron a casarnos"

"pero porque le afecta a Quinn eso" pregunta Shelby.

"yo quería ir a parís" dice Judy suspirando "pero como estaba embarazada tuve que dejar eso de lado, Russell quería viajar a los ángeles pero tampoco pudo"

"Quinn cree que es la causa de que ninguno de los dos cumpliera sus sueños" dice Rachel.

"ahora lo se" dice Judy suspirando "no se como se entero de eso"

"iré a hablar con ella" dice Rachel saliendo al jardín trasero donde ve a Quinn mirando la piscina.

"ella te mando" pregunta Quinn sin saber que Judy y Shelby miran y escuchan todo.

"no" dice Rachel "me conto el porque se casaron pero me dijo que se supone que tu no sabias nada" le acaricia la mejilla "me dio curiosidad saber como te enteraste"

"gracias a Russell" dice Quinn mirando al lago "y a mi mama, gracias a ambos me entere" Judy abre los ojos.

"como" pregunta Rachel "cuéntame amor de esa forma te desahogas, puedes confiar en mi"

"cuando peleaban" dice Quinn "cuando era pequeña Russell siempre llegaba borracho de algún bar y mi mama tomaba en casa, se encerraban en el cuarto y cuando creían que dormía comenzaban a echarse la culpa" dice "culpa de mama por no tomar la pastilla, culpa de Russell por no usar condón, culpa de mama por no abortar, culpa de Russell por no irse" explica mordiéndose el labio "culpa de uno o del otro, culpa de Quinn por no dejarlos cumplir sus sueños, de sus padres por no dejar que la dieran en adopción, culpa de mi abuelo que obligo a Russell a casarse y darme su apellido" suspira "eran muchas culpas" sonríe con derrota.

"solo eso" pregunta Rachel mirando a Quinn que suspira "que mas paso, alguna vez te golpearon"

"siempre" dice Quinn "pero ambos estaban tan borrachos que nunca recordaban cuando me golpeaban" explica haciendo que Judy abra los ojos y derrame unas lagrimas "me caía, un compañero me paso a llevar, me golpee con la puerta del cuarto, pelee en la escuela" suspira "tenia muchas escusas para cada golpe que aparecía mágicamente según ellos dos"

"nunca les dijiste" pregunta Rachel abrazando a Quinn.

"nunca me prestaban atención" dice Quinn "mama salía todo el día de la casa, llegaba una hora después de mi por el colegio, Russell llegaba a la noche cuando mama ya estaba ebria y ambos comenzaban a gritarse"

"lo siento" dice Rachel.

"tu no tienes la culpa" dice Quinn "estoy bien" dice sonriéndole.

"sabes que tu mama te ama verdad" dice Rachel y Quinn suspira.

"lo se" dice Quinn "mama me ama y papa me odia" dice encogiéndose de hombros.

"tienes miedo a algo verdad" dice Rachel y Quinn asiente "a que tienes miedo"

"a lastimarte y perderte" dice Quinn "a no ser buena para la familia que quiero tener contigo" baja la mirada "a ser igual que mis padres" mira a Rachel "tengo muchos miedos pero todos son sobre el perderte, ser igual a mis padres o no ser buena para nuestra familia"

"ven aquí" dice Rachel abrazando a Quinn mientras acaricia la espalda de esta "no pienses eso" dice "serás una gran madre" dice "jamás me perderás" la mira a los ojos "Russell y Judy se casaron por obligación pero yo me caso contigo porque te amo, Quinn te amo y se que tu me amas también por todo lo que haces, muchas veces te eh dicho que no te merezco porque no hago cosas como tu, darte flores, llenarte de regalo y tratarte como te lo mereces"

"pero sabes que no tienes que hacer nada de eso" dice Quinn mirándola "te lo eh dicho muchas veces y no me cansare de hacerlo" le sonríe "tu me tienes a tus pies y cada vez que sonríes me enamoro mas de ti" le acaricia la mejilla con amor.

"si tu me amas y yo te amo" dice Rachel "que es lo diferente" pregunta sonriéndole a Quinn "nada, nada es lo diferente amor" le sonríe "quiero que seas mi todo" la abraza.

"si te tengo a mi lado" dice Quinn "esta bien" le besa la frente "todo esta bien"

"hija" dice Judy acercándose a ambas "p-puedo hablar contigo a solas"

"si" dice Rachel acariciando la mejilla de Quinn "estaré a dentro amor" Quinn asiente "recuerda que te amo"

"también te amo" dice Quinn y ve como Rachel entra.

"crees que lo solucionen" pregunta Shelby.

"Quinn tiene un carácter muy difícil" dice Santana mirando a Rachel "Berry es la única que la controla"

"y Britt" dice Rachel mirando a Britt que le sonríe.

"de que quieres hablar" pregunta Quinn mirando a su madre.

"perdóname" dice Judy.

"porque" pregunta Quinn mirando a su madre.

"por golpearte" susurra "perdóname nunca lo supe" dice Judy preocupada.

"no te preocupes" dice Quinn "no eras la única que lo hacia además, creo que tenia culpa" dice con simpleza mirando a su madre.

"Quinn por favor perdóname" dice Judy.

"…" Quinn mira la casa "esta bien" dice "tu no sabias que hacías" suspira "el alcohol te ganaba lo se, se que nunca me lastimarías" le sonríe "si quieres que te perdone esta bien te perdono pero no tengo nada que perdonarte"

"porque" pregunta Judy.

"Rachel me dice que no es bueno tener rencores y yo no los tengo contigo mama" dice Quinn "tu tomabas por Russell, el era el que me golpeaba y recordaba las cosas" todos abren los ojos "tu me golpeaste solo 5 veces, el era el que me golpeaba siempre" suspira "a Russell no lo quiero por diferentes razones pero a ti si te quiero" le sonríe "no tengo nada que perdonarte" mira a Rachel que esta en la puerta "ven" dice abriendo los brazos, Judy la abraza con fuerza "esta bien mama se que no lo hacías a propósito"

"gracias hija" susurra Judy abrazándola con fuerza mientras Quinn solo le sonríe y ve a Rachel que esta siendo abrazada por Shelby.

"vamos dentro" ambas caminan a la casa donde ven a Mercedes, Kurt, Britt, Santana, Hiram y Leroy ordenando unas cosas.

"todo arreglado" pregunta Shelby mirando a Quinn que la mira.

"si" dice Quinn, Judy abraza a Rachel que sonríe y Shelby se aleja a la cocina siendo seguida por Quinn poniendo nerviosos a todos.

"quería hablar contigo" dice Shelby mirando como Quinn se sienta en la isla "sobre Judy"

"que cosa" pregunta Quinn con seriedad.

"quiero hacerla feliz" dice Shelby y Quinn la corta.

"lo se" dice Quinn "y me alegra que te haya encontrado" dice con sinceridad "mama se merece ser feliz" le sonríe "se que tu la haces feliz porque tiene un brillo en sus ojos"

"uf" Shelby suspira de alivio pero Quinn la mira amenazadoramente asustando a todos.

"solo te digo una cosa" dice Quinn mirándola "no la lastimes" dice "todos pueden decir cosas sobre como soy y algunas son verdad" levanta 4 dedos "tengo 4 personas importantes en mi vida, Santana casi mi hermana igual que Britt" dos dedos fuera "mi mama y Rachel" Shelby traga saliva "no lastimes a mi mama porque te buscare y cuando te encuentre sufrirás mucho sin importarme que seas la mama de Rach" ella asiente y sale de la cocina.

"tu hija da miedo" dice Shelby.

"tranquila" dice Rachel "no dejare que Quinn te haga nada a menos que lastimes a Judy" le sonríe "voy a la cocina" les sonríe y entra para ver a Quinn "asustaste mucho a mi mama"

"solo le advertí que no lastimara a mi mama" dice Quinn.

"podríamos estrenar la casa" dice Rachel sentándose sobre Quinn que la besa en el cuello.

"me fascina la idea" dice Quinn "de hacerte mía aquí arriba" le dice sin darse cuenta que todos están mirando "pero hay gente en la casa"

"quedémonos hoy" dice Rachel "con alguna escusa" dice besando el cuello de Quinn.

"golosa" dice Quinn separándose de Rachel y caminando al refrigerador.

"me dejas así" dice sorprendida.

"lo siento amor pero hay gente en casa" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel "deja de ser tan golosa"

"deja de ser tan deliciosa" dice Rachel y Quinn suelta la botella de agua por la sorpresa "ese sabor es el que mas me gusta de las paletas" se muerde el labio y ve como Quinn ríe.

"no" dice Quinn "se que puedes calentarme, todos lo saben pero intentare tener fuerza de voluntad, están los chicos que nos han visto 6 veces" dice "tus papas y mi mama que ya nos vieron una vez, no quiero que sean 7 y 2"

"estoy mojada" dice Rachel y Quinn se voltea a mirarla "no que tu fantasía era hacerlo en la cocina" Quinn ríe y Rachel frunce el ceño.

"te recuerdo que esa fantasía ya la cumplimos" dice Quinn "no aras nada para que te haga mía aquí mientras todos están afuera que pueden entrar en cualquier momento"

"no volveré a ver ninguna de sus cocinas igual" dicen Santana, Mercedes, Kurt y Britt a Hiram, Leroy y Judy.

"vamos amor nadie sabe en que cocina fue" dice Rachel.

"no te quejas porque fue en mi cocina" dice Quinn caminando a la salida.

"y el estudio de mi casa" dice Rachel.

"mi piscina" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel desafiante.

"mi sótano" dice Rachel haciendo que Quinn sonría.

"mi baño" dice Quinn dejando a Rachel sin palabras "no lo aremos aquí mientras ellos están fuera, entendiste" le ordena mientras ordena unos vasos.

"eres tan sexy cuando me ordenas cosas" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn.

"tus hormonas están muy revueltas" dice Quinn dándole la espalda.

"mi novia es sexy que mas puedo pedir" dice Rachel abrazándola por la espalda y besándosela con cuidad mientras que sus manos acarician el abdomen de la rubia por delante.

"sabes" dice Quinn volteándose "si no te calmas ahora nos quedamos sin nada por una semana"

"que" dice Rachel "no resistes tanto" dice negando.

"para eso existen las duchas frías" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel "tomo una ducha fría y ya esta" Rachel niega "recuerdas cuando te fuiste de viaje un mes" la morena asiente "un mes donde cada vez que pensaba en ti tomaba una ducha fría" Rachel la suelta y se va al refrigerador "no te enojes solo porque no quiero que nos vuelvan a ver" dice Quinn caminando hacia los chicos "siento la demora estábamos hablando"

"sobre una cocina" dice Santana y Quinn gruñe.

"cuando dejaras de ser tan metiche" dice Quinn.

"cuando me dejes probar eso" dice Santana apuntando la polla de Quinn, todos la miran "lo siento pero es mi mejor amiga desde la infancia y jamás vi eso, quiero sentirlo"

"es verdad" dice Britt mirando a Quinn "porque jamás nos contaste de eso" la mira "me mata la curiosidad por saber a que sabe"

"y tengo un par de amigas locas" dice Quinn "me voy a casar en unas semanas"

"ojos que no ven corazón que no siente" dice Santana "vamos Q, solo una vez"

"para probar" dice Britt mirándola.

"Rachel" Quinn dice "Santana y Britt quieren tener una noche conmigo y están viéndome"

"haz lo que quieras" le dice Rachel enojada y todos levantan una ceja "si haz lo que quieras"

"bien vamos" dicen Santana y Britt tomando las manos de la rubia que se detiene, Britt comienza a hacerle cosquillas a Quinn.

"jajaja jajajja" dice Quinn moviéndose "B para para" dice riendo con fuerza mientras Santana la arrastra fuera.

"te la traemos mañana" dice Santana tirando de Quinn que ríe con ganas.

"eso es secuestro" dice Mercedes mirando a las chicas.

"no es primera vez que secuestramos a alguien" dice Santana "aunque la otra vez éramos 3 contando a Quinn" dice.

"secuestraron a alguien" pregunta Judy mirando a Quinn que ríe con fuerza.

"para… B para" dice intentando soltarse "por… favor"

"si" dice Britt "la entrenadora Sylvester nos hizo secuestrar a un rival de ella" explica "no fue tan malo, estuvimos en prisión por tomar, tres días nada grave"

"B para" dice Quinn moviéndose.

"te la traemos mañana" dice Santana tirando de Quinn y metiéndola al auto.

"las voy a matar" dice Rachel saliendo y subiéndose al auto de sus papas con Shelby y Judy mientras que Mercedes y Kurt se quedan en la casa de las chicas ordenando todo, todos ven el auto de Santana detenerse en la casa de Brittany y ven bajar a las tres animadoras mientras Quinn no deja de reír.

"veamos que hacen" susurra Hiram mirando por la ventana al living de Britt donde ven a Quinn sentada en el sofá mirando a Britt y Santana.

"no quiero mas secuestros por favor" dice Quinn mirando a las chicas.

"Rachel te dio permiso" dice Britt sentándose junto a Quinn "dice que si, solo déjame probarlo"

"vamos Quinnie" dice Santana "solo una vez y tómalo como tu despedida de soltero"

"…" Quinn ve a ambas chicas "no quiero estoy con Rachel"

"ella te dio permiso que se atenga a las consecuencias" dice Santana.

"concuerdo con Santy" dice Britt.

"me dejan irme" dice Quinn.

"sales de esa casa después de probarte" dice Santana con seriedad.

"los papas de Britt" dice Quinn.

"están fuera del país" dice Britt "llegan dentro de dos semanas"

"mañana tenemos la obra" dice Quinn.

"Quinn sabes como somos" dice Santana "todas nosotras aprendimos algo de Sue" explica "lo que queremos lo conseguimos sin importar como" le pasa el dedo índice por la mejilla "tu sabes muy bien eso Quinn, eras la capitana"

"lo se" dice Quinn mirando a las chicas "no hay otra forma de que me dejen ir" pregunta.

"no" dicen ambas mirando a Quinn que suspira con fuerza.

"por favor" dice Quinn y ambas niegan "entonces no se que hacer porque no las dejare"

"que te ágamos una mamada cada una" dice Santana.

"porque no les conté antes" pregunta Quinn negando y sorprendiendo a todos.

"porque" pregunta Britt.

"se que si antes hubieran sabido de esto, me habrían echo lo mismo" dice Quinn "por eso siles hubiera contado 2 años antes o incluso uno abrían echo esto mas fácil" ambas levantan la ceja "no lo are porque seria como serle infiel a Rachel y eso jamás"

"ella dijo que hicieras lo que quieras" dice Santana apretando la polla de Quinn que da un salto y le da un manotazo a la mano de Santana "ahu"

"nada de tocarme" dice Quinn "además que recuerde ya lo vieron"

"no" dice Britt "todas las veces que las vimos o Rachel lo tenia en su boca o dentro de ella"

"y siguen" dice Quinn negando "no dejare que me toquen o chupen" dice mirando a Santana.

"cierra los ojos" dice Britt y Quinn las mira con miedo "hazlo"

"les tengo miedo" dice Quinn con los ojos cerrados.

"Santana no hagas nada" dice Britt y se va corriendo escaleras arriba.

"me vas a violar" pregunta Quinn cuando siente una venda en sus ojos.

"algo así" dice Britt poniéndole una esposa.

"de donde sacaron esto" pregunta intentando soltar sus manos que están esposadas a la parte trasera de una silla.

"es para jugar" dice Santana colocándole la venda en la boca.

"jnksabkba" intenta decir algo Quinn mientras mueve la cabeza.

"Rachel solo será una vez" dice Santana cerrando las cortinas y sonriéndole.

"la voy a matar" dice Rachel intentado entrar por la puerta.

"tu le diste permiso" dice Shelby y Rachel la ve enojada.

"jkhsabkjsd" escuchan a Quinn y van por otra ventana para ver a Quinn con la cabeza atrás y sus pantalones y bóxers en los talones.

"no te entiendo" dice Britt mirando a Quinn que la ve con enojo.

"suéltenme ahora" dice Quinn cuando le quitan la venda "les acepto secuestro pero violación no"

"estas dura" dice Santana tomándolo "eso quiere decir que estas excitada"

"entonces dejen de tocarme" dice Quinn mirando a Santana con odio.

"solo una" dice Britt comenzando a chupar la polla de Quinn que gime con fuerza y se intenta soltar.

"Britt para" dice Quinn con la cabeza hacia atrás.

"no" dice Britt mientras Santana mira la TV.

"Britt que haces" pregunta una mujer rubia bajando.

"mama no estabas con papa" pregunta Britt tapándole la boca a Quinn.

"que hacen" pregunta de nuevo.

"jugamos" dice Santana "señora Pierce sabe como somos yo y Britt" mira a Quinn "y Quinn quería aprender a hacer esto juegos"

"solo no se pasen" dice la mujer negando y saliendo por la puerta para dejarla cerrada, se sube a su auto y se va.

"que juegos hacen ustedes" pregunta Quinn mirándolas a ambas.

"no quieres saber" dice Britt negando.

"si no quie… joder para" dice Quinn cuando Britt se vuelve a meter la polla de Quinn en su boca.

"sabe bien" pregunta Santana y Britt asiente levantándose y sentándose junto donde estaba Santana.

"prueba" dice Britt y Santana comienza a lamer a Quinn.

"joder Santana para" dice Quinn.

"agradece que solo es una mamada Quinn" dice Santana continuando por 15 minutos hasta que la rubia aprieta la mandíbula, Britt y Santana se colocan delante de la polla de Quinn esperando que acabe.

"listo" dice Britt apretando los huevos de Quinn haciendo que esta acabe tirando su semen en las bocas de ambas animadoras.

"las odio" dice Quinn respirando con dificultad.

"Britt quítale las esposas" dice Santana y ve como Britt le quita las esposas.

"estamos a mano" dice Britt.

"a mano con que" pregunta Quinn subiéndose los bóxers y los jeans.

"recuerdas esa vez en el campamento" pregunta Santana, Quinn suspira con fuerza y asiente "a mano así que no te quejes"

"podían por lo menos chantajearme en ves de violarme" dice la rubia colocándose el cinturón mientras ve a las chicas.

"es mas divertido" dice Santana lanzándole unas llaves a Quinn "de tu moto"

"no puedo llevarla a casa" dice Quinn "Rachel y mi mama me matarían si supieran que tengo una moto" niega y le lanza las llaves de vuelta.

"porque no se lo dices así nada mas, mama, amor tengo una moto" dice Santana "que no conduzco porque la ultima vez un loco me choco"

"si les digo eso me matan" dice Quinn "primero mi mama por no contarle que tengo moto y me choraron y luego Rachel porque le oculte esto" suspira y se sienta en el sofá.

"no les contaste porque no querías preocuparlas" dice Britt mirándola "tienes que contarles que tienes una moto"

"desde el año pasado cuando te dio la cosa de lo Punk" dice Santana.

"bien se los diré" dice Quinn "pero hoy no"

"tanto miedo les tienes" dice Santana con burla.

"no es miedo" dice Quinn "el hermano de mi mama murió en un choque cuando iba en su moto" dice "por eso no le gustan las motos a ellas, como crees que reaccione al saber que tengo una moto y choque con ella"

"mal" dice Britt.

"y Rachel" dice Quinn "no quiero decepcionarla" ambas la miran "se que lo ara porque odia que le mienta, odia que le oculte las cosas" suspira "no le conté del choque y tampoco de la moto" tira la cabeza hacia atrás "no quiero decepcionar a Rach"

"si se entera de otra forma se enojara contigo" dice Santana y Rachel mira a Quinn que baja la mirada.

"lo se" dice Quinn "pero no se como decírselo sin que se sienta dolida por no habérselo contado"

"Quinn" Judy suspira y mira a su hija que mira a sus mejores amigas.

"es mejor que te vayas en taxi" dice Santana y Quinn niega.

"es lo mejor" dice Quinn levantándose y tomando su chaqueta "las veo mañana"

"llega temprano eres Romeo" le grita Britt.

"lo se" dice Quinn saliendo de la casa.

"Q" dice Santana.

"que" dice Quinn.

"deja de pensar en decepcionar y mas en disfrutar" Santana le lanza unas llaves haciendo suspirar a Quinn que la mira.

"gracias" la rubia se acerca a la cochera y todos esperan ver algo, ven a Quinn salir con una moto Triumph Bonneville Se y un casco AVG negro.

"sexy" dice Rachel en un susurro sorprendiendo a todos.

"a donde vas" pregunta Britt mirando a Quinn que las mira.

"a pensar un poco y luego a casa de Rachel" dice Quinn mirando a las chicas.

"cuídate" dicen ambas, Quinn les sonríe y acelera alejándose con rapidez, todos van a la calle y la ve frenar de golpe para luego doblar.

"sexy verdad" dice Santana y Rachel las mira con enojo "solo fue un momento y Quinn se opuso en todo momento"

"es cierto" dice Britt "tu la viste" se suben al auto de Santana.

"a donde van" pregunta Shelby.

"a ver a Quinn" dice Britt "cada vez que Quinn va a pensar"

"va al parque" dice Rachel mirando por donde se fue Quinn "me llevan al parque" pregunta y todos asienten, Hiram, Leroy, Judy, Shelby y Rachel van en silencio pensando en diferentes cosas hasta que llega al parque y como no ven a Quinn.

"a donde vas" pregunta Leroy cuando ve que Rachel se baja

"a esperar a Quinn" dice Rachel comenzando a caminar hacia los columpios, todos se esconden en los arbustos y ven llegar a Quinn.

"que haces aquí" pregunta Quinn sorprendida.

"te vi con Santana y Britt" dice Rachel levantándose y comenzando a caminar hacia Quinn que baja la mirada "y también se sobre la moto y el accidente" le acaricia la mejilla.

"perdón" dice Quinn.

"no tengo nada que perdonar" dice Rachel "solo quiero que para la próxima ves seas sincera" junta sus frentes "de acuerdo"

"de acuerdo" dice Quinn asintiendo y mirándola "sin ninguna mentira desde ahora"

"me gusta eso" dice Rachel antes de darle un beso tierno y con amor, ambas se sonríen y se sientan en los columpios.

"te amo" dice Quinn arrodillándose delante de Rachel que le besa la frente.

"lo se" dice Rachel "y yo te amo a ti" Quinn se levanta y deja el casco en el suelo pero Rachel lo toma "solo tienes uno" pregunta.

"el otro esta en la moto porque" pregunta Quinn, Rachel le toma la mano con fuerza y tira de Quinn hacia la moto "que hacemos"

"saca el casco" dice Rachel y Quinn la ve raro pero lo saca "ahora llévame a dar una vuelta"

"que" dice Quinn "dijiste que jamás te subirías a una motocicleta" dice.

"detalles" dice Rachel colocándose el casco negro y mirando a Quinn que se sube, Rachel se sube y la abraza con fuerza "cuando manejes mejor iremos sin cascos"

"es contra la ley" dice Quinn encendiendo la moto.

"en la noche nunca hay gente" dice Rachel, Quinn niega y acelera despacio.

"vamos a nuestra casa" dice Quinn acelerando mientras todos las siguen.

Cuando llegan ven las luces encendidas y solo entran para ver a Mercedes y Kurt tomando te.

"que hacen aquí" pregunta Quinn y la miran "lo siento es que creí que estaba en sus casas"

"estábamos ordenando la sorpresa que les preparamos" dice Kurt "la ropa de ambas esta arriba ordenada igual que sus cosas" la miro "una mudanza exprés"

"pueden comenzar a vivir aquí desde ya" dice Mercedes.

"sorpresa" dicen Hiram, Leroy, Shelby, Judy, Santana y Britt.

"sorpresa" dice Rachel mirando las cosas, ambas suben al cuarto y ven la ropa ordenada, la cama echa "gracias" ambas abrazan a sus amigos y padres para luego bajar a hacer la cena, todos pasan un momento feliz hasta que se van y dejan a las chicas solas que solo se dan un beso y suben a dormirse para mañana la obra.

Ya eran las 3 de la tarde y todos se encontraban corriendo de un lado para otro ordenando las cosas, buscando sus espadas, todo era un caos y ni Sue, Will, Emma o Beiste hacían algo para organizar las cosas.

"es un desastre" dice Quinn mirando a Santana.

"arreglamos esto" pregunta Santana y Quinn asiente, ambas se suben al piano de un salto haciendo que todos las miren "chicos saben que en otro momento estaría riendo porque están como locos y chocan, se golpean y caen solos pero" mira a Quinn que asiente "solo quiero una cosa" todos la miran.

"cálmense de una maldita vez" grita Quinn "todos corren de un lado para otro, los que hayan perdido algo o tomado otra cosa vayan a la sala de los disfraces, los que quieren algún guion para practicar vayan a la mesa de guiones, los de utilería están trabajando por lo que tienen que despejar el escenario" los mira a todos "todo va a salir bien así que cálmense, hemos ensayado mucho y todos se saben las líneas además de lo que tienen que hacer" todos la miran "cálmense" Santana la mirada desde bajo con una sonrisa.

"si Quinn" dicen todos y de un segundo a otro todo se calma sorprendiendo a los profesores que ven a Quinn saltar del piano y chocar 5 con Santana que se sienta en una butaca.

"será una gran líder" dice Sue sorprendiendo a los demás.

"lo será" dice Emma mirando a Quinn que esta mirando el piano.

"mil dólares" dice Santana llamando la atención de todos "a que no puedes quedarte sujetada del piano con una mano" Quinn la mira "me entiendes tus pies hacia arriba y tu solo con una mano sujeta al piano"

"eso suena difícil" dice Quinn "dos mil a que lo hago y duro diez segundos"

"30 segundos, tres mil" dice Santana extendiendo su mano.

"bien" dice Quinn dándole la mano y mirando el piano "que no me rompa en cuello y todo esta bien" dice en broma antes de subirse al piano de un salto y afirmarse de los bordes.

"te arrepientes" pregunta Santana mirando a Quinn que niega y se queda solo afirmada con las manos mientras estira los pies "una mano"

"lo se" dice Quinn sujetándose con una mano y sonriéndole a Santana que la mira.

"11" dice Britt "14" ve su celular y cuando ve que todos la miran "el cronometro" dice mostrándoselo "20" Santana gruñe "25" mira a Rachel que viene y ve a Quinn "28, 29 30" dice aplaudiendo, Quinn tira su cuerpo hacia el piano y queda de rodillas.

"tres mil dólares Santana" dice Quinn saltando del piano y mirándola "casi me caigo"

"mañana te los pago" dice la latina negando.

"lo se" le dice Quinn sentándose en la butaca con Rachel a su lado que la abraza.

"tenemos todo listo" pregunta Rachel mirando a Quinn que asiente.

"si" dice Quinn "solo tenemos que mandar las invitaciones de cuando y donde serán"

"estoy nerviosa" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que sonríe.

"también lo estoy pero no pasa nada" dice Quinn "solo tenemos que saber que cuando nos casemos, seremos esposas" le sonríe.

"lo seremos" dice Rachel sentándose en el regazo de Quinn "dentro de unas semanas seremos esposas" dice con alegría.

"eso me gusta mucho" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que le toma la cara y le da un beso.

"Quinn" dice una voz y todos ven a Russell.

"que haces aquí" die Quinn levantándose y mirándolo con odio mientras pone a Rachel detrás de ella.

"el dinero hace maravillas hija" dice Russell mirando a Rachel.

"vete" dice Quinn mirándolo con odio.

"vengo a ver la obra" dice Russell "quieres pastelillos" les sonríe y Quinn se lanza a golpearlo confundiendo a todos los que no saben lo de los pastelillos.

"Quinn Quinn" Rachel y Santana sujetan a la rubia con dificultad.

"vete de aquí o me voy a olvidar que eres mi padre" dice Quinn con odio.

"me voy bien bien" dice Russell sacando un sobre "pero quiero que tengas esto" le da el sobre a Quinn y se va no sin antes mirarla "nos volveremos a ver Quinnie" la rubia se intenta soltar pero la tienen sujeta con fuerza.

"ya" dice Quinn "estoy calmada"

"para" dice Rachel sujetando la cara de la rubia "el no me ara nada, si tu me vas a cuidar pero no te voy a dejar que lo golpees o otra cosa bien" dice sorprendiendo a todos mientras la rubia baja la mirada "mírame" dice sujetando su cara "bien, si lo vez vas actuar como si nada, no vas a hablarle, golpearlo o mirarlo porque solo vino a provocarte" la rubia asiente "respira"

"si" dice Quinn mientras Rachel la empuja al asiento "lo quiero matar"

"pero no lo aras" dice Rachel sentándose sobre ella "amor tranquila"

"tienes que leer esto" dice Santana con el sobre que le dio Russell a Quinn.

"resumen por favor" dice Quinn con los ojos cerrados sintiendo las caricias de Rachel "o te juro que si dice algo malo lo sigo y"

"quiere mandar presos a Hiram, Leroy, Shelby y Judy" dice Santana.

"que" gritan todos mirándola.

"eso dice que si no te vas a Londres con el" no continua porque Quinn camina fuera siendo seguida por todos, llega y ve a Russell en el auto.

"que mierda es eso que dice la carta" le dice Quinn volteándolo y sujetándolo del cuello.

"lo que leíste" le dice Russell y Quinn aprieta el agarre "suéltame"

"no sigas amenazándome" dice Quinn "no aras nada mas o me las pagaras muy caro"

"guau sacaste las garritas" dice mirando a Quinn que lo ve con odio "hablaremos a solas o cuando la obra acabe" se sube a su auto y Quinn es abrazada por Rachel.

"calma" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn.

"vamos" dice Santana.

"amor" Rachel sujeta a Quinn del cuello y juntan sus frentes "me agrada mucho que seas protectora" todos las ven a ambas "pero puedes serlo después" le da un beso.

"lo odio" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel.

"lo se" dice Rachel "pero tenemos una obra y eres mi Romeo así que cálmate" le besa el cuello y Quinn asiente.

"bien me calmare" dice Quinn suspirando y estirando su mano, todos vuelven a lo suyo pero Quinn lleva a Rachel al baño.

"que pasa" pregunta Rachel.

"nada" dice Quinn "solo te amo" le acaricia la mejilla "y quiero que sin importar nada te cases conmigo"

"si" dice Rachel "lo are" ambas se abrazan y se dan un beso.

"chicas la obra ya va a comenzar" grita Santana golpeando la puerta.

"vamos" dice Rachel tirando del brazo de Quinn, ambas llegan tras escenas.

Todos están preparados y la escena comienza sin contratiempos.

Todo el publico esta atento, pasan casi dos horas donde Quinn y Finn pelean con todo lo que tienen hasta que Romeo mata a parís y llega la muerte de Romeo, todos están atentos prestando atención a ambas chicas.

-¡fijare aquí la eternidad de mi descanso y librare a mi pobre cuerpo hastiado del maligno poder de las estrellas! –dice Quinn- ¡ojos, dadle la ultima mirada! ¡brazos míos, llego el ultimo abrazo! ¡labios, sellad con este beso puro un pacto eterno con la muerte ansiosa! –besa con delicadeza a Rachel que esta recostada- ¡amargo conductor, piloto ciego, áspero guía, lanza de una vez contra las duras rocas tu navío que ya estaba cansado de los mares! ¡amor mío, salud! –bebe agua de una copa- buen boticario, es rápido el veneno y mi agonía termina con la muerte y con un beso –se deja caer al suelo-

-¡San Francisco me valga! ¡cuantas veces mis viejos pies erraron tropezando por las tumbas! ¡quien anda ahí! –pregunta Sue entrando-

-soy yo. ¡un amigo que os conoce bien! –dice Blaine-

-¡bendito seas! Dime, buen amigo, ¡que antorcha es esa que pretende en vano iluminar las calaveras ciegas y los gusanos? Me parece ver que arde en la cripta de los Capuleto –dice Sue-

-padre, es así. Y allí esta mi señor ¿uno que amáis? –dice Blaine-

-¿y quien es el? –pregunta Sue-

-¡Romeo! –dice Blaine-

-¡desde cuando esta allí? -pregunta Sue mirando la cripta-

-¡una media hora! –dice Blaine-

-¡ven conmigo al sepulcro! –dice Sue comenzando a caminar-

-¡no me atrevo! ¡no sabe mi señor que estoy aquí! ,e amenazo de muerte si seguía por aquí vigilando sus afanes –dice Blaine-

-¡quédate aquí! Iré solo ¡tengo miedo de que algo muy grave haya pasado! –dice Sue-

-¡yo me dormí debajo de aquel pino y soñé que peleaba mi señor con otro caballero y lo mataba! –dice Blaine.

-¡Romeo! ¿y estas manchas de sangre que han teñido los umbrales de piedra de la cripta? –pregunta Sue avanzando- ¿y estas armas caídas y sangrientas que hacen en este reino de la paz? –entra a la tumba- ¡es Romeo, y que pálido, y el otro? ¡Paris también! ¡y están ensangrentados! ¿Qué hora espantosa trajo esta desgracia? ¡Julieta se a movido! –Rachel se despierta-

-padre de los consuelos, dime ¿Dónde esta mi esposo? Yo recuerdo bien la cita. ¡y aquí estoy! ¿y mi Romeo? –pregunta Rachel sentada en la piedra-

-¡oigo un ruido! Salgamos de este sitio de muerte, podredumbre y falso sueño –dice Sue- ¡una fuerza mas alta que nosotros malogro nuestras buenas intenciones! ¡tu esposo a muerto! ¡Míralo a tu lado! ¡vamos, dulce Julieta, no me atrevo a quedarme! ¡salgamos! ¡ven conmigo! –dice Sue mirando a los lados-

-¡vete de aquí! ¡yo no me moveré! –dice Rachel y Sue se va, Rachel se arrodilla junto a Quinn- ¿Qué es esto? ¡es una copa aun apretada en la mano ya fría de mi amor! –mira a Quinn mientras todos las ven a ambas- ¡ah, fue veneno el que causo su muerte! ¿Por qué te lo bebiste todo, ingrato, sin dejar una gota para mi? –dice mirando la copa- ¡voy a besarte para que tus labios si han guardado una gota de veneno me maten con el beso que te doy! –besa a Quinn- ¡están tibios tus labios todavía!

-guíame tu, muchacho. ¿Por qué lado? –dice un tipo vestido de guardia desde fuera-

-¡oigo un ruido! ¡me queda poco tiempo! ¡oh, querido puñal! –toma la daga de Quinn- ¡esta es tu vaina! ¡aquí te quedaras! ¡dame la muerte! –se entierra la daga falsa, cae sobre el cuerpo de Quinn con los ojos cerrados-

Todos ven como la escena termina y cuando acaban el telón baja.

"amor" dice Quinn abrazando a Rachel levantándola del suelo "estuviste genial"

"tu igual" dice Rachel besando a Quinn justo cuando el telón se levanta, todos los espectadores ven el beso entre Quinn y Rachel "te amo" susurra juntando sus frentes.

"te amo" dice Quinn.

"cof cof" Santana tose y ambas se separan sonrojadas.

El publico aplaude con todas sus fuerzas mirándolos a todos los chicos que participaron.

"aplausos para nuestra pareja" dice Emma "Romeo y Julieta" ambas dan un paso al frente y todos aplauden "mejor conocidas como Quinn Fabray" Emma toma el hombro de la rubia "y Rachel Berry" todos gritan con fuerza.

"te amo" dice Quinn tomando la mano de Rachel.

"te amo mas" dice Rachel mientras todos las ven y escuchan.

"imposible" dice Quinn besando la frente de Rachel.

Ambas se miran con amor y todos vuelven a saludarlas y felicitarles por su actuación a ellas y a todos los demás. Todos los chicos comienzan a celebrar y a abrazarse riendo de todo, están tras escena y solo la familia de los chicos esta hay presente.

"Quinn" dice una voz cuando la rubia abraza a su madre, ambas ven a Russell "ahora si podemos hablar Quinnie" pregunta sonriéndole pero se borra al ver a Shelby y Judy abrazadas.

"Quinn" dice Rachel sujetando su brazo, todos ven a las chicas "es tu padre, por sobre todo lo es y lo se lo se" le toma la cara "ve pero no lo golpees" le susurra, Quinn ve a Russell y solo besa a Rachel guiñándole un ojo.

"de acuerdo" dice Quinn comenzando a caminar hacia Russell que la mira con odio "no me mires así" el rubio solo la ve con desprecio y comienza a caminar siguiendo a la rubia.

"a donde vas" pregunta Santana.

"hablamos de Quinn y su padre" dice Rachel "no quiero que lo golpee" ella sale seguida de Santana, Britt, Judy, Shelby, Hiram, Leroy, Kurt, Mercedes, Burt, Carole, Finn, Puck.

Todos ellos se esconden mirando a Quinn y Russell.


	13. Chapter 13

"bueno de que quieres hablar" dice Quinn "si es sobre irme a Londres por la beca o la mierda que sea, no lo are" el la mira "no voy a dejar a Rach"

"porque con este capricho" pregunta Russell.

"Rach no es un capricho Russell, es la mujer que amo" dice Quinn cruzándose de brazos "puede que tu no sepas que es amar de verdad" levanta la mano "yo aprendí a amar gracias a Rach"

"solo vengo a hablar contigo de tu madre" dice Russell y Quinn lo ve.

"con mi mama no te metas" dice Quinn "vete a buscar a mis hermanos, ellos son como tu"

"y tu no lo eres" dice Russell acercándose a Quinn "oh por favor Quinn me dirás que no eres como yo" la rubia lo mira "eres una digna hija mía, que decía mi padre de ti" rodea a Quinn "que serias igual que el, que eres la única Fabray que se puede comparar con el" la rubia aprieta los dientes "tu eres una Fabray 100% y ambos sabemos que no puedes negarlo" Quinn lo ve "ahora quieres romperme la cara porque sabes que tengo razón, sabes que ambos somos iguales, puede que tus hermanos sean parecidos pero ninguno es digno del apellido Fabray" le sonríe "solo tu, podemos recordar muchos momentos malos donde tu eras igual que yo o que mi padre" el sonríe "que crees, tu serás igual que yo con tu esposa o que, no te conformaras con esa perra eh iras a buscar putas" Quinn lo golpea con fuerza tirándolo al suelo.

"no hables así de Rachel" dice Quinn tocándose el puño "no lo hagas" Russell ríe.

"y aun crees que no somos iguales" pregunta Russell y Quinn baja la mirada "dime" se acerca a ella y luego a su oído "tu perra va a sufrir mucho contigo igual de lo que tu madre sufrió conmigo" se aleja y acerca al auto "tu veras si quieres que pase lo mismo que tu madre o te vienes conmigo para que no lo haga" se sube al auto y se va dejando a Quinn mirando al suelo.

"tiene razón" dice Quinn sentándose en el suelo a un lado de su auto, se toca la cabeza y Rachel solo se arrodilla delante de ella.

"en que tiene razón" dice Rachel tomando la cara de la rubia "que te susurro" Quinn solo niega "tu no eres tu padre" sujeta su cara mientras todos las ven "te dijo algo de nosotras verdad"

"y si soy igual que el" pregunta Quinn en un susurro "me dijo que sufrirías lo mismo de lo que sufrió mi madre" la mira y niega "no quiero que sufras por mi culpa" susurra.

"y no lo are" dice Rachel tomando la cara de la rubia "no lo are porque tu no eres el, amor tu has cambiado y el solo lo hace para que te vayas para que te alejes de mi lado" la mira "tu no eres el, tu eres la chica mas romántica del mundo, la mas tierna, cariñosa, protectora, amorosa" dice con unas lagrimas "eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, eres mi otra mitad" acaricia su cara "tu eres la persona con la quiero estar hoy, mañana y siempre porque por qué te amo y tu me amas a mi" le da un beso "Russell puede decir que eres como el pero se que jamás me serias infiel, que jamás me llegarías a golpear, que jamás me lastimarías y que jamás me dejarías de amar"

"…" Quinn le seca las lagrimas y Rachel la mira.

"arias eso" pregunta Rachel y Quinn niega "pues no eres el" se acerca y besa a la rubia que le corresponde con mucho amor "te amo" juntan sus frentes.

"también te amo Rach" dice Quinn abrazándola "siento ser insegura con este tema"

"no pasa nada" dice Rachel "me apoyas te apoyo, así es verdad" ambas se sonríen "solo adelantamos unas cosas que se arreglaran cuando estemos casadas" la abraza por el cuello "porque esto no cambia nada cierto"

"no dejare que me afecte" dice Quinn.

"y por que eres una luchadora" dice Rachel levantándose y estirando su mano "amor" Quinn la toma y se levanta para abrazar a Rachel que le corresponde "no niego que tendremos peleas" la mira "porque mírame soy una diva"

"pero diva y todo te amo" dice la rubia sonriéndole, ambas se sonríen "Russell puede irse a la mierda" Rachel sonríe y estira su mano.

"que lo haga mientras nosotras disfrutamos de esto" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que le toma la mano y asiente.

"si" dice Quinn y ambas comienzan a caminar de la mano dentro de la escuela mientras todos los espías sonríen al verlas menos Finn.

Todos caminan dentro de la escuela para luego caminar a la sala donde están los disfraces, se quedan quietos cuando escuchan una risa.

"jajaja hablas enserio" escuchan a Rachel y se acercan para verlas a ambas en ropa interior buscando su ropa "date prisa tengo frio"

"Rach amor te juro que nuestra ropa no esta aquí" dice Quinn buscando en todas partes, ambas revisan todas partes y Rachel se resbala pero Quinn la sujeta aunque ambas caen al suelo "mierda"

"helado helado" dice Rachel y Quinn las voltea quedando ella en el suelo "si nuestra ropa no esta aquí donde esta" dice levantándose y mirando todo "tu celular"

"con mi ropa" dice Quinn levantándose "y el tuyo"

"en mi bolso" dice Rachel "Quinn donde esta la ropa" la rubia niega y comienzan a buscar hasta que ven un papel.

"felicidades Romeo y Julieta" lee Quinn "yo tengo su ropa, su dinero y sus celulares, quería que Romeo y Julieta disfrutaran, adiós perdedoras" mira a Rachel "Sue tiene nuestras cosas"

"bien pongámonos los trajes y listo" dice Rachel volteándose "y los trajes" todos ven donde deberían estar y no los encuentran.

"Sue" dice Quinn volteándose "que toda la puta ropa desaparece" todos ven que no hay nada con lo que cubrirse "que hacemos, tus padres"

"deben estar en casa con tu madre y mi madre" dice Rachel "recuerda la cena, deben estar esperándonos, no hay razón de que se hayan quedado"

"y no hay nadie mas aquí" dice Quinn "y si nos vamos así"

"tu quieres que salgamos de aquí solo en ropa interior para caminar al auto el cual no tenemos las llaves" dice Rachel y Quinn asiente "tu estas loca"

"y aun loquita me amas" dice Quinn acercándose y robándole un beso que Rachel corresponde.

"no hay nadie aquí" dice Rachel y Quinn niega, Rachel empuja a Quinn haciendo que esta se apoye en el escritorio, Quinn besa el cuello de Rachel mientras que esta rasguña la espalda de la rubia "que bueno" Rachel le quita el sujetador a Quinn que la voltea sentándola en el escritorio.

"sabes que también se llevo los condones cierto" dice Quinn besando el cuello de Rachel mientras aprieta sus pezones.

"que importa" dice Rachel quitándose el sujetador y tomando el cuello de Quinn "eh estado tomando la pastilla desde aquel incidente" se baja y hace que Quinn se siente.

"no" dice Quinn y Rachel solo se quita las bragas quedando desnuda "dios" ve el cuerpo de Rachel "nos esperan para cenar"

"Sue nos quito la ropa y las cosas" dice Rachel bajándole el bóxer a Quinn, comienzan a acariciar la polla de esta mientras que esta la mira "nadie nos vera" se sienta a horcajadas sobre Quinn juntando sus sexo, sonríe "dime que no es una fantasía hacerlo sobre un escritorio de la escuela"

"ahora amo mas a la Rachel que no toma el control" dice Quinn mirándola "aunque no niego que eres sexy así" Rachel hace que Quinn se recuesta besando su cuello.

"como" dice Rachel moviendo sus caderas sobre Quinn "no te gusta"

"jamás dije… oh mierda" dice Quinn cuando siente las paredes de Rachel.

"me encanta callarte de esta forma" dice Rachel antes de besar a Quinn que le corresponde "ahora me agra Sue" dice cabalgando a Quinn que la mira con deseo.

"si" dice Quinn sentándose y besando el cuello de Rachel "me agrada" dice besando el cuello, los pechos y pezones de Rachel que se mueve mas rápido.

"sabes" dice Rachel moviéndose mucho mas rápido "que debemos ver lo de la boda"

"tu elije lo que quieras" dice Quinn sujetando a Rachel y ayudándola "tu elijes y yo… pago" ambas jadean con fuerza mientras fuera todos están con la boca y ojos abiertos.

Ambas se besan, se tocan y se aman con pasión haciendo que todos se sorprendan, Rachel muerde el cuello de Quinn haciendo que la rubia maldiga.

"mierda Rach" dice Quinn, Rachel se apoya en sus hombros y comienza a subir y bajar con mas rapidez.

"dios Quinn" dice Rachel moviéndose mas rápido "me voy a correr" dice moviéndose mas rápido "Quinn" grita con todas sus fuerzas abrazándose a Quinn "dios" se mueve haciendo que Quinn gruña y se corra dentro de Rachel, ambas se recuestan jadeando una sobre la otra.

"eso fue genial" dice Quinn abrazando la cintura de Rachel.

"una fantasía menos" dice Rachel saliendo de Quinn, esta sujeta su cintura y voltea a Rachel dejando su espalda pegada al escritorio "que" dice sintiendo los besos de Quinn en su cuello.

"tu jamás me has dicho alguna de tus fantasías" dice Quinn mirándola.

"hacerlo en el cine fue una" dice Rachel y todos abren la boca "hacerlo en mi casa mientras mis papas estaba también era otra" dice acariciando la mejilla de Quinn "el pensar en que nos podrían pillar era excitante" todos vuelven a abrir la boca.

"jajaja" Quinn ríe negando y mirando a Rachel que le sonríe.

"sabes que puedes hacer" dice Rachel y Quinn levanta una ceja "bajar tus hermosos labios" los acaricia "y lamer mi coño" la rubia se lame los labios "quieres otra fantasía, pues esa es una"

"si" dice Quinn besando el cuello de Rachel que asiente cerrando los ojos "quieres eso" ella asiente "podríamos hacer otra cosa sabes" Rachel asiente "pero es divertido" besa el pecho de Rachel, el abdomen de esta, su ombligo, sus muslos y luego abre un poco las piernas de esta.

"…" Rachel se muerde el labio al sentir la lengua de Quinn en su coño lamiendo con lentitud haciendo que esta tire del cabello rubio hacia abajo "amor" jadea cuando siente la lengua de la rubia presionar un poco si clítoris, Quinn le come el coño con lentitud, deseo y pasión sonriendo cada vez que Rachel lanza un gemido o una maldición.

Quinn le come el coño a Rachel, se lo chupa, se lo besa, se lo lame y se lo muerde de vez en cuando hasta que Rachel arquea la espalda y se viene, Quinn lame los fluidos de Rachel y la deja limpia, Rachel se sienta y besa a Quinn con fuerza haciéndola sonreír.

"debemos irnos" dice Quinn entre besos colocándose su ropa "vamos por la ropa"

"sabes donde esta" dice Rachel y Quinn solo le sonríe "dejo otra nota verdad"

"que tiene de malo disfrutar, eso quería que hiciéramos o no" pregunta Quinn, ambas se ponen la ropa interior y Rachel la besa.

"nada de malo" dice Rachel tomando la mano de Quinn y saliendo mientras todos se esconden.

"no hay nadie" pregunta mirando a los lados.

"no creo" dice Rachel comenzando a caminar con Quinn que va detrás mirándole el trasero "leoncita deja de mirar"

"pero gatita" dice Quinn abrazándola "jamás podre dejar de mirarte, eres la mujer mas hermosa que vi en mi vida" le besa la mejilla y comienza a caminar delante de Rachel que la ve.

"sabes" dice Rachel haciendo que Quinn la mire "tengo mucha suerte"

"yo soy la que tiene suerte" dice Quinn "me amas y no podría pedir nada mejor en el mundo" besa la mejilla de esta "aunque no te merezca" se voltea y sigue caminando.

"yo no te merezco" dice Rachel deteniendo a Quinn "me tratas como una princesa y yo no hago nada por ti" Quinn se acerca y toma su cara.

"que te dije" dice Quinn y Rachel la ve "hago todo lo que hago porque eres mi princesa y solo quiero una cosa de ti a cambio" Rachel baja la mirada "te lo eh dicho Rach solo hago esto por ti, porque quiero una sonrisa de ti, si tu me das esas sonrisas esta bien" toma su cara con cuidado "solo quiero eso de tu parte solo quiero que sonrías"

"te amo" Rachel besa a Quinn.

"que hacen" grita Sue haciendo que ambas se separen y se miren.

"buscar nuestra ropa" dice Quinn mirando a Sue que sonríe.

"en la sala del coro" dice Sue alejándose "por cierto" abre una puerta y caen Santana, Britt, Mercedes, Kurt, Finn, Puck, Hiram, Leroy, Judy, Shelby, Burt y Carole al suelo.

"nos vieron" dicen ambas y todos se sonrojan.

"mierda chicos es como la 7 vez o que" dice Quinn.

"cierren las puertas" dice Santana y Quinn tapa a Rachel.

"idiotas dejen de mirar a mi novia" dice Quinn celosa mirando a Finn y Puck que apartan la mirada.

"vayan por ropa" dice Sue y Rachel solo comienza a caminar con Quinn a su lado.

Ambas se cambian de ropa con rapidez y caminan de la mano sin mirar a nadie a la cara.

Todos las siguen esperando algo pero ninguna de las dos dice nada.

"nos dirán algo" pregunta Kurt.

"si" dice Rachel sonriéndoles "dejen de estar espiándonos, es la 7 vez que nos ven y por suerte ahora no interrumpen" susurra y Quinn ríe con ganas "tu"

"yo nada" dice Quinn levantando las manos y mirando a Rachel que la ve feo "no dije nada"

"dejen de vernos o espiarnos" dice Rachel "papas, Judy, Shelby ustedes deberían estar en su casa" ve a sus padres.

"pero estaban aquí viendo como la rubia hueca te chupaba el coño después de que la cabalgaras" dice Santana y Quinn la ve con odio.

"aun me debes tres mil dólares Santana" dice Quinn abriéndole la puerta a Rachel que se sube después de darle un beso, la rubia también se sube.

"creo que la cena será mañana" dice Rachel sonriéndoles "Mercedes, Kurt, Santana, Brittany" ellos sonríen "no están invitados" abren la boca "por andar mirando" ve a Quinn "acelera que quiero llegar a casa" susurra Rachel.

"si" dice Quinn encendiendo el auto y acelerando "vamos a casa" pregunta.

"pasemos por comida" dice Rachel "cenamos, nos damos un baño en el hermoso jacuzzi y disfrutamos" explica mirando a Quinn que asiente.

"es buena idea" dice Quinn, ambas se miran y se dedican palabras de amor además de caricias, llegan a Breadstix, estacionan el auto sin darse cuenta que en una camioneta negra van Judy, Santana, Britt, Mercedes, Kurt, Hiram, Shelby y Leroy.

"vamos" dice Rachel bajándose con Quinn, ambas entran y se acercan al mostrador "si quiero una pizza familiar vegetariana" el chico asiente.

"15 minutos" pregunta.

"esperamos" dice Quinn abrazando a Rachel por la cintura "me traes una cerveza"

"una soda" dice Rachel y el tipo se va para volver con las bebidas "gracias"

"de nada" dice el tipo mirando a Rachel con deseo, la diva se voltea y se apega a Quinn que le besa el cuello.

"se te perdió algo" pregunta Quinn mirándolo con seriedad para tomar cerveza, el tipo niega y se va corriendo, Rachel se voltea quedando de frente a Quinn "te estaba mirando"

"pero solo quiero que tu me mires" dice Rachel mirando la tienda de en frente "champaña tienen" pregunta a una chica que ve a Quinn.

"si" dice la chica "quieres una botella para ti y tu amiga" pregunta mirando a Quinn que se acaba la cerveza.

"quieres llevar una botella" pregunta Quinn y Rachel la mira "para celebrar"

"celebrar que nos quedan dos semanas antes de casarnos" dice Rachel y Quinn asiente "si una botella por favor" la chica ve a Quinn y asiente "te come con la mirada" dice antes de besar a la rubia.

"pueden hacerlo las chicas que sean pero solo te quiero a ti" dice Quinn sonriéndole.

"su pizza" dice el mismo tipo mirando a Rachel.

"su champaña" dice la chica mirando a Quinn.

"gracias" dice Rachel tomando ambas cosas "pagas tu amor"

"lo que quieras" dice Quinn dándoles 100 dólares "quiero llegar a nuestra casa sabes" Rachel ladea la cabeza "para comer y luego ir a tomar un baño" le besa la oreja a Rachel mientras toma la champaña.

"me gusta el plan" dice Rachel.

"cof cof" ambos chicos tosen "el vuelto" dice el tipo dándoselo a Rachel que lo guarda en el bolsillo de Quinn, la tipa le da su numero a Quinn y el tipo se lo da a Rachel.

"vamos" dice Quinn estirando su mano.

"vamos" dice Rachel tomando su mano, ambas caminan un poco "por cierto" se voltea mirando al chico "no lo quiero" tira el papel al suelo y sale para mirar a Quinn.

"mi novia es mejor" dice Quinn tirando el numero de la chica a un basurero, esta sale y besa a Rachel que le corresponde "odio que te miren como solo yo debo" caminan al auto.

"la chica estaba babeando por ti" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn.

"pero yo solo babeo por ti" dice Quinn subiéndose al auto junto a Rachel.

"tienes mucha razón" dice Rachel tomando las cosas "pondré música" Quinn asiente y ambas van escuchando la melodía, Rachel comienza a cantar mientras Quinn la ve, ninguna de las dos nota como la camioneta las sigue.

"aquí estamos" dice Quinn bajándose junto a Rachel que asiente, ambas caminan de la mano a la casa y Rachel abre la puerta entrando seguida de Quinn.

"se acabo" dice Mercedes.

"nop" dice Santana mostrándoles una llave "que por una emergencia" todos se bajan de la camioneta y caminan a la casa para ver todo oscuro.

"en el cuarto" dice Kurt y todos suben al cuarto de las chicas donde las ven recostadas comiendo pizza, tomando champaña y mirando una película.

"oye Quinn" dice Rachel y esta la ve "quieres tener hijos" la rubia la mira "no ahora quiero decir, tu tendrías hijos conmigo" Rachel baja la mirada.

"si" dice Quinn con seguridad "me encantaría tener hijos contigo" le sonríe "porque"

"solo pensé en tener un hijo como tu" dice Rachel y Quinn la ve "lindo"

"y un hijo parecido a ti que seria" pregunta Quinn y Rachel la ve "Rach eres hermosa, pueden decir lo que quieran pero lo eres, amo esa sonrisa, amo esos labios, amo tus ojos, amo esa nariz" se la acaricia "amo todo de ti y tener un bebe parecido a ti seria lo mejor"

"enserio" dice Rachel y Quinn asiente sonriéndole "gracias" Quinn deja la caja en el suelo y Rachel apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Quinn.

"porque" pregunta Quinn "solo digo la verdad" le besa la frente y deja la copa en el velador, ambas ven la televisión "Rach"

"si" dice Rachel.

"cuantos hijos quieres tener" pregunta Quinn "nuestros padres quieren 4 pero y tu cuantos quieres"

"quiero 4" dice Rachel con sinceridad "2 principitos y 2 princesitas" mira a Quinn "y tu"

"los que tu quieras" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel con amor, ambas se besan con ternuras acariciando sus cuerpos con lentitud "soy feliz con los hijos que quieras" besa a Rachel mientras esta le desabrocha la camisa a Quinn. Ambas se ven con amor pero Quinn sujeta el brazo de Rachel cuando esta le intenta quitar la camisa.

Todos se ven confundidos al ver que Quinn la detiene, Rachel besa el cuello de Quinn para luego levantarse y quitarse la ropa quedando en ropa interior, Quinn la ve desde la cama y Rachel solo sonríe saliendo a un tipo de balcón que tiene el cuarto con copa de champaña en mano, Quinn se levanta y se quita la ropa quedando en ropa interior, toma la copa de champaña igual que la botella y sale para seguir a la morena.

"que" dice Mercedes entrando al cuarto y acercándose al balcón para ver a Rachel y Quinn dentro de un jacuzzi mirando las estrellas.

"como terminamos juntas" pregunta Rachel mirando al cielo.

"no tengo idea" dice Quinn "pero me alegro sabes" la mira "el estar juntas" mira al cielo "sabes que si pudiera bajarte una estrella lo haría" mira al cielo.

"lo se" dice Rachel "solo para verme feliz" toma de su copa "cuando estemos en New York"

"nada cambiara" dice Quinn "serás la mejor estudiante de NYADA"

"primero tengo que entrar" dice Rachel.

"Carmen te amara" dice Quinn "tu y Kurt van a entrar hay, ambos tienen talento" ella la mira.

"jajaja" Rachel ríe con timidez "jamás te olvidas de los chicos verdad"

"son unos metiches" dice Quinn "pero los quiero" la abraza "Santana y Britt son mis hermanas" juega con sus manos "Kurt y Mercedes son tus mejores amigos" la mira "no crees"

"lo son" dice Rachel "son unos metiches" se sienta sobre Quinn "no aremos nada"

"no" dice Quinn juntando sus manos "falta poco para que termine este año y comience el otro" entrelazan sus manos "pasaran muchas cosas"

"como el que no tengamos que simular pelear para poder darnos unos besos" dice Rachel "que no tengamos que mentirle a los chicos" ambas se miran "comenzaremos juntas y acabaremos juntas"

"toda la vida juntas" dice Quinn juntando sus frentes "siempre juntas"

"siempre juntas" dice Rachel antes de besar a Quinn con ternura "sabes" Quinn la mira "no podre estar contigo en las tardes por esta semana"

"porque" dice Quinn sentando a Rachel a su lado.

"me preocupara exclusivamente de las cosas para la boda" dice Rachel y Quinn le toma la cara.

"iré para estar a tu lado" dice Quinn "pero no elegiré nada"

"darás tu opinión" dice Rachel y Quinn asiente "mañana en la mañana llamare a Santana, Kurt, Britt, Mercedes, mis papis, Shelby y Judy" Quinn la mira "es viernes tenemos libre por la obra" la rubia asiente "iremos a ver los manteles, las invitaciones, todo lo que tengamos tiempo de ver"

"y tu elegirás lo que quieras sin ver el precio" dice Quinn y Rachel asiente "iré como tu cajero automático" Rachel abre la boca "se que no estas conmigo por el dinero pero quiero que nuestra boda sea como el cuento de princesa que siempre quisiste tener, no te casas con un príncipe pero te casas con tu plebeya porque tu eres la única princesa de las dos" le da un beso.

"y cuando creo que no eres mas perfecta me dices estas cosas" dice Rachel abrazándose a la cintura de Quinn que solo la abraza por los hombros.

"y cuando creo que no puedo amarte mas, me sonríes y me enamoras mas" dice Quinn y Santana solo comienza a reír con ganas haciendo que ambas salgan y los vean a todos "Santana dame la llave"

"que llave" dice Santana.

"Britt tu te acuerdas" dice Quinn y Santana se la da "de esa vez que fuimos al lago" ella asiente "desde el balcón se ve el lago" Britt sale corriendo "si vuelves a hacer algo parecido Britt sabrá"

"me va a odiar" dice Santana y Quinn solo se encoje de hombros colocándole una bata a Rachel que le sonríe.

"que pasa" dice Rachel mirando a sus padres.

"nada" dice Hiram sin mirar a su hija.

"ya paso" dice Rachel "me vieron haciendo el amor con Quinn, pueden mirarme a la cara" ambos hombres ven a Rachel "lo siento pero dejamos la incomodidad como en la tercera vez de estos"

"de acuerdo" dicen ellos sonriéndole igual que Judy y Shelby.

"Quinnie" dice Britt mirando la espalda de Quinn "cuando te hiciste el tatuaje"

"que" dice Quinn "a si" se toca la espalda baja "hace como 4 meses" mira a Rachel.

"fue hace 5 meses" dice Rachel.

"tu también tienes un tatuaje" dice Kurt mirando el nombre Quinn que tiene Rachel en su espalda baja dentro de un corazón.

"una estrella" dice Santana al ver el nombre de Rachel bajo una estrella en la espalda baja de Quinn "eres patética"

"porque" dice Quinn abriendo el armario y colocándose un short.

"una estrella con el nombre de Rachel abajo" dice Santana.

"me parece tierno" dicen Judy, Mercedes, Shelby y Leroy.

"Santana" dice Quinn "me importa nada tu opinión, Rachel es mi estrella y con eso tengo" mira a Britt "estas así porque tu jamás te tatuarías el nombre de Britt"

"no lo arias" pregunta Britt con pena.

"j-jamás dije eso" dice Santana.

"para Quinn Rachel es su estrella y para Rachel" dice Judy pero Rachel la corta.

"para mi Quinn es mi corazón" dice Rachel mirando a la rubia que le sonríe con amor "el negro por favor" Quinn le pasa un camisón trasparente negro que hace que la rubia la quede mirando cuando se lo coloca.

"Quinn la baba" dice Shelby y la rubia solo aparta la mirada colocándose una camiseta blanca ajustada.

"se quedan a dormir" pregunta Quinn sentándose en la cama "ya es tarde y hay cuartos de sobra" mira a Rachel.

"es mejor que se queden así mañana solo van por ropa y vuelven para ir a ver las cosas" dice Rachel.

"guau parece que Rachel manda la relación" dice Santana con burla "dios Fabray eres una dominada" Quinn sonríe.

"lo soy tienes razón" dice Quinn sorprendiendo a todos "pero me importa poco serlo, si ser una dominada es darle en el gusto a mi princesa en lo que quiera para verla feliz" le sonríe "soy una dominada tienes razón Santana" Rachel sonríe y Santana gruñe.

"empalagas" dice Santana.

"y tu podrías no mirar y escuchar, soy romántica porque me gusta serlo con Rachel si tu no eres romántica no es mi culpa de que estés celosa porque no sabes como serlo" dice Quinn con seriedad mirando a Santana.

"es cierto Santy" dice Britt antes de salir del cuarto.

"Britt" dice Santana siguiendo a Britt mientras Mercedes y Kurt ríen alejándose.

"eh nosotros" dice Shelby.

"pueden dormir en los dos cuartos que quedan" dice Rachel "voy a mostrarles si"

"si" dice Quinn, la rubia ve como Rachel se va con sus padres y se levanta para tomar una guitarra con la cual sale al balcón mirando las estrellas, sonríe y comienza a tocar unos acordes haciendo que todos se detengan. Rachel comienza a caminar a su cuarto y cuando pisa el cuarto escucha la voz de Quinn que la hace detenerse. Ve que no hay nadie y camina a Quinn colocándose a su lado.

"When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a hope that  
Can pull you in

Someone will throw it" canta Rachel hacienda que todos se acerquen a ver a Rachel que esta en frente de la rubia que no deja de tocar.

"And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way  
To feel strong again

Someone will know it" canta Quinn mirando a Rachel que solo se apoya en la baranda.

"And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be  
There when you don't  
When you don't" cantan las dos a la vez hacienda que sus voces suenen hermosas juntas.

"If you wanna cry  
I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh  
I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly  
I will be your sky  
Anything you need  
That's what I'll be

You can come to me" cantan las dos a la vez mientras Britt las graba.

"Your struggle aside,  
Losing you mind  
Fighting and trying to be your self" canta Rachel.  
"Then somebody let's you" cantan ambas.

"Out in the cold,  
But nowhere to go  
Feeling like no one could understand  
Then somebody get's you" cantan las dos mirandose con amor.

"So take a breath and let it go  
Try to have a little hope  
That someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't" cantan las dos.

"If you wanna cry  
I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh  
I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly  
I will be your sky  
Anything you need  
That's what I'll be  
You can come to me" cantan ambas, Rachel abraza la cintura de Quinn que mira la guitarra.

"Like a chain that never breaks  
Like a truth that never bends  
Like a glue that takes a broken heart and put's it back again  
It's the feeling that you get" canta Rachel y Quinn le hace los coros.

"It's the moment that you know  
That no matter what the future holds  
You'll never be alone" cantan ambas.

"If you wanna cry  
I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh  
I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly  
I will be your sky  
Anything you need  
That's what I'll be" Rachel se coloca delante de Quinn sin dejar de cantar o mirarse a los ojos.

"If you wanna climb  
I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run  
I'll be your road  
If you want a friend  
Doesn't matter when  
Anything you need  
That's what I'll be  
You can come to me" cantan ambas mirandose a los ojos.

"You can come to me  
Yeah" canta Rachel en un susurro.

"que pasa" dice Rachel quitándole la guitarra a Quinn y abrazándola.

"nada" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel "solo intento distraerme" Rachel frunce los labios "recordé lo que dijo Russell" suspira.

"sabes porque dijo eso" dice Rachel sentando a Quinn en una silla y ella sobre la rubia "porque quiere alejarte de mi lado" acaricia la nuca de Quinn "pero me amas y no te alejaras de mi lado"

"jamás" dice Quinn abrazando a Rachel por la cintura "me amas" Rachel sonríe "porque"

"porque no hacerlo" dice Rachel y Quinn ríe.

"hablo enserio" dice Quinn apoyando su espalda en la silla "hemos tenido demasiados problemas desde que nuestra relación salió a la luz"

"tienes razón" dice Rachel "pero ahora puedo decirle al mundo entero que te amo con locura y que voy a ser tu esposa" mira a Quinn "Rachel Berry de Fabray"

"no suena mal" dice Quinn acariciando el abdomen de Rachel con ternura "vamos dentro, comienza a hacer frío"

"tienes frío" pregunta Rachel.

"no, pero tu si" dice Quinn levantándose y abrazando a Rachel por los hombros "se cuando tienes frío porque arrugas un poquito la nariz y te abrazas a ti misma" camina de espaldas mirando a Rachel a los ojos.

"te amo" dice Rachel viendo como Quinn se sienta en la cama y la mira.

"te amo" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que le sonríe, ninguna se da cuenta de la puerta entreabierta y donde están todos mirándolas, Rachel besa a Quinn y esta solo la voltea recostándola en la cama.

"de nuevo" susurra Santana negando, Quinn se recuesta junto a Rachel y ambas se besan con ternura.

"sabes que es lo que mas amo" dice Rachel y Quinn niega "el despertarme a tu lado cada mañana"

"es genial" dice Quinn besando la frente de Rachel y abrazándola con amor "me gusta verte dormir"

"lo se" dice Rachel "eres la primera en despertar cuando dormimos juntas y es irónico por que tu sueño es pesado"

"lo es pero no lo entiendo" dice Quinn apagando la televisión "te amo" le besa la frete y se recuesta.

"te amo mas" dice Rachel abrazando la cintura de Quinn y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia.

"imposible" dice Quinn, ambas ríen y se dejan llevar por el sueño abrazadas la una de la otra, Britt abre la puerta despacio, enciende la luz y les toma una foto para salir con rapidez.

"para que son" pregunta Shelby.

"un video que estoy haciendo para mostrar después de la boda, en el coctel" dice Britt antes de alejarse igual que todos a dormir a sus cuartos.

Todos se encontraban bajando las escaleras para ver a Rachel de espaldas cocinando tocino.

"sabes que no tienes que cocinar eso cierto" dice Quinn picando la fruta.

"y tu sabes que no me molesta" dice Rachel volteándose y dejándolo en un plato "amor no me molesta" Quinn la mira "de verdad"

"listo" dice Quinn terminando de picar la fruta "de acuerdo pero no tienes que hacerlo si en algún momento te llegara a molestar si" la abraza por la espalda "Rach"

"no me molesta Quinn" dice Rachel volteándose "a mi papa le encanta el tocino y mi papi siempre le cocina" sonríe "y se que tu no puedes hacer nada para cocinar"

"fue una vez" dice Quinn alejándose de Rachel.

"y desde esa vez no volverás a hacer nada para cocinar hasta que aprendas" dice Rachel "quemaste casi todo"

"te dije que no sabia y no se cocinar" dice Quinn sacando jugo de naranja.

"lo se y no creí que no supieras hacer nada" dice Rachel sacando unos vasos "pero aun si quemas la cocina te amo" ambas se besan con ternura.

"porque tardan tanto" dice Quinn entre besos "ahora la loca de Santana tendría que venir a interrumpir" dice apoyando a Rachel en un mueble.

"no invoques a esa loca" dice Rachel volteando a Quinn y acariciando su abdomen con fuerza "no deberíamos hacer esto"

"porque ahora no" pregunta Quinn besando el cuello de Rachel.

"podrían entrar" dice Rachel subiendo un poco la camiseta de Quinn.

"pues deja mi ropa donde estaba" dice Quinn bajándose la camisa y besando la frente de Rachel, ambas ven las sombras "vayan al comedor"

"si" dicen Santana, Hiram y Shelby.

"nos ayudan a llevar las cosas" pregunta Rachel tomando unas cosas, Britt toma unas cosas igual que Mercedes, Kurt y Judy. Quinn toma el jugo y unos vasos y todos salen para sentarse, Quinn junto a Rachel.

"guau ya parecen recién casadas" dice Santana en mitad del desayuno cuando ve a Rachel pasándole el tocino a Quinn.

"si lo parecen" dice Shelby mirando como Quinn le sirve jugo a Rachel que sonríe.

"me sorprendo" dice Hiram y todos lo ven menos la pareja "empalagan"

"lo hacen" dice Mercedes negando.

"jajaja" Rachel ríe al sentir la respiración de Quinn en su cuello "para" dice intentando besar a Quinn que se aleja "que"

"tocino, es carne es un animalito" dice Quinn apuntando sus labios.

"cierto" dice Rachel y besa la nariz de Quinn que le sonríe.

"paren" grita Santana y ambas se separan "por favor, no quiero que me suba el azúcar, entiendo se aman, se van a casar pero paren par de conejos"

"pero que hacemos" pregunta Rachel confundida.

"probemos" dice Mercedes.

"Quinn siéntate entre Santana y Britt" dice Kurt y Quinn se sienta entre ambas "y tu diva entre Mercedes y yo" Rachel lo hace "ahora, ninguna de las dos va a mirarse con amor, ninguna va a tocarse o sonreírse"

"pero" dicen ambas.

"pero nada" dice Judy "probemos cuanto duran así"

"sin mirarnos" dice Quinn.

"sin tocarnos o sonreírnos" dice Rachel.

"si" dice Leroy con una sonrisa.

"de acuerdo" dicen ambas sin mirar a nadie.

"sin tocarse" dice Shelby y ambas apartan la mirada.

El desayuno continua sin ningún inconveniente, Rachel no mira a Quinn y tiene una sonrisa triste mientras que la rubia solo tiene una cara sin expresión alguna, todos ven a ambas chicas que no se miran y ellos sonríen al ver que ninguna presta atención a lo que hablan.

"no escuchan" dice Britt.

"no" dice Hiram mirando a ambas que están mirando la mesa.

"no pueden estar sin mirarse o tocarse" dice Shelby "se aman demasiado"

"lo hacen" dice Judy.

"vamos a buscar las cosas para la boda" dice Rachel después de haber desayunado y que todos se fueran a cambiar de ropa.

"si" dicen todos menos Quinn que sale de la casa y se sube a su auto de un salto, Rachel ríe y camina a la camioneta de Hiram la cual abre y se sube de co piloto.

"genial" dice Quinn colocándose unos lentes y encendiendo el auto, todos se suben a la camioneta y Hiram acelera mientras todos hablan.

"que hace" pregunta Kurt mirando a Quinn que esta mirando al cielo cuando se pone en rojo la luz.

"esta cantando" dice Rachel sin mirar a Quinn "siempre que hay un alto y mira al cielo canta en voz baja o en su mente"

"la viste" dice Santana.

"no" dice Rachel "pero Quinn siempre hace esas cosas" sonríe "ahora debe estar tomando agua" todos ven a Quinn que hace eso "y se moja el cabello" lo hace "mueve la cabeza para quitarse el agua" todos ven a Rachel y Quinn que solo mueve la cabeza mirando al cielo, toca la bocina "papa en verde"

"si" dice Hiram acelerando mientras todos ven a Rachel que canta en voz baja.

La rubia golpea el volante con los dedos al tono de una canción y mira la camioneta, siguiéndola por 20 minutos hasta que llegan al centro comercial, todos se bajan de la camioneta cuando la estacionan y Quinn estaciona el Ferrari negro en un lugar al frente, se baja de un salto y le pone alarma.

"rubia" dice Santana cuando ve a Quinn mirando su billetera.

"loca" dice Quinn sonriéndole y rascándose la cabeza "vamos" dice sin mirar a Rachel que ve a otro lado.

"vamos chicos" dice Rachel comenzando a caminar, Quinn se coloca los lentes y comienza a caminar abriéndole la puerta a todos.

"gracias" dicen Hiram, Leroy, Shelby, Santana, Mercedes, Kurt, Judy y Britt.

"de nada" dice Quinn sin mirar a Rachel, ambas tienen una sonrisa pero ninguna se mira a los ojos "a donde vamos primero" pregunta la rubia.

"Rachel" dice Kurt.

"vamos a ver los manteles" dice Rachel comenzando a caminar, esta ve cuando entran como la chica de la tienda se le queda mirando a Quinn con una sonrisa.

"hola" dice la chica mirando a Quinn "necesitan algo" le sonríe a la rubia que la mira.

"manteles" dice Mercedes "para después de una boda"

"si" dice la chica "vengan por aquí" los lleva a un lugar donde hay muchos manteles "vean con tranquilidad"

"si" dice Rachel comenzando a ver manteles.

"hola" dice la chica a Quinn que la mira "me llamo Catrina" le estira la mano.

"eh Quinn" dice la rubia mirándola con sorpresa.

"lindo nombre" dice la chica acariciando el brazo de Quinn mientras Rachel aprieta los dientes "y quien se casa"

"yo" dice la rubia alejándose un poco de la chica "yo me voy a casar"

"pero tienes 18 años" dice la chica.

"lo se pero amo mucho a mi novia y quiero decirle a todos que ella es mi esposa" dice Quinn, la chica solo asiente y se aleja "guau que carácter" la rubia se apoya en una pared mirando a todos menos a Rachel.

"pueden hablar entre si y mirarse pero no tocarse" dicen todos.

"te gusta este" pregunta Rachel mostrándole un mantel blanco con bordados.

"los bordados son feos" dice Quinn y Rachel lo ve fijamente "uno sin bordados y blanco" apunta uno que Rachel ve y lo saca.

"es lindo" dice Rachel mostrándoselo a todos "y tiene un toque elegante"

"es mejor que el con bordados" dice Hiram.

"bueno cuantos manteles necesitamos" pregunta Rachel.

"son 200 invitados" dice Quinn y todos la ven menos Rachel "Rachel quiere una boda única" todos asienten "200 y en cada mesa van 5 invitados"

"40 mesas" dice Britt y Kurt saca la cuenta.

"si son 40 mesas" dice Kurt mirando a Britt.

"40 manteles" dice Rachel mirando a un chico muy guapo que llega "Aitor" abraza al chico mientras todos ven a Quinn que solo lo ve con seriedad.

"Rach" dice el tipo sonriéndole a Rachel "un gusto Aitor Carrasco, soy el organizador de bodas que Rachel y Quinn contrataron"

"si" dice Quinn sonriéndole falsamente a Aitor.

"soy Hiram el padre de Rachel"

"Leroy el padre de Rach" dice dándole la mano.

"Shelby la madre de Rachel" dice.

"Judy la madre de Quinn y Shelby es mi novia" Aitor asiente.

"Santana la mejor amiga de Q y novia de Britt" dice con seriedad.

"Britt la mejor amiga de Quinn" lo abraza.

"Mercedes la mejor amiga de Rachel" dice sonriéndole.

"Kurt el mejor amigo de Rach" dice sonriéndole.

"un gusto" dice Aitor "Quinn" Quinn le da la mano y la aprieta con fuerza haciendo que este haga una mueca de dolor.

"Quinn" dice Rachel y Quinn lo suelta.

"un gusto verte de nuevo" dice Quinn cruzándose de brazos.

"un gusto" dice Aitor volteándose a sacar una libreta.

"tienes que tratarlo así" pregunta Rachel en un susurro aunque la familia escucha.

"ese tipo babea por ti y cada vez que puede te abraza" dice Quinn "pero es el mejor organizador"

"y va a organizar nuestra boda" dice Rachel.

"pero mientras tanto babea por ti" dice Quinn.

"algún problema" dice Aitor.

"ninguno" dice Rachel "bueno Quinn y yo elegimos estos manteles" se los muestra "necesitamos 40"

"les diré a los encargados que los manden donde guardaremos las cosas para su boda, de esa forma arreglaremos las cosas" dice Aitor "van a pagar las cosas"

"voy a pagar" dice Quinn, Aitor se aleja y Rachel se coloca delante de Quinn "no voy a golpearlo"

"no lo hagas" dice Rachel "Quinn de verdad solo no le hagas nada" mira suplicante a la rubia.

"si te vuelve a ver el trasero como ahora no voy solo a golpearlo" dice Quinn pasando por su lado y acercándose a la caja, apunta los manteles.

"Quinn" dice Rachel "odia a Aitor"

"porque al chico le gustas" dice Hiram "estaba mirándote el trasero"

"si 40" escuchan la voz de Quinn y se acercan un poco.

"Rachel tiene buen gusto" escuchan a Aitor.

"si lo tiene" dice Quinn dándole una tarje a la chica.

"y es linda" dice Aitor y Quinn solo aprieta los puños.

"es hermosa" dice Quinn recibiendo la tarjeta y la factura.

"si tienes razón" dice Aitor y Quinn solo comienza a caminar.

"ya page ahora a donde" dice Quinn enojada, todos lo notan.

"los centros de mesa" dice Rachel comenzando a caminar entre Leroy y Judy, Aitor va entre Mercedes y Kurt, todos notan como Aitor le ve el trasero a Rachel y Quinn solo aprieta los dientes.

"eh Quinnie" dice Britt haciendo que todos la miren pero vuelvan a lo suyo "tu quieres tu billetera"

"la tengo" dice Quinn y comienza a buscarla.

"yo" dice Britt corriendo lejos.

"Britt" grita Quinn corriendo tras la rubia.

"Fabray toca a mi novia y te golpeo" grita Santana corriendo tras de Quinn, todos ven como las tres corren persiguiéndose hasta que Quinn atrapa a Britt, pero Santana choca con Quinn y las tres chocan cayendo al suelo.

"chicas" dice Mercedes.

"mierda" dice Santana tocándose el brazo.

"oh" Britt se toca el hombro.

"joder" dice Quinn sentándose y tocándose la ceja "era necesario el codazo"

"lo siento" dice Santana "guau rubia sangras"

"vete a la mierda" dice Quinn tomando su billetera y levantándose.

"voy por una bandita" dice Britt corriendo lejos.

"te duele" dice Santana y Quinn la ve con odio "lo siento"

"si si duele y sangro" dice Quinn tocándose la ceja.

"Quinn" dice Judy tomando la cara de su hija.

"estoy bien mama" dice Quinn.

"Quinnie" dice Britt apareciendo con una bandita "deja" Quinn se moja la ceja y después se la seca para ponerse la bandita "lo siento quería jugar"

"esta bien" dice Quinn "estoy bien pero no lo hagas de nuevo, esta loca mira como me dejo"

"loca tu abuela" dice Santana y Judy la golpea "up lo siento señora F"

"mas respeto" dice Judy siendo abrazada por Shelby.

"vamos" dice Leroy mirando a Rachel que ve a Quinn.

"si" dice Quinn continuando su camino.


	14. Chapter 14

Todos caminan a una florería que esta cerca y entran para ver diferentes flores, la rubia se acerca a un florero que esta lleno de diferentes flores.

"le gustan" pregunta una anciana y Quinn solo ve las flores "cada una tiene un significado"

"lo se" dice Quinn.

"los pensamientos" dice la abuelita y todos se colocan detrás de Quinn.

"solo pienso en ti" dice Quinn y la anciana sonríe.

"las acacias" dice la abuelita.

"nadie sabe que te quiero" dice Quinn mirando las flores.

"las camelia" dice la abuelita dándole una a Quinn.

"te querré siempre" dice Quinn.

"los girasoles" pregunta la abuelita sonriéndole a Rachel.

"te quiero y deseo tal y como eres" dice Quinn apoyándose en el mostrador "el jazmín, quiero ser todo para ti, los claveles, estoy loca por ti"

"los geranios" dice la abuela.

"no dejo de pensar en ti" dice Rachel haciendo que Quinn la mire "las margaritas violetas, eres a quien mas eh amado"

"blancas, eres la mas bella" dice Quinn haciendo sonreír a todos menos Aitor "amarillas, ¿me quieres? ¿te gusto?" ambas se sonríen.

"te amo" dicen ambas apuntando las rosas.

"pueden tocarse" dice Hiram y ambas se dan un beso tierno "las prefiero así"

"si" dicen Judy, Shelby, Britt, Mercedes y Kurt.

"bueno señoritas" dice la anciana mirando a Rachel y Quinn que se sonríen "quieren centros de mesa"

"si" dicen ambas "para poner en las mesas de la recepción de nuestra boda" dice Rachel.

"que centros les gustan" dice la mujer.

"me gusta este" dice Rachel apuntando las flores que nombraron "tiene un significado" Quinn ve las flores.

"a mi me agrada" dice Quinn y Rachel asiente.

"si nos gusta este" dice Rachel y los ve a todos.

"son lindos" dice Hiram "y cada flor tienen un significado para ustedes dos"

"me gusta" dice Shelby "para poner en las mesas y podrían poner otras flores que adornen el lugar"

"alguna flor blanca o de colores opacos" dice Judy.

"será una carpa blanca" dice Rachel "podrían ser flores azules, negras, rojas y blancas"

"algo así" dice la mujer mostrándole unas rosas blancas con negras y otras rojas con azules.

"si" dicen ambas a la vez y todos los demás.

"organizaríamos las cosas un día antes de la boda y las flores las pondríamos un poco antes de la recepción" dice la mujer.

"de acuerdo" dice Rachel alejándose con Aitor y la mujer para comenzar a hablar.

Quinn es abrazada por Britt y esta sonríe mientras hablan de diferentes cosas, Quinn aprieta los dientes cuando ve a Aitor tocar la cintura de Rachel.

"vamos" dice Kurt acercándose a Rachel con Mercedes, Britt, Judy y Leroy.

"si vuelve a tocar a Rach" dice Quinn.

"lo matas" dice Hiram y Quinn solo asiente.

"Quinn" dice Judy y Santana, Hiram, Shelby y Quinn se acerca.

"amor" dice Rachel mostrándole la cuenta "pagaremos después de la boda o antes" Quinn se encoje de hombros "después si"

"de acuerdo" dice Quinn tomando su mano.

"bueno señora Aitor la llamara para darle todos los detalles" dice Rachel y todos se despiden para comenzar a caminar.

"oh Rachel que vamos a ver ahora" pregunta Aitor "tenemos los manteles, tenemos los centro de mesas"

"velas" dice Britt y Rachel solo la mira "no se"

"candelabros" dice Rachel comenzando a caminar.

"Rach" dice Kurt "debo irme mi papa nos quiere para una cena" dice.

"no pasa nada" dice Rachel.

"también nos vamos" dice Mercedes, Santana y Britt.

"nos llaman" dice Rachel y todos se despiden.

"no mates a nadie Fabgay" dice Santana alejándose.

"tu tampoco López" dice Quinn y ambas se sonríen, Quinn niega y comienza a caminar al lado de Shelby y Hiram que le sonríen.

"Quinn" dice una voz y todos se voltean para ver a una rubia muy guapa con un vestido corto.

"hola" dice Quinn confundida "lo siento nos conocemos" se acerca a la chica que se acerca al oído de Quinn.

"la fiesta de Puckerman hace tiempo" le susurra la chica.

"lo siento" dice Quinn "no te recuerdo" da un paso atrás y la chica solo le sonríe.

"no" dice la chica levantando una ceja, Quinn abre la boca y todos la ven.

"yo" dice Quinn tomando el brazo de la chica "vuelvo en un rato" comienza a caminar con la chica tirando de su brazo un poco "bien si te recuerdo" la chica sonríe "pero no fue nada, estaba ebria y mi novia se fue con un gigantón" explica sin darse cuenta de que todos escuchan "lo siento pero ni si quiera recuerdo tu nombre, paso hace un año o algo así"

"ah entonces te acostaste conmigo por ese par" dice la chica.

"bueno si y porque estaba ebria, te lo repito" dice la rubia "no recuerdo nada de esa noche bien" Rachel baja la mirada y Aitor la abraza "lo siento…"

"Melissa" dice la chica.

"si, lo siento pero eso solo fue de una noche" dice Quinn.

"quiero repetirlo" dice la chica.

"pero yo no, yo tengo novia, la amo y solo eso te diré" dice Quinn "lo siento Melisa pero solo estaba ebria"

"si" dice Melissa en el odio de Quinn "vas a caer en la tentación" se aleja y Quinn sujeta su brazo con fuerza.

"repite eso" dice Quinn.

"vas a caer en la tentación" dice Melissa.

"cuanto te pago" dice Quinn y Melissa la ve "sabes de lo que hablo cuanto te pago Russell"

"100 dólares" dice Melissa "dijo que caerías de nuevo pero amas a tu chica" levanta las manos "le diré que no pude"

"que te dijo exactamente Russell" dice Quinn soltándola mientras todos las ven.

"que tenia que venir aquí, aparecerme delante de ti, coquetearte para que tu novia desconfiara de ti" dice Melissa "intentar besarte, hacer que desconfiara de ti y poner la duda en ti"

"cuando tenias que decirle eso" dice Quinn.

"me debe de estar esperando en el patio de comida" dice Melissa.

"te pago" dice Quinn y Melissa niega, Quinn le da 100 dólares "no lo vuelvas a hacer"

"de acuerdo" dice Melissa alejándose.

"…" Quinn golpea la pared y comienza a caminar mirando al frente mientras busca a Rachel que esta siguiéndola con Shelby, Judy, Hiram, Leroy y Aitor, todos van mirando la espalda de Quinn que va mirando al frente hasta que llega al patio de comida que parece vacio, esta busca a Russell hasta que lo encuentra tomando café.

"Quinn" dice Judy.

"mama suéltame no voy a hacerle nada" dice Quinn y Judy solo la suelta, esta camina con seguridad hasta llegar a la mesa donde esta Russell, todos se esconden gracias a una separación de arboles.

"Quinnie" dice Russell sorprendido.

"de verdad" dice Quinn sentándose delante del "le pagas a una chica para que coquetee conmigo"

"para que recordara cuando te acostaste con ella" dice Russell.

"Rachel lo sabe" dice Quinn "no tengo secretos con ella y ella conmigo tampoco" lo mira "que ganas con esto además de que me vaya a Londres contigo"

"quiero que tu madre sufra" dice Russell y Quinn se cruza de brazos.

"porque por qué esta enamorada de Shelby" dice Quinn y Russell abre los ojos "oh dios no lo sabias" Russell aprieta los dientes "Russell no me iré contigo y no dejare que tu lastimes a mi madre, a los Berry o a Shelby" el la ve "que quieres que diga mi mama la ama y es la madre de mi novia" se encoje de hombros.

"si quieres mantenerlos a salvo te vendrás conmigo a Londres" dice Russell.

"me estoy comenzando a hartar de tus amenazas" dice Quinn levantándose "eres mi padre" le sonríe "y tienes razón somos parecidos, sabes que es lo único que te agradezco" el la ve y Quinn tira de su corbata "que me enseñaste que la familia es lo mas importante, si algo les llega a pasar a alguien de mis conocidos" se acerca a su oído "me vas a conocer Russell y te voy a acabar" aprieta la corbata de este con fuerza y luego lo suelta, Russell se toca el cuello.

"tu" dice Russell.

"yo soy una Fabray" dice Quinn con seriedad "te vas a largar de aquí o te demuestro que no juego"

"y así dices que no somos iguales" die Russell levantándose "bien me largare de aquí y me llevare a alguno de mis otros hijos a Londres" Quinn lo ve "pero ahora sabes que serás igual que yo, pobre Rachel" Quinn baja la mirada "adiós hija" Quinn aprieta los dientes y se deja caer en la silla mirando como Russell se va.

"mierda" dice Quinn golpeándose la frente.

"puede que seas protectora" dice Rachel sentándose sobre Quinn y sujetando su cara "pero es todo, Russell es una mala persona pero tu eres una buena persona, que usa esa mirada matadora para cuidar a la gente que quieres" Quinn la mira "me cuidas, cuidas a mis padres, cuidas a mi madre y cuidas a tu madre"

"lo siento" dice Quinn suspirando con fuerza.

"porque por amarme" dice Rachel "vamos por los candelabros" se levanta y estira su mano "nadie nos va a separar jamás"

"si" dice Quinn levantándose y comenzando a caminar "mama, Leroy, Hiram, Shelby, Aitor"

"vamos" dicen ellos.

"entonces los suegros opinan o no" pregunta Aitor.

"si" dice Rachel mirando a sus padres.

"y que les gustaría a ustedes" pregunta Aitor.

"debemos ver" dice Judy.

"si" dice Leroy sonriéndole a las chicas.

"amor" dice Quinn apuntando una tienda, Rachel se voltea y ve una tienda de peluches.

"amor" dice Rachel besando los labios de Quinn "los vemos en la tienda de candelabros" toma la mano de Quinn y ambas comienzan a caminar a la tienda de peluches donde entran.

"elige" dice Quinn.

Rachel comienza a ver peluches hasta que ve un león con el cabello rosa.

"amor" dice Rachel y Quinn se acerca para ver el león "quiero ese" apunta el león que esta sobre una repisa alta, la rubia lo toma y se lo da a Rachel que lo abraza.

"porque será" dice Quinn caminando a la caja donde ven a una chica "si este"

"porque cuando tuviste tu etapa Punk tenias el cabello rosa" dice Rachel tocándole el cabello a Quinn "y ese león me recuerda a ti"

"de acuerdo" dice Quinn dándole el dinero a la chica que le da al león en una bolsa "vamos" ambas comienzan a caminar.

"hola" dice Rachel llegando con Quinn que la abraza.

"llegaron" dice Hiram sonriéndoles.

"si" dice Rachel sacando el león "miren" les muestra el león.

"rosa" dice Aitor confundido.

"si" dice Rachel "cuando Quinn tuvo su etapa Punk tuvo el cabello rosa" mira el león "y sus ojos son parecidos" mira a Quinn que solo le sonríe "me recuerda a Quinn" besa el león.

"…" Quinn solo le sonríe y ve las cosas.

"te recuerda a Quinn" dice Shelby.

"si" dice Rachel "es tan tierno, se llama Charlie" Quinn se apoya en el mostrador mirando a Rachel "Faberry"

"Faberry" dice Hiram.

"si, Fabray, Berry" dice Quinn "Faberry" todos la ven "Kurt y Blaine son Klaine, Brittany y Santana son Brittana y así" explica "Britt ama poner nombres de parejas"

"si, pero no me gustaban los de antes" dice Rachel y Leroy la ve "la supuesta pareja que eran Puck y Quinn era Quick, a Quinn la relacionaban con todos" hace un puchero.

"Quitt, Britt y yo" dice Quinn "Quinncedes, con Mercedes, Tuinn con Tina, Quinntana con Santana, Fuinn con Hudson" hace una cara de asco que hace reír a todos "Quam con Sam, Quartie con Artie, Quimma con la concejera"

"espera, también te relacionan con profesores" pregunta Rachel.

"Rach amor tienen apodos para todos los del coro conmigo, también con algunos profesores y es asqueroso" dice Quinn.

"haber sigue" dice Rachel cruzándose de brazos "quiero saber cuales no se"

"Buinn con Blaine" dice Quinn "Winn con el señor Schue, Kuinn con Kurt" Leroy, Hiram, Shelby y Judy ríen "y Faberry" mira a Rachel.

"no" dice Rachel "me estas ocultando una, dime cual" Quinn traga saliva "Fabray"

"Quilby" dice Quinn sin mirar a Rachel.


	15. Chapter 15

"Quilby" repite Rachel y Quinn asiente "quien" se calla "con Shelby" todos ven a Quinn.

"si" dice Quinn "tengo un apodo con tu mama"

"oh por dios" dice Rachel "creían que se acostaban, esos idiotas son idiotas"

"en la escuela te relacionan con mi hija" dice Judy a Shelby.

"al parecer si" dice Shelby sorprendida "sabia que había apodos en esa escuela pero no que me relacionarían con Quinn" ve a la rubia.

"te relacionaban con mi mama y no conmigo" dice Rachel abrazando a Quinn que la mira.

"bueno teníamos una relación de rivales" dice Quinn.

"y siempre hacen parejas con el bueno y el malo de la historia" dice Rachel y Quinn levanta una ceja "no digo que tu seas mala solo digo"

"te entiendo" dice Quinn "vamos a ver los candelabros, si" estira su mano "y si quieres puedo decirles a todos que no vuelvan a nombrar Quilby"

"debo admitir" dice Leroy "que suena lindo, Quilby"

"papa" dice Rachel comenzando a caminar.

"prefiero Faberry" dice Hiram y Rachel le sonríe.

"relacionan a mi novia con mi hija" dice Judy.

"si" dice Quinn abrazando a Rachel "no te alejes" besa su mejilla "recuerda a Charlie"

"no es una buena táctica" dice Rachel.

"pero funciona" dice Quinn y Rachel asiente robándole un beso "y me encanta"

"si" dice Rachel tomando la cara de Quinn que besa su mejilla y camina.

Todos comienzan a ver candelabros y diferentes cosas mirando a los lados, Quinn se sienta en el mostrador ya que no hay clientes, Shelby se acerca y ambas comienzan a hablar de su madre y su hija, Quinn se baja y queda cerca de Shelby que le acaricia la mejilla.

"tienes esa peca" dice Shelby mirando a Quinn "la misma que tiene tu mama"

"no se nota mucho" dice Quinn sonriéndole "ustedes se parecen" mira a Rachel.

"pero para ti es mas hermosa ella" pregunta Shelby.

"Rachel es la mujer mas hermosa que vi" dice Quinn "pero usted es guapa también"

"gracias" dice Shelby sonriéndole, ninguna nota que hay unos chicos que tomaron unas fotos y grabaron cuando Quinn dice que es muy guapa.

"vamos, creo que mi novia quiere matar a su padre" dice Quinn caminando con Shelby y mirando con Hiram y Rachel discuten "amor" dice la rubia "que pasa" la abraza de la cintura.

"mi papa quiere este" dice Rachel apuntando uno "y yo ese" apunta otro "cual prefieres"

"me gusta ese a mi" dice Judy apuntando otro, Rachel apunta el que quiere y ahora son Judy con Rachel que discuten.

"has algo" dice Hiram.

"es mi mama y mi novia" dice Quinn "no se que hacer"

"siempre que discuta tu esposa con su suegra, apoya a tu esposa" dice Leroy y Quinn solo lo mira "es la ley"

"buen consejo" dice Quinn acercándose "mama, amor paren" dice mirándolas.

"Quinnie" dice Judy.

"amor" dice Rachel y Quinn las ve a ambas.

"ambos son lindos de acuerdo" dice Quinn y ambas se cruzan de brazos "pero no seria mejor algo sencillo" pregunta con nervios "digo una boda tan ostentosa" ambas la miran y luego lo piensan.

"tienes razón" dicen ambas tomándose del brazo y caminando.

"no tuviste valor" pregunta Aitor con burla.

"buena elección" dice Leroy sonriéndole a Quinn.

"cada vez que me dice Quinnie es porque este de su lado igual que Rachel" dice Quinn.

"eres lista" dice Shelby y Quinn solo le sonríe mirando a su novia que asiente apuntando unas cosas.

"Aitor" dice Judy y este la mira "serán 40 de este" Rachel lo apunta.

"algo sencillo" dice Rachel sonriéndome.

"genial" dice Quinn suspirando de alivio.

"que te alivia" pregunta Rachel acercando su cara a la de Quinn.

"que no tuve que ver una pelea de mi novia y futura esposa con mi madre" dice sujetando el mentón de Rachel "te amo" Rachel solo la besa con ternura.

"no se pueden despegar" dice Aitor con enojo en un susurro.

"se aman" dice Shelby con seriedad.

"bueno tenemos flores, manteles, candelabros" dice Rachel "vamos a comer algo para continuar"

"si" dicen todos comenzando a caminar.

Llegan al patio de comida y todos se separan para comprar sus cosas menos Rachel que cuida una mesa donde caben todos, el primer es llegar Aitor con carne, este comienza a coquetear con Rachel, Shelby llega con Judy y se sientan mirando como Aitor le sonríe a Rachel, Hiram y Leroy son los siguientes.

"Rachel" dice Aitor "podríamos ir a ver las copas y el servicio" le sonríe y Rachel solo lo mira.

"tengo que preguntarle a Quinn" dice Rachel.

"que cosa" pregunta Quinn dejando la ensalada en frente de Rachel "te traje ensalada y jugo de naranja" la mira.

"mi favorito" dice Rachel apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn "Aitor me esta diciendo que podemos ir a ver las cosas, los platos y esas cosas" entrelazan sus dedos "que dices"

"lo que tu quieras princesa" le dice Quinn besando su frente "ahora come si" Rachel solo le besa la mejilla y comienza a comer igual que todos.

Todos comienzan a comer con tranquilidad hablando de todo y nada hasta que Rachel ve un grupo de chicas que se come con la mirada a Quinn que habla con Hiram y Shelby.

"entonces" dice Quinn "estaba en la punta y Santana estornudo"

"la pirámide callo" dice Hiram.

"si" dice Quinn "y yo caí directo al suelo pero por alguna razón no me lastime" explica "aun no se decir porque no me lastime cuando caí de los 6 metros de alto y algo así"

"amor" dice Rachel llamando la atención de todos, Quinn la ve y Rachel la besa sujetando el cuello de esta, veo como las chicas se voltean y esta se separa.

"que" dice Quinn "porque el beso"

"porque no besarte" pregunta Rachel y Quinn levanta una ceja "es que esas chicas estaban babeando por ti y yo, ellas, solo quería" dice moviendo las manos.

"dejarles claro que soy tuya" pregunta Quinn y Rachel asiente sonrojada "aunque me miren no me importa amor" le dice "solo te amo a ti si" Rachel asiente "y no deberías estar celosa porque te elegiría a ti por sobre todas las demás tipas, sean las que sean" la mira "porque te amo"

"dios eres tan tierna" dice Rachel apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn que solo sonríe.

"algo" dice Quinn acariciando el brazo de Rachel.

"se aman" dice Shelby mirando a Aitor.

"lo hacemos" dice Quinn mirando a Aitor de reojo "ese idiota te mira" le susurra "lo notas"

"si" dice Rachel acariciando el mentón de Quinn.

"entonces cuando estén en New York y estén bien tendrán hijos" pregunta Judy.

"ya pasamos el susto de este año mama" dice Quinn.

"si" dice Rachel poniendo su mano en el abdomen de Quinn "duritos" pincha el abdomen de Quinn.

"amor hago ejercicio" dice Quinn sujetando su mano.

"…" Rachel ríe y Quinn solo niega.

"no quiero pensar en que ejercicio" dice Shelby.

"el mismo que tu haces con mi mama" dice Quinn y Rachel se sonroja golpeando el abdomen de Quinn mientras Judy y Shelby se sonrojan.

"oh el que hacen mis papis" dice Rachel y ambos hombres se sonrojan "bueno" dice levantándose "Aitor te llamaremos mañana para ver todo lo que falta"

"aun me queda tiempo contigo, digo con ustedes" dice Aitor mirándolas.

"lo sabemos" dice Rachel sonriéndole a sus padres "pero queremos ver unas cosas" toma la mano de Quinn.

"los vemos mañana" dice Quinn sonriéndole a su madre y a los padres de Rachel.

"amor" dice Rachel poniendo su mano en el bolsillo de Quinn que hace lo mismo "quiero que hagas ejercicio" le dice sin darse cuenta que Shelby, Judy, Aitor, Hiram y Leroy las siguen.

"si, tengo ganas de hacer ejercicio" dice Quinn apretando el trasero de Rachel que da un saltito y abraza el león, ambas llega al auto de Quinn que se sube y Rachel a su lado, Quinn toma la cara de Rachel y la besa.

"e-espera" dice Rachel dejando el león atrás para ponerse sobre Quinn y besarla.

"vámonos" dice Quinn y Rachel se baja para acariciar el abdomen de la rubia que enciende el auto, acelera y Rachel besa su pene por sobre el jeans.

"guau ese par no para" pregunta Santana subiéndose a la camioneta de Leroy junto a Britt, Mercedes y Kurt igual que Shelby, Hiram, Judy y Aitor.

"como" dice Hiram.

"siga ese auto" dice Britt como en las películas.

"volvimos para venir a ayudar pero vimos al par toqueteándose y queremos verlas" dice Santana.

"será nuestra 8 vez" dice Kurt "se enojaran"

"las 7 primeras si se enojaron" dice Mercedes "pero ellas nos hacen querer verlas"

"es cierto" dice Britt mirándolos.

"bueno" dice Judy mirando "y Rachel" todos ven a Quinn mirar el camino.

"no" dice Santana "le esta haciendo una" se calla cuando ve a Rachel levantarse.

"aquí esta" dice Rachel dándole el encendedor a Quinn que sonríe.

"gracias" dice Quinn guardándolo "lo siento"

"porque por hacer que pareciera que te la chupo" pregunta Rachel "o por fumar"

"lo primero" dice Quinn mientras todos las escuchan.

"no tienes que fumar" dice Rachel "le hace mal a tu salud"

"te enojas por que fumo y no por lo otro" pregunta Quinn y Rachel asiente "de acuerdo" besa la mejilla de Rachel "no lo are mas" toma la cajetilla y la tira a un basurero cuando se detienen en otro alto "vez"

"si" dice Rachel besando el cuello de Quinn. La rubia estaciona el auto afuera de su casa.

"de quien es" pregunta Aitor.

"de Rachel y Quinn" dice Santana con superioridad "Quinn le compro la casa de sus sueños"

"te amo" dice Quinn tomando el mentón de Rachel mientras la estampa contra la puerta.

"dios me encantas" dice Rachel abriendo la puerta y volteándose, toma la cara de Quinn y la besa metiéndola a la casa mientras le quita la chaqueta.

"como" dice Quinn quitándole la chaqueta mientras la acorrala contra su cuerpo y la pared.

"tan demandante" le susurra Rachel acariciando su cintura pero Quinn le quita la camiseta y el sujetador dejando su cuerpo semi desnudo.

"si" dice Quinn besando el cuello de Rachel mientras sujeta los brazos de esta por sobre su cabeza, apega su pelvis a la de la diva sacándole un gemido "de verdad" le pregunta en el odio.

"dios si" die Rachel volteándolas con fuerza haciendo que Quinn choque con la pared, comienza a pasar sus labios por el cuello de la rubia, por en medio de sus pechos, por su abdomen hasta que se arrodilla y le desabrocha el jeans con la boca, Quinn gruñe cuando siente los besos de Rachel.

"para o te voy a hacer mía aquí mismo" dice Quinn tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

"si" dice Rachel levantándose y poniéndole el trasero apegado a su pelvis "podríamos hacer cosas nuevas no crees" le quita la musculosa dejando a Quinn solo con el top deportivo "que dices" restriega su trasero contra Quinn pero la rubia sujeta la cintura de la morena apegándola a ella.

"no es la practica preferida para algunas chicas" le susurra sujetando la barbilla de esta.

"pero si de muchos con esto" dice Rachel tocando el pene de Quinn que gruñe.

"en otro momento" dice Quinn, Rachel salta sobre Quinn haciendo que esta sujete su trasero "dios amo todo de ti" dice besándola con fuerza mientras comienzan a subir las escaleras.

"bueno" dice Santana entrando a la casa, todos suben y ven el cuarto para ver a Quinn besando el cuello de Rachel que esta desnuda pero que no se nota.

"amo cada parte de cuerpo" dice Quinn besando los pechos de Rachel y bajando.

"amor" dice Rachel haciendo que Quinn suba, la besa con lentitud y amor "no quiero" todos se ven confundidos.

"lo entendí" dice Quinn bajándose el jeans con ayuda de Rachel, besa la frente de esta y cuando siente que la diva le puso el condón Quinn la penetra con lentitud "así"

"si" dice Rachel acariciando la espalda desnuda de Quinn que la penetra con lentitud "dios amor mas fuerte" entierra sus uñas en la espalda de la rubia que la comienza a penetrar con mas fuerza y rapidez.

"según ellas" susurra Mercedes "eso es hacer el amor"

"pero es follar duro" dice Santana negando.

"dios mas fuerte" dice Rachel tirando su cabeza hacia atrás para que Quinn le bese el cuello, ambas están con una capa de sudor que cubre sus cuerpos "Quinn amor ya no aguanto" dice sintiendo como Quinn entra en ella y besa su cuello con cuidado.

"…" Quinn baja su mano y toca el clítoris de Rachel que gime sujetando el cabello de Quinn "nena dejaras marcas" le dice cuando siente los dientes de Rachel en su cuello.

"dios Quinn, amor" dice Rachel "Quinn" grita llegando al orgasmo haciendo que todos desde fuera suspiren. Quinn se vacía en el condón y se deja caer sobre el cuerpo de Rachel.

"dios nena" dice Quinn en un suspiro saliendo de Rachel y volteándose, Rachel le quita el condón lanzándolo lejos "no arias eso con nadie mas"

"solo contigo amor" dice Rachel acariciando el abdomen de Quinn.

"si" dice Quinn mirando como Rachel besa su cuello "nadie mas"

"no" dice Rachel besando entre los pechos de Quinn, lame el abdomen de esta.

"que quieres" pregunta Quinn sentándose y sujetando el cabello de Rachel sin lastimarla.

"que me folles la boca" dice Rachel y Quinn gruñe.

"dios amor eso sonó muy bien" dice Quinn mirando como Rachel acaricia su polla que se vuelve a poner dura "eso quieres"

"dios si" dice Rachel bajando su boca a la entrepierna de Quinn, toma el pene de esta con su mano y comienza a masturbarla para luego meterse el pene de lleno a la boca.

"joder" dice Quinn cerrando los ojos.

"…" Rachel mueve su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo con rapidez hasta que se detiene "follame la boca" Quinn niega y Rachel aprieta sus huevos con un poco de fuerza "amor"

"mierda Rachel" dice Quinn cerrando los ojos, mira a Rachel que la ve y solo se pone de rodillas viendo como Rachel vuelve a meterse el pene en su boca, Quinn comienza a mover las caderas con lentitud pero Rachel toma sus caderas y comienza a marcar el ritmo, la rubia gruñe con fuerza y ve de reojo a todos mirándolas, ve a Aitor y gruñe.

"dios Quinn" dice Rachel cuando la rubia acaba "eres deliciosa, eres lo mejor que eh probado" Quinn la ve.

"no probaras nada mas o si" le pregunta Quinn sujetando su cabello.

"no" dice Rachel "solo tu" comienza a masturbar a Quinn que la mira "solo a ti amor"

"eres mía" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel a los ojos que gime y asiente "solo mía"

"mm…" Rachel gime asintiendo "solo tuya" Quinn sonríe y besa a Rachel que le corresponde, todos se miran entre ellos "quiero casarme ya contigo" le dice mientras se sienta en el regazo de Quinn "quiero que todos sepan que eres mía" Quinn aprieta el trasero de Rachel "mm… y que yo soy tuya, soy tuya" gime mientras se mueve solo tuya"

"me quieres solo a mi" dice Quinn y Rachel asiente "el idiota ese te mira mucho"

"pero yo solo quiero que tu me hagas el amor, que tu me folles, que tu me hagas correrme, que tu me excites, que tu me hagas sentir así solo tu" dice Rachel "no Finn, no Jesse, no Puck, no Aitor solo tu" dice moviéndose "porque tu eres la dueña de mi cuerpo" Quinn niega y Rachel sonríe "soy tuya" la besa con ternura y amor haciendo que todos las vean.

"…" Quinn se voltea dejando a Rachel contra la cama "no soy tu dueña" dice "no eres un objeto" Rachel sonríe y besa a Quinn con amor "te amo, te amo, te amo" le dice.

"te amo" dice Rachel "te amo como nunca y espero que tu me ames solo a mi siempre"

"voy a amar a otra persona igual que a ti" dice Quinn y Rachel la ve con nervios "sabes quien" Rachel niega "los que te digan mama" la diva se muerde el labio y besa a Quinn que le corresponde.

"te amo solo a ti" dice Rachel "y a la familia que tendremos luego" acaricia el brazo de Quinn que las tapa con una manta "te amo" se acurruca en el pecho de Quinn que la abraza, Rachel se duerme y Quinn acaricia su brazo con amor.

"te amo" dice Quinn besando la frente de Rachel para luego acomodarse y dormirse.

"bueno eso es tierno" dice Judy.

"si lo es" dice Hiram comenzando a caminar hacia abajo.

"fue raro" dice Aitor.

"porque tu babeas por Rachel" dice Santana cruzándose de brazos, Britt choca con un mueble y todos ven como un florero cae.

"que hacen" dice Rachel con una bata negra "nos vieron"

"como se la chupabas a Quinn si" dice Santana y Judy, Shelby, Hiram y Leroy ven a Rachel con pena pero ella solo suspira "no sabia que te gustara chupársela" dice Santana y Mercedes la golpea de reojo.

"eso a ti no te importa" dice Rachel "lo que hago en mi cuarto debería ser solo de nosotras dos pero ustedes son tan costillas que nos ven"

"y Quinn" pregunta Kurt para cambiar el tema.

"ella esta aquí" dice Quinn bajando con una musculosa y un short "que hacen aquí"

"estabas dormida" dice Rachel a Quinn.

"no te sentí a mi lado" dice Quinn besando el cuello de Rachel que sonríe "pero que hacen aquí"

"las vimos" dice Hiram y Rachel ve a Aitor mirándola.

"ustedes son único" dice Rachel sentándose en el sofá "esta es nuestra casa"

"no es tan malo" dice Santana.

"nuestra casa" dice Quinn "Santana dámelas todas las llaves"

"bien" dice Santana entregándole 3 llaves.

"quieren algo de tomar" pregunta la rubia pasándose la mano por la nuca.

"agua" dicen todos.

"te ayudo" dice Judy levantándose para caminar a la par de la rubia menor.

"gracias" dice Quinn sacando los vasos "mama porque les gusta tanto vernos"

"Santana dice que ustedes follan" dice Judy "y ustedes dicen que hacen el amor"

"porque lo hacemos" dice Rachel llegando con Shelby "pero Santana no entiende" toma unos vasos igual que Judy.

"llevan 8 veces" dice Quinn saliendo con Shelby, les dan un vaso a todos pero antes de que Quinn pueda volver a la cocina Rachel hace que se siente en el sofá, Rachel va a la cocina y vuelve para sentarse sobre Quinn dándole un jugo de naranja "gracias" besa el hombro de Rachel.

"no es nada" dice Rachel acariciando la melena de Quinn que le besa la mano.

"dios se aman demasiado" dice Santana con cara de asco.

"Quinn se negó a la universidad que siempre soñó para estar con Rachel" dice Judy.

"le compro una casa" dice Kurt "la casa de sus sueños"

"se van a casar" dice Britt.

"la rubia le regala de todo a la diva" dice Mercedes.

"enfrento a su padre para no alejarse de Rachel" dice Shelby mirando a Rachel y Quinn que están mirándose.

"han estado juntas un año ocultas de todos" dice Hiram.

"Quinn protege a Rachel" dice Leroy.

"ambas viven juntas y se comportan como el primer día que las vimos juntas" dice Judy.

"eres un amor" dice Rachel sintiendo los brazos de Quinn en su cintura.

"porque te amo" dice Quinn sonriéndole, Rachel asiente y besa a Quinn que le corresponde.

"ya sepárense" dice Santana.

"tres mil dólares latina" dice Quinn apoyando su frente en el hombro de Rachel.

"hay están" dice Santana lanzándole un sobre que rebota en las manos de Rachel y que Quinn atrapa.

"estas bien" le pregunta Quinn.

"no se atrapar" dice Rachel sentándose entre las piernas de Quinn apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de esta "no soy buena para los deportes"

"no, no lo eres Rupaul" dice Santana.

"Brittany recuerdas la estatua de Lord esa de madera" dice Quinn y Santana abre los ojos "recuerdas que le paso"

"no" dice Britt "la encontré rota en mi ropero y Santy dijo que se rompió por el tiempo"

"pero cuando tuvimos esa noches de películas y tu estabas en el baño Santana comenzó a lanzar esa cosa al aire, se le callo al suelo y se rompió" dice Quinn "me iba a echar la culpa a mi pero tu llegaste y la escondió debajo de la cama" Britt ve a Santana.

"tu" dice Brittany.

"segunda puerta a la izquierda" dice Quinn y Britt se va corriendo, Santana mira a Quinn con odio "deja de decir que empalagamos, que te aburrimos o algo, o le cuento de la de vidrio"

"esa fue un accidente" dice Santana con los dientes apretados.

"ambas sabemos que no lo fue" dice Quinn y Santana la mira "tiene que estar en el baño" Santana se va corriendo y Quinn ríe.

"mala" dice Aitor.

"así soy" dice Quinn y todos asienten.

"es mala" dice Kurt.

"con quien se lo merece" dice Mercedes "nos defiende de los jugadores y cuando se intentan meter con Rachel"

"uf el jugador que le iba a lanzar un granizado a Rachel, creo que cada vez que ve a Rachel o Quinn comienza a llorar" dice Kurt asintiendo.

"no tenias que amenazarlo" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn.

"el se lo busco" dice Quinn "y yo estaba a tu lado" niega y Rachel le besa la mejilla.

"entonces haces llorar a los que se meten con Rachel" pregunta Hiram.

"ellos lloran solo, yo solo los amenazo dejándoles claros que con mi novia no se metan" dice Quinn abrazando a Rachel "Rachel es intocable"

"es sorprendente" dice Judy mirando a Quinn que besa la mejilla de Rachel.

"Santana" todos escuchan el grito de Britt y Quinn niega.

"es mejor que te alejes un poco de mi" dice Quinn y Rachel solo se sienta entre Kurt y Mercedes, todos ven a Santana bajar y lanzarle agua a Quinn "que mierda, esperaba una cachetada no esto" le dice levantándose.

"oh eso se arregla" dice Santana dándole una cachetada a Quinn que le voltea la cara.

"mierda" dice Quinn tocándose la mejilla, le devuelve la cachetada con fuerza.

"Santana, Quinn" dice Judy pero Santana le da un combo a Quinn que la tira al suelo, Quinn le da una patada a Santana haciendo que esta caiga a un lado de ella.

"pelean" pregunta Britt saliendo de la cocina con un vaso de agua.

"es para ellas" pregunta Shelby y Britt niega tomando agua, esta se moja los ojos.

"debo ser actriz" dice Britt y comienza a sollozar haciendo que todos abran los ojos menos las chicas que pelean "c-chicas" dice y Quinn sujeta la cabeza de Santana contra el suelo para ver a Britt "u-ustedes están peleando" se sienta en el sofá.

"Britt no" dice Quinn levantándose.

"lo siento lo siento si" dice Santana colocándose delante de Britt igual que Quinn "perdón es que me enoje con Fabray y solo no pensé pero deja de llorar"

"Britt para no llores" dice Quinn "por favor, bien perdono a Santana de acuerdo" Santana la golpea "ahu" ve a Santana.

"lo siento" dice Santana y miran a Britt.

"me dan helado" pregunta Britt y ambas asienten "un abrazo" ambas asienten "entre ustedes"

"no" dicen Santana y Quinn a la vez.

"por favor" dice Britt.

"de acuerdo" dice Santana levantándose y mirando a Quinn que la ve.

"bien" ambas se abrazan "uno, dos tres, cuatro, cinco" dice Quinn y ambas se separan con rapidez.

"helado" dice Britt.

"si" dicen ambas caminando a la cocina.

"tu las manipulas" dice Kurt.

"es la única forma que dejen de pelear" dice Britt tomando agua.

"dios eres mas mala que ese par juntas" dice Mercedes.

"nadie es mas mala que Sue y de nosotras tres Quinn es la mas mala" dice Britt y Quinn ríe dándole helado, Britt abre los ojos.

"lo se soy malvada" dice Quinn sentándose en un sofá, toma la mano de Rachel y la sienta en su regazo.

"tu" dice Shelby.

"se que nos manipulas" dice Quinn "Santana es la que no sabe, aunque los abrazos no me agradan para nada que digamos, es divertido ver a Santana suplicándote"

"malévola" dice Hiram "si alguien le hiciera algo a Rachel"

"en este momento probablemente este en el hospital" dice Quinn con seriedad asustando a todos "no le rompo la boca a todo aquel que babea por ella por que son muchos pero si alguien la besara sin su permiso" sonríe "tendrían que ir a verlo al hospital"

"si ese fuera yo" pregunta Aitor haciendo que todos lo vean, Santana se sienta con Britt.

"tendría que hacer dos cosas" dice Quinn "primero conseguir otro organizador para la boda y segundo prepararía tu funeral y te rompería el cuello" dice Quinn con simpleza asiendo que todos abran los ojos "si, seria algo así pero tu eres listo y no te vas a acercar a mi novia" le sonríe "oh te rompo el cuello" Aitor abre la boca "quedo claro" el asiente con miedo "de acuerdo"

"tu eres" dice Rachel.

"mala" dice Mercedes.

"directa" dice Kurt.

"enojona" dice Judy.

"celosa" dice Shelby.

"una perra" dice Santana.

"una insensible" dice Britt.

"una rompe cuellos" dice Hiram.

"amenazadora" dice Leroy.

"tierna" dice Rachel besando la frente de Quinn haciendo que todos la vean "amo tus celos, me fascinan y eres tan tierna celosa" besa su mejilla "pero solo te amo a ti así que sin celos"

"no puedo, soy celosa" dice Quinn encogiéndose de hombros.

"aun así te amo" dice Rachel besando a Quinn.

"emp" dice Santana pero Quinn levanta su dedo corazón "hija de puta"

"eh Santana" dice Quinn y Santana la ve "mi mama esta hay" apunta a Judy que esta cruzada de brazos.

"Santana" dice Judy y golpea a Santana.

"lo siento señora F es solo que se me salió" dice Santana sobándose.

"Santana respeto" dice Shelby abrazando a Judy.

"Shelby y Judy" dice Kurt "Santana y Brittany, Hiram y Leroy, Quinn y Rachel"

"4 parejas homosexuales" dice Mercedes.

"la mama de Rachel con la mama de Quinn" dice Kurt.

"el papa de Rachel con el papa de Rachel" dice Mercedes.

"Santana y Brittany" dice Kurt.

"Rachel y Quinn" dice Mercedes "eso no las hace hermanastras" pregunta y todos las ven "digo Shelby con Judy" todos comienzan a pensar.

"no" dicen Rachel y Quinn.

"no" dicen mirándose a los ojos, se sonríen y se besan.

"dios bien nos vamos" dice Kurt sonriéndoles, todos se despiden y se van menos Aitor que ve a Rachel en la cocina con su bata corrida, Quinn esta con Shelby, Judy, Hiram y Leroy hablando en la entrada.

"me gustas" le dice Aitor y Quinn se queda quieta en la puerta de la cocina, los 4 adultos ven a Quinn.


	16. Chapter 16

"pero tu a mi no" dice Rachel "amo a Quinn y tu vas a preparar nuestra boda" mira a Aitor.

"…" Aitor toma la cara de Rachel y la besa, Quinn detiene a todos que quieren entrar, ven como Rachel se separa y le da una cachetada con fuerza.

"no vuelvas a besarme" dice Rachel mirándolo mientras se limpia la boca "vete" Aitor la ve "vete, me acabas de besar sabiendo que solo amo a Quinn" Aitor la mira.

"Rachel" dice Shelby entrando junto a Hiram, ambos la ven y luego a Aitor.

"no es nada papi" dice Rachel "Aitor ya se iba" el asiente "y estas despedido"

"de acuerdo" dice Aitor saliendo para ver a Judy y Leroy mirando la puerta "Quinn no te merece"

"si, si lo hace y no tienes porque hablar de ella" dice Rachel cruzándose de brazos.

"donde esta ahora" pregunta Aitor y Judy ve las escaleras, este sale y ve a Quinn apoyada en el Ferrari.

"acabaste de besar a mi novia" dice Quinn con los brazos cruzados.

"si" dice Aitor y Quinn solo ve sus nudillos derechos "besa bien" se acerca a Quinn que le da un combo tirándolo al suelo con fuerza.

"no tuviste que tocar jama a mi novia" dice Quinn mirándolo con odio.

"mierda" dice Aitor tocándose la nariz, Quinn se apoya en el auto de nuevo mirando su mano.

"no te voy a hacer nada ahora" dice Quinn "porque Rachel esta mirando" apunta a la diva que la ve "pero me vas a conocer Aitor" se pone de cuchillas delante del chico que se toca la nariz "porque con mi novia no tienes que meterte" aprieta los dientes.

"tu" dice Aitor con nervios, Quinn se levanta y comienza a caminar pero se detiene para voltearse y ver a Aitor de pie.

"por cierto" dice Quinn, este la ve y la rubia le da un combo con mas fuerza tirándolo lejos "siempre eh querido partirte la cara por ver a Rachel de la forma en que la vez, pero no lo are ahora por ella" Rachel ve a Quinn "pero si te voy a partir la cara y mandarte al hospital" mira a Aitor "lárgate" este se levanta y va corriendo, la rubia mueve la cabeza.

"Quinn" dice Rachel y Quinn se voltea mirándola.

"vamos dentro" dice Quinn sujetando su cintura "no pasa nada" besa su frente "de acuerdo"

"gracias" dice Rachel abrazándola.

"no tienes porque" dice Quinn acariciando su espalda "vamos dentro" ambas entran a la casa tomadas de las manos.

Mientras dentro Judy sonríe de orgullo igual que Hiram al ver como Quinn defiende a su novia y futura esposa, Leroy y Shelby solo ven a sus respectivas parejas sonreír.

"porque sonríen así" pregunta Quinn mirando a su madre y cuñado.

"están orgullosos de ti" dice Shelby y Leroy asiente.

"porque" pregunta Quinn.

"porque golpeaste a Aitor" dice Leroy "y por amenazarlo, hasta yo me lo creí" Rachel y Quinn lo ven confundidas "eso de mandarlo al hospital"

"oh no" dice Quinn "no es mentira" todos la ven "ese tipo estará en el hospital antes de pasado mañana, solo le di tiempo de hacerse a la idea"

"y no podemos hacer nada así que" dice Rachel "no lo intenten"

"tiene razón" dice Quinn apuntando a Rachel "estará en el hospital de una forma u otra" sonríe.

"esa sonrisa no me gusta" dice Judy y Hiram asiente.

"es linda" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn "amor si te pido que no lo golpees lo harás" la rubia niega "y si lo golpeas un poquito" Quinn niega "lo intente" dice.

"así de fácil" dice Shelby.

"tengo un compañero que aun esta en el hospital" dice Rachel "solo porque me toco el trasero en frente de Quinn" niega "se veía linda defendiéndome pero el chico termino mal, muy mal y me dio un poco de pena"

"pena" dice Quinn "hablas enserio" Rachel asiente "les deje claro que no hicieran nada y ese idiota te toco para provocarme"

"te hubieras contenido un poquito" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn.

"sabes como soy, todo el mundo sabe como soy" dice Quinn "y crees que ese idiota habría terminado bien si te hubiera tocado" niega "no"

"un poco menos de agresividad" dice Rachel.

"no lo se" dice Quinn "lo veré después"

"después de golpear a Aitor verdad" dice Shelby y Quinn solo sonríe.

"bueno" dice Rachel "voy a preparar la cena" se levanta "se quedan"

"te ayudo" dicen Hiram, Leroy, Shelby y Judy a la vez, todos ven a Quinn.

"quédate si quieres" dice Rachel besando a Quinn que la ve alejarse.

La rubia se levanta y comienza a subir las escaleras hasta llegar al cuarto donde toma su portátil y baja para sentarse en un sofá.

"hola" dice la rubia mirando a un hombre muy guapo de unos 40 años "siento haberme desconectado tanto, estaba ocupada" explica sin darse cuenta que todos la ven y escuchan.

"la empresa va bien Quinn y tu no debes perderte tus estudios" explica el tipo "te voy a explicar como va la empresa y las propuestas que tenemos de acuerdo, tu vez si esta bien o mal"

"comienza" dice Quinn mirando al tipo que comienza a decir cosas mientras que Quinn revisa unos papeles.

"quien es" pregunta Leroy mirando a Rachel que saca unas hoyas.

"se llama Carl Marx es el gerente general de la empresa de Quinn" explica Rachel mientras saca diferentes cosas "todas las semanas se conectan y le explica como va la empresa y Quinn como es la presidenta de la empresa, tienen que consultar con ella todo así que el le explica las cosas" dice sin darle importancia.

"de verdad están enamoradas" susurra Hiram haciendo que Judy, Shelby y Leroy asientan.

"cuanto perderíamos" dice Quinn y todos prestan atención.

"si no resulta, perderíamos prestigió y 125.900 millones de dólares" explica el tipo y todos abren los ojos.

"ese dinero no es nada contando todo el que tiene la empresa" dice Quinn "lo que importa es el prestigió verdad"

"si" dice Carl "tu padre y su empresa están compitiendo contra la nuestra por eso, debes ver a los empresarios en persona" ve a la rubia "ellos quieren ver como eres en verdad, organice una cita para mañana, se encontraran en Breadstix, ellos saben que tu estudias y tienen hijos por lo que te dieron esa facilidad"

"tengo que convencerlos de que firmen" dice Quinn "proponiéndoles las ideas que tenemos"

"ellos saben que estas comprometida" dice Carl "y quieren conocerte a ti y a tu novia tal cual son"

"espera, quieren conocer a Rachel" dice Quinn y Carl asiente "porque" Rachel se sienta en el brazo del sofá mientras todos ven desde la cocina.

"ellos quieren conocer a tu esposa" dice Carl "quieren conocerte a ti"

"Rachel no es una novia plástica" dice Quinn y Rachel ríe "no lo eres"

"tranquila" dice Rachel "no me molesta ir a conocer a esos tipos" explica "y se que no soy una novia plástica, de esas que están colgadas del brazo de alguien solo por publicidad" Quinn la ve "iré porque quieren conocerme y porque quiero apoyarte" le sonríe "de acuerdo"

"esta bien" dice Quinn y Rachel solo le da un beso antes de caminar a la cocina "a que hora"

"a las 4 de la tarde te esperaran en Breadstix, tienes que ir formal igual que Rachel" dice Carl.

"iremos tal cual nos vestimos siempre" dice Quinn "mándame los papeles que tienen que firmar"

"enseguida" dice Carl y Quinn camina al estudio.

"Quinn no tiene mucha presión" pregunta Judy preocupada por su hija.

"porque preguntas eso" dice Leroy confundido.

"mas o menos" dice Rachel haciendo que todos la vean "Quinn me conto como es eso del trabajo, de la presión" explica "pero aunque tenga presión por algo siempre tiene tiempo para mi" sonríe "pase lo que pase con la empresa, ella siempre tiene tiempo para mi y cuando le pregunto si necesita ayuda o algo ella, me explica las cosas y la ayudo" ve a Judy "es diferente"

Todos se quedan en silencio hasta que la cena esta lista, Shelby pone la mesa con ayuda de Leroy, Hiram lleva la ensalada.

"Quinn" dice Rachel golpeando la puerta del estudio "amor, la cena esta lista"

"no tengo hambre" dice Quinn y Rachel solo entra al estudio, todos se ven pero se acercan y ven a Quinn sentada mirando unos papeles.

"tienes que comer" dice Rachel apoyándose en el escritorio "que pasa"

"Rachel estos papeles son importantes y los números no cuadran" dice Quinn y Rachel los ve con atención pero frunce el ceño "que"

"esos números están mal" dice Rachel y Quinn la ve "esos" apunta unos números que Quinn ve con atención y ríe "te ayude ahora vamos a cenar" Quinn deja los papeles en el escritorio y se levanta.

"que haría sin ti" pregunta Quinn mirando a Rachel.

"no se" dice Rachel "pero no quiero averiguarlo" Quinn asiente y le da un beso "ven vamos" toma la mano de la rubia y tira de ella, todos están sentados y ven como Quinn se sienta sonriéndoles y Rachel se sienta a su lado derecho.

Todos comienzan a comer hablando de todo y nada hasta que se hace tarde, todos suben a los cuartos y se duermen para el día siguiente despertar.

Rachel entra a la escuela con un vestido azul ajustado y una chaqueta café además de tacones negros, todos se quedan mirando a Rachel y Quinn que lleva una musculosa negra ajustada al cuerpo, jeans negro, converse blancas con negro y la chaqueta de cuero negra.

"guau se ven sexy" dice Santana mirando como Quinn guarda una carpeta en su casillero y Rachel le dice algo pero la rubia niega.

"parecen serias" dice Sam y los chicos se acercan un poco.

"tienes que relajarte" dice Rachel.

"relajarme" dice Quinn "amor si no lo hago bien perderé 125.900 millones" se despeina el cabello y todo el que escucha abre la boca sorprendidos.

"si es mucho dinero" dice Rachel y Quinn la ve feo "es broma, lo aras bien, yo lo are bien, me comportare" le hace ojitos y Quinn levanta una ceja "te apuesto que esos ancianitos solo quieren ver a tu prometida para ver si es solo una esposa modelo"

"esos ancianos quieren verme con una chica de esas plásticas, que hacen y dicen lo que uno quiere escuchar" dice Quinn "quieren ver que tenga una buena novia, son viejos como Russell"

"eso no lo sabes" dice Rachel "tu cálmate, a que hora tenemos que estar haya" pregunta y Quinn ve su reloj de plata.

"a las 4 tenemos que estar haya" dice Quinn.

"era necesario el chofer" dice Rachel comenzando a caminar del brazo de Quinn.

"Carl dice que si" dice Quinn "además no todos los días viajas en limusina"

"fue divertido no te lo niego" dice Rachel y Quinn ríe "fue genial, lo admito"

"pues a las 3:45 el chofer estará esperándonos aquí fuera en un auto mas elegante" dice Quinn.

"de acuerdo" dice Rachel deteniéndose "adiós tengo clase"

"adiós" dice Quinn "a las 3:45 afuera, no lo olvides" sujeta la cintura de Rachel y le da un beso "te amo" le sonríe.

"te amo mas" dice Rachel antes de alejarse, Quinn mueve la cabeza y se aleja por el lado contrario.

"mierda ninguna clase compartida" dice Kurt que va con todo el coro a ingles.

Pasa el día con tranquilidad para Quinn y Rachel mientras que la curiosidad mata a los chicos del coro que a cada rato preguntan algo, pasa todo el día así hasta que ven a Quinn sacando la carpeta y a Rachel caminando hacia ella.

"3:43" dice Rachel sonriéndole a Quinn que besa su mejilla.

"vamos" dice Quinn estirando su brazo, Rachel lo toma y ambas salen para ver que todo el mundo las ve, todos ven unos hombres con cámaras que les toman fotos "te encanta" dice caminando a un auto negro muy lujoso, el chofer les abre la puerta y Rachel se sube seguida de Quinn, el tipo cierra la puerta y se sube en el lado del conductor para acelerar siendo seguidos por los paparazzi y Santana, Kurt, Finn, Puck, Sam, Mercedes y Brittany.

"lista" dice Rachel cuando ambas están en frente del local.

"si" dice Quinn y ambas entran para ver a los lados.

"si" dice un camarero.

"estamos buscando a los señores Roster" dice Rachel.

"vengan por aquí" dice el camarero guiando a las chicas a la mesa de un hombre y una mujer algo canosa.

"hola" dice la anciana "soy Gray Roster" se levanta y les da la mano.

"Rachel Berry" dice la morena.

"Quinn Fabray" dice la rubia sonriéndole.

"soy Max Roster" dice el anciano dándoles la mano a ambas que le sonríen "tomen asiento por favor"

"gracias" dicen Quinn y Rachel sentándose en frente de la pareja.

"entonces tu eres la famosa Quinn" dice Gray "Carl nos conto cosas de ambas" le sonríe a Rachel.

"espero que cosas buenas" dice Quinn y el camarero llega.

"ya decidieron" dice el camarero.

"vamos a pedir carne con arroz" dice Max "y vino"

"ustedes" el camarero ve a las chicas.

"lasaña vegana" dice Rachel.

"ensalada con carne" dice Quinn.

"para tomar" pregunta el camarero.

"vino" dice Rachel mirando a Quinn que asiente, Max y Gray ven a ambas chicas con atención.

"bueno creo que Carl les comento que yo" dice Max "quería conocerlas en persona igual que Gray"

"nos lo dijo" dice Quinn "y aquí estamos" les sonríe.

"mi padre siempre me dijo que debía conocer a las personas primero Quinn" dice Max mirando a la rubia "conozco a tu padre y la verdad es que me agrado muy poco pero tengo entendido que esta haciéndote la pelea"

"Russell y yo somos muy diferentes señor" le dice Quinn "puedo ser su hija pero no soy como el"

"eso es lo que queremos descubrir Quinn" dice Gray y Max asiente.

"y también de ti Rachel" dice Max.

"quieren ver que no sea una novia de esas que solo están con gente que tiene dinero por el dinero" dice Rachel recibiendo los platos.

"si" dice Gray "y nosotros sabemos cuando la gente miente, es un don por decirlo así"

"nadie les iba a mentir" dice Quinn "Carl dijo que querían que nosotras fuéramos nosotras mismas y eso estamos siendo, no cambiaria mi forma de ser por nadie" Rachel sonríe "solo por ti" ve a Rachel que ríe.

"lo se" dice Rachel "pero no te lo pido" dice comenzando a comer igual que todos.

"bueno como se conocieron" dice Max.

"en el instituto" dice Quinn "Rachel estaba detrás de mi novio, me enoje con ella cuando la vi y le tire un granizado" Max y Gray abren la boca.

"quise quitarle el novio y ella me odio" dice Rachel "Quinn era la porrista mala y yo la presidenta del Glee Club, el club de los perdedores, todos los jugadores nos lanzaban granizados por ordenes de Quinn"

"aunque yo también estaba en el coro" explica Quinn "para mantener lejos a Rachel de Finn"

"eso es raro" dice Gray.

"nosotras nos odiábamos" dice Quinn con sinceridad "oh intentábamos odiarnos"

"yo siempre quise ser amiga de Quinn sin importar las cosas malas que me hacia" dice Rachel "no sabia el porque de eso hasta que ambas hablamos con mis papas y ellos nos dijeron que escribiéramos una carta, tardamos en darnos cuenta de que nos queríamos"

"el decir que nos odiábamos era una escusa" dice Quinn "comenzamos a salir juntas, ella siguió con Finn mi ex novio y nos veíamos a escondidas" explica "le pedí matrimonio hace como 4 meses y hace un mes nuestros amigos se enteraron que nos amamos, algunos están de acuerdo, otros no y algunos aun les sorprende vernos tomadas de la mano"

"guau" dice Max sorprendido pero con una sonrisa.

"ahora todo el mundo sabe que estamos juntas, de novias, comprometidas" explica Rachel.

"sus padres" dice Gray.

"mi papa Leroy y mi papa Hiram" explica Rachel "están de acuerdo y muy emocionados de que nos casemos, mi madre Shelby también esta de acuerdo aunque le sorprendió"

"tienes dos padres" dice Max y Rachel asiente.

"si" dice Rachel "mis papas rentaron el vientre de Shelby mi madre para que yo naciera pero jamás le negaron el poder conocerme y yo siempre eh estado con Shelby, Hiram y Leroy"

"y tus padres Quinn" pregunta Gray.

"mi madre Judy esta fascinada con la idea de que Rachel sea mi esposa" dice Quinn con una sonrisa "Russell por el contrario" suspira "me chantajeo con una beca para que me fuera con el, me amenazo porque para el los homosexuales son unos pecadores" niega "Russell me odia por esa razón pero a mi no me importa"

"y tu madre tiene pareja" dice Max y Rachel ríe mientras Quinn asiente.

"es Shelby mi mama" dice Rachel y ambos la ven "Shelby es la novia de Judy la mama de Quinn"

"se enamoraron" dice Quinn encogiéndose de hombros.

Los 4 continúan hablando de todo tipo de cosas por al menos una hora en la que el coro esta escondido escuchando con aburrimiento.

"…" la rubia aprieta el tenedor un poco y Max con Gray la ven con atención.

"que te pasa" le pregunta Rachel en un susurro aunque escuchan.

"el bastardo de Aitor esta mirándote" le susurra Quinn "le dije que le iba a partir la cara"

"oh dios amo tus celos" le susurra Rachel y Quinn la ve "amor por favor solo te amo a ti, puede venir el que sea pero solo tu me importas" ve a Quinn "Aitor no me interesa así que cálmate eh intenta no romperle la cara por el momento" le dice bajito acariciando su mejilla.

"por el momento" susurra Quinn y besa a Rachel que le corresponde.

"para que sepan que soy tuya" pregunta Rachel bajito.

"si" dice Quinn en un susurro.

"bueno" dice Max "tomamos una decisión" Quinn y Rachel los ven "Quinn tienes los papeles" la rubia le entrega la carpeta mientras toma vino "voy a firmar"

"ustedes son una pareja de enamoradas" dice Gray "se nota que se aman y nosotros no buscamos venderle nuestra empresa a alguien sin corazón" Quinn baja la mirada y Rachel solo ve a Quinn "eras una persona sin corazón"

"si" dice Quinn con sinceridad "era una total perra" ríe.

"pero cambiaste por Rachel" dice Max y la rubia solo asiente "eso es lo que queremos Quinn" firma el papel y le entrega la carpeta a la rubia que la toma "estamos muy contentos de haberlas conocido" se levantan y las chicas hacen lo mismo.

"esperamos verlas a ambas en la reunión con el concejo el otro mes" dice Gray.

"lo intentaremos" dice Quinn y Max levanta una ceja "nos casamos en unas semanas y nos vamos de viaje"

"y esperamos que ustedes vengan" dice Rachel dándoles la mano a ambos "les mandaremos la invitación"

"no faltaremos por nada" dice Max dándoles la mano a ambas "un gusto Rachel, Quinn"

"señores Roster" dicen ambas viendo como ambos pagan y se van, cuando las chicas no los ven, Rachel da un gritito y salta a los brazos de Quinn que la sujeta, ambas respiran con alivio y se sientan de nuevo.

"firmaron" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel que asiente "oh por dios firmaron"

"ellos firmaron" dice Rachel saltando en su asiento y mirando a Quinn que ve los papeles.

"uf" Quinn suspira "ganamos 125.900 millones" dice mirando a Rachel.

"ganamos" dice Rachel.

"claro" dice Quinn "tu vas a ser mi esposa no" pone su mano en la mejilla de la diva que asiente "pues lo que es mío es tuyo" la besa con ternura.

"y lo mío tuyo" dice Rachel juntando su frente con la de Quinn.

"vamos" dice Quinn "casi me da un ataque" se levanta y paga para comenzar a caminar con Rachel afuera donde ven a 8 paparazzi.

"hola chicas" dice uno tomándoles fotos "saluden, ustedes son la pareja juvenil mas famosa de estados unidos" Quinn levanta una ceja.

"Quinn, Rachel es verdad que se van a casar" preguntan y Rachel asiente mientras caminan al auto.

"porque tan jóvenes" dice otro "estas embarazada Rachel"

"no" dice la diva mirando a Quinn.

"te casas con Quinn por dinero" dice otro y Quinn lo ve con seriedad.

"no, me caso con Quinn porque la amo" dice Rachel.

"a donde irán cuando salgan de la escuela" pregunta.

"New York" dice Quinn abriéndole la puerta a Rachel que se sube "gracias, adiós" se sube "acelera y piérdelos, no quiero que sepan donde vivimos"

"si señorita Fabray" dice el chofer acelerando.

"acostúmbrate" dice Quinn mirando a Rachel "somos la pareja juvenil mas famosa del país"

"eso es algo raro" dice Rachel apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Quinn que la sujeta.

"vamos" dice Quinn bajándose del auto, Rachel se baja y ambas entran a la casa con rapidez, cuando están dentro suspiran "iré a hablar con Carl" explica.

"de acuerdo" dice Rachel mirando como Quinn se va. Rachel se sienta en el sofá con una revista después de ponerse un short y una camiseta de Quinn, el coro entra de golpe y Rachel los ve "que hacen" pregunta dejando la revista en la mesita ratonera.

"donde esta Quinn" pregunta Mercedes.

"en el estudio" dice Rachel y Santana camina al estudio.

"que haces" dice cuando ve a la rubia escribiendo.

"López yo trabajo" le dice Quinn pero Santana la levanta y tira en el sofá junto a Rachel "mierda, Santana, basta estaba trabajando" le dice levantándose pero la empujan de nuevo.

"no se nada" dice Rachel cuando Quinn la ve.

"me pueden decir que hacen en mi casa, porque mierda me sacas del despacho si estaba trabajando y porque mierda parecen todos asustados" les pregunta Quinn.

"son la pareja juvenil del país" dice Kurt "son como los nuevos Brad y Angelina" Rachel abre los ojos sorprendida "están buscando por todo el pueblo cosas de ustedes, hay 5 paparazzi afuera esperando que salgan"

"y que" dice Quinn.

"su vida será un caos desde ahora" dice Mercedes.

"nos vamos a casar, vivimos juntas, la empresa de Quinn esta estupendo" dice Rachel "no se que caos será de ahora en adelante"

"su vida privada desaparecerá" dice Britt.

"apenas nos tomaron fotos" dice Rachel.

"pero hay rumores que dicen que se casan joven por que estas embarazada" dice Santana "porque quieres el dinero de Q, porque Quinn tiene un capricho contigo" explica "por mil motivos mas pero ninguno de ellos dice que es porque se aman"

"no me importa" dice Quinn.

"me interesa poco" dice Rachel "yo estoy con Quinn porque amo a mi rubia"

"nuestra familia lo sabe, ustedes lo saben, que mas da" dice Quinn.

"la gente pensara cosas" dice Mercedes.

"pero su opinión no me importa" dice Quinn y Rachel asiente.

"no me importa lo que ellos piensen" dice Rachel levantándose "amo a Quinn y nos casaremos porque nos amamos, no por otra razón" explica apuntando la puerta "así que por favor váyanse a calmar y después vuelven y tocan la puerta"

"me voy al despacho" dice Quinn "me llamas para cenar" Rachel asiente y ve como la rubia se va al despacho.

"pido comida china" pregunta Rachel ignorando al coro que abre la boca.

"si tu quieres" dice Quinn mirando a la diva "lo que quieras amor" Rachel le sonríe.

"entonces comida china" dice Rachel tomando el teléfono y llamando.

 _ **A todas las personas que están leyendo mi historia y llegaron hasta este capitulo, les comentare con sinceridad que no tengo nada mas luego de esto, luego de subir este capitulo, tardare un tiempo en continuarlo porque tengo muchas historias apartes que aun no tengo el valor de subir, porque no creo que sean lo suficientemente buenas.**_

 _ **Pido su comprensión y si ustedes quieran que suba alguna otra historia que tengo guardada, manden un mensaje para saber que tengo su apoyo, en estas otras historias.**_

 _ **Gracias por su atención**_ __ _ **espero saber sus respuestas si les gustaría que subiera otras historias por el tiempo que me tomara terminar esta.**_


End file.
